Yellow
by Juuuuubbs
Summary: A ilusão da perfeição apenas reside em nossas mentes. Assim como uma continua felicidade. Nem tudo pode-se encarar com um sorriso.
1. Old Days

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

**Old days.**

Estava deitada de bruços, um sorriso adorável em seu rosto. Ouvir ele falar daquele futuro tão possível, tão palpável. Não se imaginava tão feliz quanto naquele simples momento, com o braço dele em sua cintura e os beijos calmos em seus ombros. E mesmo observando o belíssimo céu ilustrado por sua janela, não podia deixar de se sentir como num pequeno de fadas, onde o final feliz estava a pequenos passos de distancia.

- Bankotsu! – Esbravejou ao ouvi-lo fazer uma piada qualquer.

Ouviu o moreno rir e, cativada pelo sorriso do mesmo, o beijou de forma singela. Já havia se tornado um habito naquelas noites calmas de fim de semana.

- Não posso mais comentar o quanto te fará bem morar com uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto eu? E, convenhamos, viver com o namorado em tempos de faculdade é uma experiência única... – Continuava ele em seu tom charmoso e brincalhão.

A jovem se deixou cair sobre os braços dele, rindo e o beijando apaixonadamente. Era uma vida feliz, o que mais poderia querer? Após alguns minutos em devaneios, se pegou o olhando de forma doce, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do homem ao seu lado, quase adormecido.

- Planeja não dormir esta noite, Rin? – Ele questionou calmamente, sem abrir os olhos. Já esperava um suspiro longo da mulher ao seu lado.

- Amanhã é domingo... e é o dia de visitar o cemitério. Não consigo dormir nesses dias... – Respondeu baixamente, encostando sua testa na dele.

- Quer que eu te faça companhia?

Ela sorriu. Ele trabalhava a semana inteira para conseguir bancar um apartamento sozinho, longe de uma família problemática e ainda abrigava a namorada em fins de semana por lá, ele merecia um descanso.

- Apenas durma. Ter você perto de mim já é companhia o suficiente.

O rapaz apenas concordou levemente, deixando-se adormecer lentamente sobre o olhar sereno da morena. Ele também estava feliz. O silencio se instalou na cidade, como se a mesma finalmente dormisse junto ao homem ao seu lado. Era uma vida tranquila e comum, como muitas espalhadas pelo mundo. Com questionamentos e duvidas, como qualquer outra. Mas a certeza que tinha sobre inúmeros fatos e sonhos, isso era pouco e o que faltava em tantas vidas e relacionamentos. Se soubesse que isso chegava ao final, teria aproveitado melhor?

Se pegou pensando em sua mãe novamente. Teria ficado mais ao lado dela, a deixado mais feliz se soubesse? Pediria desculpas por todas as pequenas brigas e diria que ela era a melhor mãe do mundo, todos os dias? Mas esse era o engraçado da vida, tudo acontece quando menos esperamos e aquele belo sorriso foi apagado com o bailar do vento. Tudo tão poético e doloroso. Ao menos aquele ano não chorou na véspera, afinal, deixar seu irmão e padrasto verem suas lágrimas no momento era deixar seu orgulho morrer.

Era ser fraca.

* * *

Era próximo às dez horas da manhã quando Bankotsu acordou com o delicioso cheiro do café da manhã que Rin preparava. Ela, sem perceber, cantarolava uma música infantil enquanto ajeitava alguns "lanches" dentro de uma cesta. Iria com a família para visitar sua mãe e sabia que seu padrasto não teria se alimentado praticamente a semana inteira. Talvez fosse ele quem mais sofresse com a morte daquela belíssima mulher.

Sorriu ao sentir os braços do moreno em sua cintura, assim como o beijo carinhoso em seu pescoço. Como ele conseguia tornar tudo tão simples e indolor? Queria que sua mãe estivesse viva para conhecer aquele a quem tinha orgulho em chamar de namorado, amigo e companheiro. Queria que ela a visse realmente feliz.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu a acompanhe? – Ele perguntou num curto sussurro preocupado.

- Sim... Otousan e Inu-kun estarão lá. – Falou calmamente, enquanto terminava de ajeitar a comida.

Se virou para ele com um calmo sorriso e depositando um beijo nos lábios do moreno, saiu dos braços do mesmo.

- Vou chegar mais cedo para arrumar o tumulo dela. – Falou enquanto saia da pequenina cozinha.

- Ah... sim... – Ele concordou num murmuro inaudível. – Você ira para a casa de Taishou logo em seguida?

Perguntou calmo enquanto a observava pegar a bolsa preta sobre a poltrona na sala.

- É melhor. Sempre jantamos juntos nesse dia e amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo. – A voz dela parecia ficar mais baixa à medida que os segundos passavam.

Era como se a felicidade fosse sugada cada vez mais naquele dia, ofuscada pela perda inevitável.

- Descanse bastante hoje. – Ela terminou de se arrumar e novamente selou os lábios dele, como se fosse um antigo habito.

E saiu.

Pela ultima vez arrumou o vaso de flores no local. Não sabia onde seria melhor ou qual local era mais bonito. Talvez as flores que não combinasse. Suspirou pesadamente pela milésima vez naquele dia. Talvez se tivesse levado Bankotsu consigo não teria tanto problema... não... era uma reunião de família ali. E por mais que tivesse se afastado de todos naquele ano, eles ainda assim eram a sua única família. Ouviu passos atrás de si e, sorrindo, virou-se para recepcionar os recém-chegados.

- Otousan... Inu-kun... – Falou ela calmamente, mantendo o sorriso em sua pálida face.

Ambos reverenciaram o tumulo solenemente, mas depois abraçar a pequenina menina... tão diferente. Ela mais parecia um intruso naquela família. Era baixa, curtos cabelos negros e os olhos de chocolate, enquanto seu padrasto e irmão tinham os cabelos prateados e longos, olhos cor de âmbar e eram altos e fortes. O mais velho tinha sempre uma expressão serena enquanto o outro, com estranhas orelhas no topo da cabeça, parecia sempre emburrado. A não ser naquela situação.

- Acredito que Otousan não tenha se alimentado muito bem, por isso trouxe alguns lanches. – Falou ela ao se sentar em meio aos dois homens e abrir a cesta.

- Acredito que Rin-chan não tenha dormido muito, infelizmente não tenho nada para lhe oferecer. – Falou o mais velho.

Sentiu as mãos do mesmo acariciarem seus cabelos, fazendo com que ela se apoiasse em seu ombro. Conversaram sobre o que aconteciam em suas vidas, como se contassem para a mulher no tumulo o que tinha acontecido nesse ultimo ano. Taishou contava o quanto a empresa crescia e que seu filho mais velho continuava a viajar, trabalhando incansavelmente pela empresa. Inuyasha contava com orgulho que havia passado em uma das maiores faculdade e em uma colocação invejável. Rin contava o quanto estava feliz e o quanto sentia falta dela, que trabalhava na pequena doceria e que tinha um namorado fantástico.

Apenas queriam vê-la novamente. Admirar o doce sorriso de Izayoi. E mesmo sem tê-la, tentavam se manter como uma família, tentavam se aproximar mais, mesmo que isso acabasse sendo extremamente doloroso. Tinham medo de acabar conhecendo que era aquela bela mulher que os ligava. Mas naquele dia tudo parecia se desvanecer. Conversavam e riam, para provar a si mesmos que estavam felizes e que tinham orgulho de terem tido tão maravilhosa pessoa em suas vidas. Não percebia que não precisavam de provas. Apenas precisavam estar juntos.

O sol se pôs.

* * *

Na saída de um certo cemitério, uma pequenina menina tentava se apoiar no pescoço de dois homens altíssimos, sem sucesso. Os três pareciam sorrir felizmente, pois mesmo com uma devastadora tristeza, ainda tinham um ao outro, certo? E também, já haviam se passado 5 anos, as coisas mudavam... assim como os sentimentos.

- É tão estranho ver o Inu-kun sorrindo assim... chega até ser assustador sem sua cara emburrada. – Se pronunciou a morena divertida.

- Tenho que concordar Rin-chan... É realmente assustador. – Prosseguiu o mais velho.

Ambos pararam no caminho, analisando a feição emburrada do mais novo. Divertido.

- Assim é bem melhor, Inuyasha. – Taishou continuou com um tom sério, porém divertido. E, pegando a pequenina nos braços, se afastaram rindo.

- Vocês não prestam. – Sussurrou Inuyasha emburrado.

E nessa pura simplicidade, perceberam que seus medos eram infundados. Realmente eram felizes. Entraram no carro e Rin, sobre protestos de Inuyasha, sentou-se no banco da frente.

- Porque que você ta sentada ai? – Questionava ele cada vez mais irritadiço.

- Por que, meu querido, eu sou a mais velha. – Respondeu ela com um enigmático sorriso.

- Nem da pra notar, parece mais uma pré adolescente em desenvolvimento... – Respondeu grosseiramente.

Não conseguiu se esquivar da série de tapas que seguiu a tal comentário.

- Vocês dois parecem crianças ainda... – O sorriso na cara de Taishou acalmou os ânimos de Rin e Inuyasha.

Rin virou-se novamente para trás, encarando o irmão de forma sutil.

- Vai mesmo se mudar para fazer faculdade em outra cidade? – Não conseguiu maquiar o triste tom em sua voz.

- Eu ainda não sei... passei em uma boa faculdade daqui, mas seria uma experiência única morar sozinho em uma cidade tão grande. – Ele falou pensativo e, naquele único dia, que o rapaz era acessível e respondia de forma calma e sincera.

- A casa vai ficar muito sozinha sem você por lá... não é Otou-san? – Perguntou a jovem se ajeitando no banco.

- A casa já esta vazia sem você, Rin-chan, imagina sem o gênio explosivo de Inuyasha...

- Mas eu ainda moro lá! – Interrompeu bruscamente.

- Pode até morar, mas aos fins de semana você nunca está lá... – Respondeu o rapaz no banco dos fundos.

- Ah... é que é o único período de tempo que posso ficar com Bankotsu... – Baixou a cabeça.

Não era sua vontade passar mais tempo com o namorado do que com a família, mas esse ultimo ano tinha sido tão estranho... Não sabia o por que de tantos questionamentos em relação a sua vida. A muito tempo não se perguntava quem ela realmente era, havia passado por uma profunda depressão e, por sorte, não se envolveu com drogas... até que conheceu Bankotsu. Ele tinha lhe resgatado e a entendia como seus familiares não conseguiam. Porém nada disso podia explicar o seu afastamento.

- Nós entendemos, querida. Apenas poderia passar um tempo com ele em nossa casa também... – O homem falou sem desviar sua atenção do transito.

- Ah sim, seria realmente um divertimento ver ele e Inuyasha brigando... – Ela levantou a face, abrindo um sorriso divertido.

- Seria tão mais fácil se Inuyasha criasse vergonha na cara e chamasse Kagome para sair...

- Ah, ele nunca vai acordar pra isso... está tão entretido com Kikyou que não percebe o quanto ela pode fazer mal pra ele...

_- Oy... eu to aqui..._- Inuyasha tentava mostrar sua presença, mas era visivelmente ignorado.

- Kikyou é uma pessoa ruim? – Perguntou Taishou surpreso.

- Não é que ela seja ruim, mas é mimada, de certa forma... faz Inuyasha gastar quase sua mesada inteira em jantar e presentes desnecessários...

- _Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui!_

- E eu simplesmente não duvido que ela faça qualquer coisa pra prendê-lo por aqui... Tão diferente de Kagome... – Rin continuou. Seu olhar parecia distante.

- **Parem com isso!** – Esbravejou o rapaz visivelmente nervoso.

- Ah Inuyasha! Esqueci que estava ai atrás! – Taishou não pode deixar de segurar o tom brincalhão.

O que fez Rin se segurar inutilmente para não rir, enquanto Inuyasha apenas se recostava no banco e cruzava os braços. Olhou para um lado qualquer, tentando lutar contra a vontade de contar que queria terminar com a garota, mas sempre que estava prestes a realizar o ato, algo o segurava. Eram, enfim, uma família normal.

Seguiram com a tradição.

Sentaram-se na sala e ouviram a mágica história de como Taishou conheceu Izayoi e como se apaixonou perdidamente por ela. E como se passaram dois anos de conquista e romance até a mulher se mudar para a casa dele com sua filha pequena, sendo esta uma ótima companhia para seu filho um tanto solitário. Mesmo não ligados por sangue, contava em como Rin criou uma admiração por Sesshoumaru, que acabou por deixá-los para morar com a mãe poucos anos depois. Contou emocionado que nesse meio tempo Inuyasha nasceu, ligando finalmente laços entre todos da família.

Era o conto de fadas favorito deles. E, conversando, acabaram por adormecer na sala. Fazia algum tempo que não ficavam juntos daquela forma. Tão unidos. Sem sentir, a noite foi avançando lentamente, até a porta de entrada se abrir calmamente. Por ser um youkai e meio-youkai, Taishou e Inuyasha acordaram, se deparando com a majestosa visão de Sesshoumaru, encoberto pela noite. Aquele olhar frio e penetrante analisou os dois homens de pé, que parecia surpresos.

- Não imaginei que voltaria nessa época. – Finalmente o mais velho se pronunciou. Tão sério, tão diferente de horas atrás.

- Já estava na hora. – O recém-chegado respondeu com aquele timbre tão indiferente. – Acabei por ir ao cemitério para visitá-la, mas apenas ao anoitecer.

A cena parecia sombria, distorcida, dotada de tanta complexidade. Inuyasha pegou Rin em seus braços e, virando-se uma ultima vez para o irmão mais velho, sussurrou, o que naquele silencio se projetava como um tom de voz normal.

- Pelo menos ainda tem respeito pelas pessoas de nossa família. – Tão seco.

E sem esperar respostas, saiu para colocar Rin em seu quarto.

- Depois de anos sem nos visitar é assim que espera regressar? Sem cartas ou telefonemas? Afinal, a única coisa que nos liga é o trabalho. – Taishou nunca pareceu tão frio como naquele momento. – Seu quarto não foi modificado, pode ficar pelo tempo que quiser.

Assim como Inuyasha, saiu sem esperar qualquer tipo de reação do jovem a sua frente. Não percebeu o mesmo fechar a porta e se deixar cair no sofá. Sabia que alguma hora teria que voltar e não esperava tratamento diferente daquele, afinal, mais pareciam um estranho ali. Foi quando notou o quanto Inuyasha havia crescido e que aquela moça em seus braços era Rin. Continuava adorável. E o que nele mudara? Tudo. Se tornou tão impessoal, que mal reconhecia seu passado alegre naquela casa, até mesmo pelo pouco tempo que foi. Mas já estava tarde e, se queria trabalhar pela manhã, era melhor descansar.

Adormeceu.

* * *

Escrevi 7 páginas às três da manhã de domingo para segunda. Não sei se ficou bom, mas eu gostei muito de escrever. E não aguentei postar depois do "A Melhor Forma"... por que se não eu poderia alterar alguma coisa e não ficar sincero como ficou.

As explicações: Quando Izayoi se juntou com Taishou , ela já tinha Rin e ele já tinha Sesshoumaru, então eles não tem nenhuma ligação de sangue, tornando esse romance aceitável. E eu não quis usar o Kohaku como namorado de Rin, não sei por que mas me deu na cabeça de ser o Bankotsu então é ele. E eu sou teimosa, okay? xD

Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem por que foi bem sincero. E eu gostaria de dedicar essa fic pras minhas fieis e queridas leitoras: Pamela (que ta sempre lá, juntinha comigo!), Kuchiki Rin, Rukia-Hime, Rin Taisho Sama, Meyllin, Nami-chan Vampire... entre outras, se eu esqueci de alguém é por que eu to morta da faculdade (fazendo monitoria na semana da psicologia, dp's e aulas em prédios diferentes.

Bom, mesmo que alguém não leia, ou simplesmente se esqueceu de mim (momento emo/drama) eu realmente fiz pra vocês. Afinal, é por causa de vocês que eu continuo escrevendo e postando aqui as minhas fics, mesmo que demoradas ou estranhas.

Obrigada.


	2. Shiver

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs._

* * *

**Shiver.**

Mas e se aqueles momentos não fossem tão perfeitos?

Afinal, ilusões existem e são reais em nosso universo interior. Nossas pequenas verdades. Mas não era nisso que pensava, apenas percebia o quanto aqueles lençóis eram suaves e em como o local estava muito claro. Abriu os olhos lentamente e notou as paredes esverdeadas de seu cômodo favorito na casa. Seu quarto. Calma... quarto? Não se lembrava de ter adormecido ali e tinha a estranha impressão de ter escutado uma voz diferente, mas talvez fosse apenas em seus sonhos.

Percebeu que ainda faltavam alguns minutos para seu despertador tocar, o que lhe daria mais tempo para fechar os olhos e tentar se lembrar de quem era aquela voz. Não via Sesshoumaru há anos, nunca mais ouviu falar sobre ele após ele deixa aquela casa há quase vinte anos. Sabia que ele havia ido embora quando ela tinha oito anos, mas não se lembrava e, de certa forma, preferia desta maneira. Porém, lembrava-se do sorriso sereno dele. Se arrepiou. Mas se convenceu que era pela fria brisa que passava por sua janela, fazendo sua cortina bailar. E também, aquela provavelmente não seria a voz dele...

Trazendo-a de volta para a realidade, o despertador se colocou a trabalhar, tocando de maneira incessante. Gostaria de ter acordado nos braços de Bankotsu, tão mais quente e calmo. Bateu no despertador com leveza e se sentou na cama, coçou seu olho por alguns segundos. Estava tão cansada. Suspirou calmamente, era hora de enfrentar uma fria segunda feira, mesmo sendo pleno verão. Se arrastou pelo quarto, procurando uma roupa confortável para vestir naquele dia, pois, mesmo sendo frio, ficaria na cozinha por grande parte do dia.

Pegou seu mp3 sobre a cômoda e colocou os fones de ouvido. Música a despertava de uma forma que era impossível para seu despertador. O volume era mediano dentro da casa, afinal, não queria acordar Inuyasha. É, Darwin estava certo... os sentidos aguçados daqueles youkais não eram mais tão aguçados assim, não eram necessários. Eram bem mais do que o dos humanos, mas estava decaindo com o tempo, assim como aquela força absurda. E mesmo assim eram superiores sobre aquela pequena espécie.

Porém ela não se sentia pequena ou insignificante perante aqueles que eram diferentes. Sentia-se extremamente confortável. E sem pensar em todos esses assuntos, pegou sua bolsa sobre a poltrona da sala. Não percebeu algumas malas próximas à porta, apenas dançava ao som de uma animada música. Saindo da casa, aumentou o som no último, não queria ouvir o barulho da cidade naquela manhã.

Olhou para o céu.

* * *

Tirava a primeira forma de _cupcakes _quando ouviu a porta se abrindo. Encontrou o sorriso desanimado nos lábios de Kagome. Riu da expressão cansada da amiga e se levantou, colocando a forma sobre a bancada de mármore. Rapidamente pegou algo para tirar os bolinhos da forma e colocá-los em um papel protetor. Pegou um bolinho de brigadeiro e se aproximou da mulher ajeitando-se atrás do caixa, deixou-o do lado da morena e sorriu animada.

- É melhor comer um pouco, não acha? – Falou calmamente. – Um pouco de açúcar vai te animar.

- Obrigada Rin-chan... – Falou em um sussurro enquanto pegava o bolinho que estava quente.

- Que isso, K-chan. – Andou pela ampla cozinha e se aproximou de um rádio.

- Nem pense em fazer isso. – A morena falou em um simples tom assassino. Não havia visto à pequenina, mas era rotina ela cozinhar ouvindo música.

- Ressaca numa segunda-feira? – Perguntou parando o dedo milímetros de distancia do botão de ligar. – Imaginei que você saia aos sábados, não esperava que você chegasse aqui mal desse jeito.

- Sangô me arrastou pra um barzinho e não me deixou ir embora até o sol quase raiar. – Falou depois de engolir um pedaço do bolinho. – Ela queria que eu conhecesse mais um dos amigos de Miroku. Quer que eu esqueça o fato de Inuyasha estar com Kikyou e isso só piora.

- Imagino... – Tirou uma pequena cartela de sua bolsa e se aproximou da morena. – O movimento hoje provavelmente será lento, toma um comprimido e dorme um pouco lá no fundo, eu posso dar conta por enquanto.

Kagome aceitou rapidamente, não estava com pique para discutir com a gentil instrução da pequenina que havia se voltado ao forno. E antes de entrar na salinha atrás da cozinha, ligou o rádio, era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela. Começou a tocar uma música calma, mas muito popular e, dançando ao ritmo, colocou os bolinhos em algumas cestas para exposição e começou a arrumar os lanches naturais e a fazer suco. Amava cozinhar, amava trabalhar naquela doceria, mas nada era maior do que o seu amor pela história e iniciaria a faculdade no período noturno, porém não sabia se seria melhor mudar para a casa de Bankotsu, que ficava mais próximo a tudo, ou em ficar em casa mesmo. Era uma garota com poucas duvidas em sua vida, mas quando tinha, era difícil de decidir. Tentando sair daqueles pensamentos, colocou o bule de café e um de chá sobre o balcão e destrancou a porta de entrada, mudando para uma plaquinha de aberto.

Ajeitava algumas coisas nas prateleiras debaixo do balcão, longe da visão dos clientes que lá entravam. Alguns papeis de toalha e arranjos de mesa ficavam por ali e no momento em que os colocou sobre o balcão, encontrou um par de olhos azuis. Se arrumou rapidamente e abriu um de seus belíssimos sorriso.

- Bom dia. – Falava animada. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Estou procurando Kagome, gostaria de saber se ela chegou bem ao trabalho. – Ele falava calmamente.

- Você é um dos amigos de Miroku, não é?

- Sim... conheci Kagome ontem a noite e ela acabou bebendo demais.

Pelo menos ele era educado e se preocupou com ela na manhã seguinte. Não haviam dormido juntos e ele ainda estava ali, provavelmente enfrentando uma ressaca mais leve do que a amiga, mas _estava ali_. Sorriu graciosa e pediu para que ele esperasse alguns minutos e se encaminhou para o quartinho atrás da cozinha. Se ajoelhou ao lado da mulher adormecida e a cutucou levemente.

- K-chan, alguém veio vê-la. – Sussurrou. – Esta melhor?

- Ahm... – A morena abriu um dos olhos lentamente, mostrando as orbes claras. – Estou... só um pouco cansada.

- Então, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda agora, por que alguém tem que cuidar do balcão enquanto eu cozinho e tem alguém te esperando.

A mente de Kagome não pode deixar de se perguntar se era Inuyasha. Sabia que ele provavelmente nunca gostaria dela da mesma forma que ela gostava dele, mas custava ter esperanças? Levantou-se sonolentamente e, coçando um dos olhos, ajeitou a roupa e saiu do quartinho, minutos depois de Rin. Porém, não se deparou com as douradas orbes do meio-youkai, mas sim com as orbes azuis de um youkai moreno que lhe fez companhia na noite passada.

- Kouga... que surpresa encontrá-lo. – Falou em um estranho tom animado.

- Vim ver se conseguiu se levantar para trabalhar esta manhã. – A voz dele saia galanteadora. – Do jeito que bebeu ontem não tinha como não ficar preocupado.

- Não se preocupe tanto... – Ela ria sem graça. – Rin me deu um remédio e já estou bem melhor. E... obrigada pela preocupação.

Rin apenas escutava a conversa, agora, mais animada deles, sorria. Que Kagome esquecesse Inuyasha e saísse com aquele educado youkai atrás do balcão, tão preocupado e gentil. Realmente esperava que Kagome superasse aqueles sentimentos, nada contra a garota, adoraria tê-la na família, porém seu irmão não seria muito bom para ela, ele era ciumento e, de certa forma, possessivo... mas talvez ele fosse assim pela maravilhosa namorada que tinha. Sentiram a ironia?

O moreno chamava a garota para um encontro, apenas eles. Sem o bêbado do Miroku ou a estressada da Sangô. E, sabendo que Kagome provavelmente jogaria aquela chance no lixo por suas tolas esperanças, Rin saiu da cozinha, coberta de farinha, e enlaçou o braço da amiga. Não notou os olhares surpresos deles ao perceber os dedos da pequenina cheias de chocolate, assim como uma de suas bochechas. Ela estava adorável.

- Kagome adoraria sair com você. – Falou se metendo na conversa. – Afinal, ela não tem nada pra fazer no sábado.

- Mas eu não ia sair com você e com Sangô? – Kagome perguntou tentando se livrar da responsabilidade de sair com aquele homem.

- Não... esse sábado eu vou viajar pra praia com o Bankotsu. – Rin respondeu com uma pequena mentira. – Apareça nesse endereço ás... 8 horas?

Ela anotou o endereço da amiga antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, entregou para ele e, rapidamente, se despediram. Rin voltou para a cozinha dançando, enquanto Kagome apenas dirigia um olhar assassino para a pequenina, mas logo voltou-se para atender um casal.

Estava feliz.

* * *

Fechavam a doceria, apenas as duas trabalharam no dia. Kikyou ligou dando uma desculpa qualquer sobre não poder vir e Ayame continuava doente. Porém, elas até preferiam ser apenas as duas... era bem mais trabalhoso, mas ainda assim era mais divertido. Terminava de colocar a louça na maquina enquanto Kagome varria o salão. Já haviam discutido sobre o encontro de Kagome com Kouga, e a amiga parecia mais calma quanto a isso, apenas a preocupação costumeira sobre o que vestir no sábado, mas Rin a ajudaria, como sempre. Uma fina chuva caia do lado de fora.

- Bom, Rin-chan, eu já vou indo. Vou pegar o ônibus pra casa da Sangô... hoje você vem comigo? – Kagome perguntou já mudando a placa e abrindo a porta.

- Não... Otou-san falou que me buscaria hoje, parece que ele quer discutir algumas coisas comigo. – Falou sorrindo, enquanto terminava de arrumar a cozinha. – É melhor correr antes que essa chuva piore.

Despediram-se rapidamente e a jovem saiu correndo pela calçada, tentando abrir o guarda-chuva. Rin tirou seu mp3 da bolsa e colocou uma música calma e descansou sua cabeça sobre a mesa. O que Taishou precisava conversar com ela a sós? Seria pela duvida de sair de casa, assim como Inuyasha? Seus olhos já estavam sutilmente cerrados, estava cansada e, com aquelas duvidas em mente, não conseguia relaxar. Somado ao fato do dia passado ter despertado tantas lembranças adormecidas. Mas despertou de tudo aquilo ao sentir um arrepio em sua espinha enquanto ouvia a porta ser aberta levemente. E, ao levantar seus olhos para a figura a sua frente, não encontrou o doce olhar de seu padrasto, mas sim os mesmos olhos cor de âmbar, porém bem mais frios e reservados.

- Rin? – Ele se pronunciou serenamente. Reconheceu a voz dele do "sonho" que tivera.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? – Não podia esconder a sua surpresa. – Quando voltou de viagem?

Ela parecia se mover em um sonho, tão lentamente, tão levemente. Há quantos anos não o via? Porém aquele não era o seu adorável amigo de infância, era um youkai totalmente distante, já não o reconhecia mais.

- Ontem pela manhã. – Respondeu seco. – Vamos. Taishou mandou-me aqui para buscá-la, ele esta preso no trânsito.

Por que não conseguia se aproximar? Por que ele estava tão indiferente? Será que não se lembrava dela? Pegou sua bolsa e a chave da doceria e se aproximou dele, porém já não o encarava mais. Voltou ao seus pensamentos, não querendo admitir que a atitude dele era estranhamente inesperada, assim como sua volta. E, se ele havia voltado ontem, como Taishou ou Inuyasha não a contaram? Será que continuavam com aquela persistente mágoa contra o youkai ao seu lado? Correu até a porta do passageiro e entrou rapidamente, tentando não se molhar tanto, já ele, parecia não se importar com o resto do mundo. Deu partida no carro e ficou aquele constrangedor silencio, olhava-o pelo canto dos olhos... estava curiosa com a transformação dele. Porém, era mais provável que sua mente havia inventado o doce garotinho que conheceu quando criança.

- Pretende ficar quanto tempo? – Não conseguiu segurar a pergunta e, muito menos, o tom seco em suas palavras.

Queria quebrar o silencio de qualquer maneira, mas não sabia se o estaria incomodando. Pensou em ligar o rádio, porém já estava com um dos fones em sua orelha e talvez fosse melhor ficar com a música apenas para si. Viu as luzes vermelhas brilhando a sua frente e aquela chuva apenas aumentava seu tédio e aquele clima pesado dentro do carro.

- Ainda não sei. – Ele quebrou o silêncio enquanto segurava o volante nervosamente. – Tenho que resolver alguns negócios por aqui, mas pretendo me estabilizar também, ficar mais próximo com o que restou de minha família.

Agora entendia a mágoa de seu pai, eles eram restos? Apenas o ultimo suspiro de uma família? Apertou sua bolsa com os pequeninos dedos, tentando passar todo aquele sentimento negativo para o objeto inanimado. E, se ele ficasse na casa junto com todos, não seria pior? Não traria novas discussões e brigas para dentro daquele, até então, calmo lar? Porém, se Inuyasha se decidisse em sair de casa, como ela, Taishou não ficaria tão sozinho.

- Entendo... – Sussurrou brevemente. – Otou-san ficara feliz em dividir a casa com mais uma pessoa.

- O que a senhorita disse? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

- Bom, Inuyasha provavelmente vai para outra cidade fazer faculdade e eu talvez vá morar com meu namorado. – A voz dela saia mais calma, enquanto seus olhos observavam o transito a sua frente.

- Eu não pretendia ficar na casa de vocês. – Ele falou sem encará-la também, naquele estranho tom frio. – Acredito que Taishou e Inuyasha não estão felizes com a minha presença por lá.

- Mas é obvio. – Virou-se para ele, o deixando novamente surpreso. – Você simplesmente decide morar com sua mãe a inúmeros anos atrás, não fica em contato com otou-san a não ser sobre o trabalho e, quando volta, nem tem a decência de ligar avisando ou dando-nos apoio no aniversário de morte da okaa-san.

Ele notou o brilho de mágoa nos olhos castanhos dela. E, não sabendo de onde saiu tudo aquilo, ela se virou rapidamente para o rádio e o ligou, desligando em seguida seu mp3. O som de um rock preencheu o que o silencio não conseguia. Após este momento, o transito parecia fluir melhor e eles rapidamente se locomoviam para longe daquele constrangedor momento.

Afastavam-se pensativos.

* * *

A noite caia confortável do lado de fora, e a sala daquela estranha família se enchia com risos divertidos e conversas animadas. Rin segurava as mãos de Sangô enquanto conversavam, Inuyasha, Bankotsu e Miroku conversavam de pé em um canto da sala, discutindo negócios e outras coisas importantes e, por fim, Kikyou permanecia sentada em uma das extremidades do sofá, com sua cara emburrada enquanto segurava uma taça de vinho. Taishou logo chegou, impressionado com a quantidade de pessoas que se juntaram para um jantar de segunda-feira. Aproximou-se da dupla de amigas a trocar confidencias e sorriu.

- Otou-san! – A jovem se levantou e o abraçou.

- Me perdoe por não ter ido te buscar, mas o trânsito estava um inferno. – Ele falou calmo, retribuindo ao abraço. Ao se desvencilhar de Rin, abraçou Sangô. – E como vai minha outra filha?

- Muito bem, Taishou-sama. – Ela riu, enquanto também o abraçava.

- E por que Kagome não se juntou a nós? – Perguntou para as jovens, não notando um irritadiço olhar de Kikyou dirigido ao grupo.

- Miroku me buscou no trabalho hoje, disse que tinha que conversar com Inuyasha sobre a faculdade entre outras coisas. E acabamos não tendo tempo de ir buscá-la. – Ela mantinha o sorriso.

Sangô e Miroku já eram considerados partes da família, afinal, frequentavam aquela casa desde que se conheciam por gente. Os pais de Sangô sempre tiveram grande amizade com Izayoi e, quando ela se casou com Taishou, a família de Sangô se agregou. E, mesmo que não admitisse, Miroku havia crescido ao lado de Sesshoumaru, tinham sido melhores amigos há anos atrás. Eram muito próximos de Taishou, Inuyasha e Rin, que os viam como membros importantes da família. Taishou se aproximou e fez uma curta reverencia a Kikyou, a cumprimentando de forma breve e logo se juntou os rapazes no canto da sala, integrando-se na conversa animada. Poucos minutos se passaram e uma das empregadas da casa anunciou que o jantar estava pronto, porém, antes de seguirem para a sala de jantar, lembraram-se de que havia uma nova pessoa naquela casa.

- Como foi encontrar-se com ele? – Sangô perguntou curiosa pra Rin.

- Estranho, desconfortável. – Suspirou. – Eu imaginei que quando ele voltasse ao menos ligasse para nós, mas não... Hoje ele foi me buscar no trabalho e eu nunca me senti tão mal e oprimida.

- Ninguém esta feliz com a volta dele? – Novamente uma pergunta pela parte da amiga. – Afinal, faziam anos que não o viam.

- Acredito que no fundo, meu pai e Inuyasha estão ao menos contentes em saber que ele esta bem... mas a magoa e a raiva faz com que eles não percebam isso. – Passou a ficar pensativa.

- E você?

- Eu? – A surpresa estava impressa em sua voz. – Ah... claro que estou feliz com a volta dele, mas ainda acho que ele deveria ter tentado se relacionar melhor conosco a medida que os anos passaram.

- Entendo... – Um sussurro escapou pelos lábios de Sangô.

Logo, Bankotsu e Miroku se juntaram com suas respectivas namoradas, Inuyasha se juntou a uma irritada Kikyou, enquanto Taishou continuava de pé, observando feliz seus filhos já crescidos, iniciando uma nova vida por sua própria conta. Percebeu que outro par de olhos observava tudo juntamente com ele, porém seu sorriso não morreu ao encontrar o frio olhar de Sesshoumaru nos pés da escada.

- Ah Sesshoumaru, que bom que se juntou a nós... agora podemos jantar. – Ele falou se aproximando do filho mais velho e o guiou para a sala de jantar, seguido pelos casais.

Porém, tudo continuava frio. Impessoal. Ao menos até o olhar divertido de Rin se encontrar com o olhar indiferente de Sesshoumaru. E, sem querer admitir, arrepiou-se. Desviando rapidamente o olhar, passou a travar uma conversa muito mais intima com Bankotsu, que a olhava apaixonadamente. Porém, logo uma discussão iniciou entre Bankotsu e Inuyasha. O tema era a proximidade do primeiro com a sua irmãzinha, o que animou a todos na mesa, menos Kikyou, que queria ou se trancar no quarto com Inuyasha ou ir embora, e Sesshoumaru, que estava ocupado demais repensando na sua decisão de ficar naquela casa.

Logo o jantar acabou.

* * *

Após Inuyasha sair para levar Kikyou para casa, Miroku e Sangô se despediram afetuosamente dos demais e Bankotsu não se demorou para partir, mesmo relutantemente. Na sala, ficaram Taishou, Rin e Sesshoumaru em um desconfortável silêncio. Ela estava sentada no sofá, com os pés levemente sobre a almofada, Taishou fumava um charuto próximo a janela, e, na outra extremidade do sofá, Sesshoumaru terminava de tomar whisky. Mas logo o silencio foi quebrado.

- Então, Rin, decidiu sobre a mudança? - Perguntou o senhor sentando-se no parapeito da janela, a encarando.

- Sim. – Ela ajeitou-se no sofá, com um semblante sério.

- Ao seus modos, posso dizer que irá nos deixar. – Taishou falou calmamente, com uma pontada de tristeza.

- Pelo contrario. – Um belíssimo sorriso se formou nos lábios dela. – Bankotsu vai viajar esse mês e acabou por me dar a chave do apartamento dele, mas quando eu sair da faculdade eu quero voltar pra casa e encontrar o senhor, Inuyasha... e não ficar sozinha naquele apartamento.

- Mas quando ele voltar você vai se mudar?

- Não... provavelmente vou dormir por lá quando estiver bem cansada do trabalho e do estudo, mas minha principal casa, meu lar, é aqui.

Não era um clima de tensão, mas sim preenchido por um ar de suavidade e calma. Após a conversa, Taishou se despediu e foi para seu quarto dormir, deixando os dois perdidos em pensamentos. Sesshoumaru a olhava de forma interessante e incessante, enquanto ela nada percebia. Deixava seus olhos focados na belíssima paisagem do lado de fora, tentando se esquecer dos arrepios atrevidos que sentiu quando se focava no youkai ao seu lado. Tentava se esquecer de que ele existia.

Que ele estava ali. Ao seu lado. Como podia ser tão cínico? Mesmo com seu olhar distante, ele não tinha o direito de ser indiferente naquela casa, deveria tentar conversar com Taishou sobre sua situação ali. Conseguia sentia a raiva fervilhar dentro de sim, revoltada com tanta impassividade dele. Levantou-se e saiu pela porta de vidro aos fundos, porém sussurrando uma desculpa qualquer para se afastar dele. O quintal da casa era um belíssimo jardim, mas ela não percebia, suas orbes castanhas focalizavam um balanço ao fundo, amarrado a um grosso tronco de árvore. Sentou-se calmamente, balançando-se levemente.

Sentia o vento passando por seus cabelos negros, e olhava para o céu sonhadoramente. Quando seus pés deixaram de tocar o chão, fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o cheiro das "damas da noite", tentava imaginar como seria a vida naquela casa depois daquele dia, como todos iriam se comportar. Porém, ao sentir o balanço aumentar a velocidade, despertou de seus devaneios e sentiu quentes mãos em suas costas. Virou sua cabeça levemente, encontrando um olhar sereno do youkai e, quando fez menção em abrir sua boca para falar algo, ele foi mais rápido.

- Eu entendo o quanto todos estão surpresos e nervosos pela minha volta. – Ele começou, não deixando de balançá-la. – Mas eu não saberia o que falar para avisar minha chegada.

- Poderia começar perguntando como estão todos. – Ela respondeu calma, como ele. – Conversar com otou-san não é difícil, ele pode ser meio teimoso e um pouco rancoroso, mas fica feliz em ter os filhos próximos...

- Porém eu não me considero mais um filho dele.

- Por que ele se casou com uma humana? – Sua voz saiu ríspida, sabia o horror que a mãe dele tinha de humanos.

- Não. – Ele não se abalou. – Pelo fato de que me tornei uma pessoa tão distante. Acredito que Taishou não conseguiria acreditar que um de seus filhos fosse tão inexpressivo.

- Ah sim... – Ela sussurrou. – Mas ao menos você poderia tentar conversar com ele.

- Isso só pioraria as coisas. – Sua voz saiu rouca. – É mais fácil assim.

- Só por que é fácil, não significa que é melhor. – Sua voz saiu suave. – Otou-san provavelmente gostaria de saber que, mesmo você tendo ficado tão frio, esta feliz por estar em casa. Mesmo não demonstrando você deveria falar alguma coisa...

O silencio se acomodou, levando-os a um estado de reflexão. Por que não conseguiu conversar com ele daquela forma antes? Talvez fosse o luar ou o inebriante cheiro das flores, apenas sabia que era confortável conversar com ele daquela forma.

- Você foi sincera quando disse seus motivos para não se mudar? – Novamente a voz dele quebrou o silencio.

- Digamos que eu também fiquei com medo de deixar você e otou-san sozinhos... principalmente com aquele gênio maravilhoso de Inuyasha. – O tom dela saia mais divertido.

- Entendo... – Ele sorriu sem ela perceber.

Imperceptível.

* * *

Aeee! Fim do capitulo!

Mas esse demorou um pouco mais que o primeiro para ser escrito pela correria da faculdade mesmo, mal começou o semestre e eu não agüento mais u_u

Enfim, como muitas reviews eu não consigo responder, vou responder por aqui mesmo. xD

**Beka Taishou:** Ahhhh, mas nem tudo que é perfeito deixa a gente feliz... eu já tive namorados "perfeitos" e mesmo assim não durou, acho que aventura, brigas de vez em quando é beeem melhor do que perfeição. xD E que booom que ta gostando *-*

**Pamela:** Eu sempre dou muuuita risada com as suas reviews xD E que bom que não acha as fics estranhas *-* E você também escreve fodamente, okay? u_u E sim, a maldita gripe ferrou todos nós... a gente não podia ligar o ar condicionado nesse calor do mal, eu até derreti \hum

**Pequena Rin:** Ah *-* Valeu por estar gostando *-*

**Kuchiki Rin:** Todo mundo com momentos emo/drama xD Que bom que ficou feliz com a dedicatória *-* Eu gostou muuuiito do Bankotsu, mas ninguém nunca vai superar o Sesshy, e agora eu fiquei seriamente curiosa pra ver essa fic da Izayoi má ._. Ahhhh... papai e mamãe são liberais aqui, contanto que eu não os acorde eu posso fazer o que quiser basicamente xD

Bom galera, espero que gostem desse capitulo e até o proximo!


	3. Spies

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**Spies.**

Nos minutos que se seguiram, o silencio ia se alastrando, mas de forma compreensiva. Não era mais sufocador. Ela mantinha seus olhos fechados por medo de abri-los e descobrir que aquilo provavelmente era um sonho, seu amigo de infância não estaria ali, se empenhando para se integrar na família. E ele continuava a empurrando levemente no balanço, com um enigmático sorriso nos lábios, sendo um mistério o que se passava nos pensamentos dele. Porém uma coisa era certa, ambos não percebiam as orbes douradas os observando pela janela. Porém o frio ia se intensificando e ela nem percebia que o balanço ainda estava molhado de momentos atrás. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer sobre o frio, assim como deixou de sentir as mãos dele contra as suas costas.

- É melhor entrar, se não pegara uma gripe. – Ele quebrou o silencio, assim como parou o balanço: calmo e lentamente.

- Você tem razão. – Ela sorriu para ele, enquanto colocava seus pés no solo.

Seguiram o curto caminho em silencio, tentando prolongar o efeito da noite sobre a estranha situação. Tentando guardar em suas mentes o brilho da lua, o cheiro das flores e aquele vento úmido. Porém era como se tudo fosse em vão. Ao entrarem na casa, a encontraram totalmente escura, porém sabiam se locomover por ela, não querendo acordar mais ninguém e, afinal, quantas horas haviam passado? Subiram a escada calmamente e se despediram com um breve sussurro, saindo em direções opostas. Seus passos passavam despercebidos contra a madeira e ela logo se jogou em sua cama, ainda era segunda feira... a semana passaria lentamente.

E passou.

Porém, as noites daquela semana, Rin passou com Bankotsu, pois o mesmo viajaria na sexta feira, não dando oportunidade para a jovem conversar com seus familiares de forma mais intensa. Era quase sábado e ela estava estirada na cama, sentindo falta dos braços quentes lhe envolvendo, sentiu os lábios dele contra sua testa, mas não se atreveu a acordar. Porém, a vontade de se despedir era bem maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Segurou a mão dele, que acariciava seu braço desnudo e, abrindo os olhos lentamente, o viu completamente arrumado.

- Não ia me acordar? – Ela perguntou sonolenta. – Eu disse que queria me despedir.

Ele riu e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, tão inocente. Apenas o lençol contra o corpo muito bem feito dela e Rin ainda conseguia se mostrar uma criança, ao menos naquela expressão. Ela se aproximou dele, envolvendo os braços no tórax dele, descansando a cabeça no peitoral de Bankotsu.

- Acreditei que ontem a noite foi nossa despedida. –Ele falou baixo, sussurrando no ouvido dela. – Não queria que você me visse partir.

- Mas não é por tanto tempo, certo? – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, fechando os olhos.

- No mínimo uma semana... mas tudo depende do que acontecer por lá. – Bankotsu continuava a acariciar os cabelos dela. – E eu prometo te ligar sempre que puder.

- Ao menos isso, né? – Ela se afastou um pouco, conseguindo olhar nos olhos dele de forma clara.

Tantas coisas que não foram ditas ou que não eram necessárias naquele simples momento, naquela fração de segundos. Ela mergulhou na imensidão azul dos olhos dele, assim como ele fez nos olhos de chocolate dela e sorriram. Seus lábios se juntaram uma última vez de forma apaixonada, porém tudo parecia pouco demais, ou pequeno demais diante a separação. Ele se levantou e, ao mesmo tempo, ela repuxou uma coberta para se aquecer. Antes de girar a maçaneta, ele olhou para trás, encontrando uma cara emburrada dela.

- O que fiz de errado agora? – Perguntou divertido.

- Eu lembrei que você não vai ver os fogos de artifício comigo. - Naquelas situações ela parecia uma criança teimosa, aumentando mais o riso dele.

- Teremos outros festivais juntos. – Se virando mais para o lado de fora, prosseguiu de forma mais melancólica. – Agora volte a dormir por que o sol ainda não raiou.

Ela sussurrou novamente palavras de despedidas e de boa sorte, e ele apenas respondeu sorrindo tristemente para trás. No segundo em que os pés dele tocaram o elevador, e ela pode ouvir perfeitamente o som do elevador, ajeitou-se na cama, cama esta que era bem maior sem ele ali. Logo teria que se levantar e ir para casa, ter uma longa conversa com Taishou sobre a semana que passou longe, ajudar Kagome e ainda encontrar Miroku e Sangô para tomarem chá. Afundou sua face no travesseiro, teria que enfrentar tudo aquilo sem ele. Porém ainda estava cedo demais para pensar em tudo aquilo, acabou por adormecer.

Tentou sonhar.

* * *

Chegou em casa quase onze horas da manhã, havia se demorado arrumando a casa de Bankotsu, ou ao menos tentando deixá-la mais organizada. Rin era ótima para cozinhar, mas nunca ouse pedir para ela arrumar suas coisas, você provavelmente se arrependera. Encontrou com Kaede na sala de estar e descobriu que Taishou e Sesshoumaru haviam saído para resolver alguns problemas na empresa, eles ao menos estavam se relacionando melhor, certo? Ou, pelo menos, ajudando-se no quesito trabalho. Ao ver a senhora se dirigindo a cozinha, a jovem se deitou no sofá, teria alguns minutos para pensar na silenciosa sala... alias, onde estava Inuyasha? Descobriria depois.

Fechou os olhos sonolentamente, tentando ajeitar seus pensamentos, tentando cobrir a falta que Bankotsu já fazia. Longos minutos se passaram, onde apenas a respiração dela ecoava pelo cômodo, não percebeu o carro estacionando, levando um sobressalto ao ouvir a porta se abrindo. Seu olhar confuso encontrou o divertido de Taishou e o frio de Sesshoumaru. Se ajeitou e levantou do sofá, abraçando o pai logo em seguida.

- Bom dia! – Falou animada, após beijar o rosto do pai. – Bom dia Sesshoumaru. – Completou de forma mais suave enquanto o reverenciava.

- Então decidiu voltar... – Taishou brincava enquanto se jogava cansado no sofá.

Ela riu e sentou-se ao lado do youkai, sentindo o braço dele sobre seu ombro. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e permitiu que ele lhe bagunçasse seus cabelos. Aquilo era comum nas noites de segunda feira, quando ela voltava do trabalho e da casa de Bankotsu, porém Sesshoumaru não estava acostumado a ver aquela cena. O youkai mais novo se mantinha em um canto da sala, preparando um drink para a hora do almoço, observando os dois pelo canto dos olhos. Aquilo era estranho.

- Ah otou-san, eu vou ficar sem Bankotsu por dias, tinha que ficar o máximo de tempo possível com ele. – Ela sorriu, semicerrando os olhos castanhos. – Mas minha idéia sobre a mudança continua a mesma... senti falta de chegar em casa numa quarta feira a noite e encontrar o senhor e Inuyasha discutindo.

- Somos tão previsíveis assim? – Não escondeu o tom surpreso pelo detalhismo da pequena em seus braços.

- Um pouquinho... sim. – Ela respondeu, sendo novamente despenteada pela mão forte do youkai.

- Sinto lhes informar que o almoço está pronto. – Kaede, a governanta da casa, apareceu atrás do sofá. Sua voz era calma e rouca, porém divertida ao terminar a brincadeira de Taishou.

- Obrigada Kaede! – Rin falou mais animada, tentando se livrar dos braços de Taishou.

Porém ele lhe segurava enquanto lhe aplicava a suprema arte de fazer cócegas. Sesshoumaru observava a cena, tentando não despertar um sorriso em seus cerrados lábios, e sentiu sua face arder com um olhar atrevido. Levantou as orbes âmbar e encontrou a face já envelhecida da governanta, com um brilho incompreensível nos olhos. Mas logo a cena mudou novamente, trazendo alivio para o homem de pé. Ele viu a jovem se livrar do pai e tentar arrumar seus cabelos negros, foi a primeira vez que percebeu que era ela que harmonizava aquela casa. Rin rapidamente tomou um dos braços de Kaede, a puxando para a copa.

- Hoje a senhora vai almoçar conosco e nem tem para onde fugir. – Ela ria. Logo Taishou tomou o outro braço da governanta.

- Sim! Hoje não tem escapatória! – Ele riu malignamente, puxando um riso mais alto e verdadeiro das mulheres no corredor. Sesshoumaru apenas seguia serenamente.

Sentaram-se a mesa e passaram a conversar agradavelmente, Taishou e Rin conseguiam tirar alguns comentários de Sesshoumaru o questionando sobre inúmeras coisas do trabalho, não se atreviam a perguntas pessoais. Eles riam cada vez mais animados, não percebiam o embaraço de Kaede ao almoçar junto a eles, se divertiam tanto que Taishou esqueceu completamente a discussão que teria com Rin sobre a ausência dela naquela semana. Como já foi dito várias vezes (ou simplesmente estava implícito), eles estavam felizes. Não perceberam a hora passar.

Rin foi para a sala, e sentou-se, passou a ler uma revista qualquer esperando a campainha tocar. Como sempre, muito pontual, Kagome sorria para a pequenina, que havia acabado de abrir a porta. Tentava ocultar o nervosismo pelo encontro aquela noite e Rin não podia deixar de entrar num estado de animação mais elevado pela amiga a sua frente. Já a puxava escada acima antes de escutar um barulho vindo da porta de entrada.

- K-chan ficara tão bonita ao vestir as minha roupas! – Ela mais parecia uma criança puxando uma adolescente pela casa. – Vai se divertir tanto nesse encontro!

- Rin...? – A voz de Inuyasha finalmente ecoou pela casa, encontrando um olhar surpreso de Kagome e um sorriso divertido de Rin.

- Onde estava, Inu-kun? – Perguntou soltando a mão da amiga, que agora encontrava-se estática.

- Po-por ai... – Ele gaguejava, seu olhar não se dirigia a irmã.

- Nem vou comentar. – Ela falou dando um beijo no rosto dele e rapidamente voltando para o meio da escada. – K-chan e eu temos muito o que fazer. E otou-san te espera no escritório dele, você provavelmente esta ferrado.

Não sabia que nenhum dos dois a escutava e, teimosa como era, puxou Kagome novamente, quebrando o olhar que eles trocavam. Ouviu um suspiro frustrado da mulher ao seu lado e logo tratou de falar sobre outras coisas para animá-la. Fechou a porta de seu quarto e percebeu que a jovem sentava-se desanimada em sua cama, enquanto ela procurava inúmeras roupas em seu bagunçado armário.

- Ele estava na casa dela, não estava? – Ouviu a voz rouca de Kagome lutando contra as costumeiras lágrimas.

- K-chan não deveria se perturbar com isso. – Ela falou jogando um vestido roxo sobre a cama. – Sabe que ele namora Kikyou... tem que pensar em Kouga hoje, afinal, ele é bonito e inteligente... charmoso também.

- Eu sei... mas tem algo no seu irmão que... não sei. – Novamente um suspiro.

- Sinceramente? Não vejo nada nele que me faça pensar em suspirar.

- Que bom... por que isso provavelmente seria uma coisa estranha.

- Boba. – Rin despertou um sorriso nos tristes lábios de Kagome. – Mas é sério! Ele é teimoso, inseguro, grosso, babaca e o gosto dele é péssimo!

- E mesmo assim ele é inteligente... de certa forma. – Desta vez foi Kagome a fazer Rin rir. – Ele ainda é atraente, divertido...

- Divertido só quando quer... e, me explica, como alguém pode ser sexy com orelhas de cachorro super fofas? – A pequenina agora comparava um vestido vermelho e um rosa, jogando o rosa novamente para o armário.

- Nunca disse que ele era sexy, e sim atraente... se bem que não tem muita diferença. E pelo amor, Rin! Olha esse vestido vermelho! Você realmente acha que ele cabe em mim? – A morena se levantou e avaliou o curto vestido. – Sem tirar o fato de que se ele servir, eu provavelmente não o usaria em um milhão de anos... muito provocante.

- Mas provocar é uma coisa boa, K-chan!

- Bah... prefiro esse preto! – Ela pegou um vestido dentro do armário, se juntando a Rin.

- Então devo te avisar que essa foi minha fantasia de freira no Halloween passado.

E a tarde prosseguia mais entusiasmada que o almoço. Rin conseguiu cansar Kagome de tantos vestidos que a obrigou a provar, escolhendo por fim um vestido azul escuro, não muito provocante, mas também não muito fechado. Um vestido perfeito por assim dizer. Sangô logo chegou ajudando a maquiar a amiga enquanto conversavam sobre mais um ato romântico desastroso de Miroku. Era um daqueles dias perfeitos, que só percebemos anos depois.

Mas existia perfeição?

* * *

- Você acha que vai dar casamento? – A voz de Sangô ecoava pelo jardim.

- É muito cedo pra pensar nisso... – Rin respondeu pensativa.

- Vocês estão juntos a quase um ano, vivem praticamente juntos... – Miroku se intrometeu.

- E você e Sangô? Cinco anos já? Se vêem todos os dias, dormem sempre juntos... – Inuyasha palpitava também.

O casal enrubesceu e, por debaixo da mesa, seguravam mãos nervosamente. Estavam no jardim e anoitecia rapidamente. Kagome fora para casa esperar Kouga enquanto os irmãos entretiam o casal em sua tradição anual. Desde que eram pequenos se reuniam no jardim para conversarem até a hora do festival de termino de verão, Izayoi e Taishou os levavam para a festividade no centro da cidade. Porém, após a morte da mulher, eles apenas se reuniam, sem vontade de se encontrarem no meio de tantas pessoas e tanto brilho.

- Mu-mudando de assunto... – Miroku tentou tirar o foco sobre o relacionamento dele com Sangô. – Kagome se decidiu por alguma roupa?

Aquele assunto fez com que o hanyou focasse seus olhos na face descontraída do moreno, porém fazendo com que um suor frio se formasse em sua testa. Rin pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, enquanto Sangô bebericava seu chá.

- Ela pegou um vestido azul escuro, que acabou ressaltando os olhos claros dela. – Ela tomou um gole de seu chá. – Estava muito bonita.

- Eu tentei maquiar ela de tons mais claros... – Sangô parecia tentar se relembrar das feições da amiga.

- Alguém sabe pra onde ela foi? – Inuyasha tentava sufocar a onda de ciúmes naquela pequena e simples frase.

- Ahm... Kouga me disse que a levaria pra um restaurante que abriu recentemente. Muito romântico e com música ao vivo... – Miroku falava sorrindo. – Mandei ele primeiro pra testar e poder levar a minha Sangozinha...

- Tentando se livrar da pressão do assunto de noivado? – Ela perguntou fria, sentindo o peso da cabeça dele em seu ombro, tentando acariciá-la.

- De onde tirou essa idéia, Sangozinha? – O homem tentava fingir um tom magoado, tirando um riso divertido de Rin.

- Por que esse súbito interesse, Inuyasha? – Novamente a voz de Sangô saiu mais séria, conseguindo apagar o sorriso de Miroku e Rin, os deixando com um olhar mais curioso.

- Por nada... Kagome faz o que bem quiser com quem bem entende. – O hanyou respondeu irritado, logo se levantando. – Lembrei que tenho alguns assuntos para resolver.

Saiu pisando duro, tirando altas gargalhadas do trio na mesa. Por que ele simplesmente não admitia que sentia algo por aquela doce menina? Porém, a influencia de Kikyou sobre ele era o que, provavelmente, calava tudo aquilo... mas como a mesma estava fora da cidade, nada o impedia de sair correndo pela cidade para questionar os límpidos olhos azuis de Kagome. E enquanto ele saia, não percebeu que havia esbarrado em Sesshoumaru. Logo ele se uniu ao trio, pedindo para uma empregada uma xícara de chá.

- O que fizeram para ele? – Tentou disfarçar a curiosidade em seu tom.

- Apenas tentamos abrir novamente os olhos dele... – Sangô disse se recompondo na cadeira.

- Mas quando ele chegar lá, ele possivelmente vai se arrepender. – Rin falou entre risos. Ela olhava para Miroku divertida, ele secava lágrimas imaginarias de tanto rir.

- Chegar aonde? – O youkai novamente inquiriu, servindo-se do chá.

- Ele vai tentar estragar o encontro de Kagome-chan... – O homem de olhos azuis finalmente se pronunciou naquela nova conversa. – Ele ainda não percebeu o quanto gosta dela...

- E Inuyasha já não tem uma namorada?

- Ah... mas ele só esta com ela, hoje em dia, por não saber como terminar. – Rin falou após tomar um curto gole de chá. – E nunca vai saber se não refletir como realmente se sente...

Um silencio se apossou do lugar, o trio de amigos não havia percebido o youkai realmente ali. Ou, ao menos, não perceberam o quão receptivo ele estava... diferente do que se mostrou ao longos dos anos em que passou completamente distante. Rin levantou seus olhos para Sesshoumaru e sorriu.

- Seria arriscado dizer que fico feliz por se lembrar da nossa pequena tradição?

- Não... seria aceitável. – Ele retribuiu o sorriso com um olhar mais tranqüilo. Sangô e Miroku observavam aquelas ações impressionados. – Vocês ainda vão ao festival?

- Não mais... – Miroku tomou a fala, diante da face empalidecida de Rin. – Após a morte de Izayoi-sama nós nos reunimos pra um chá e olhamos os fogos por aqui mesmo...

- Acreditamos que seja mais doloroso ver todos os sorrisos animados e as famílias juntas no festival. – Sangô novamente segurou as mãos do namorado. – Principalmente por ser uma data tão próxima a morte de Izayoi-sama.

- Me perdoe... – Pela primeira vez ele se encontrou sem jeito em uma situação.

- Você não sabia... é compreensível. – Rin sorriu tristemente. – Já faz anos e tentamos não pensar mais nisso... ao menos eu tento.

Fechou aos olhos para sentir a brisa quente em seus cabelos. Já era de noite e não perceberam, estavam entretidos demais irritando Inuyasha e, agora, a conversar com um Sesshoumaru mais aberto para conversas. As estrelas invadiam o manto azul sobre eles, fazendo com que se levantassem da mesa e se dirigissem ao telhado.

- Você vem? – Rin perguntou olhando para trás, onde Sesshoumaru permanecia sentado.

- Sempre. – Ele sussurrou.

Inaudível.

* * *

Estavam no telhado. Miroku deitado com Sangô em seus braços, mais afastados. Sesshoumaru achou valida a idéia de Miroku ao se deitar e fez o mesmo, porém Rin continuou sentada centímetros a frente do youkai, mas ainda assim mais ao lado e distante. Abraçava suas pernas e repousava sua cabeça sobre os joelhos, olhando sonhadoramente para o céu, não percebendo o olhar dele sobre si. Se havia perfeição? Na visão de Sesshoumaru...

Existia.

* * *

Me animei nessa fic e fiz esse post rapidinho *-*

Logo logo sai um novo capitulo pra BKTT, já to escrevendo... e espero que gostem desse capitulo! Alias... o motivo de ser "Spies" o titulo é pelos constantes olhares observadores do casal ou simplesmente de Rin... e por eu ter escrito o capitulo escutando Spies do Coldplay ._.

Não tenho mais o que falar hoje...

Obrigada pelas duas reviews! Debs, eu já respondia via fanfiction!

**Cassia chan:** Muuuito obrigada pelos parabéns! E fico feliz de gostar da fic e de não a achar cansativa... E não demorei pra postar \o/ Mas espero que o enredo seja sempre bom, né?

Bom galera, até mais!


	4. Odd Days & Even Days

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**Odd Days & Even Days.**

Deixou seu corpo se alongar para trás e apoiou seu próprio peso nos cotovelos, agora apoiados nas telhas da casa. Estava estirada ao lado do youkai, que logo desviou os olhos para o céu. Descaradamente, ela passou a encará-lo, os lábios pressionados e a testa franzida. Ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, rindo internamente da expressão da jovem. Aquilo perdurou por segundos, até ele virar totalmente a face para ela, que logo voltou a observar os fogos no céu.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou baixamente, tentando não desviar a atenção do casal a metros de distancia.

- Nada.

- Então porque ficou me encarando como uma criança emburrada?

- Ah... – Ela pareceu mais irritada com o comentário dele, porem suavizou sua expressão. – Por que decidiu voltar? Sua resposta não me convenceu.

- Se Taishou não te contou, minha mãe adoeceu fortemente. – Ele falou encarando novamente os fogos. – Não queria que ela ficasse sozinha em seus últimos momentos.

- Ninguém deveria morrer sozinho... – Ela suspirou. – As vezes eu gostaria que okaa-san tivesse adoecido e nós estivéssemos preparados para perde-la, poder nos despedir... mas acho que seria pior.

- Entendo... – Percebeu que ela desviou o olhar para o céu. – Eu passo todos os fins de tarde no hospital, mas é indiferente para ela.

Rin se surpreendeu, o olhando confusa. Porém achou melhor nada comentar. Nunca havia conhecida a mãe dele, mas ela era provavelmente mais fria e orgulhosa que o filho, no entanto, ela não o via mais tão frio. Deitou-se ao lado dele, voltando a olhar as estrelas. Sentiu o cheiro das damas da noite subirem até o telhado, tornando tudo aquilo embriagante. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos, assim como ele, para melhor sentir a fina brisa passando.

- Ah... amanhã eu, Sangô, Miroku, Kagome, provavelmente Inuyasha, vamos a um parque, festejar o começo da faculdade e coisas assim, gostaria de ir?

- Talvez... – Apenas abriu os olhos ao sentir certo peso sobre seu ombro.

- Sei que você não se sente em casa, mas não se esqueça que somos sua família também, okay? – Ele falou sonolenta, o deixando admirado com a face inocente dela, tão serena.

Sorriu.

Mas a paz foi quebrada pelo som de gritos no primeiro andar da casa e, mesmo no telhado, eles conseguiam ouvir. Rin abriu os olhos alarmada e logo se levantou, o que fez o sorriso de Sesshoumaru morrer. Miroku e Sangô logo se uniram a eles e desceram para o jardim, rapidamente entrando para a casa. Viram uma cena totalmente inusitada, Kagome gritando a puros pulmões e Inuyasha também.

- Eu não acredito que você saiu com ele! – A voz de Inuyasha saia exasperada. – Aquele maldito lobo fedido! Nojento que só te chamou pra sair pra poder dormir com você!

- Talvez eu quisesse dormir com ele! – Não perceberam a entrada do grupo. – Ele é bonito, gentil e, ainda por cima, solteiro! Kouga me quer, mesmo que seja por uma noite! Com ele eu não teria **complicações**!

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Você entendeu muito bem. – Ela já não gritava tanto, apenas falava com extrema irritação. – Ele não namora uma víbora e depois estraga os encontros alheios!

- Kagome... – Ele sussurrava.

- Kouga também não fala que gosta de mim e volta pra uma mimada que ninguém suporta! – Gritou novamente, inflamada pela raiva.

Um silêncio desagradável se apossou do lugar, Kagome pegou sua bolsa sobre o sofá e fitou Inuyasha friamente.

- Pra mim já chega. Desperdicei 3 longos anos por um cara confuso que só sabe me magoar. Procure outra idiota pra ouvir suas magoas, eu estou farta. – A voz dela parecia cortar o hanyou em pedaços.

Ela logo saiu. Rin, Sangô e Miroku lançaram um triste olhar para Inuyasha, mas logo saíram para ajudar Kagome, ela deveria estar devastada por aquilo e, provavelmente, Inuyasha precisaria de um tempo para pensar. Porém ele ficou com um indiferente Sesshoumaru. O hanyou deixou-se cair no sofá e notou o olhar frio do irmão, que logo se tornou mais caloroso quando ele se sentou em uma poltrona.

- E o que você sente? – A voz dele ecoou depois de minutos de silêncio.

- De que isso importa... – Respondeu grosseiramente. – especialmente pra você?

- Você é meu irmão – Ignorou um rosnado e um "_meio-irmão_" vindo de Inuyasha. – e por mais que... quer saber? Não me importa.

- O que? – Inuyasha perguntou surpreso com o súbito levantar do youkai.

- Quem se importa com seus sentimentos românticos é Kagome e Kikyou, deixe de ser tapado e repare em quem realmente se importa contigo, você vai se surpreender.

Inuyasha se levantou e sorriu de forma superior.

- Foi o que você fez por Rin? – Percebeu que Sesshoumaru parou aos pés da escada.

- É diferente. – Ele retornou no tom frio, metálico.

- Foi por ela que voltou?

- Eu mal a conheço.

- Não é o que parecia na semana passada...

- Quer saber o porquê voltei? – Ele se virou para o hanyou. – Por que já era hora de engolir o meu orgulho, afinal, Taishou preferiu uma humana ao invés minha mãe, que também esta morrendo. Acabei percebendo o quão tolo foi por me afastar.

Sua voz calma se calou e ele rapidamente subiu as escadas, deixando um Inuyasha confuso e perdido.

O deixou refletindo.

* * *

Rin se levantou dolorida do sofá na casa de Sangô e relembrou da noite passada, porém só a lembrança tempestuosa da briga. Kagome voltou calada no carro, sem lágrimas nos olhos e quando chegou em casa, se trancou no quarto, sem pronunciar uma palavra. A pequenina amiga havia feito um café e o trio passou a discutir sobre o ocorrido, mas agora tudo parecia confuso, sua visão ainda estava turva. Quando haviam chego naquele ponto? Naquela incrível instabilidade irracional, naquela insegurança insensata? Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos negativos, mas era praticamente impossível. Como existiria finais felizes se tantas vezes o começo é tão tempestuoso... e, se tudo é calmaria, qual é a graça?

Porém, o som da tranca em uma das portas a despertou de seus devaneios. Levantou seus olhos para a figura pálida e de profundos olhos azuis, destruída. Se levantou rapidamente a enlaçando pela cintura. Testou um fino sorriso, tentando animá-la.

- Quer que eu prepare um café e torradas?

Não obteve respostas, mas ainda assim a deixou sentada em uma das cadeiras na cozinha e iniciou os preparativos. E o ar continuava sufocante, como se tudo fosse sugado para um lugar sombrio, tudo por uma briga estúpida, por uma coisa inútil. Porém, por segundos encarou a figura calada de Kagome... para Rin, aquilo foi apenas um desabafo, mas pra a amiga deveria ter sido algo muito grande, afinal, ela o amava de uma forma tão... nem tinha palavras.

Tirou as torradas da torradeira e passou manteiga, as pousando sobre um prato de vidro. Pegou umas das xícaras de café do armário e as encheu com o liquido preto, logo colocando-os na frente de Kagome.

- Pode até não falar comigo, mas ao menos se alimente. – Falou suavemente, colocando café em sua própria xícara.

Passaram-se minutos, Kagome comia lentamente, sendo observada por Rin. Enquanto esta ultima voltava para suas reflexões: aquilo era amor? Se dedicar por tantos anos a uma única pessoa e, mesmo tendo seus sonhos destruídos pela mesma, baixar sua cabeça? Pois se fosse, ela amaria Bankotsu? Afinal, quase um ano e não haviam dito aquelas mágicas palavras... precisava ter certeza. Kagome também nunca havia dito nada pra Inuyasha, mas estava impresso em seu olhar, que agora permanecia vazio e opaco.

- Ele vai voltar pra ela. – A voz da mulher soou mórbida demais. – Como sempre faz. Ele nunca vai acordar pra isso.

- Realmente acredita nisso? –Precisava fazê-la continuar a falar, tentar colocar o que pensava em palavras.

- Não é acreditar, é saber. Ela esta viajando com um cara que sempre vai na doceria... o trai descaradamente e ele sempre volta pra ela, com o rabo entre as pernas. Chega a ser patético.

- Não acha que esta sendo muito dura? – Rin se assustou com o tom frio dela.

- Já fui muito boba, cansei disso. – Ela passou a encarar a amiga. – Cansei de sempre ficar com ele quando esta mal por Kikyou, e não é dureza, é fato.

- Kikyou deveria criar vergonha na cara. – Sussurrou Rin pensativa.

- É... – Kagome afirmou. – Vocês não iriam para o piquenique?

- Você vai conosco?

- Não...

- Então ficaremos aqui. – Rin sorriu calma.

- Não é necessário... até prefiro ficar sozinha hoje, pensar em tudo.

- Entendo... mas acho que ninguém tem pique pra sair agora. Estamos preocupados com você e Inuyasha.

Kagome apenas concordou com a cabeça. Um tempo se passou e Sangô se juntou as duas mulheres, enrolada num roupão branco. Apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços, todas entregues a pensamentos profundos. Questionavam o que realmente era o amor, se realmente era algo que foram condicionadas a acreditar e nunca alcançar. Malditos filmes de romance em que tudo era maravilhoso e que, quando vividos, se mostravam monótonos ou muito tempestuosos... eram felizes?

De verdade?

* * *

Rin brincava com um girassol em seu jardim. Deitada sobre um lençol branco, ela pensava enquanto encarava a planta e sentia a brisa quente em seu corpo. Sangô deixou Kagome sozinha, como ela quis, e foi para a casa de Miroku, precisava acreditar que o amava e que era feliz da forma que estava, mesmo ele sendo um tanto pervertido. Deixando Rin sozinha pela tarde, afinal Inuyasha saiu para pensar sobre a faculdade e a briga de antes e Taishou precisou viajar com urgência para o interior, a fim de resolver problemas em uma filial de sua empresa. Sesshoumaru estava desaparecido.

Virou-se de barriga para cima, encarando as nuvens brancas que se formavam. Seu ultimo dia de liberdade seria refletindo sobre felicidade, novamente? Porém, no que mais pensar? Na idéia de casamento? De mudança? Tudo aquilo parecia tão mais simples, mas sem importância, ao menos naquele belíssimo dia de sol, além de que nunca se imaginou casando, muito menos feliz. Tinha um caderno e lápis ao seu lado, tentava escrever para se sentir melhor e, em cima desse material, um telefone, que passou a tocar incessantemente. Atendeu animada e falou por longos minutos com Bankotsu, que havia chego bem e que já havia descansado, mas a conversa fora curta por ser internacional.

Voltou a suas reflexões, se sentiu feliz pela ligação ou aquilo era um truque de sua mente? Gostava de Bankotsu, era fato, mas era realmente feliz? Estava disposta a ficar com ele por longos anos e doar grande parte da sua vida pra outra pessoa? Atrasar seus sonhos por uma outra pessoa não a animava, mas era o que as pessoas faziam e se chamavam de felizes, mas como poderia ser felicidade se elas não exploraram todas as possibilidades? Porém era impossível provar de tudo, sempre esquecemos alguma coisa, então nunca seriamos totalmente bem ou nunca seriamos perfeitos. Fechou seus olhos, a luz do sol estava cansando sua visão, e quando os reabriu, encontrou a figura de Sesshoumaru, calmo.

- Achei que tivesse saído hoje. – Rin falou se sentando no lençol, dando espaço para ele.

- Pra onde iria? – Ele ocupou o espaço cedido.

- Vai saber... – Ela sorriu. – Do jeito que você é imprevisível, vai que foi em algum encontro romântico.

Ele olhou para o céu pensativo. O amarelo dos girassóis lhe distraiam, e aquela resposta foi totalmente inesperada, ao menos ela nada havia reparado, assim como ele. Voltou a encará-la, mexia em um caderno, o fechando rapidamente e o escondendo atrás de si, parecia uma criança, mas sabia que ela não era tão ingênua assim.

- Ainda não encontrei alguém que me despertasse uma vontade para romances. – Falou simples.

- Mas quer encontrar alguém? – Ela perguntou divertida, com a imagem de um Sesshoumaru bobo apaixonado.

- Não é minha prioridade. Estar em um relacionamento, por mais que tenha seus lados positivos, cobra muito de uma pessoa. Pretendo trabalhar mais, me firmar antes de qualquer coisa.

- Entendo... – Ela sorriu mais abertamente. – Então pensa em se casar.

- Quem sabe, com a pessoa certa... mas nunca parei para pensar nisso. – Seus olhares se encontraram sutilmente. – E você?

- Não sei... – Ela tocou os lábios com o dedo, pensativa. – Não me imagino longe daqui, longe das pessoas que aqui vivem pra iniciar a minha própria família. E não conseguiria me acostumar com uma vida sem trabalho, a não ser o de cuidar dos filhos.

- Mas hoje em dia a esposa pode trabalhar se ainda não sabe. – Ela riu e lhe deu um leve tapa no ombro, o deixando surpreso pela espontaneidade. – E Bankotsu? Já falou com ele sobre isso?

- Ainda nem falamos aquelas mágicas três palavras... – Desviou o olhar dele, para o telefone ao seu lado. – Muito menos em um futuro desses.

- Não o ama, então?

- Nunca disse isso... só acho que não teve o momento apropriado pra falar isso.

- E não tem, você que faz esse momento.

Era uma cena totalmente inusitada. Ela racionalizando e ele mais sentimental... mesmo essas não sendo as palavras certas.

- Então eu deveria simplesmente dizer?

- Tem que ser uma coisa natural... – Ele deixou-se deitar no lençol. – São só palavras.

- Pra você. – Ela falou ríspida. – "Eu te amo" é como se todas as promessas do futuro e tudo o que sentisse estivessem em uma simples frase.

- Então por que tantas pessoas falam em vão e a todo momento? – Falou semicerrando os olhos. – Essas palavras já não tem mais valor, assim como dizer que se esta feliz.

- Novamente: pra você. Uma grande parcela da população acredita no amor e apenas dizem senti-lo em momentos especiais.

- Grande? Apenas os românticos inveterados, isso por que dizem tal frase em todas as suas paixões platônicas.

- Então meu relacionamento com Bankotsu é baseado em uma paixão platônica?

- Nunca disse isso. – Ele a encarou fixamente. – Mas você esta com ele por ele te deixar segura, por ser gentil e escutá-la, porém isso pode acabar não sendo amor. Apenas gratidão.

Deixando a garota surpresa com toda aquela conversa e a movimentação confortável dele e, ainda assim, continuava a fita-lo interessada.

- A maioria das mulheres acabam se casando com homens assim por pensar que estabilidade é felicidade.

- E não é?

- Lógico que não. – Ele falou soltando um fino sorriso. – Às vezes os relacionamentos mais tempestuosos podem ser os mais felizes, com mais sentimento.

- Nem isso é totalmente verdade... – Falou isso num sussurro, relembrando-se da noite passada.

- Sangô e Miroku são um ótimo exemplo. Ele continua o mesmo, eles provavelmente têm inúmeras discussões sobre tudo e continuam juntos. Inuyasha e Kikyou são um casal até que estável e extremamente infeliz, tanto que ele busca em Kagome o que não tem da namorada.

Rin deitou-se ao lado dele, de bruços, mantendo certa distancia do chão, para olhar a pálida face dele.

- Porém Inuyasha nunca vai acordar disso... vai sempre querer as duas... – A voz da menina novamente saiu em um sussurro.

- Duvido. – Sesshoumaru respondeu sereno. – Acredito que ele acordou ontem à noite.

- Se você diz, ó guru dos relacionamentos. – Falou divertida.

Encantou-se como o rosto dele ficava mais bonito ao sorrir. Mas logo lembrou-se do inicio da conversa.

- Ainda não me disse onde foi.

- Visitar minha okaa-san. – Voltou à indiferença.

- Ela esta bem?

- Na medida do possível.

Frente à frieza dele para com o assunto, ela se calou. Fez seus pensamentos voltarem para a conversa, será que ele tinha razão? E por que ele conversaria sobre isso com ela? Afinal, ele não parecia o tipo de pensar em relacionamentos ou felicidade, era tão fechado que fazia com que Rin acreditasse que ele apenas pensava em trabalho. Já era esperado uma reação de surpresa ao saber que ele, assim como qualquer um, tinha sentimentos e uma opinião bem formada. E toda aquela discussão, fez com que seus questionamentos voltassem com mais força e com mais peso em sua vida.

Então aquilo existia?

* * *

Novo capitulo! Uhuuul!

Booom... começando pelo titulo: Odd Days & Even Days, são dias pares e ímpares, mas pra mim, eu coloquei isso, por que um dia você esta teoricamente bem e, o outro dia, pode ser totalmente diferente... assim como o capitulo faz, já que começa em uma briga de um dia e, no próximo dia, as coisa estão, teoricamente, melhor, seria apenas a exemplificações de que coisas estranhas e inesperadas podem acontecer, sendo elas verdadeiras ou não. E novas reflexões da nossa querida Rin-chan, alias, no fim da fic eu vou explicar o por que do titulo ser Yellow, tão bonitinho (só pra matar a galera de curiosidade). E não, Sesshoumaru não tem um sentimento maior pela Rin, ao menos não agora, como ele disse no começo do capitulo (ou seria no meio?): ele mal a conhece. Voltou a uma semana, não tem como cair de amores por uma menina que mal para em casa, porém (por que sempre tem um porém) ele se sente atraído por ela, sempre a encontrando quando possível e, mesmo que não perceba, ela também esta atraída por ele.

Mas como essa discussão final mostrou, ela também não sabe se realmente ama Bankotsu, ao menos não da mesma maneira que suas amigas demonstram ao namorado/amigo. E um pouquinho de Inuyasha/Kagome pra quem gosta, sinceramente? Não gosto da Kikyou, mas é meio estúpido falar isso, já que a Kikyou e a Kagome (no mangá/anime) são a "mesma pessoa", mas não vamos divagar nisso. xD

Quero agradecer a Debs-chan, a Nami-chan Vampire e a Pammy pelas reviews, que sempre me animam muito a escrever e continuar o (bom) trabalho. xD

Até o próximo people!


	5. Sugar

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**Sugar**

Você já se sentiu a beira do abismo? Se não, então provavelmente não conseguiria entender como Rin estava se sentindo, debruçada em sua cama, com papeis e cartas ao seu redor. Aquela expressão de derrotada, cansada, como se não existisse nada além daquele estranho vazio.

Trancava-se em seu quarto. Um mês havia se passado de faculdade, de Bankotsu longe e de inúmeros cadernos sobre sua cama. Não era apenas os estudos que a preocupavam, mas a doceria também, ou trabalhava demais e chegava cansada nas aulas ou era o contrario, tirando as inúmeras contas, que pareciam não ter fim. Ao menos a correria a distanciou dos pensamentos negativos e dos questionamentos dualistas em sua mente, dando espaço para as contas e para os estudos, porém, aquilo não daria certo. Não tinha como conciliar as duas coisas e uma delas deveria ser deixada para trás, mas o que?

- A Bankotsu... eu to tão cansada de tudo... – Ela falava ao telefone. – Amo estudar, mas eu sinceramente acho que isso não vai me dar futuro.

_- Rin... eu não posso te dizer o que fazer ou que escolher. _– A voz dele saia cansada. – _Mas saiba que eu vou te apoiar no que decidir._

- Eu sei querido... mas eu tenho medo de escolher ficar só na faculdade e abrir mão da minha loja, sabe? Ao mesmo tempo que tenho medo de abrir mão de algo a mais na minha vida, algo que eu gosto tanto.

- _Sei. _– Ele suspirou, não tinha como ajudá-la e isso o sufocava. – _Sempre tão indecisa..._

_-_ Bobo. – Ela riu. – Ah... agora eu vou ter que ir, quando você volta?

_- Bem... – _Percebeu que a noticia não seria tão boa quanto esperava. – _Nós ainda temos que resolver muitas coisas e eles ficam adiando a minha volta._

_-_ Entendo... só não demore demais, okay? – Sorriu tristemente. – Não se esqueça que já passou um mês e eu sinto cada vez mais a sua falta.

-_ Não vou esquecer._

Após as despedidas melosas, típicas de apaixonados, ela desligou o telefone e se estirou na cama. O que seria melhor para ela? Afinal, todos sabiam tão bem como fazer suas escolhas... Inuyasha tinha decidido ficar e terminar com Kikyou, Miroku estava decidido a tomar o próximo passo com Sangô, Kagome disse a si mesma que esqueceria o hanyou e ela? Balançou a cabeça negativamente, Sangô e Miroku já estariam chegando para jantar como combinaram semanas antes.

Colocou um vestido amarelo, mas ainda assim sem ser chamativo e desceu as escadas, encontrou Taishou no sofá. A aparência dele devastada, os negócios estavam bem, mas cobravam muito dele. Sentou-se ao lado dele e sentiu os braços frios dele a envolverem em um doce abraço, recostou sua cabeça no peitoral dele e fechou os olhos. Fazia tempo que os dois realmente não ficavam quietos, longe das brincadeiras com Inuyasha ou Kaede, eram os raros momentos de paz, que, infelizmente, pareciam não durar mais do que um segundo.

- Trabalhando muito?

A voz dela saiu mais rouca do que esperava, carregada dos inúmeros questionamentos, dos sentimentos incompreendidos. Daquela mágoa mal discernida sem ter um motivo existente, mas que a consumia de forma devastadora.

- Sim... estou pensando em me aposentar, ou trabalhar mais em casa. – Um longo suspirou prosseguiu pelos lábios do youkai. – Deixar Sesshoumaru na presidência talvez, afina, ele é capaz disso.

- Entendo... – Rin se afastou e se virou para ele, sorrindo. – Então você e Sesshoumaru fizeram as pazes?

- Estamos bem melhor que antes, conversamos muito na empresa e em casa. – Ele falou notando o brilho nos olhos da jovem. – É uma pena que chegue tão tarde e não veja esses eventos.

- Otou-san... – A face dela entristeceu rapidamente. – Queria falar com o senhor sobre isso...

- Então fale. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu estou sobrecarregada e quero parar uma das coisas... ou a faculdade ou a doceria. – Ao notar a surpresa dele, ela sorriu calma. – Não venderei a doceria, mas deixaria Kagome administrando, ela também é capaz disso.

Ele riu. E ela entendia a surpresa em relação a doceria... fora a mãe de Rin que a abriu, foi lá que conheceu Taishou e foi uma das poucas coisas que deixou de herança para Rin, era só sua. Ela nunca deixou Taishou ou Inuyasha ajudá-la e tinha orgulho disso, tudo saia da exata forma que sua mãe fazia, ao menos tentava. Afinal, alguém sempre faltava ou trabalhava de saco cheio.

- Já pensou no que gosta mais?

Se lembrou das inúmeras história que Taishou contava sobre aquele lugar, mas em sua mente vinha as lembranças de seus estudos e da felicidade ao descobrir novas coisas, dar novos significados. Pareceu pensar por uma eternidade e, por fim, soube.

- Da doceria. – Ela sorriu. – Depois dessa casa, é o meu lugar favorito no mundo. Eu sempre posso ler um livro sobre minhas outras paixões, mas não teria como cultivar o que já tenho...

Taishou novamente se surpreendeu ao saber que a casa de Bankotsu não se encaixava ali, eles ainda estavam em primeiro lugar. Sorrindo abertamente, ele a abraçou calorosamente, quando ela havia se tornado tão madura assim? Quando havia mudado daquela forma? Tão consciente de suas escolhas, tão decidida... Mas foram interrompidos pelo som da porta e da visão sombria de Sesshoumaru. Seu ar frio, sua face indiferente, todo molhado pela chuva, mas algo se ocultava em seu olhar. Tristeza? Ela tentou se levantar e perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas Taishou segurou seu pulso, sussurrando que seria melhor deixá-lo sozinho.

Era esse o melhor caminho?

* * *

O clima na mesa era de tensão. Rin sentada próxima a ponta que Taishou estava e sussurravam calmamente, a frente da jovem um Sesshoumaru mais calado que o normal (?). Ao lado da morena, o casal de amigos: Sangô e Miroku e, em frente a eles, Inuyasha e Kikyou. Ao lado de Kikyou estava um youkai moreno, Kouga e a frente dele Kagome, na ponta ao lado de ambos estava Kaede, obrigada a se juntar ao grupo por protestos de Taishou e Rin.

O primeiro casal conversava entre sussurros sobre o trabalho, o hanyou e a namorada estavam brigados como sempre. E o mesmo hanyou olhava magoado para Kagome, que sorria para o novo namorado. Enquanto Kaede esperava o jantar calmamente, tentando não se abalar pelo estranho ar que envolvia a mesa, mas era difícil. Porém, logo após as bebidas serem servidas, Miroku se levantou, sorrindo.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer que pode deixar o jantar mais animado. – Logo, ele se virou para a mulher ao seu lado, que o olhou surpresa. – Eu sei que só fazem 5 anos, e eu trato como pouco todo o tempo que passei ao seu lado, pois gostaria que esses 5 anos fossem uma vida inteira. Então eu venho aqui, diante de toda a nossa família e amigos, te fazer aquela pergunta que nunca imaginei fazer. – E ele tirou a caixinha preta de seu blazer. – Sangô? Se casa comigo?

A face da jovem se tornou rubra e quente, e o silêncio da mesa parecia torturar o homem de pé. E era como se o tempo não passasse, enquanto todos o observavam... e se ela negasse? Principalmente naquele momento em que toda a atenção estavam neles. Como fora burro ao fazer o pedido ali! Deveria ter sido em um local a sós, longe da vergonha de uma negação... e por que diabos ele fez o pedido? Por que não simpl... –

- Sim... eu caso. – Ouviu um sussurro dela, terminando com seus questionamentos.

Ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou, enquanto a família se levantava comentando animada o acontecimento, logo os abraços e as parabenizações preencheram a sala. E ninguém percebeu a saída de um youkai para o jardim... ou quase ninguém. Rin abraçou o casal sorrindo feliz, então aquela conversa havia surtido efeito em Miroku? Mas, sua atenção foi chamada a uma corrente de ar frio e uma figura saindo. Sem que ninguém percebesse, seguiu o vulto. Encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado nas cadeiras em que tomaram chá há tantas semanas atrás, fumava um cigarro. Ela logo ocupou o lugar ao seu lado.

- Você tinha razão. – Ela falou o fitando.

- Sobre...? – Um sussurro indiferente brotou dos lábios dele.

- Sobre Sangô e Miroku... ela continua uma estressada viciada em trabalho e ele um tarado inveterado, brigam diariamente por coisas bobas e são felizes. – Falou desviando o olhar para o céu. – Como você disse em nossa ultima longa conversa... ou se esqueceu?

- Ah sim... – Ele novamente sussurrou, a encarando. Por que sorria tanto? Por que diabos estava tão feliz? – Não me esqueci, apenas achei que era uma conversa irrelevante para a senhorita.

Ele queria poder perguntar tantas coisas a doce menina, mas se mantinha calado. Como ela sobreviveu à morte da mãe... como ele deveria superar? Afinal, foi naquela manhã que sua mãe finalmente o reconheceu e se mostrou grata com sua presença, apenas se lembrou para deixá-lo logo em seguida. Aquilo o sufocava, assim como o sorriso dela, como a festa dentro da casa. Ele realmente não fazia parte daquele mundo? Deus queria tanto que ele se afastasse assim? Não que acreditasse em Deus, mas se alguém era culpado, só podia ser ele. Os olhares dele se cruzaram e, rapidamente, o sorriso dela morreu, finalmente entendendo o que se passava com ele.

- Me... me desculpe Sesshoumaru... – Ela falou segurando as mãos dele.

A pele dela, tão quente, contra as frias mãos dele. Por que ela tentava tanto incluí-lo? Não percebia que, naquele momento, tudo o machucava? Porém, nunca se rebaixaria a ponto de mostrar qualquer sentimento a não ser o metálico brilho em seus olhos, então como ela podia ler sua mente tão bem? E por que ele sofria tanto? Principalmente por alguém que o destratou em grande parte de sua vida... mas ela era sua mãe. Foi quem, mesmo entre brigas, o ajudava, o amava. Sim, ele tinha sentimentos e Rin se assustava com aquele fato.

Não era tão frio afinal, sentia dores e prazeres, como todos os outros, apenas escolhia não demonstrar. Soltou suas mãos das dele e se levantou, foi para trás da figura pálida dele, ainda sentada, e o envolveu em seus braços, que escorriam pelos ombros dele até próximo a sua cintura. Não percebeu uma nova surpresa dele ao sentir a pele quente dela, o abraçando. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo doce aroma de Rin, afinal, ela ficou bem, então ele também ficaria. Nunca mais a deixaria por suas teimosias ou orgulho.

Ele prometeu.

- Você vai conseguir passar por isso, – Ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, o arrepiando. – eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado.

Ele não tinha o que responder, pois o que falar para uma jovem que, provavelmente, seguia apenas a sua intuição?

- Vamos entrar. – Ele falou, já virado para frente dela, milímetros de distância da face da moça.

- Si-sim...- Ela respondeu vermelha com a aproximação.

Mas não se moveram. Permitiram-se inebriar pelo perfume das flores, da lua quase cheia, daquela estranha atração. Um barulho os acordou e, rapidamente, já ultrapassavam a porta para a casa. Na sala de jantar a falta deles passou despercebida. E o jantar prosseguiu animado.

Tranqüilo.

Naquela noite, tudo era motivo de festa na casa. Apenas se despediram em hora avançada a pedidos de Miroku para uma comemoração mais íntima, logo, todos se foram. Deixando a casa com apenas seis integrantes, mesmo uma já tendo saído para seu quarto. Kaede já havia se retirado momentos antes, e as cinco pessoas permaneciam sentadas na sala. Rin sentada em uma das extremidades do sofá, com os pés sobre o mesmo, e Kikyou na outra extremidade, elegante, com o namorado ao seu lado. Nas poltronas à frente, as figuras invejáveis de Taishou e Sesshoumaru. Logo, a viva sala voltou para a morbidez de horas atrás.

Inuyasha se levantou, tomando a pálida mão de Kikyou, que o olhou surpresa, junto com o restante de pessoas na sala. Ele sorriu sem graça e fez a moça se levantar também, a puxando pela mão.

- Ta na hora de levar Kikyou para casa... – Ele começou.

- Mas eu achei que eu fosse dor-

- Temos que conversar muito e eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas amanhã... – Ele continuou.

- Amanhã é dom-

- Então boa noite! – Ele a cortava de maneira a disfarçar seu nervosismo.

A puxou porta afora, deixando apenas três pessoas surpresas na sala. Rin se levantou e sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Taishou, após uma singela troca de olhares, passaram a rir escandalosamente, o que atraiu o olhar de Sesshoumaru. Entre lágrimas, a imbatível dupla tentava se explicar para o perdido youkai a centímetros de distancia, mas naquele momento parecia inútil lutar contra. O olhar de Sesshoumaru se estreitou, visivelmente irritado por estar sendo excluído, mais uma vez... E finalmente os olhares deles se encontraram de novo, elas secou as lágrimas manchando seu rosto, mas o riso divertido não sumiu de seus lábios.

- Vamos nos livrar da Malévola! – Taishou celebrava em sua aconchegante poltrona, não notando o intenso olhar dos dois. – Ele acordou Rin-chan!

- Agora seremos livres! – Ela desviou o olhar a contra-gosto. – Inuyasha voltará a ser só nosso!

Inesperadamente, Sesshoumaru riu, fascinado pela alegria daqueles dois, da união deles. Ambos sabiam da morte da mãe dele e, talvez, aquela fosse a forma de dizer que tudo bem, que ele ia ficar bem. Que ele é parte da família, indiferente do que aconteceu... ele pertencia ali, talvez nunca parte da dupla cômica ao seu lado, mas ali, junto a eles. Rin secou as novas lágrimas que desciam por sua face, assim como Taishou, foram se acalmando até o ponto em que restou um sorriso em seus lábios e devaneios em suas mentes.

Um mundo de liberdade. A jovem percebeu o olhar que o pai lançava para o youkai minutos depois, a deixando intrigada.

-Provavelmente Malévola não vá trabalhar na segunda... – Ele começou pensativo. – Sesshoumaru não vai precisar ir na empresa também, o que acha dele ajudá-la na doceria?

- Otou-san... – Ela fora pega desprevenida, mas sorriu. – É uma boa idéia.

- Tem certeza?- O youkai perguntou preocupado, porém tentava se mostrar impassível.

- Claro! Você vai aprender a cozinhar comigo! – Ela falou animada.

- Ela cozinha muito bem... – Taishou falou sorrindo, mas soltando uma gostosa gargalhada, ele prosseguiu com a sua sentença. – Apenas não peça para ela te ajudar a organizar qualquer coisa, você ficaria mais perdido.

Taishou seguiu comentando as maravilhosas habilidades de Rin organizar coisas, deixando-as mais confusas e perdendo outras. Rin batia de leve no ombro dele algumas vezes, rindo sem graça. Não percebeu o olhar interessado de Sesshoumaru, fitando sua face vermelha. Como toda festa tem um fim, eles se despediram após uma meia hora de conversa, subiram juntos e se separaram no corredor.

Sorriam.

* * *

- Agora sim. – Ela falou sujando o rosto dele com chocolate.

Naquela manhã, o objetivo de Rin era fazer Sesshoumaru se sentir melhor. Ele apenas a olhava confuso, com marcas de chocolate em sua face e alguns grãos de açúcar. Nada do fim de semana parecia importar, ela sorria com seu avental e mãos sujos, como uma criança. E ele continuava estranhamente sério e enfadado. Ela dançava em frente a uma bancada, batendo novamente alguns ingredientes na tigela.

- Você é louca. – Ele falou num curto sussurro.

- Obrigada! – Ela se voltou para a bancada, jogando fermento na mistura.

- Isso não foi um elogio... – Ele completou com um imperceptível sorriso, recebendo um olhar assassino da morena.

- Não se esqueça que estamos em uma cozinha... o meu domínio. – Ela sorriu macabramente. – Posso fazer coisas que você nem imaginaria.

- ... – Ele achou melhor ficar calado, ela era de fato estranha.

- Rin-chan, faz um pouco mais de chá, aqui já acabou. – Uma voz surgiu do salão e Rin não precisou responder, já levava o bule de chá pra a ruiva, enquanto encarregou Sesshoumaru de bater a massa.

Já era próximo à hora do almoço e ela não conseguia se lembrar quando foi a ultima vez que havia se divertido tanto no trabalho, o que acabou reforçando a vontade de permanecer ali, onde era realmente feliz. Não se sentia perturbada pelo incomodo sentimento de solidão que, vez ou outra, a seguia, mesmo perante ao olhar frio e clinico dele, tudo parecia mais quente e colorido. Não que realmente percebesse, mas parecia que conseguiria respirar, mesmo quando sufocava ao tê-lo a seu lado, a centímetros de distância, sem poder realmente tocá-lo... era assim com Bankotsu?

Não, não era. E mesmo assim não notava... era tão avoada a esse ponto? De não perceber coisas tão obvias como o que sentia ao estar ao lado de tão belo youkai, que, por vezes, acabava por procurar sua presença. Mas ainda assim pensava que era a falta de Bankotsu que a fazia se aproximar cada vez mais de Sesshoumaru, afinal, ele era seu irmão... ou deveria ser considerado assim.

- Vamos almoçar? – A voz dele preencheu todo o vácuo em sua mente.

- Claro... já deixei tudo certo com Ayame e Kagome, não vamos precisar fazer mais doces por hoje... – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Finalmente. – Ele suspirou.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Novamente o olhar dela se tornou assassino.

- Só estando no mesmo recinto com o açúcar você já fica hiperativa... – Calmamente tirava o avental. – Imagine se comesse tudo o que faz...

- Ao menos eu aproveito o açucar no meu corpo. - Sua voz estava próxima a um sussurro. - Diferente de outras pessoas.

- Esta querendo dizer o que com isso? - Sesshoumaru perguntou nervoso. - _Hein_ o **baixinha**?

Ele apenas sentiu algo contra sua pálida face. A massa que sobrou dos bolinhos que fizeram horas antes caia no chão, como se estivesse assustada com o olhar que ele lançava para a pequenina menina no momento.

- Me diga que você não fez isso. – A voz dele saiu pausada e extremamente fria.

- Por que eu deveria dizer isso? – Respondeu rudemente com outra pergunta, enquanto apoiava uma de suas mãos na cintura, sujando ainda mais o avental.

- Por causa disso... – Ele simplesmente pegou os ovos que estavam ao seu lado, acertando a garota em cheio.

Os olhos dela, por entre a gema e a clara dos ovos, pareceu se afogar em pura raiva. Mas depois de minutos se observando ela começou a rir freneticamente. Nunca havia feito aquilo em sua cozinha, em seu templo, e (se já tivesse imaginado tal coisa) nunca teria sido com Sesshoumaru. Não entendam mal, porém ele continuava sendo o homem frio e intocável... vê-lo em uma briga de comida era realmente inesperado.

Rindo, ela se aproximou dele, apoiou-se em um de seus ombros. Ele mantinha aquela cara séria, mas por quanto tempo? Não viu o movimento de mãos dela ao pegar o chantilly sobre o balcão e, ao ver o assustado olhar dele ao sentir aquele doce gelado sobre sua cabela, apenas fez o sorriso dela aumentar. Entre risos pela parte de Rin, e o olhar divertido dele, uma rajada de farinha voou contra a morena. Entre aquela pequena guerra e grande bagunça, ela acabou por escorregar em uma casca de ovo no chão, o puxando junto, puramente clichê. Mas caíram sentados, rindo por entre a sujeira de ingredientes.

- Não pense que vou almoçar assim. – Ele falou rindo suavemente.

- Nunca pensaria isso... – Ela falou tentando se acalmar. – Já é difícil pensar que você realmente jogou ovos em mim, imagina sair tão desarrumado.

- Você que começou. – Por que ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- E você deu motivos!

- Rin...? – Uma nova voz se fez presente.

Levando o olhar de Sesshoumaru e Rin se desviarem para a figura morena de Bankotsu. Ele não voltaria mais tarde? Não ficaria mais dias longe? E por que sentia como se tivesse feito algo errado? Balbuciou palavras incompreensivas, mas que foram o bastante para o youkai ao seu lado, que visivelmente foi excluído daquela inusitada cena. Não conseguiam se mover... ela já se sentia a beira do abismo...

Poderia se jogar?

* * *

Aeee!

Desculpa a demora, mas tanta coisa corrida na faculdade e estudando feito louca no fim de semana (okay, mentira sobre os estudos extras, eu acabo dormindo grande parte do meu fim de semana), ainda por cima estava sem inspiração... eu li inúmeras vezes esse capitulo o achando estranho... fiz modificações e talz, mas não sei se vão gostar (aquela insegurança costumeira).

Depois de um mês eles já estão se conhecendo melhor, principalmente por que o Bankotsu esta viajando... o que esta fazendo Sesshoumaru ir despertando aos poucos. E eu fiz a Rin muito parecida comigo, muuuito tapada pra essas coisas, nunca percebendo nada... só espero que as pessoas não precisem ficar apontando os eventos pra ela, como fazem comigo... enfim xD

Passando para as revies...!

**Deeebs!** Te respondi pela review mesmo? Se não, vou responder aqui e agora, se sim... você vai ter mais uma resposta! xD

Eu fico feliz que tenha gostadoo!! *-* Eu acabo filosofando demais e brisando muito, e é bom que isso faça sentido e as pessoas entendam e, por tabela, acabam gostando... acho que só consigo mostrar os meus questionamentos em fics, ou em contos, estranho né? xD

Ele acordooooou! Mas ainda não fez nada... na verdade, eu tinha escrito sim uma parte deles, mas não teria feito muito sentido, quem sabe próximo capitulo xD Agora Sesshy e Rin até que tava indo, até esse final, mas adoro reviravoltas xD Booom, obrigada pela review *-*

**Pammy! **Essa foi menor, mas eu não sabia muito o que escrever dessa vez, só não brigue comigo ._. HUAHUAHUAHAHU! Te deixei curiosa *-* Pammy só gosta dessa fic por que sempre é mencionada... tuudo bem, apenas espere o dia que eu não tocarei no seu nome... (o que vai ser meio impossível...) E valeu seeempre pelas reviews... você e a Debs, minhas fieis leitoras *-*

**Fanzinha! **Leitora noova *-* Que booom que esta gostando e espero que goste desse cap. também... Não tem como não gostar de Sesshy e Rin, tão mágico *-*

Booom galerinha, até a semana que vem? Eu acho xD

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! BKTT ta saindo, eu prometo... mas ta tão difícil escrever o hentai, mas eu vou conseguir o_ó

Beijos!


	6. Salt

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**Salt**

Por que não conseguia dizer nada? Por que não conseguia fazer nada? Sentiu um peso se mover para fora de sua mão, não percebendo que na verdade a mão de Sesshoumaru estava pousada sobre a sua por tanto tempo. Se levantou, fitando confusa o moreno a sua frente. Não havia feito nada de errado... então sorriu e se jogou nos braços dele. Não percebeu que o sujava, não percebeu mais nada. Nem mesmo o olhar que Bankotsu trocava com Sesshoumaru... nada mais era importante naquele momento.

Mas então por que os braços de Bankotsu não pareciam tão protetores? Por que forçava um sorriso que era sempre tão verdadeiro? Era como se não estivesse realmente feliz, era como se alguém estragasse a brincadeira mais divertida de sua vida. Era como se alguém joga-se sal no açúcar o que, para ela, era imperdoável. Se afastou ligeiramente tentando não o olhar nos olhos, pois, se o fizesse, ele poderia perceber o que ela teimava em deixar apenas para seu inconsciente. Ainda não sabia o que deveria fazer ou falar.

Olhou para Sesshoumaru, ele já estava de pé, frio e indiferente perante a cena. Por que ela se sentia tendo que escolher um caminho? Sentia-se sem ar, o que tornou sua face avermelhada e o seus batimentos cardíacos mais rápidos. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Bankotsu, já conheceu Sesshoumaru, né? – Sua voz saiu em um sussurro desconexo.

- Sim. Só não esperava encontrá-lo se jogando sobre a minha namorada. – O tom dele saiu rude, chamando a atenção de ambos.

- Nunca faria algo do tipo. – O youkai parecia inabalável. – Principalmente se a moça for comprometida e considerada da família. – Ele nunca a chamaria de irmã.

_- Gente..._- Parecia que ninguém mais a escutava.

- Você esta alucinando. – Sesshoumaru completou simplesmente, se aproximou da porta dos fundos. – Tem que ser um problema neurológico, já que o senhor vê em mim o que o senhor mesmo faz.

O silencio parecia comprimir todos na sala. Rin sorriu, tentando amenizas aquela estranha situação.

- Mah mah... – Ela mexia as mãos. –Bankotsu deve estar cansado da viagem e é melhor ir descansar.

- Você vem comigo?

- Não... – Novamente ela parecia insegura. – Tenho que terminar algumas coisas aqui e voltarei com Sesshoumaru para casa... me trocar sabe?

- Você deveria ter roupas na minha casa.

- Bankotsu, por favor, não vamos discutir isso agora. – Ela falou se aproximando dele. – De noite eu passo na sua casa e conversamos com mais calma, okay?

Ele não estava com cabeça nem mesmo para se despedir da namorada, apenas saiu irritado da cozinha. Rin parecia desolada com a cena e até mesmo com as atitudes do namorado. De onde veio todo aquele ciúmes e insegurança por parte dele? Nunca havia dado motivos para desconfiança e estava ali com um amigo de infância, com o seu _irmão_, não era com um qualquer que passou sua vida inteira se jogando sobre ela. Sentou-se no banco, tentando respirar, mas parecia que não existia mais ar naquele local. Seus olhos se mantinham fechados, como se com medo de abrir e notar que Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru continuavam a discutir sobre coisas impossíveis. Mas por que seu coração parecia se comprimir ao chamá-lo de irmão e de afirmar que eram realmente coisas impossíveis?

- Beba.

Ela despertou com o tom imperativo de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava a sua frente, mais frio do que o normal, empurrando um copo de água com açúcar. Mais doce lhe faria ficar melhor? Menos abalada? Talvez só precisasse refletir... alias, por que tudo acontecia nas segundas-feiras? O dia mais chato do universo era sempre o mais estranho em sua vida... Pegou o copo e o bebeu como que maquinalmente, apenas o obedecendo, ele deveria saber melhor do que ela.

- Vamos, vou te levar para casa. – Ele novamente falou, tomando-a suavemente pelos braços.

Ela se sentia tão mal, como se tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Não sentia a leveza de seu corpo, nem os braços fortes dele a carregando pela cintura. Se despediu de Kagome e Ayame em sussurros incompreensíveis e não escutava a voz de Sesshoumaru dando uma desculpa qualquer sobre as condições de seus trajes ou, até mesmo, de si. Apenas queria deitar na sua cama e fechar os olhos e, quando os abrisse, já fosse terça-feira, um dia bem mais calmo e sem grandes acontecimentos.

Acomodada no assento do taxi, sentiu que o youkai sentou-se ao seu lado, indiferente. Levantou seus olhos para a face pálida dele, que em nada mudava sua expressão. Ele baixou os olhos e sentiu incrível pena da pobre moça, mas não sabia que o sentimento não era pena e, sim, compaixão. Sempre tão feliz e despreocupada e com apenas uma troca de palavras ela ficava frágil daquela forma.

- Me desculpe... – Ela começou num sussurro, já no meio do caminho.

- Não se preocupe. – Ele acariciou seus cabelos. – Não foi sua culpa.

Aos seus olhos, o belo dia ensolarado se tornou cinza, poderia até parecer uma tempestade num como d'água, mas não o era. Dês da morte de sua mãe, ela se tornou muito mais vulnerável e frágil, tendo com freqüência ondas de depressão, mas havia conhecido Bankotsu e tudo voltou para aquela calma comodidade. Agora ele questionava sua fidelidade? Ou a forma que tratava um membro importante da sua família? Jogava verdades irreais em um homem que mal havia chegado e nem mesmo se sentia em casa para conseguir responder aquelas acusações? Se sentia sufocada pela raiva.

Rin deixou sua cabeça se encontrar com o peitoral dele e fechou os olhos sutilmente, ainda sentindo as mãos dele acariciando seus cabelos. Por que aquilo era tão confortável e familiar? Não sentiu o sono se aproximando cautelosamente, nem mesmo sentiu quando ele a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro de casa, não sentiu Kaede tirando suas roupas sujas, apenas sentiu seu travesseiro e o fino cobertor. Mas talvez só se permitisse adormecer, pois já estava cansada de sua mente trabalhar febrilmente, tentando encontrar respostar para perguntas tão tolas.

A deixava confusa.

* * *

Acordou no meio da tarde e se encontrou sozinha em seu quarto. Não se perguntou o que fazia lá ou como havia chego lá, sua mente apenas conseguia se focar na estranha discussão que ocorreu pela manhã. Como já estava calma, nada parecia mais complicado, era como se finalmente percebesse que o problema não era tão grande. Não havia destruído nada. Se levantou lentamente, se decidindo por tomar um banho e finalmente ir conversar com Bankotsu. Estremeceu ao perceber que teria uma longa briga com ele.

Após uma hora de enrolação, com o sol próximo a hora de se pôr, ela parou na frente do prédio de Bankotsu, se perguntando se realmente gostaria de discutir com ele no momento. Já estava mais calma, mas ainda não sabia o que dizer... o deixaria gritando? Ou começaria explicando uma coisa tão natural entre amigos... entre _irmãos_. Não, aquela palavra lhe dava arrepios só de pensar. Balançou a cabeça fortemente e subiu.

Respirou profundamente antes de entrar. O lugar parecia tão mais arrumado, teria ele feito tudo aquilo? Não, aquele não seria o foco de seus pensamentos. Deu trêmulos passos para dentro do apartamento, notando o quanto ele estava silencioso. E se ele não estivesse? E se estivesse com outra pessoa? Sentiu um aperto em seu peito e tento se lembrar da discussão da manhã e nada dava indícios de um termino por uma raiva sem sentido.

- Bankotsu? – Testou sua voz, um sussurro hesitante, em nada se parecia com aquela voz agitada e cheia de um riso divertido.

Tentou tomar um controle de si ao andar pelo apartamento, o procurando. Percebeu que a porta do quarto estava entreaberta e resolveu arriscar. Realmente não queria brigar com ele, queria abraçá-lo, senti-lo perto de si, como antes. Sua mente vagou para aquele estranho e desajeitado abraço de Sesshoumaru, mas ainda assim tão sincero Era isso o que queria e, infelizmente, negava a si própria aquele pensamento e sonho tão profundo.

- Bank... – Parou ao notá-lo sentado na cama, com um olhar desolado.

Não a encarava. Fitava um par de meias limpas que pretendia guardar na gaveta aberta. Se passou inúmeros segundos de um desconfortável silencio, mas ela finalmente se moveu e se sentou ao lado dele. Mas quando foi segurar uma das mãos dele, ele pareceu repeli-la. Não entendeu e o olhou magoada, afinal de contas, não havia feito nada! Será que ele não entendia isso?

- Eu simplesmente não acredito. – O ouviu sussurrar.

- No que? – Perguntou amedrontada.

- Em você. – Ele se levantou subitamente, a olhando com raiva. – Você simplesmente se deixa ser usada! Ele foi embora por que não queria uma irmã, uma pessoa desconhecida, vivendo com ele e, agora, ele simplesmente volta e é a melhor pessoa do mundo!

- Se acalme... – Sussurrou por entre a alta voz dele.

- Eu sei que você nunca me trairia. – Ele parecia mais calmo, mas seu olhar sustentava aquele tom que a atemorizava. – Mas é tão patético! Você simplesmente o recebe de braços abertos! Como se ele realmente fosse importante e nem ao menos percebe o modo que ele olha pra você!

Nos minutos que se seguiram, a voz dele foi ficando cada vez mais exasperada. Mostrava coisas tão irreais que a faziam se perguntar o que tinha acontecido na viagem para ele ter aqueles tolos pensamentos. Tudo tão impossível.

**- E você parece gostar!** – Finalmente admitiu o que mais lhe doía, de forma tão irracional. – **Parece querer se aproximar dele! Tanto que nem se mudou para cá! Prefere ficar naquela casa que só te traz más lembranças com aqueles seus familiares estranhos! E com ele ainda por cima! Há quanto tempo tínhamos planejado isso? E você simplesmente muda de idéia? COMO EU FICO NISSO, RIN? Sempre pensando no bem dos outros, mas nunca sequer pensou em como eu ficaria!**

- Você sabe que não é assim Bankotsu... – Sussurrou novamente.

**- É sim! Quantas vezes você chorou por querer sair daquela casa? Quantas vezes eu tive que ficar escutando o quanto você odiava ficar lá? Eu finalmente achei que você ficaria comigo, mas acho que esse nunca foi o plano! – **Ele parecia inflamado por uma fúria cada vez mais implacável. – **Você sempre esperou por ele... chega a me dar no-**

Ele não terminou a frase, um tapa pareceu preencher todo o apartamento. Rin se encontrava vermelha, olhos marejados e lábios trepidantes.

**- JÁ CHEGA!** – Ela finalmente gritou. – **Não vê que o papel que você esta fazendo que é patético? EU TE AMO, DROGA! Mas por um ciúmes estúpido e infundado você vai jogar tudo no lixo? Por que se for assim você não é o homem que eu pensei que fosse!**

Ele a puxou pela nuca e a beijou como se sufocasse e precisasse de ar, era uma necessidade tê-la perto de si, de saber que venceu aquele presunçoso olhar. Ele a amava e seu maior medo era perdê-la, talvez fosse por isso que não conseguia conter aquele turbilhão de sentimentos contra Sesshoumaru e ela percebeu isso. Finalmente se deitaram na cama e se esqueceram de todo o resto, mas ela não deixou de imaginar como estaria Sesshoumaru e se ele seria um amante tão apaixonado depois de uma briga.

Por que não percebia?

* * *

Acordou nos braços de Bankotsu e as lembranças do dia anterior arderam em sua mente. Mas o que a mais a abalou foram as palavras que havia dito... o amava então? Ou foi no calor do momento e o medo brutal de perdê-lo? Se sentou na cama, se afastando graciosamente dos braços dele e prensou suas mãos entre seus cabelos desgrenhados, tentando refletir sobre tudo aquilo. Foi quando percebeu que ainda era terça feira e, provavelmente, estaria atrasada para o trabalho.

Pegou as roupas no chão, se vestiu e deixou um pequeno bilhete na mesa da cabeceira e saiu. Rápida e sem olhar para trás. Correu para pegar um taxi e, quando finalmente chegou ao trabalho, viu o pequeno caos causado pela falta da única cozinheira "experiente" ali.

- Finalmente chegou. – Kikyou falou naquele maravilhoso tom suave, que tanto a irritava.

- Tive que resolver alguns problemas. – Respondeu secamente, enquanto vestia o avental e se jogava para a cozinha.

Apenas com a ajuda calada de Ayame, conseguiu sobreviver ao dia infernal por causa de Kikyou, afinal, agora que Inuyasha a havia largado ela não tinha motivos para tentar ser gentil, coisa que nunca havia conseguido. Ao ver Kikyou e Ayame saindo da doceria, conseguiu respirar novamente.

Terminava de arrumar a cozinha quando Kagome se sentou no balcão. Havia se preocupado o dia inteiro com a amiga, mas sabia que quando ela estava nervosa era melhor deixá-la pensar, sozinha. Um momento de silencio se passou, com Rin tentando ignorar a presença da amiga enquanto colocava as formas para dentro do forno, ou os bules dentro do gabinete, mas uma hora teve que se virar para acabar com aquele incomodo clima.

- Então, vai me contar o que aconteceu ontem? – A pergunta saiu calma, sem o tom de curiosidade que sempre persistia em tais conversas. – Saiu daqui em choque e totalmente suja, sem falar da visível discussão entre Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu... e ainda chegou atrasada hoje.

- Bom... – Ela começou com um suspiro longo, antes de organizar suas idéias. – A mãe de Sesshoumaru morreu e eu tentei animá-lo, começamos uma guerra de comida boba e Bankotsu chegou... Começou falando que Sesshoumaru estava dando em cima de mim, que estava, teoricamente, apaixonado e, quando eu neguei ir para casa com ele, ele simplesmente foi embora.

- E saiu tão abalada por isso? – Kagome parecia incrédula com a mudança de humor de uma pessoa que sempre se mostrou tão forte.

- Eu senti como se ele pensasse que eu o estava traindo. – Ela baixou a cabeça, tentando refletir sobre tudo aquilo. – Nós nunca brigamos de uma forma tão grande e eu realmente achei que ele estivesse me abandonando... eu me senti vazia e só. – Achou melhor não terminar aquela frase com algo que parecia preso a sua mente.

Pois o fato de tudo aquilo ser infundado, que nada existisse entre ela e Sesshoumaru, além da ligação familiar, a deixava angustiada e teimava em não admitir. Pois talvez fosse apenas a emoção da volta dele em sua vida, regado da saudade que sentia de sua infância com ele. Mas até aquilo a doía de maneira devastadora.

- Fui para a casa de Bankotsu de noite e ele gritava comigo, que eu era patética por receber Sesshoumaru, depois de tantos anos, de braços abertos. Que eu não percebia a forma que ele olhava pra mim e tudo o mais. – Pareceu pegar ar para continuar a falar. – Eu não sei como ou porque, mas acabei batendo na cara dele e falando que o amava.

- Então deveria estar feliz... – Kagome começou incerta. – Você realmente o ama?

Rin levantou o rosto para a amiga, o olhar perturbado e confuso. Ela logo entendeu. Saltando da bancada, enlaçou um de seus braços na cintura da pequena cozinheira e sorriu suavemente.

- O que acha de irmos embora?

Apenas concordou.

* * *

Antes de Rin chegar em casa, ligou para Kaede para aprontar seu recanto no jardim. Com o lençol estirado, o telefone, o caderno e seu estojo. Precisava arrumar a situação entre Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu, mas sua mente novamente a distraiu... Sua mente vagou livremente pelo denso pântano que apelidara de Amor. Era pegajoso e cheio de perigos, não sabia se queria se aventurar ali, já que não tinha nada de atrativos, nada que a realmente cativasse.

Bankotsu era, de fato, maravilhoso de inúmeras formas, num único sentido, mas, ainda assim, a belíssima voz de Sesshoumaru ecoava em seus ouvidos. E então, segurança era amor? Sua mente não conseguia aceitar aquilo. Para falar a verdade, sua mente era totalmente contraria a aqueles pensamentos, pois se apegou tão fortemente aos mitos de Romeu & Julieta que, se segurança fosse amor, Julieta teria se casado com Páris, certo?

Mas em sua história, quem era Páris e quem era Romeu? Se deitou no lençol, tentando se lembrar dos mais simples e profundos detalhes do dia anterior, quem sabe teria alguma resposta para remediar a situação entre Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru. Porém nada surgia em sua mente além dos desagradáveis questionamentos e na facilidade que sua mente tinha em rejeitar a idéia de amar Bankotsu... talvez sentisse uma espécie de gratidão e não amor. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente, desde quando era tão racional quando a seus sentimentos? Se tinha dito que o amava, era por que era verdade e ponto final.

Foi quando seus olhos voltaram a se focar e notou o céu escuro e estrelado. Se sentou e, quando finalmente olhou para o lado, o notou. Ele serenamente encarava a lua cheia, como se também não estivesse totalmente consciente de que ela estava ali, porém, ao escutá-la novamente se mexendo, a fitou calmamente. Pareceu que em seus lábios havia se formado um meio sorriso, mas ela não tinha total certeza disso.

- Há quando tempo esta aqui? – A voz de Rin não passou de um sussurro contido.

- O sol estava se pondo. – Nunca havia percebido o quanto a voz dele a acalmava. – Você estava tão tranqüila que não quis perturbá-la.

- Ah sim... – Suspirou. – Me perdoe por ontem, eu não sabia que Bankotsu faria uma cena daquelas por uma coisa tola...

- Não se preocupe comigo. – Os olhos dele se voltaram para o céu muito escuro.

Pela primeira vez, ela quis poder enxergar o que deixava Bankotsu tão aflito, mas aqueles olhos âmbar eram um enigma indecifrável para ela. Queria realmente ser a primeira a quebrar aquele distante olhar, mesmo sabendo que muitas já deveria ter feito aquilo. Se viu curiosa pela vida dele, pelo o que tornou tão indiferente. Se arrepiou involuntariamente com seus próprios pensamentos, realmente, nada mais parecia com a doce e despreocupada vida que levava, era como se alguém tivesse jogado sal em tudo. Talvez fosse a simples volta dele.

- Eu falei pra ele... – Murmurou sem saber o por que dizia aquilo.

Um curto silencio se formou, enquanto ele novamente fitava seus olhos de chocolate. Não parecia entender o que aquilo significava, até ver um estranho brilho no olhar dela, por que se sentia tão mal ao falar aquilo para ele?

- Oh... – Suas sobrancelhas se uniram. – Entendo.

Ainda que não parecesse magoado ou, até mesmo, desanimado com aquela nova informação, algo em seu olhar mudou. Mas para Rin era inconcebível a idéia daquele homem sentir algo mais do que a ligação familiar que tinha... então por que se sentia como se o ar lhe faltasse? Esperava ansiosa a resposta dele, pois já não sabia mais o que pensar... se continuasse em deus devaneios não tinha certeza se conseguiria sair.

- E o ama?

A voz contida dele a preocupou e a jogo para os tortuosos caminhos que sua mente tentava desvendar solitária. Estava perdida e não esperava que uma simples pergunta dele a deixasse mais confusa quanto ao caminho a seguir. Ouvia aquela pequena voz gritando em seus ouvidos de que não o conhecia, de que ele era apenas seu _irmão_, de que tinha que deixar de ser tão patética e se acostumar com o fato de que amava o moreno. De que realmente amava alguém. E essa voz fazia muito mais sentido do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ela o olhou de forma desesperada, não querendo responder aquela pergunta pela confusão em sua mente e ele novamente pareceu entender. Afagou os negros cabelos de Rin e, ela teve certeza disso, lhe deu um meio sorriso. E ela nunca admitiria que era o mais belo sorriso de todos.

- Temos que arrumar sua situação com Bankotsu, isto é, se quiser conversar comigo quando a família estiver reunida ou em festas e tudo o mais.

- E a coisa sensata a fazer.

- Vou convidá-lo, juntamente com Sangô, Miroku e Kagome, para passarmos o dia em um piquenique, o que acha? Sábado vai fazer sol e iríamos fazer isso, mas como Kagome e Inuyasha brigaram não tivemos oportunidade.

- Já te disseram que você fala demais?

- Pra falar a verdade, sim. – Sentiu seu rosto corando, mas um doce sorriso em seus lábios. – E então?

- É uma boa idéia.

Talvez o sal não fosse tão ruim assim, era bom variar de vez em quando, certo? E também, Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu não brigariam a sua frente e poderia ajudar a avançar a amizade de Kagome e Inuyasha, pois continuavam a não se falar. Faria uma boa coisa pra todos, certo? Porém, era a forma perfeita de se esquivar dos pensamentos em relação a Bankotsu e do que sentia pelo mesmo, talvez assim fosse mais fácil. E com os mais diferentes pensamentos, desviaram o olhar e, finalmente, estava calma.

Por que o abismo parecia tão distante?

* * *

Respondi a todas as reviews? Se não, peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas... Tudo corrido e pra melhoras as coisas entrei em depressão... enfim, estou bem agora, com esse capitulo novoo e amanha sendo o meu aniversário... animada? Nem um pouco xD

Bom... Já esta tendo uma aproximação de Sesshoumaru e Rin, tanto que ela fica extremamente confusa e não querendo admitir que ficar perto a faz bem... era como se achasse que estava perfeita, até ele aparecer e se aproximar sorrateira e cautelosamente, mostrando que nunca seria perfeita com Bankotsu, algo assim... Ou eu que divaguei aqui e peço desculpas de novo xD

Enfim... Proximo capitulo com altas emoções, eu acho, mas não 100 por cento feliz e nem 100 por cento tristes... enfim xD

Beijooos!


	7. Only someone who's

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**Only someone who's...**

Com ela o mundo se dividia em amarelo e azul, mas com suaves toques de todas as outras cores. Então, por mais que não transparecesse, ele estava feliz. Ele estava completo. Até por isso que tentava não se importar com o namoro dela, porém lutaria para tê-la ao seu lado, mesmo isso parecendo absurdamente ridículo. Não havia voltado por ela (mal a conhecia), mas não ia embora por ela. De fato, só se passaram poucos meses e não era preciso de mais para sentir os efeitos que ela tinha sobre ele.

Então poderia tentar se sentir confortável ali, na grama, junto a ela e a Bankotsu, pois a presença dele não era nem um pouco importante. Rin abriu os braços, como se estivesse se espreguiçando, os lábios entreabertos em um divertido sorriso, mas os olhos brilhantes escondendo visível preocupação de ter Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu ali. Fora difícil convencer o namorado a ir naquele passeio em um belíssimo dia de outono, mas conseguira e, agora, só precisava ajeitar a situação. No entanto, parecia muito mais difícil respirar... desde quando precisava desesperadamente de ar?

Estirou o lençol xadrez, branco e vermelho, e colocou sua cesta de piquenique sobre o longo pano. Sentou-se calmamente e novamente era uma daquelas magníficas cenas de filmes... Rin com seus longos cabelos negros soltos e sua pele parecia brilhar em contraste com a blusinha branca e com o shorts claro. Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu pareciam ter combinado a roupa extremamente casual. Rin se colocou a rir de uma forma muito mais divertida ao ver o restante dos atores daquele filme B, de romances no verão, pois todos os seus amigos: Miroku, Sangô, Kagome, Kouga e, até mesmo, Inuyasha se aproximando entre brincadeiras. O irmão mais novo trazia consigo uma bola de vôlei.

Rin se levantou rapidamente e correu até o grupo. Mesmo Inuyasha sendo maior e mais forte, nada a impediria de pegar a bola dele. Correu do irmão pelo gramado e logo foi seguida pelo grupo, apenas deixando para trás dois tensos homens. Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu se entreolharam. O intuito de tudo aquilo era aproximá-los, ver que não existiam problemas, mas apenas fazia piorar a situação. Os dois ali sozinhos? O namorado gentil e o irmão misterioso? Ainda existiam duvidas de quem ela iria escolher?

- Eu não vou desistir dela. – A voz de Bankotsu era suave e seu olhar se mantinha preso na bela figura de Rin rindo.

- Ninguém esta pedindo para você desistir. – Sua voz tinha o mesmo timbre do moreno ao seu lado, mas com um toque de impessoalidade.

- Então o que eu vejo nos seus olhos não é nada?

- Não existe nada em meus olhos. – Nunca admitiria a ele o que sentia pela doce menina rindo.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém mais percebeu. – Bankotsu não conseguiria manter o tom calmo se o fitasse, então era melhor ficar de olho no jogo.

- Pois bem, seremos dois então.

- No que? – Finalmente o encarou.

- Em não desistir. – Sesshoumaru sorriu presunçosamente e se levantou.

Rin apenas abriu mais o seu sorriso ao ver Sesshoumaru caminhando calmamente para o grupo. Jogou a bola para ele, que a pegou rapidamente. Um curto sorriso se formou novamente nos lábios dele, apenas para ela, o que abriu ainda mais os lábios dela, mostrando fracamente os perfeitos dentes brancos.

- Agora que o Sesshoumaru esta aqui, podemos jogar em times iguais! – Rin falou alegre e todos a olharam de forma confusa. – Kagome me disse que quer ser a juíza... eu sei contar, galera.

- Preciso de dois líderes de time! – Kagome falou alegre após os risos da maioria das pessoas ali. – Okay, Inuyasha e Kouga.

Era totalmente obvio os motivos dos dois líderes, uma batalha "justa" por Kagome: o rapaz perfeito que a adorava e o rebelde que ela adorava. Rin e Sesshoumaru foram para o time de Inuyasha, enquanto Sangô e Miroku foram para o time de Kouga. A escolha foi simples, primeiro as meninas e, como Kouga ganhou no "par ou ímpar", escolheu a melhor jogadora: Sangô, mas na escolha dos homens, Inuyasha ganhou e pegou o mais ágil e rápido: Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu ficou sentado, observando a namorada corada pelos movimentos rápidos, tentando jogar com os irmãos que era muito melhores do que ela. Ainda assim ela não se sentia inferior perante a eles, mas igual, e era isso uma das coisas que mais admirava nela. Não se julgava fraca ou inferior, ela era bem maior do que tudo aquilo e isso o fazia sorrir, mesmo quando via Sesshoumaru a segura-la quando ia cair. Os olhos de Bankotsu o seguiram, não soava, não sorria, apenas estava ali por ela... não seria nada fácil.

Ainda assim, ele achou melhor juntar-se ao jogo. Ciúmes? Com total certeza, e ele nem mesmo tentava esconder. Então, o jogo foi parado calmamente e novos lideres seriam escolhidos... outra obvia desculpa para uma batalha? Agora entre Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu, o que obrigou Kagome a deixar de ser juíza e jogar. Mas, na mente dele, era apenas ele e Sesshoumaru. Agora...

Par ou Ímpar?

* * *

As pessoas geralmente escolhem o "par ou ímpar" por que é impossível dar empates. Alguém sempre sai ganhando e outro sempre sai perdendo... era um retrato divertido e simplista da vida, mas ainda assim muito real. Naquela tarde Sesshoumaru ganhou e escolheu Rin em primeiro lugar, mas não apenas no jogo, sim, existia o prazer de jogar ao lado dela, porém firmou, para quem precisava firmar, o que mais queria. Isso e o prazer de segurá-la todas às vezes em que parecia cair e encontrar o olhar inflamado de Bankotsu.

Mas agora o sol se punha e o grupo conversava animadamente, sentados sobre o extenso lençol xadrez, vermelho e branco, degustando os maravilhosos lanches que Rin fizera. Taishou se juntou a eles a pedido de quase todos, afinal, não tinha nenhuma intimidade com Kouga ou Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru nunca se expressaria de tal forma.

Não atraindo muitos olhares, Sesshoumaru e Taishou se levantaram e caminharam até um pequeno lago, muito afastado do animado piquenique. Andavam em silencio e, ao chegar, pararam lado a lado. Observaram o céu com todas aquelas cores, com a suave brisa passando. Por que diabos tudo se assemelhava a um filme?

- Ela estava tranqüila? – Finalmente a voz calma de Taishou chamou a atenção do mais novo.

- Muito. – Sesshoumaru voltou seus olhos para o lago. Era a primeira vez que falavam na morte de sua mãe.

- Gostaria de ter conseguido me despedir dela. – Taishou não desviou seu olhar do céu. – Não nos falávamos, mas ainda assim ela foi uma pessoa muito importante.

- Ela provavelmente iria gostar. Falava muito sobre você... – Franziu a testa ao se lembrar de tantas tardes em que ela sonhava com Taishou. – Mas ela só ficou lúcida no final, não falou sobre você, mas provavelmente o queria lá.

- E o enterro dela, como foi?

- Intimo. Florido.

- Fui visitá-la esta manhã. – Taishou olhou para o filho pelo canto dos olhos. – Você mantêm tudo belíssimo.

- O que quer, Taishou? – Se virou para o pai. Sua voz suave tinha toques de irritação.

- Vai partir novamente? – Também se virou e a conversa de amena passou para tensa.

- Não.

- Não tem mais nada aqui para você. – Taishou sabia que tinha, mas ele já havia ido embora antes.

- É lógico que tem.

- Rin?

- A família, a empresa. – Novamente seu olhar foi para o lago. – Rin é parte da família, minha _irmã_. Não entendo essa fixação em me jogar ao lado dela.

- Porque as pessoas notam o que vocês não notam.

- Taishou... – Seu tom era como um aviso para parar.

- Sua mãe, eu, Izayoi sabíamos que vocês estavam fadados a ficar juntos. Não é a toa que você foi embora. Você e sua mãe tinham horror a uma raça tão inferior, mas você voltou e não consegue se afastar dela.

- Você não pode saber do destino de cada um. E, se estamos fadados a ficar juntos, será como irmãos.

- Não acredito nisso. – Ele sorriu para o filho e saiu antes de obter uma resposta.

Já não tinha mais a mentalidade de 20 anos atrás, mas também não conseguia aceitar as palavras de Taishou, mesmo sentindo que as mesmas eram verdadeiras. Aquilo o sufocava... ela amava ele, Bankotsu! Então ele poderia partir, pois ela não o amava daquela forma... diabos, ele não a amava daquela forma! Não a amava de forma alguma, mal a conhecia! E também, sua mãe havia falecido, Sesshoumaru poderia muito bem cuidar da empresa em uma outra cidade e finalmente ficaria longe daqueles que mal o aceitavam e longe daquela que o torturava com um sorriso nos lábios.

Taishou já sabia que ele, provavelmente, fugiria e avisou ao animado grupo que surgiu um problema e Sesshoumaru teria que partir, mas Rin não o ouvia mais. Havia se levantado e agora corria na direção de Sesshoumaru, apenas parou quando conseguiu segura-lo pelo pulso.

- Sesshoumaru... –Arfava tanto que não conseguia completar sua frase.

- Eu preciso ir embora Rin. – Ele se soltou dos pequeninos dedos dela.

- Não, não precisa. Deixe pra resolver os problemas da empresa na segunda. – Ele se virou surpreso, o que ela nada percebeu. E novamente aquele sorriso torturador voltou aos lábios dela. – Bankotsu me disse que conversaram e que agora esta tudo bem... então fique.

- Eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui Rin. – Levemente os dedos dele tocaram a face dela, mas fora extremamente rápido. – Se divirta.

Até ela entender que ele não voltaria mais demorou o tempo necessário para que ele conseguisse sumir entre as pessoas no parte. _Nunca mais... _E seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Tentou chamá-lo de volta, mas ele não olhou pra trás.

Ele nunca olhou.

* * *

Deitou em sua cama. Não conseguiu fugir, não conseguia pensar, apenas queria que seu corpo parasse de tremer e que o ar voltasse aos seus pulmões. Ela era a única pessoa que... diabos! Não queria pensar naquilo, nunca quis! Sim, as conversas que tinha com ela eram agradabilíssimas, conseguiu sorrir por duas ou três vezes, mas ainda assim era extremamente patético! Nunca deixou ninguém, digamos, se "aproximar de seu coração" e não seria agora que permitiria uma menina fazer isso.

Talvez as semanas que passou ali forma muitas e longas, precisava voltar a sua fria rotina, sem apegos e sem ligações. Aquilo magoaria Taishou e todos da família, mas o pai já esperava aquilo, não é mesmo? Então qual era o maldito problema? Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em tudo aquilo... O problema era ela, sempre foi. E aquele maldito jeito contagiante, aquele doce sorriso, tudo nela o obrigava a permanecer ali, e tudo o impelia a fugir. Se Rin tivesse se mudado ou até mesmo casado nesses longos anos, mas não. Continuava a viver naquela casa, prendendo todas aquelas pessoas de uma forma tão sutil. Tudo voltava pra ela, até mesmo ele.

Escutou a porta da frente abrir, mas ouviu poucos passos. Duas pessoas? Pelo menos o grupo não decidiu passar o resto da noite ali, então teria paz o suficiente. Ou não... já que ouviu aquela voz gritando por Kaede ou qualquer outro empregado que pudesse tê-lo visto, mas nenhuma voz ou som a respondeu, até ouvir a voz de Taishou, propondo averiguar o quarto do mesmo. Novamente passos, agora apressados, subindo as escadas. Por mais que ele fosse rápido, ágil, ou qualquer outra coisa, sua única resposta ao vê-la abrindo a porta de forma desesperada foi abrir os olhos.

- Você não foi embora! – Ouviu o sussurro dela mais próximo e logo sentiu o corpo dela contra o seu.

Então estavam os dois ali, na cama, deitados, o que poderia dar margem a qualquer ilusão de Sesshoumaru, porém, por mais que estivesse mais aberto a interações, ele não havia deixado de ser o homem imparcial que havia se tornado. Então não conseguia se mover, nem mesmo colocar uma de suas mãos nos cabelos dela e a acalmar. Apenas conseguia sentir os pequeninos dedos dela apertando sua camisa, a face dela contra o seu peitoral e a respiração dela, em perfeita sintonia com a sua.

Era por causa daquilo que Bankotsu não importava, pois, independente de tudo, ele sentia o calor dela naquele delicioso abraço. Finalmente moveu os braços e acariciou o cabelo dela e aquilo bastava! Tê-la ali, sentindo-se aflita por ele, tanto que precisava conte-lo em seus curtos braços. Pela primeira vez naquele dia Sesshoumaru se sentiu realmente bem.

- Eu não ia a lugar algum. – Ele sussurrou calmo, consciente que quebrava o inebriante clima.

- Prometa. – Levantou a cabeça, sem quebrar o contato físico.

- Rin...

- Você já foi embora antes, não se despediu e nem tentou manter contato. Eu só te peço uma coisa: não suma novamente.

- Eu prometo, mas com uma condição.

- Diga. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, como ele sempre fazia quando algo parecia ser interessante.

- Eu posso te pedir alguma coisa também.

- Então vai, pede.

- Não. – Ele deu um meio sorriso imperceptível. – Eu poderei pedir a qualquer momento. De acordo?

- De acordo, contanto que não seja nada absurdo.

- Então eu prometo que não vou sumir novamente.

Não era a toa que se prendia a aquele lugar por ela. Rin tinha o sorriso mais envolvente que ele havia visto, ela era a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo querer ser mais expressivo,mesmo que ele não deixasse transparecer. Afinal, era tão mais fácil continuar sendo o que era, pois Sesshoumaru não seria mais Sesshoumaru sem a habitual frieza e tranqüilidade, seria irreal vê-lo sorrir e brincar como se fosse algo natural. Tudo bem, ele foi uma criança normal, mas não era por uma mulher que mudaria toda a sua forma de vida, principalmente se ela era considerada sua irmã, mas (pois sempre existe o mas) não conseguia mais raciocinar normalmente em frente ao sorriso dela, não depois de tantos meses...

Enquanto Rin não conseguia segurar sua inocente felicidade. Passou o dia na calma insegurança pelo conflito entre Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu, quase perdeu seu irmão novamente... Naquele momento sentiu aquele imenso vazio ao vê-lo se afastar, pois voltaria pra casa e não encontraria aquele tranqüilo homem folheando um livro enquanto o caos acontecia, não teria mais aquelas maravilhosas conversas intelectuais. Perderia seu _irmão_ novamente. Enterrou sua cabeça novamente no peitoral dele, era tão tola por pensar aquelas coisas?

Pra ele não.

* * *

**Demorei, eu sei. Mas eu queria um capitulo com uma visão mais do Sesshy, mesmo o penúltimo parágrafo sendo da Rin. Enfim, se a escrita está diferente (o que eu sempre acho) eu peço desculpas, mas só se ela estiver ruim xD E também sei que o capituloficou pequeno, mas é que eu precisava da ligação para os proximos capitulos xD  
**

**Alias, eu tenho recebido reclamações pelos erros de português e talz, sinceramente? Não me importo com os erros e acho que é uma característica minha... e também, reclamem com o Word xD Porém, como eu adoro os meus leitores, vou abrir inscrições para revisores de texto. Bom, agora vai realmente demorar mais pra os posts, por que to em semana de prova, estresse pra não pegar dp de novo, mas acho que já viram que eu postei BKTT algumas semanas atrás, né?**

**Beijooos!**


	8. Simple

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

_[...]_ **Simple.**

Levantou a cabeça sorrindo. O cabelo negro estava muito bagunçado e suas roupas poderiam estar amassadas, mas não importava. Ele estava ali, em seus braços, olhando para ela, ele ainda vivia naquela casa. Seu olhar percorreu o rosto sereno do homem e seus dedos tentavam capturar todos os detalhes da face do mesmo, como nunca havia percebido o quão belo ele era? Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, e a cor âmbar se encontrou com o chocolate, o ar pareceu faltar no pulmão de ambos. Ela continuava sorrindo, pois era fácil sorrir com ele, estava sendo tudo tão simples. Se não fosse o som da porta se abrindo, quem poderia dizer o que aconteceria naquele lugar? O riso de Rin apenas se fez aumentar e ela pulou da cama do youkai rapidamente, pegou o pulso dele e correu escada abaixo.

- Otousan! – Gritou correndo ao ver a figura do homem no meio da sala. – Ele está aqui! Ele não foi embora!

Largou o pulso de Sesshoumaru e se jogou nos braços do pai. "Ele está aqui." Não iria suportar todo o pânico causado apenas com a estranha duvida da partida dele, provavelmente não suportaria perder o _irmão_ novamente. Seria doloroso demais. Taishou abraçou a filha de forma forte, sentindo o cheiro de Sesshoumaru espalhados pela figura simples de Rin, eles haviam ficado horas deitados, somente aproveitando a presença um do outro... alguém sairia machucado e, provavelmente, seria Bankotsu.

- Eu percebi, querida. – Ele ria com o entusiasmo de Rin.

- Eu tive medo. – Ela sussurrou, mas a voz dela ecoou pela sala silenciosa. – Realmente achei que ele iria nos deixar de novo.

- Rin... – Ele tocou o ombro dela. Rin virou seu rosto e ergueu os olhos para Sesshoumaru... Ele pode ver que ela sorria.

Ela sempre sorria.

* * *

_- Mas Rin, hoje é sábado! Você sempre passa os fins de semana comigo. _– Ouviu um bufar irritado do outro lado da linha. Começou a brincar com o fio do fone, apenas esperando ele acabar o discurso. – _Porém, desde que ele voltou, você fica aqui no mundo das nuvens! A gente mal conversa! Agora você até mesmo vai deixar de ficar comigo, com o seu __namorado__ por que ele simplesmente foi resolver um problema! Isso é patético, Rin! Toda vez que ele for trabalhar você vai ficar com medo e vai me esquecer? Pelo que eu saiba, eu não sou um prêmio de consolação, mas é o que eu me tornei desde que ele chegou! Você nem mesmo falava dele, agora é só Sesshoumaru em todos os cantos, todas às vezes! _

Sabia que ele estava certo, em todas as palavras. E isso a machucava, por que em sua total preocupação – que beirava a devoção – com Sesshoumaru, esqueceu quem realmente a apoiou por tanto tempo. Esqueceu quem estava a seu lado e a quem seu coração realmente pertencia... então por que sofreu tanto com a simples idéia de uma nova partida do youkai? Como era tola! É obvio que sabia o que o maldito youkai fazia com ela, como perturbava seus sentidos e embaralhava seus pensamentos! Mas ele era seu irmão!

_- E você vive nessa obsessão de falar que ele é apenas seu irmão... Caramba Rin, o cara não tem nenhuma ligação de sangue com você! O único elo de ligação entre vocês é o Inuyasha! E eu só agüento isso por que eu amo você Rin, e ainda assim já quero pular fora desse navio. Cansa. Isso cansa tanto. – _A voz trêmula dele foi como um milhão de apunhaladas em seu coração. _– Eu cansei, principalmente por saber que você só está comigo enquanto não rola nada entre vocês. Por que vai rolar, e eu sei disso... então é me..._

- **Chega.** – Sua voz ficou estranhamente carregada, a jovem lutava visivelmente contra as lágrimas. – Eu estou com você por que eu quero, por que eu amo você. Sei que tenho agido estranho e admito que cansei disso também. Eu quero ficar com você Bankotsu, mas é que o Sesshoumaru sempre teve esse efeito em mim, desde pequenos eu sempre queria ficar ao lado dele, mas como amigos! Ele não tem ninguém aqui e eu achei que, com toda a amargura guardada da minha família, eu poderia ser útil em alguma coisa. Eu não pensei em você e acabei te deixando em segundo plano, mas isso não vai acontecer.

_- Rin... você deixou de mudar pra cá por causa dele. Você tem deixado muita coisa acontecer, ou impedido de acontecer, por ele. _

- E se fosse por você, você não teria problemas, certo?

_- Lógico que teria! Eu só quero o melhor pra você, não que você tome as decisões erradas!_

- E uma dessas decisões é querer me aproximar do meu irmão. – Outra apunhalada, maldita palavra! – Todas as minhas decisões erradas se referem a minha preferência a Sesshoumaru do que a você, estou certa?

_- Você sabe que..._

**- Não Bankotsu! Eu não sei mais nada! Por que qualquer coisa que eu fale ou faça vai te magoar e me magoar! Então por que nós tentamos, não é mesmo**? – Okay, as lágrimas irromperam no meio de toda aquela raiva sem sentido. **– A única coisa que eu sei é que eu te amo, mas isso nunca vai ser o bastante, não é?**

_- Eu também te amo, Rin. É por isso que eu estou te dizendo tudo isso._

- Eu vou dormir agora, ta bom?

-_ Por favor, Rin..._

- Amanhã a gente se fala...

Nem mesmo escutou o que mais ele tinha para falar. Estava quebrada, com sono e, ao olhar de relance para o relógio, constatou que já passava das três da manhã. Tirou o telefone da tomada, tomou um copo de água e se jogou na cama. Foi uma noite agitada e sem sonhos, nem mesmo havia percebido que aquela extensa discussão fora ouvida por um terceiro do outro lado da parede, por que nenhum pensamento ousava cruzar sua mente. Precisava descansar.

Acordou e ainda não se sentia exatamente tranqüilizada. Sentia-se apenas uma massa disforme, dolorida e, como uma massa, não sentia nada. Seus olhos brilhantes estavam cada vez mais opacos e mortos. Nas vezes em que havia discutido com Bankotsu, eles se acertaram depois, Rin nunca havia desligado na cara dele, nunca tinha ido dormir sem resolver tudo. E agora andava pela casa como um zumbi. Foi na cozinha, pegou um pote de sorvete e uma colher, virou uma poltrona e a aproximou de uma janela. Sentou-se de frente ao gramado, comendo soverte de brigadeiro, sem nenhum pensamento na mente. Seus olhos castanhos carregados, vermelhos de tanto chorar antes de finalmente adormecer. Para a sua sorte era um domingo, ninguém iria precisar vê-la assim.

Nem tudo é como a gente quer. Escutou as vozes de Taishou, Inuyasha, Kaede, mas não escutou a de Sesshoumaru. Todas elas pareciam preocupadas, num tom alarmado. Os passos eram apressados, como que querendo sair para dar à menina privacidade. Rin sempre fora muito paciente, calma, mas quando algo realmente a machucava ou a deixava nervosa, era quando a depressão atacava. Já havia passado semanas deitada na cama, fazendo com que Taishou mandasse Kaede para a doceria, para que ela cozinhasse. Não comia, não se trocava, eram dias que seus pés não tocavam o chão e nada a ajudava. Até Inuyasha se sentar na beira da cama, dar comida na boca da menina, pois nem tinha forças para se alimentar, ai ela se sentia patética e na manhã seguinte já se animava para sair da cama e arrumar toda a bagunça deixada para trás.

Não gostava do trabalho e da preocupação que deixava com as pessoas que mais amava e, no um ano em que estava com Bankotsu, nunca teve recaídas. Era um ser humano enérgico, feliz, nada a abalava. Ao menos até aquela discussão. Quatro horas com o telefone grudado no ouvido, escutando as ásperas palavras do namorado, sem conseguir responder, por que era verdade! Tudo! Tudo sobre o que sentia por Sesshoumaru, tudo o que não admitia para si mesma! E ele sabia! Todos sabiam! Ainda assim queria ficar com Bankotsu, fosse por gratidão ou por não ter em quem se apoiar. Era egoísta naquele sentido, mas apenas por saber que faria bem para os dois... pelo menos até tudo ficar tão obvio que as navalhas voltariam a perfurar o coração de ambos. Por isso não podia atender ao telefone, não podia voltar atrás. Tinha que ficar ali, sentada, olhando a paisagem, por que era a única coisa que fazia direito.

- Pra você.

Quando Sesshoumaru havia se aproximado? Como não o havia escutado ou ao menos sentido a sua aproximação? Afinal, a respiração dele tinha estado tão próxima de seu rosto que podia sentir todos os malditos pêlos de seu corpo arrepiarem e mesmo assim não voltou-se para encará-lo. Era difícil demais, tomava muito do seu ar e concentração... tirando, é claro, as apunhaladas em todo o seu marcado corpo. Era cheia de cicatrizes, extensas e invisíveis. Ao invés disso, olhou para o que ele deixou cair em seu colo. Uma carta, um convite. Era branco e delicado, em nada espalhafatoso, era perfeito. Era o convite de casamento de Miroku e Sangô, datado para 2 meses daquele dia.

- Eu esc...

- Sesshoumaru. – Ela se virou para ele, pálida, fraca, mas sorrindo. Sabia exatamente o que ele iria dizer. – Eu amo Bankotsu. Ele foi a única pessoa que conseguiu me ajudar a entender tudo. Foi ele quem me levantou quando você já havia se esquecido a quanto tempo tinha virado as costas para nós.

- Rin...

- E eu amo você, Sesshoumaru. – Passou sua fina mão sobre a face dele. – Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis. Você é meu irmão e é por isso que eu nunca vou te dar as costas.

Seu coração não tinha mais lugar para ser perfurado, então se aproximou do rosto dele, fechou os olhos lentamente e selou seus lábios nos dele. Era tudo tão incrivelmente simples e fazia tanto sentido que parecia loucura. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou a sentir os lábios quentes dele contra o seu, por quanto tempo suas mãos brincaram com os cabelos dele, nem era preciso entreabrir seus lábios e aprofundar aquele beijo para saber o dano que aquilo causaria, pois as facadas foram para seus pulmões, já não conseguia mais ter ar longe dele. Então se afastou. Os olhos dele permaneciam fechados, suas mãos macias a puxavam pela nuca, então se aproximou uma segunda vez, o beijando na testa.

Se afastou.

* * *

Não correu, por que o torpor havia tomado o seu corpo, e sabia que Sesshoumaru não iria correr atrás dela. Nunca. Entrou em seu quarto silenciosamente, ligou a banheira, escolheu uma roupa bonita, mas nada de amarelo. Era um vestido azul escuro, bonito, neutro, separou sapatos, uma bolsa, jogou seus documentos dentro da mesma e voltou para o banheiro da suíte. Ficou uma boa hora dentro da água quente, seus pensamentos estavam presos nos lábios de Sesshoumaru e eram mais estocadas frias em seu flagelado pulmão, pois o coração já estava morto.

Afundou a cabeça por entre a espuma, se Rin se afogasse, alguém notaria? Sim! É obvio que sim! Não seria simples e traria muita dor para muitas pessoas, atrasaria o casamento de Miroku e Sangô, Taishou nunca conseguiria superar, Inuyasha iria infernizar a vida de todos, Kagome entraria em uma depressão... e Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru? Levou a cabeça para onde tinha ar, ofegante... mesmo com as apunhaladas o pulmão e coração continuavam a funcionar normalmente. E os pensamentos voltaram a fluir de forma organizada e calma.

Aquele beijo não era nada, não deveria significar algo, foi apenas algo que precisava fazer. Algo para aliviar sua consciência. Saiu da banheira e, de forma rápida, secou-se, hidratou-se, penteou os longos cabelos negros e se trocou. Prendeu os cabelos em um duro coque, pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto, formal demais. Quando desceu as escadas, Sesshoumaru continuava no mesmo lugar de antes, não havia se movido um centímetro. Mas mexeu-se ao sentir o perfume natural dela, encarou-a serenamente.

- Tenho que ir. – Forçou um sorriso, até aquilo doía. – Vou conversar com Bankotsu.

- Não acha melhor levar uma muda de roupa?

- O-o que quer dizer? – Sua expressão séria se quebrou com o timbre confuso de sua voz.

- Rin, ambos sabemos que você não vai voltar hoje. – A voz dele continuou calma, porém baixa.

- Sesshoumaru, eu apenas irei conversar.

- Pra que tenta me enganar? Bankotsu é seu namorado, nada mais natural do que dormir com ele após uma discussão tão acalorado como a de ontem à noite. – Ele se voltou para a janela. – Não se preocupe, eu estarei aqui quando voltar.

- Você não entende... – Se aproximou, a passos trôpegos, não conseguindo se movimentar muito. Mais parecia uma bêbada.

- Entendo melhor do que você imagina, agora vá.

Ela nunca veria a expressão sombria de Sesshoumaru, contorcida pela dor. Era um ser humano desprezível, como há muitos anos Sesshoumaru achava... mas isso apenas ficava ecoando na cabeça de Rin. Ela nunca entenderia o quanto ele havia mudado, o quanto ele a compreendia agora. Então correu para o lado de fora, para pegar o ônibus, por que tinha real pavor de dirigir. E, do lado de fora, parecia que as coisas estavam a seu favor.

O ônibus chegou rapidamente, sem trânsito. Chegou ao apartamento de Bankotsu na metade do tempo que estava acostumada. Correu pelas calçadas, não se importando com as roupas sérias demais ou com os saltos muito altos, apenas queria esquecer Sesshoumaru e tudo ligado a ele. Pegou sua chave e entrou no prédio, não tinha paciência para esperar o elevador e correu para o 6º andar. Queria tê-lo em seus braços logo, e que os lábios dele afastassem a vívida sensação que o youkai despertou. Tocou a campainha inúmeras vezes até ouvir alguém praguejar, e quando Bankotsu abriu a porta só de toalha, Rin se jogou nos braços dele e o beijou com ardor. Apenas quando sentiu os braços dele em sua cintura, a puxando fortemente, se acalmou.

- Você gritou comigo. – Ele falou sem expressão alguma, o que causou certo pânico na jovem.

- Sim, gritei.

- Você desligou o telefone na minha cara.

- Sim, desliguei.

- E agora vem correndo até aqui, pra quê?

- Pra te dizer que eu te amo, independente de tudo. – Sua voz ficou trêmula, mas ele poderia entender muito bem que era emoção ou cansaço, mas nunca descobriria que era dúvida.

- Rin, nós não podemos ficar fazendo isso.- Ele suspirou e a puxou para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si. – É destrutivo demais, eu não quero que fique comigo por que não está com Sesshoumaru.

- Eu estou com você, por que te amo, Bankotsu. Você tinha razão ontem à noite e eu precisava pensar. – Se desvencilhou dos braços dele e foi para a sala, se sentou no sofá. – Você me salvou tantas vezes, que o que poderia ser gratidão no inicio, se tornou tão maior. Você é tudo pra mim e eu não me mudei por que não posso abandonar minha família, eu sou tudo para eles. Você me fez perceber o quão importante eu sou lá, então não posso morar aqui, ao menos não agora. Mas eu quero estar com você, por que você fez com que eu enxergasse todas as coisas maravilhosas do mundo.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá, se escorou para um dos braços e a encaixou entre as suas pernas. Ficaram deitados, Rin de costas para ele, apenas sentindo os braços dele novamente a abraçarem, com ele era fácil também. Tão fácil que se permitiu chorar. Eram lágrimas doloridas, uma rendição a todo o pesar que causou no moreno em seus braços, era uma tristeza imensurável por ter deixado o youkai só na casa, era um pranto de dúvidas. Porém logo o seu corpo parou de tremer, seus olhos vermelhos doíam de tantas lágrimas, então fechou os olhos e se permitiu adormecer ali, nos braços de Bankotsu, deitada no sofá.

Bankotsu acariciava o cabelo dela calmamente e, ao sentir ela relaxar em seus braços novamente, saiu debaixo dela calmamente. A tomou no colo e a levou para o quarto, deitou uma Rin inconsciente na cama. Tirou a sua própria toalha, já seca pelo calor do corpo da moça, e colocou uma calça de moletom, deitou-se com ela. O coque que mantinha o cabelo da morena era forte demais, então o soltou, os sapatos pareciam machucar seus pés, então os tirou. E ficou a observar Rin, impressionado com a beleza e simplicidade dela, ainda assim era difícil entendê-la, pois, por mais fácil que fosse ficar ao lado dela, Rin ainda era um ser humano extremamente complexo e isso o assustava. Nem sempre a entendia, mas a amava e era só isso que importava no final das contas.

Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, torturado pelos pensamentos, pelas imagens que, em um futuro próximo, poderiam se realizar. Rin finalmente escolhendo Sesshoumaru. Porém, não poderia permitir aquilo, não apenas por amá-la com todas as fibras de seu ser, mas por saber que ela não seria feliz com alguém tão frio como Sesshoumaru, ele sequer mostrava remorso por algo de ruim que fizera e nunca pensava duas vezes antes de machucar alguém.

"_- Pois bem, seremos dois então._

_- No que?_

_- Em não desistir. "_

Sim, as palavras do youkai ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos e era o que mais lhe deixava com raiva. Ele era tão, _argh, _cheio de si, achando que realmente iria conseguir alguma coisa! Mas ela estava ali, mais uma vez, enrolada em seus braços, o segurando de forma tão desesperadora, ela temia perde-lo e era isso o que diminuía sua raiva contra o _irmão_ da mesma. Afinal, ela era o único motivo para se ficar feliz, realizado e ninguém gostaria de abrir mão disso, porém saberia se afastar quando ela pedisse. Ao menos por algum tempo, pois nunca iria realmente desistir de Rin, mesmo quando até a esperança o deixar... o mundo não era mundo sem ela.

Suspirou cansado.

* * *

Não sei se ficou comprido ou curto, se ficou bom ou não, mas sei que demorou. Eu ia fazer um especial pras festas, mas a idéia não veio.

Em todo o caso, eu amei esse capitulo (o que é bem difícil acontecer). Na parte em que ela beija o Sesshoumaru, eu quase chorei, acho que to emocionada esses dias... espero que vocês não joguem nada em mim, afinal, ela voltou pro Bankotsu, como sempre o faz, mas é o necessário... por hora.

Não sei se respondi as reviews e provavelmente não o fiz... peço as mais sinceras desculpas, prometo responder as novas xD Tava morrendo de sono esses tempos então minha memória tava horrível, por isso a falta de respostas, enfim... Logo logo um novo capitulo, espero que mais feliz do que esse xD

Aliaaas, como vocês tem reclamado dos erros, este texto foi revisado pela Debs-chan. Muito obrigada!

Beijooos!


	9. Smile

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**Smile.**

Abriu os olhos. Dor. Não mais aquela dor subjetiva, abstrata, mas pura dor em seus olhos que havia enfrentado uma real torrente de lágrimas no último dia. Sua mente estava confusa, como ficava todas as manhãs, porém se sentia verdadeiramente perdida. Demorou longos minutos para descobrir que estava na cama de Bankotsu, com a roupa usada no dia anterior, e que seu cabelo estava estranhamente leve. Solto. Era uma estranha sensação estar ali, não era aquele prazer costumeiro, aquela confortável comodidade. Neste meio tempo, seu corpo tinha adquirido uma posição meio sentada, mas deixou ele novamente cair na cama, fechou os olhos. Ao abri-los novamente, percebeu um corpo sentado ao seu lado, com uma bandeja apoiada na cama. Levantou os olhos e encontrou a face serena de Bankotsu.

- Bom dia. – Ele sussurrou, finalmente se virando para encará-la.

Ele não exibia o maravilhoso sorriso que tinha, parecia cansado, como se tivesse envelhecido anos em questão de horas. Rin realmente sentiu todo o efeito de sua doce e inocente brincadeira com Sesshoumaru, nunca fora pra provocar ninguém ou seduzir, muito pelo contrario, suas atitudes tinham como objetivo a integração dos familiares, não arruinar seu relacionamento. Se levantou, estendendo sua mão para o rosto de Bankotsu. Ficou o acariciando por longos minutos naquele perturbador silencio e, quando finalmente se aproximou para beijá-lo, ele recuou de uma forma graciosa. Estava o perdendo, isto é, se já não o tinha perdido por completo.

- Bankotsu... – Sua voz falhou, mas tomou controle de si e colocou as cordas vocais para funcionar.

- Eu sei. – A voz dele não passava de um rouco sussurro.

- Então por que esta me rejeitando assim? – Ela voltou a acariciar a face dele.

- Não é apenas ter o conhecimento que vai deixar tudo bem, que vai parar de doer. – O moreno pousou sua mão sobre a que ela repousava em seu rosto. – Nós precisamos de um tempo, arrumar toda a bagunça que se formou.

- Eu não vou te forçar nada, apenas se lembre que foi você quem decidiu isso. – Agora quem recuava graciosamente era Rin.

Se levantou da cama e procurou seus sapatos. Quando finalmente os encaixou em seus pés, levantou a cabeça, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas em seus olhos, encontrou a figura de Bankotsu. Passou por ele como se a imagem do homem fosse apenas uma ilusão de sua mente, mas a ilusão tomou seu braço e a puxou de volta. A jogou na cama e se posicionou sobre ela, sobre a menina confusa, sobre a menina que havia acabado de receber a noticia de que o namorado queria distancia. Agora ele estava ali, os lábios contra os dela, as línguas naquela dança desconexa, enquanto as mãos dela o puxavam pela nuca, puxava seus cabelos e arranhava as costas do rapaz.

Fora, de longe, a melhor reconciliação de ambos. Talvez fosse a raiva, o medo, o desespero ou até mesmo a paixão entre os dois. Não, eles se amavam e isso era um fato, mesmo quando esse sentimento entrava em dúvidas ou negações, mesmo quando existia outra pessoa. Rin amava Bankotsu, entretanto, não tinha como não ficar confusa com Sesshoumaru e toda a estranha ligação que tinham. Não existia amor sem confiança. Não confiava inteiramente em Sesshoumaru ou na promessa que o mesmo iria permanecer ali, porém tinha esperanças.

Tudo nasce da esperança.

* * *

Naquela fria, nublada e atípica manhã, Rin entendeu o refrão da famosa música dos Beatles: _"All the lonely people / Where do they all come from ?". _As pessoas solitárias vinham do apartamento de seus relacionamentos falidos, confusos e preenchidos de um sentimento de distancia. Levantou os olhos, sem brilho, vagos e observou as poucas pessoas no ônibus. Todas jovens, cansadas. Todas solitárias. Era melhor esquecer a música '_Eleanor Rigby' _e pensar em outras coisas.

E o que a perturbava, acima de tudo, era o que encontraria em sua casa. Sesshoumaru. Será que ele sorriria presunçosamente? Sussurraria em seu ouvido _"eu te disse."_? Ou encontraria o mesmo homem frio de semanas atrás? Suspirou profundamente, soltou e arrumou o cabelo pela quinta vez, precisava tirar o youkai de sua mente. Porém as direções que seus pensamentos tomavam nem sempre eram as mais satisfatórias ou previsíveis. Se viu analisando seus próprios sentimentos por Bankotsu, o que não era a primeira vez.

Desceu do ônibus e, caminhando apressadamente, foi chegando à frente de sua casa. Suspirou novamente. Amava Bankotsu mais do que muitas coisas em sua patética vida, porém não podia negar o fato de que seu relacionamento não era mais o mesmo e nunca voltaria a sê-lo. A desconfiança e ciúmes havia se instalado de forma indiferente entre os dois e ia crescendo à medida que os dias passavam. E sua aproximação com Sesshoumaru em nada ajudava, a não ser no quesito de aumentar o abismo entre Rin e Bankotsu, e a jovem já não via chances de conseguir atravessar o abismo sem se machucar de forma bruta ou, em pior caso, morrer. Estava perdendo sua sanidade em toda essa questão de romance, vontades e sonhos.

Estava se perdendo.

* * *

Se as coisas fossem mais fáceis, mais simples, ela não teria chego em casa em pleno final de madrugada, com o corpo dolorido, com a mente cansada. Não teria visto Kagome atravessando o corredor silenciosamente em direção a saída e não teria trocado desconfortáveis palavras com ela. Será que Inuyasha havia feito alguma coisa certa para ter conseguido manter Kagome em casa, em seu quarto, até aquele horário? Tão certa para que ela talvez terminasse um namoro com um rapaz bom? Pouco provável, mas era o que aparentava. Sinceramente? Não queria pensar em como Inuyasha e Kagome estavam felizes, não queria pensar em como ela e Bankotsu deveriam estar felizes, não queria pensar em nada. Não queria sentir nada. Queria apenas permanecer embaixo das cobertas e dormir eternamente.

Mas nada sai como queremos e esse é um fato inegável. Taishou abriu a porta do quarto levemente e se sentou na cama. Rin manteve os olhos fechados na vã esperança de enganá-lo, de conseguir permanecer naquela posição eternamente. Mas, no final de todas as contas, ele ainda era considerado seu pai e a conhecia melhor do que qualquer um. Diabos, ele era seu melhor amigo... Lutando contra o cansaço, contra a indisposição e, principalmente, contra a claridade, abriu os olhos. Ainda era Taishou, ainda era seu quarto, ainda era a mesma situação. Simulou um sorriso e tentou dizer a famosa frase de bom dia, porém ele foi mais rápido, ele sempre era.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Como assim? – Perante as orbes perturbadas do youkai a sua frente, não pode deixar de se sentir extremamente culpada.

- Rin... – Ele suspirou, a mão direita passou a acariciar os negros cabelos dela. – Seu estado ontem, não ter passado a noite em casa... eu preciso saber se você vai voltar a ser aquela Rin apagada que nem mesmo vagava por essa casa, que apenas se trancava no quarto e dormia de forma incessante.

- Otou-san... eu...

- Não sei se eu agüentaria te ver assim novamente. Você é um dos meus bens mais preciosos e, por um bom tempo, eu achei que estando com o Bankotsu às coisas iam melhorar e então ontem você me mostrou que não é bem assim. – Ela movimentou os lábios com a intenção de falar, mas ele a proibiu com um acenar de cabeça. – Sesshoumaru estando aqui muda toda a dinâmica da casa, a maioria de nossos comportamentos e trás lembranças desagradáveis. Ele veio falar comigo sobre a opção de se mudar para um apartamento na cidade, mas longe daqui.

- Não! Otou-san eu tive sim problemas com Sesshoumaru estando aqui, mas nada que o force a sair de casa! Eu só tenho estado confusa ultimamente, cansada, e Bankotsu me fez perceber inúmeras coisas que eu realmente não queria perceber, só estava refletindo ontem... Não queria preocupar ninguém e nem mesmo mudar alguma coisa daqui de casa...

- Se eu perceber que essas atitudes se tornaram freqüentes, eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa Rin. Não suportaria que você tivesse uma recaída... seria doloroso demais, para todos nós.

- O senhor não tem com o que se preocupar... – O sorriso ensaiado agora se formava verdadeiro nos lábios dela.

- E você tem que se preocupar com esse bafo... complicado, Rin. – Ao ouvir a risada dela e os fracos tapas em seu braço, Taishou se levantou rindo também.

Beijou a filha de consideração na testa e saiu do quarto, deixando-a só com seus pensamentos. Aquela casa era simples. Aquelas pessoas eram simples. Ela era simples. Então quando tudo se tornou tão complicado? Em que momento tudo começou a ruir e a forçar pela escolha de caminhos tortuosos? Quando havia perdido o coração e o pulmão por uma simples palavra? Afinal, as feridas eram tão extensas que não podia ser algo recente... Teria os perdido após a morte da mãe? Ou antes... após a partida de Sesshoumaru? Ou quando descobriu que seu pai não era quem pensava que fosse e que nem mesmo estava interessado em sua filha?

As crianças sentem, sempre sentem. E seu histórico de rejeições inconscientes era gigantesco. Era a rejeição da família da mãe, rejeição do pai, por um curto período de tempo, até mesmo, rejeição de sua própria mãe. Foi acolhida por um novo pai e um novo irmão, irmão este que a rejeitava também. Logo a única visível ligação nasceu em forma de um hanyou e então uma nova rejeição, pois os mais novos precisam de cuidados. Sesshoumaru partiu. Izayoi morreu. Todas essas perdas, recusas, afastamentos, tiraram partes importantes de quem era ela. Reformulou o que sobrou de sua identidade em algo disforme e instável, algo mutável, algo que nunca seria tão bom como no inicio.

Porém Rin deixou esses pensamentos na cama, pois já havia afastado as pesadas cobertas e se dirigia para o banheiro. O melhor remédio sempre fora um bom e longo banho quente, mas nem o banho conseguia relaxá-la, apenas fazia com que seus pensamentos emergirem do caos. Então a resposta seria conversar? Conversar com Sesshoumaru, tentar entender tudo o que poderia acontecer daquele momento em diante. Então tocou seus lábios. Quentes. A lembrança do simples beijo no dia anterior poderia ter se escondido, mas a sensação dele ainda estava ali e era isso que a torturava.

Saiu da banheira e se trocou rapidamente. Correu para a sala que permanecia viva, para os escritórios, cozinha, quartos. Nada. Taishou e Inuyasha haviam saído? Provavelmente foram almoçar com Sangô e Miroku para ajudá-los no casamento, não existiria nenhum outro motivo e não a chamaram por achar que Rin continuava deprimida... mas e Sesshoumaru? Voltou para seu quarto e pegou o lençol que usava no jardim, aproveitou para pegar um caderno de desenhos e os lápis. Não iria escrever naquela tarde, mas desenhar. Ambos tinham o mesmo teor terapêutico e um resultado surpreendente, porém, através da porta, viu o jardim tomado pelo outono e o viu.

O outono estava partindo tão rápido como o verão, ou era ter Sesshoumaru em casa que fazia o tempo parecer algo inexistente? Sentiu uma súbita fraqueza nas pernas e o pensamento de ter feito escolhas erradas novamente a assombrou. As folhas amareladas e alaranjadas jaziam em um gramado não tão verde, uma garota confusa que apenas podia admirar as costas de um rapaz enigmático. "_Frio_" fora o pensamento da jovem na questão do tempo e do "irmão". _"E ainda assim tão quente..."_

- Rin? – Ele já havia se virado para ela, entretanto ela estava tão presa aos seus pensamentos que não havia percebido.

Nem uma sombra de tristeza, raiva, apenas a constante indiferença. Nem mesmo o olhar dele falava alguma coisa, não falava nada. Absolutamente nada! E isso a enlouquecia, a enchia de uma ensandecida raiva! Se ele ao menos demonstrasse alguma coisa! Se ele ao menos sentisse os lábios dela contra os dele! Rin não estava pronta para a rejeição dele, não estava preparada para a chegada e permanência dele... e quando estaria? Quando estivesse casada com Bankotsu e já com o segundo filho a caminho?

- Sesshoumaru. - Respondeu no improvável timbre frio.

Atravessou parte do jardim e estendeu o lençol no lugar que havia marcado a conversa dos dois há tantos dias atrás. Provavelmente era apenas uma lembrança dela, afinal, apenas ela se segurava aqueles patéticos lapsos de socialização de Sesshoumaru e, pateticamente, o transformavam em algo a mais. O desespero tomou conta e Rin lutou ferozmente contra a torrente de lágrimas... o que diabos estava fazendo? Chorando por simples pensamentos? Chorando por poucas ocasiões? Chorando por um homem? Um irmão, aliás. Maldita palavra... uma nova apunhalada no pulmão.

- Eu estava errado. – Ouviu a voz calma dele. Distante. Provavelmente não havia se movido nem por um milímetro. – Você não precisava de uma muda de roupa.

- Não. Estava certo. – A voz desinteressada dela, até isso a machucava. – Voltei de madrugada por não ter roupas lá.

- Então você e Bankotsu estão bem novamente?

- Apenas tínhamos brigado. – Abriu o caderno e o apoiou entre suas pernas cruzadas. Quando havia sentado? Não importava realmente. – Eu estava errada e pedi desculpas, nada de muito importante.

- Fico feliz.

- Fica mesmo? – Ela virou seu corpo a fim de encará-lo, afinal, havia se sentado de costas para ele. Suas sobrancelhas estavam contraídas quando fez a pergunta, mas quando seu olhar se encontrou com o dele, elas relaxaram.

- Não.

- E você não pode simplesmente falar o vem na sua mente? Melhor do que mentir.

- O que eu poderia falar a machucaria.

- Melhor do que me iludir com mentiras. Ou estou errada?

- Fico feliz por você, não por mim. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. Mantinha-se próximo ao balanço, onde haviam conversado há tantas semanas antes.

Os olhos de Rin se encheram de surpresa. Tornou a virar seu corpo para uma posição mais confortável e não escutou os passos dele se aproximando. Sesshoumaru novamente entrou em seu campo de visão quando sentou em uma parte do lençol, ele tinha aquela expressão serena. Aquela calma que afugentava a dura frieza dela. Aquela tranqüilidade que afastava sua sanidade.

- O que quer dizer...? – Sentiu sua voz tremer, confusa.

- Não é obvio? – Por que ele fazia aqueles malditos jogos? Ao menos não mentiria, não mais. – Eu ouvi a briga e sei que Rin se afastará deste Sesshoumaru. E é uma pena, pois Rin é a melhor amiga deste Sesshoumaru.

- Ah... – Não era aquilo que queria ouvir. Sua expressão havia se tornado triste, porém logo se iluminou com um sorriso. Aquele gracioso sorriso. – Melhor amiga? Achei que você não tinha amigos... achei que era um lobo solitário.

Ao ouvir a palavra 'lobo', Sesshoumaru soltou um baixo rosnado... o que aqueles homens tinham contra lobos? Já não bastava Inuyasha chamar o ex-namorado (ou seria atual ainda?) de Kagome de " lobo fedido"? Mas o efeito do rosnado sobre Rin foi fazê-la rir. _You've got to enjoy the little things. _As pequenas conversas, os poucos momentos, as raras piadas. Aquilo também era fácil. Apenas se tornava difícil quando se dava por encerrado, quando Rin deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e refletia sobre o dualismo de seus sentimentos... e eram sempre as mesmas perguntas?: Bankotsu ou Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru ou Bankotsu? Na noite passada havia sido Bankotsu, no inicio daquela tarde era Sesshoumaru. Voltou a olhar o caderno e a fazer leves traços com o lápis preto.

- Eu era. – Quebrou o silencio.

- O que mudou? – Não levantou o olhar para ele, não conseguia.

- Você. Minha família. Esta casa.

- Não fizemos nada... estávamos sempre aqui.

- E isso me dava... medo. – Admitiu. E quando Rin conseguiu levantar seu olhar para ele novamente, percebeu a expressão cansada e pensativa no rosto que encarava o cinzento céu.

Não tão frio.

* * *

A noite demorava-se a cair, mesmo quando os ventos gelados já a anunciava. Teimosa, assim como o casal ainda sentado em um antigo lençol na grama. Por mais que usassem roupas de frios durante todo o dia, elas não eram necessárias... quando estavam próximos era sempre quente. A menina continuava a fazer esboços do youkai na sua frente, enquanto ele apenas lia um livro. Era tão absurdamente calmo e natural, isso por que em muitas situações com Bankotsu eram, de certa forma, tempestuosos e falsos, aquela tranqüilidade era forçada. Mas não ali. Não com ele. Afinal, ele não era Bankotsu, era...

- Sesshoumaru? - O sussurro saiu em um volume alto na silenciosa tarde.

- Sim? – Olhou-a por cima do livro.

- Terminei.

Não se sabe como ele ainda a enxergava como uma mulher e não como uma menininha. Os cabelos negros dela estavam bagunçados, aquele sorriso inocente, os olhos castanhos brilhando, aquele amontoado de roupas de frio que apenas os pais muito preocupados colocavam em seus filhos... o principal era o desenho. Traços leves, delicados, bonitos. Era como se ela tivesse roubado aquela imagem de algum lugar e, juntamente, os direitos autorais.

Novamente o silencio havia se ocupado entre os dois. Sesshoumaru até mesmo pousou o livro delicadamente sobre o lençol e tomou o caderno em suas mãos. Ela o via assim? Sereno. Belo. Bom? De fato o via como um intelectual, pois a seriedade aparecia nos olhos do desenho, focados nas páginas de um livro. Delicado, pois as folhas caídas em volta do lençol (também retratadas no desenho) o deixavam com um ar pensativo, frágil. Rin poderia largar a paixão pela história, abrir mão da doceria e viver a vida com um lápis em suas mãos.

- Não gostou? – Aquela voz, tremula, o despertou de sua analise.

- Muito pelo contrário. – A fitou calmamente. – Você me surpreende.

- Que nad...

- Sempre. – Ele a cortou. – Você sempre me surpreende.

Os lábios de Rin novamente se curvaram em um sorriso. O rosto se tornou rosado e quente. Por que ele sempre sabia o que dizer? E por que nunca dizia o que ela queria ouvir? "_Porque seria perfeito demais, fácil demais..." _O pensamento cruzou sua mente. Virou o rosto bruscamente, encarando as flores de outono que já estavam morrendo. O tempo era uma coisa engraçada. Então não tinha noção de quanto tempo permaneceu naquela posição, mas sabia que quando voltou a olhá-lo o céu já estava escuro. Então se lembrou da pergunta que ficou em sua mente, escondida, e, como não havia visto Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru provavelmente teria a resposta.

Voltou a encará-lo sobre a fraca luz da noite. As típicas cenas maravilhosas dos filmes, e aquele sentimento de felicidade a invadindo, tão sutilmente. Ele novamente lia o livro, e Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru estava atento a cada movimento seu, assim como Sesshoumaru sabia o que, claramente, passava na mente de Rin. Se permitiu apreciá-lo por mais alguns minutos, mas logo quebrou o silencio pela segunda vez.

- Kagome dormiu aqui ontem?

- Sim. – Ele desviou o olhar para ela. – Mas Inuyasha não queria que ninguém a visse.

- Ah...

- Burro. – Revirou os olhos cansadamente.

- Muito burro. – Ela riu. – Como vocês não iam perceber? Afinal, escutam tudo e sentem o cheiro de tudo que passa dentro dessa casa.

Então ela viu.

O imperceptível sorriso.

* * *

- RIN!

O tempo é uma face na água, como diz Stephen King, e então longos dias haviam se passado. O sorriso foi varrido da mente de Rin por esforço da mesma, precisava se fixar em Bankotsu, em seu relacionamento com ele, e não com as fantasias em que Sesshoumaru era o principal. Estava dando certo, principalmente por que havia mudado suas atitudes perante ao namorado, retornando aos velhos hábitos e o sentimento de prazer por estar com ele havia voltado. Enquanto que Sesshoumaru mal aparecia na casa, estava mais misterioso do que nunca.

Então, duas semanas depois, ao voltar da casa de Bankotsu – e arrastá-lo para lá – Rin apareceu na manhã de domingo em casa. Queria discutir os últimos detalhes com Sangô, Miroku e Bankotsu sobre o casamento, não era a madrinha, mas era a cozinheira, além de dar uma certa ajuda na decoração. Porém a presença dos três era apenas para ter um motivo para estar em casa, para vê-lo, afinal, não haviam conversado calmamente há dias. Precisava vê-lo. Alegou uma dor de cabeça e fez com que os amigos partissem para uma tarde de domingo mais produtiva.

- RIN!!!

Vozes a chamavam no pé da escada. Havia dormido o resto da tarde, ainda não havia se alimentado e acreditava estar só. Nem sinal de Sesshoumaru, mas ao menos Bankotsu havia ligado para saber de seu estado, o que despertou a culpa. Estava tudo bem agora, então por que havia mentido? Por que sentiu a súbita necessidade de ver Sesshoumaru? Andou calmamente até o corredor, porém, ao chegar à escada, estancou e seus pés não obedeciam ao simples mando de descer os degraus. Todos estavam ali. Taishou, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sangô, Sesshoumaru e uma mulher.

Os olhos vermelhos pareciam incomodados, o que fez com que a raiva realmente se tornasse presente em Rin. O sorriso ensaiado já estava pronto em seus lábios, afinal, era o famoso jantar de domingo à noite e problemas de relacionamentos, pessoais ou sentimentais não cabiam na mesa de jantar. Logo aquela mesa se tornaria pequena demais para os familiares. Todos ali eram da família, menos aquela mulher, nunca a permitiria ser parte da família. O sorriso se tornou trêmulo e foi tentado a sumir, porém Rin era dona o bastante de si para controlá-lo e, para sua sorte, todos aqueles pensamentos e movimentos duraram segundos. Logo estava descendo as escadas. Não daria aquele gostinho à Kagura.

Então apenas sorriu.

* * *

Demorei muito, eu seeei! Mas esse capitulo deu muito trabalho para ser escrito. Pois eu precisava resolver a situação da Rin com o Bankotsu e, como eles se acertaram, eu sabia que ia deixar o Sesshoumaru super abalado, então como ele a faria sorrir?

Também não tava muito bem então não iria conseguir fazer um capitulo animado, por isso peço desculpas!

O próximo capitulo vai ser curto acredito, que vai apenas retratar o jantar e o por que Rin não gosta da Kagura. Depois do capitulo do jantar vai ser o capitulo do casamento, esse vai ser feliz de qualquer maneira, prometo! HAUHAUHAUHAU!

Enfim, quero agradecer a review da Debs e da força que ela me da pra continuar a escrever!

Alias, capitulo não revisado, não vou revisar e, sinceramente? To pouco me importando com os erros de português, então não venham reclamar deles, afinal, a única pessoa que tem lido ultimamente é a Debs e ela não reclama. xD

Beijos!


	10. One Week, One Dinner

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**One Week, One Dinner.**

_Era uma tarde quente de primavera, era uma tarde belíssima e com cores tão diferentes. Era uma tarde em que o mundo parecia sorrir, era a primeira tarde da primavera que a fazia sorrir. Era a primeira tarde que ficaria com ele, era a primeira tarde que não usava preto em muitos anos. Era a primeira tarde em que se sentia bem, pura. Era uma tarde de segunda feira. A felicidade era real naquela tarde._

_Seu vestido branco, fino, parecia brilhar, assim como seus olhos. Estava com os negros cabelos soltos e o claro contraste deles com sua tez pálida a deixava ainda mais graciosa. Os olhos castanhos, que se tornariam apáticos em um futuro não tão distante, enquadraram uma figura masculina, um moreno. Lindo. Mas sua visão se desviou para a figura feminina ao lado dele. Enquadraram os grandes olhos vermelhos, enquadraram o travesso sorriso nos lábios pintados._

_Levemente, se levantou. Era uma boneca de porcelana, era frágil naquela tarde. O sorriso havia morrido, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa. O casal se aproximou e novamente a força voltou as pernas da moça. Pelo delicado tecido do vestido as pernas dela eram percebidas ao se movimentar, logo o corpo se juntou ao movimento e a jovem desceu as escadinhas da antiga igreja do parte. Poético o bastante? Provavelmente. E essa é a questão. Naquela tarde quente de primavera, tudo era perfeito demais, frágil demais, então pensamentos negativos nem mesmo cruzavam a mente da jovem boneca viva._

_- Me desculpe à demora, Rin. – Ele falou sorrindo._

_- Tudo bem. – Forçou um sorriso encantador._

_- A culpa foi minha. – Os olhos vermelhos faiscavam. – O encontrei na saída do tribunal e o roubei para o almoço. Fazia tempo que não conversávamos e não sabia que ele tinha compromissos, ele não falou._

_- Se o roubou para o almoço, poderia devolvê-lo para a cada dele? – A insegurança tomou conta de seu sorriso._

_- Rin... – O fraco sussurro dele nem mesmo foi percebido._

_As pernas da morena se colocaram em um novo movimento, andava altivamente. Mesmo com o orgulho ferido, sua imagem era de completa perfeição e serenidade. Aquela era a primeira, de muitas, rachadura em sua tranqüila felicidade, ainda não sentia o mundo se desfazendo, se despedaçando, se destruindo. Não estava sendo empurrada para o precipício. Sim, estava tendo maus momentos em casa, com amizades estranhas e questionáveis, estava sim se empurrando para o precipício, porém dentro da fumaça da indiferença e da duvida, ela não podia ver. Rin apenas esperava que ele pudesse ajudá-la a enxergar através de tanta fumaça... mas estava sempre enganada, certo? Talvez não, pois ele segurou seu braço._

_- Não precisa. – Abriu um feroz sorriso. – Somos bons amigos, Bankotsu. Estou apenas atrasada para o trabalho._

_Se desvencilhou dos braços dele e voltou a caminhar. Mesmo sem olhar para trás conseguia sentir o olhar os brilhantes e vermelhos olhos da mulher a queimar, a segui-la. Estava andando em um caminho perigoso, cheio de pedras e poços, e apenas conseguia perceber o olhar raivoso da 'amiga' de Bankotsu. Era como se apenas existissem os três no mundo e ela finalmente percebesse que iria morrer sozinha._

_Era apenas uma tarde.

* * *

_

Os faiscantes olhos continuavam a fita-la, pareciam rir internamente enquanto a moça terminava de descer as escadas. As faces de Kagome e Sangô estavam lívidas, sem nem uma gota de sangue, elas sabiam mais do que qualquer um o que a mulher exótica ao lado de Sesshoumaru representava, quem ela era e o que havia feito. Seu sorriso não falhava mais, e o brilho orgulhoso apareceu nas orbes castanhas de Rin. Kagura não havia feito nada demais, porém a rivalidade entre as duas era algo tão natural e tão palpável que não precisava de motivos para se tornar presente ou real.

- Rin, conhe...

- Kagura. – O sorriso pareceu mudar para algo delicado, falso. – Há quanto tempo.

- Tempo demais, temo em dizer. – Um sorriso se abriu, mostrando os perfeitos dentes brancos.

- Ahm... – Taishou pareceu ficar sem graça, então abraçando Rin pelos ombros, guiou a família para a sala de jantar. – Kagura trabalha como advogada na empresa. Como ela e Sesshoumaru tinham que finalizar alguns relatórios e projetos para apresentar na prefeitura, eles passaram o dia inteiro trabalhando. Achei sensato convidá-la para o jantar.

Desconfortável.

* * *

_Terça feira havia passado sem novidades, sem emoções, sem nem uma ligação. De noite, não agüentando de irritação, colocou uma roupa qualquer – preta – e pegou as chaves do carro. Taishou permanecia sentado na sala, lendo um livro, então levantou o olhar para a jovem. Dês da morte de Izayoi, Rin havia perdido muito peso, o antigo brilho, mas na manhã de segunda feira ela estava radiante, mudada. Na segunda feira a noite ela voltou a ser a mesma mulher morta, sombria, de sempre. A roupa preta mostrava que todo o luto, que a depressão continuava lá, não iria embora tão cedo._

_- Vai sair com Kagome e Sangô? – Perguntou calmamente._

_- Não._

_- Vai voltar cedo?_

_- Não._

_Rin deu as costas a ele e bateu a porta da sala depois de sair. Se Sesshoumaru morasse com eles naquela época, teria se identificado com Rin. Calada, fria, dissimulada, racional, poucas palavras. Sesshoumaru não morava lá há anos, então de que se importar? Afinal, se ele se importasse com a família, ao menos teria comparecido ao enterro, mas não, ele era muito ocupado para aquilo ou então era apenas um artifício para machucar os já feridos membros da família. _"E eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa... "

_Era diferente, certo? Seus motivos eram diferentes dos ideais mesquinhos do youkai que nem mesmo cruzava sua mente, certo? Bateu a porta do carro e o ligou com raiva, precisava fugir, precisava respirar, tudo se fechava ao redor dela e nem mesmo as inexistentes lagrimas aplacariam a angustia que sentia. Queria alguém do seu lado, queria Bankotsu ao seu lado, mas nem mesmo um telefonema ele se dispôs a dar... não valia a pena. Rodou pela cidade por horas, até se cansar e parar no parque que havia visitado no dia anterior. O carro havia morrido inúmeras vezes e Rin admitia sem problemas que não gostava de dirigir, não sabia, mas era o único modo de fugir. E rápido._

_Saiu do carro e o trancou. Andou calmamente pelo caminho de pedras, além dela, nem uma viva alma por entre as escuras e frondosas arvores. Então se permitiu sentar no gramado, se escorar em uma árvore e sentir os diferentes aromar do parque, as lágrimas apareceram e não aliviaram. Nunca aliviaram._

_Em meio à torrente de lagrimas e caos tinha plena consciência da escuridão, do cheiro da grama e das árvores, do fraco brilho da lua e das estrelas, do som dos pássaros nos ninhos e os insetos ao seu redor. Tinha consciência da fria clareira em que estava. O pálido corpo da jovem se tornou tremulo. Toda a persistente consciência foi varrida pelo som de passos e risadas, pelo cheiro das drogas, pelo inconstante brilho fluorescente dos celulares._

_O grupo de seis homens se formaram na visão de Rin. No primeiro momento não os reconheceu, apenas quando uma forçada voz feminina se fez presente à compreensão caiu em sua mente. Colégio, anos atrás, o famoso _Exército dos Sete_, liderados por Naraku. As lágrimas secavam, endureciam suas feições, mas abriu um sorriso. Sabia que Bankotsu provavelmente teria se dado bem com aquele grupo, ao menos era o que parecia quando o conheceu. Talvez ele não fosse se dar bem com Naraku – ambos eram lideres natos –, mas com os outros seis provavelmente sim. Sem pestanejar, Rin admitiria que __Renkotsu__, __Jakotsu__, __Suikotsu__, Kyokotsu, __Ginkotsu__ e __Mukotsu__ eram bons, mas não depois de conhecerem Naraku._

_Se levantou, sorria morbidamente. A vontade de voltar a se envolver com eles, a freqüentar tumultuadas festas, ficar tão ou mais drogada que eles. Já havia feito parte do grupo, ido às festas, enchido a cara, mas nunca havia se drogado. Covarde. Após a morte de Izayoi havia feito coisas que nunca teria se imaginado fazendo, mas logo algo a deteve. Taishou? Inuyasha? Ou teria sido o próprio Bankotsu? E agora esses mesmos personagens a empurravam para aquele caminho... aquele caminho que despertava lembranças e desejos adormecidos. A tornavam suja. O sorriso permaneceu intacto, invicto, insano._

_- Boa noite rapazes. – O sorriso em seus lábios eram realmente sedutores, mas seus olhos tinham aquele brilho amargurado, febril._

_- Rin... – Todos sussurraram, parando com o riso, com os passos._

_- Naraku não está os liderando esta noite?_

_- Não... ele foi buscar algumas coisas. – Suikotsu falou calmamente_

_- Achei que você era o distribuidor..._

_- Não, Naraku tomou essa posição de uns tempos pra cá. – Kyokotsu tomou a fala desinteressado._

_- Mas o que a traz pra esse lugar há essa hora, querida Rin? – A voz fina de Jakotsu fez com que a jovem fechasse a boca para tornar a dar aquele sorriso._

_- Problemas, como sempre. Mas isso não é importante._

_-Ginkotsu... – Renkotsu sussurrou, e ao receber um aceno do outro integrante, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. –Rin, estamos indo para uma festa e não podemos nos atrasar._

_- Entendo..._

_- Mas sinta-se livre para nos acompanhar. – Mukotsu emendou._

_- Então vamos? – Sorriu.

* * *

_

- Então Rin, ficou sabendo da captura e prisão de Naraku? – Os olhos de Kagura se tornaram mais brilhantes durante a pergunta, era realmente divertido, não era?

- Li nos jornais, mas nada de interessante. – Respondeu pausadamente.

- Acreditei que seria do interesse de toda a população saber que um traficante fora preso.

- Mas o mais interessante agora, para Rin, tem sido nosso casamento. – Miroku roubou a atenção de Kagura. Os olhos azuis acompanhavam o sorriso nos lábios, mas era apenas um disfarce para preocupação.

- Então Miroku e Sangô realmente vão se casar? – A exótica mulher pareceu animada. – Li nos jornais sobre isso, mas não achei que fossem seguir realmente em frente.

- E por que não? – Sangô pareceu irritada.

- Todos os tipos de comentários são ouvidos na empresa. – Kagura se limitou a dizer.

- Bom, nós realmente vamos nos casar. As pessoas mudam, os sentimentos mudam. – Miroku se virou para a morena a seu lado e a beijou. – Tudo muda, menos o meu sentimento por ela.

Não tão desconfortável.

* * *

_Sua última lembrança antes de apagar foram os olhos vermelhos, brilhantes, felizes, e da seringa espetada em seu braço. A música continuava muito alta, mas conseguia o ouvir perfeitamente o som de uma voz ao fundo, gritando seu nome, ansiando por uma resposta, por qualquer resposta. Logo já era quarta feira, 17h48min, seus olhos castanhos, sem vida, foram descobertos por toda aquela escuridão. Nenhum véu cobria sua face. Porém o contraste de toda a escuridão com aquele novo brilho inteiramente branco a chocou, a fez fechar novamente os olhos._

_Agora conseguia escutar o som de maquinas próximas, das respirações das pessoas, de seringas espetadas em sua pele. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos castanhos, encontrou as faces de Taishou, Inuyasha e Bankotsu. Não esperava ver o ultimo assim, tão cedo, mas dizem que quando morremos vemos as pessoas que mais nos amam, foi ai que entraram Kagome, Sangô e Miroku. Agora poderia morrer em paz. Porém um ultimo personagem entrou em cena, ninguém conhecido, ninguém que ela amava, então despertou daquele profundo sonho._

_Antes mesmo de conseguir ouvir as palavras do médico, foi como ter seu sopro sendo roubado. Caiu novamente sobre os travesseiros e o mundo se tornou negro. E em toda aquela escuridão, ela estava consciente de si, porém apenas de si. Fora um dos piores momentos em sua vida, pois havia se deparado consigo mesma em toda a escuridão que a rondava. Era patética, mal agradecida, orgulhosa, um trapo. Não a admirava que ninguém quisesse se meter na confusão que ela era... chorou em seu mundo interno, para as pessoas no quarto ela parecia dormir profundamente. Estava sendo dilacerada por si mesma... então fora ali que tudo começou? Todas aquelas cicatrizes?_

_Não.

* * *

_

Rin ignorava o olhar de Kagura, se aproximou de Kagome e se pôs a conversar com ela sobre futilidades, afinal, futilidades eram melhores do que as pequenas apunhaladas da bela mulher a sua frente. Entretanto, não tinha como fugir do receoso sentimento de estar perdendo Sesshoumaru, de estar arriscando todo o seu relacionamento naquele simples pesar, naquele impertinente pensamento. Então apenas riu do comentário de sua nova cunhada, sim era bom pensar naquilo.

Era bom viver em um mundo em que Inuyasha e Kagome estavam bem, juntos, felizes, pois eles eram sua família. Talvez estivesse tudo bem se Inuyasha ficasse com Kikyou e Kagome com Kouga, se eles estivessem felizes, pois era apenas aquilo que importava. Felicidade. Sempre caia naqueles pensamentos, riu de si mesma. Ao levantar o olhar, encontrou o brilho das orbes âmbares dele. O sorriso permaneceu, pois naquele simples segundo, estava feliz.

Realmente feliz.

* * *

_Quinta feira chegou calmamente. As cortinas do quarto branco não impediam os raios de sol invadirem o quarto, a despertar a morena na cama, ou então era apenas o efeito dos sedativos que haviam passado, talvez fossem os dois. Os olhos castanhos encontraram a pálida figura de Taishou adormecido na poltrona ao lado da cama, não era uma imagem agradável. Nenhuma lágrima cortou sua face, nenhum brilho passou por seus olhos, não havia morrido. Não merecia a paz de descansar para sempre, não... ela apenas merecia a eterna culpa da morte da própria mãe._

_Tentou esconder o rosto por entre as mãos, porém as agulhar machucavam sua pele. Parecia lógico que sua tortura mental fosse algo que não se pudesse esconder, que não pudesse amenizar, que devesse ser assistida por todos os corações que Rin havia partido. E nem com tais pensamentos as lágrimas venceram seu orgulho. A jovem parecia uma estatua. Branca. Dura. Com a mais bela expressão de sofrimento._

_- Rin? – A voz de Taishou fez com que a estatua voltasse a vida._

_- Otou-san. – Respondeu em um sussurro._

_- Você entrou em coma. – Frio. – Mas como já parece estar se recuperando, não vai demorar a receber alta._

_- Otou-san... – O tremulo timbre do choro contido inundou a sala. – Eu... eu não..._

_- Chega Rin. – O olhar dele logo se encontrou com o dela. – Izayoi morreu. O amor da minha vida morreu. A __minha__ filha morreu, mesmo estando na minha frente, ela esta morta. Eu, Inuyasha, todos já estamos sofrendo o bastante com a partida de Izayoi e você apenas piora as coisas. Fica se culpando sem necessidade, fica machucando a minha família. Taishou ama Rin como se fosse sua própria filha, mas a Rin que está deitada nessa cama de hospital não é Rin, não é filha de Izayoi._

_O silêncio inundou a sala. Antes do youkai conseguir partir, se livrar de sua própria angustia e culpa, ela segurou seu pulso. Quebrou tudo com suas lágrimas de criança, lágrimas de garota abandonada, lágrimas de mulher incompleta. O puxou para a cama e fez com que ele deitasse, com que os braços dele a envolvessem. Precisava dele. Precisava de seu pai. Precisava de si mesma. Taishou sabia que a culpa não era dela, todos sabiam, ele também sabia que a amaria para sempre, que ela sempre seria a sua menina. Não usou aquelas palavras em vão, tudo o que queria era fazê-la acordar, fazê-la sair daquele ciclo vicioso de alto-punição._

_Ficaram lá por horas. Pai e filha, abraçados em um leito de hospital, após a terrível morte de Izayoi e do breve coma de Rin. Aquelas lágrimas não afastariam a culpa, mas ao menos diminuiria o peso da carga, o peso de seus próprios pensamentos e pesares. Era a única forma de quebrar a monstruosa máscara de felicidade da jovem, a única maneira de se mostrar real, mortal, humana. A única tarde para ser Rin._

_Para ser perdoada.

* * *

_

O clima pesado que foi se criando na mesa a sufocava. Mesmo a conversa com Kagome parecia estranha, irreal, parecia uma estranha ligação que a qualquer momento poderia ser quebrada, que poderia morrer. Na primeira brecha, deu uma desculpa qualquer para se esquivar dos olhos vermelhos de Kagura, de sair do campo de visão de todos ali, principalmente Sesshoumaru. Foi para o jardim, para o frio, para a noite sem lua que começou a acalmá-la.

Tinha Bankotsu consigo, tinha o amor dele. Estava estável, feliz. Então por que tudo parecia tão errado? Não era apenas a presença de Kagura ali, não podia ser. Também não podia ser a presença de Sesshoumaru. Não, não, não, NÃO! Não podia voltar a questionar tudo e todos, a afastar qualquer coisa que levantasse a sombra de um sentimento, seja ele qual fosse. Não podia voltar a ser aquela Rin, não podia mostrar sua verdadeira forma, não podia magoar mais ninguém.

Inconscientemente foi para o balanço, onde deixou seu corpo descansar de todo o stress mental. Era muito. Tudo aquilo era muito para o pequeno fio que segurava sua sanidade. Para o único brilho de realidade que seus olhos captavam. Se culpava pela ruptura precoce da família, pela morte da mãe, por aquela 'overdose' que a levou ao coma, pela infelicidade do pai e do irmão, mas diabos! Não estava fazendo absolutamente tudo que estava em seu alcance para amenizar toda essa culpa? Todo o sofrimento? Por que aquilo simplesmente não bastava? Por que ter Bankotsu ao seu lado, sua família reunida, não bastava? E por que ver aqueles olhos vermelhos a perturbavam tanto? Não era por ela ter quase vencido a disputa por Bankotsu, ou por ela ter sido uma das causadoras de sua overdose... era por ela estar com ele.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Sim?

* * *

_A visita dos policias fora na sexta feira. Saber de onde vieram as drogas, saber a história e tudo o mais. Porém com sua memória ainda confusa, Rin não fora de muita ajuda. Após os policiais partirem, seus amigos, irmãos, chegaram. Kagome, Sangô, Miroku e Inuyasha e, infelizmente, a namorada dele. Levaram cartas, tabuleiros, tudo para passar uma tarde na jogatina, enquanto esperavam a pequena mulher receber a alta e, assim, ir para casa. _

_Jogaram Uno, Can-Can ou Mau-Mau, como preferir. Miroku usava sua técnica de passar a mão nas meninas para poder ver suas cartas o que levantava a ira de Inuyasha e a confusão no jogo. Kagome quase sempre ganhava. Dissimulada, ela esquematizava todo o jogo, assim como Kikyou, mas a sorte estava ao seu lado. Irônico aquilo também. Rin não entendia como Kagome tinha sorte no 'trabalho' (mesmo trabalhando juntas, Kagome era uma das mais ágeis e de raciocínio mais rápido), nos jogos, menos no 'amor'. As seis pessoas ali sabiam do sentimento da jovem de olhos azuis, mas tudo era mantido em segredo, assim como mantinham o conhecimento do sofrimento de Sangô e da culpa de Rin. Elas eram as mulheres difíceis, problemáticas e apaixonantes do grupo. Sempre foram e sempre seriam._

_As 18h, Rin recebeu a tão esperada alta do hospital e partiu para casa com sua família. Lá encontraram o patriarca e um gigantesco lanche regado a doces, refrigerante, filmes e cobertores, Taishou temia a depressão de Rin, principalmente nas frias noites solitárias, afinal, quem vigiava as facas da casa? Foi uma daquelas noites tão naturais, uma das poucas que viveria eternamente na memória de todos ali. Kikyou havia ido embora e os amigos de longa data aproveitaram o tempo unidos. _

_Era uma boa noite.

* * *

_

Levantou os marejados olhos para a figura masculina parada na porta. Sentia raiva dele naquele momento. Raiva de si mesma. Raiva daquele maldito balanço que fazia tenebrosos barulhos. Se levantou e andou nervosamente pelo jardim, não querendo vê-lo, não querendo ver a verdade à sua frente. Mas ele era rápido e silencioso, como aquele sentimento que se apoderou de Rin, logo estava segurando os ombros dela.

- É tudo sua culpa. – Levantou os olhos banhados em lágrimas. – Sempre foi. Se você não tivesse ido embora, se você tivesse me aceito como sua irmã – apunhalada – tudo estaria bem! Eu estaria bem! Já teria me acostumado com essa maldita situação! Não ficaria dilacerada ao vê-lo com ela, com Kagura acima de tudo!

O empurrou para longe, negando que o olhar dele era chocado, era perdido. Se afastou com duros passos, mas se virou para vê-lo novamente, rindo insanamente enquanto as lágrimas cortavam sua máscara novamente, cortavam seu coração já inexistente.

- A culpa não é minha afinal. – Riu, escondeu o rosto nas pálidas e tremulas mãos. – A culpa é sua. Você escolheu ir embora, você fez com que Izayoi... mamãe... você fez com que eu perdesse a minha cabeça. Satisfeito? Eu espero que sim, o poderoso _Lord _Sesshoumaru. Deve estar satisfeito ao ver que uma família não consegue se manter sem a sua digna presença.

A face de Sesshoumaru voltou para aquela expressão de indiferença, e os pés dele voltaram a se aproximar do irrequieto corpo da jovem. Ela se esquivava dele, não conseguiria mais se controlar próxima dele, ouvindo sua respiração, sentindo seu calor. Não senhor, já nem parecia sã perto dele, imagine com uma distancia menor?

- Poderia ser qualquer uma, menos Kagura. – Voltou a falar em um fino sussurro, já controlado. – Ela tentou roubar Bankotsu, fez com que eu entrasse em coma e agora quer roubar você. Eu, eu... eu – Os braços dele enlaçaram sua fina cintura.

- Rin...

- Eu não entendo...

* * *

_No fim de semana, Rin se jogou em seu trabalho atrasado daquela semana. Contas a pagar, compras a fazer, faxina na doceria. Arranjou tantas coisas a fazer, para esquecer daquela péssima semana. Organizou sua agenda de compromissos, marcando uma nova consulta com sua psicóloga e com a psiquiatra, não tinha sido uma boa experiência ficar sem desabafar e ficar sem seus remédios, precisava voltar ao normal, precisava ser normal._

_Apenas na segunda feira de manhã, o sentimento de normalidade voltou para a cômoda vida de Rin. Acordou cedo, disposta, animada. Era feriado, mas mesmo assim abriria a doceria por um curto período de tempo e apenas Rin e Kagome trabalhariam, seria um dia calmo, um dia tranqüilo, finalmente. Já passava do meio dia e Kagome limpava o balcão e conversava com Sangô, que esperava as duas amigas saírem do trabalho para um dia no parque. Rin terminava de assar uma fornada de bolinhos, uma mãe havia encomendado em cima da hora para um aniversário._

_O tilintar dos sinos se fez presente, atraindo o olhar de Sangô e Kagome para a porta de entrada. Uma silhueta morena se fez presente, imponente. O sorriso no rosto de Kagome morreu no mesmo instante, atraindo um olhar curioso da morena a sua frente. Antes que o sol saísse das costas daquele homem, os olhos azuis já sabiam quem era. Era o rapaz que vinha, praticamente, todos os dias na doceria. Tomava um café Rosabaya, colombiano, e um pedaço de torta. Conversava com a cozinheira e depois ia embora. Era o mesmo rapaz que fez Rin trabalhar em seu pior estado na semana passada, era o rapaz que fez o maldito ciclo vicioso voltar à vida._

_- Ela não esta, Bankotsu. – Um tom frio, atípico de Kagome._

_- Kagome... – Ele se aproximou cauteloso. – A culpa não é minha._

_- Se tornou sua quando você ficou uma semana sem se explicar, sem aparecer._

_-Mas eu tentei. – Se inclinou no balcão._

_- Não, não tentou. – Sangô falou calmamente, tomando o ultimo gole de seu café._

_- Kagome, Sangô, podem ir agora. – Rin falou calmamente, limpando as mãos no avental branco._

_- Mas Rin..._

_- Por favor._

_Sorriu.

* * *

_

- Não entendo ela, não entendo o que vocês vêem nela e nem o porquê ela faz isso comigo.

- Você sabe que não é isso.

- Lógico que é! – Gritou. – Nada do que eu faço é bom o bastante para acabar com o sofrimento de Taishou e Inuyasha. Eu só pioro as coisas! E com você aqui, demônios, com você na minha vida eu só tomo escolhas erradas! Não consigo pensar direito quando você esta perto de mim, quando fala comigo! Você rouba todo o meu ar! Toda a minha energia! Eu **odeio** você! O **odeio **por ter partido! **Odeio** por não aparecer no funeral dela! O** odeio **por ter voltado como se nada tivesse acontecido!O** odeio **por ficar! O** odeio** por me deixar tão imensamente confusa que não consigo respirar!

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela, tentava falar algo para acalmá-la ou ao menos cessar os gritos que despertariam a curiosidade de todos na sala de jantar. Ao estar próximo o bastante para sentir tudo o que Rin era, ouviu-se um estalo por todo o jardim. A cor vermelha invadiu a branca tez de Sesshoumaru, formato de dedos apareceram rapidamente. A cor vermelha também havia invadido a face de Rin.

- Eu não agüento mais isso. – Encostou a cabeça no peitoral dele.

Permitiu que ele a segurasse, que a amparasse, que a pegasse no colo e se sentasse no balanço. O peso dela era nulo naquele momento, Rin lembrava um bebê desamparado, os soluços desesperados do medo e da confusão fazia com que ela escondesse o rosto no corpo dele, o que impossibilitava Rin de ver o fino sorriso nos lábios dele.

- Algumas coisas não foram feitas para ser entendidas. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Mas...

- As melhores coisas na vida são complicadas. – Um novo sorriso se formou nos lábios dele. – São confusas.

- Sesshoumaru... – Afastou o rosto e encarou as brilhantes orbes douradas dele. – Coisas complicadas e confusas machucam.

- Eu sei. – Afagou os cabelos dela. – Mas a dor passa.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

As lágrimas cessaram e um sorriso se formou nos vermelhos lábios dela. Não se sentia culpada pelo tapa, fora uma coisa necessária e realmente esperava que ele entendesse. Ele não mais sorria, porém era uma expressão calma, gentil, mesmo com a assustadora estampa de mão no lado direito do rosto. Sesshoumaru não se importava com aquilo, até mesmo esperava uma reação daquelas no momento em que colocou os pés na doceria para buscá-la em uma noite chuvosa.

- Desculpa. – Rin sussurrou timidamente.

- Desculpada. – Continuou a afagar os negros cabelos dela.

Então ela se inclinou, tocando delicadamente o rosto dele, o acariciando. Ajeitou-se no colo dele, sentindo as quentes mãos de Sesshoumaru em sua cintura, com os braços a envolvendo cuidadosamente. Continuava frio, mas nenhum dos dois sentia, apenas conseguiam sentir aqueles trêmulos toques. Balançavam tão lentamente que parecia uma deliciosa hipnose e, se fosse, que continuasse. Estavam juntos naquele pequeno espaço, naquele congelado tempo. Levantariam logo, entrariam e nada daquilo havia acontecido, mas aquele sonho permaneceria por quanto tempo? Eternamente? A única coisa que sabiam, era que os lábios de Rin acariciavam a marca vermelha e, se aproximando dos ouvidos dele, sussurrou.

- Você precisa saber.

Então os lábios voltaram a acariciar a pele avermelhada dele. Sesshoumaru virou lentamente o rosto, precisava tê-la, precisava ter os lábios dela junto aos seus e saber que aquilo não era um sonho, que tudo aquilo era real. Então naquela conturbada noite, sem lua e estrelas, fria, ele finalmente acariciou os lábios dela com os seus novamente. E desta vez fora longamente, não aquele beijo rápido fruto da indecisão. Ela era sua e não importava a realidade, Rin sempre pertenceria a Sesshoumaru, mesmo que seus caminhos levassem a diferentes direções. Então Rin se afastou e contou sobre o ano em que perdeu a mãe, conseqüentemente contou sobre o ano que conheceu Bankotsu.

Contou tudo.

* * *

_Serviu o café colombiano que ele tanto gostava. No meio tempo, entregou os bolinhos para a apressada mãe e finalmente parou. Mudou a placa de 'aberto' para 'fechado' e se sentou do outro lado do balcão. Suspirou profundamente enquanto servia café para si mesma, na verdade, esperava ele começar a falar alguma coisa. Afinal, era para falar que ele estava ali, certo? Tomou seu primeiro gole e quando ele continuou calado, acho que era melhor começar._

_- Bankotsu. – Pousou a xícara no balcão e sorriu. – Minha mãe morreu em algum tempo do passado, eu aumentei meu nível de depressão, mas continuei trabalhando, saindo com meus amigos e conhecendo novas pessoas. Não vou mentir que te achei interessante e que estava morrendo de vontade de sair contigo, mas o caso é o seguinte: eu não te conheço, você não me conhece. Você não me deve explicações e se namora aquela mulher ou não, não me importa. Mas eu gostaria que parasse de vir aqui, pois eu não suporto alguém que minta, ou que me engane. Se tivesse dito que namorava, eu ficaria tão feliz em ser sua amiga, mas amizades não nascem de uma pequena e infeliz mentira, ao menos não pra mim._

_- Rin... você entendeu tudo errado._

_- Eu entendi? – Perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida._

_- Kagura e eu namoramos antes, isso é verdade. Ela quebrou o meu coração e demorou muito tempo para eu me levantar de novo, sabe? – Ele sorriu. – Ela é advogada também, a conheci na faculdade, e não foi um choque grande encontrá-la no tribunal. O choque foi ela me perceber, isso por que ela fingia que eu nem sequer existia. Quando falei que estava atrasado para te encontrar, ela começou a puxar conversa..._

_- Para te atrasar, certo? – Rin se levantou do banquinho, tomando novamente um gole do café. – Muito conveniente, não é? – Sorriu amargamente._

_- Kagura sempre foi assim, quando tem alguma coisa, não dá o valor apropriado e, quando perde, simplesmente ignora. Mas quando percebe que alguém mais quer aquela coisa, por birra ela tenta tomá-lo de volta._

_- Bankotsu... não me importa. – Deixou a xícara sobre o pires e se adiantou para a porta, abrindo-a._

_- Importa pra mim. – Se levantou também, se aproximando dela. – Eu venho aqui dia após dia por que você é algo mais. Eu só queria uma coisa._

_- E o que é? – O belíssimo tom irritado/emburrado._

_- Um encontro. – Ele sorriu._

_- Um encontro de verdade? Só eu e você? _

_- Sim. – O sorriso dele aumentou ao vê-la sorrir também._

_- Me pegue às 20h. – O empurrou gentilmente para fora. Novamente o suave sorriso e a normalidade haviam voltado._

_Fechou a porta.

* * *

_

Já sabem minha opinião, né?

Se ficou bom, ou ruim, não me importa, eu amei escrever esse capitulo. Foi difícil, foi longo, foi trabalhoso, mas eu realmente amei o resultado. Foi natural escrever esse capitulo, como se ele já existisse mesmo, foi gostoso. xD

Em todo o caso, eu sei que estou escrevendo para alguém, para a adorada Debs-chan. Esse capitulo foi pra você querida, por que é nele que as coisas começam a realmente andar.

Capitulo seguinte acho que é o casamento, não sei.

Não revisei o capitulo, então joguem pedras pequenas, por favor.

Até o próximo capitulo!!!

Beijooooos !


	11. Masquerade I

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**Masquerade I**

Fim de tarde. Inverno. Neve. Só faltava o chocolate quente, porém o chocolate não se equiparava com o eminente evento e o aconchegante ambiente do parque. Bancos foram montados em fileiras com visão perfeita para o antigo coreto, onde se realizaria o ritual, a decoração se contrastava com o branco dos flocos de neve, pois eram cores quentes que representavam o inicio de todo aquele frio (outono) e o fim (primavera). Entretanto, nada daquilo realmente importava, o que importava eram as pessoas nos primeiros bancos e quem estaria no coreto.

Alguns monges budistas e membros da yakuza eram os familiares mais próximos do casal que logo se uniria, e mesmo sendo os mais próximos, eram tão distantes. Um lugar estava reservado para o pai simbólico da nova, no caso o lugar era para Taishou e, ao lado dele, se sentava Sesshoumaru, o amigo distante, com sua convidada, Bankotsu, o provável cunhado, e Rin, cozinheira e irmã. Os outros dois irmãos seriam os únicos padrinhos do casamento, os noivos os dividiriam.

- Me explica de novo. – Bankotsu segurou a mão dela, sorrindo levemente.

- É tão simples. – Rin suspirou cansada. – Vai ter o casamento, lá lá lá, e depois a maioria dos convidados que escolheram participar da festa vão em um ônibus fretado pra lá, as roupas já estão lá e então vai ser só se preparar pro baile.

- Mas pra que tanto trabalho, por que não uma simples festa? Aluga um Buffet, leva todo mundo pra lá, com um DJ bom, bebida, comida e acabou, não precisa de tudo isso.

- Bankotsu, minha família não é simples. – Sorriu divertida. – É tradição fazer uma festa temática na casa de campo.

- Mas um baile de mascaras é demais.

- Não, não é. – Riu. – Entre todas as festas possíveis, fazer esse baile era o mais fácil. E também, mandamos endereços para alugar as roupas... se não fosse simples, nós tornamos simples.

- Ainda não entendo isso. – Suspirou e voltou a olhar para a frente. – Só espero que você não faça essa palhaçada quando nos casarmos.

Por sorte, Bankotsu não percebeu o olhar chocado da morena, nem mesmo o olhar incrédulo de Sesshoumaru, que simulava uma conversa com sua convidada. Quem sabe no baile conseguiria fugir um pouco da nova pressão que se formava, afinal, não foi permitido que as pessoas mostrassem suas fantasias para os outros. Todas foram escolhidas em algum 'catalogo' e enviadas para a casa de campo da família. Porém, todos aqueles pensamentos se afastaram quando alguém tocou seu braço.

- Sangô. – Os olhos azuis brilhavam febrilmente, a madrinha do casamento abriu espaço nos bancos e puxava a confusa cozinheira.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou quando se viu longe o bastante dos olhares curiosos.

- Ela sumiu. Procurei em todos os lugares, tentei ligar pra ela, nada.

- Ela deve estar em algum lugar do parque, eu procuro em uma parte e você em outra. – Sorriu na tola tentativa de confortar. – Se demorarmos muito falamos que é o típico atraso da noiva.

- Rin... o que isso significa? Esse sumiço de Sangô? Tudo está tão perfeito... – A pequenina cozinheira não sabia o que responder, então apenas passou os longos dedos pelos braços da amiga, sorrindo. Kagome percebeu a tensão que os olhos castanhos tentavam ocultar, porém não era o momento de perguntas e reflexões, era hora de algo mais importante.

Felicidade, certo?

* * *

Rin apertou o negro sobretudo que cobria seu vestido amarelo. O branco da neve fazia seus olhos arderem, porém se concentrava no caminho, só assim sua mente poderia parar de se perguntar sobre aquele tema novamente. Perfeição e felicidade. Seus tão famosos devaneios sobre a realidade e seus objetivos, os sentidos da vida, ainda assim aqueles devaneios apenas tinham um propósito: afastá-la de qualquer relacionamento normal, saudável, estável, eles sempre a levavam para o seu lugar obscuro. O lugar onde guardava suas piores lembranças, lembranças estas que havia revelado para Sesshoumaru, havia contado sobre a morte da mãe, sobre os seis anos de depressão, sobre o ano que conheceu Bankotsu e como o inicio do relacionamento foi conturbado. Agora estava ali, mais de sete anos e meio dês da morte da mãe, do sumiço de Sesshoumaru, andando solitária na neve e se perguntando o porquê. Porque tudo tinha que ser daquela maneira? Porque tinha que ter aquele consumidor vazio dentro de si? Porque não conseguia chorar como qualquer ser humano normal e se render aos seus primitivos desejos?

- Porque...?

Já estava na saída do parque, sem esperanças, quando seu olhar pousou nos cabelos negros de uma figura tão branca quanto à neve, ao menos ela não permanecia parada em frente a um estranho chalé com sete anões. Diferente do conto de fadas, a mulher parada nos portões, alheia a tudo e a todos, iria se casar em poucos minutos, vestia o longo vestido branco com detalhes em verde claro, se encontrava com um cobertor vinho abraçando seus desnudos ombros e com um cigarro entre os rosados lábios. Ficou, por cinco longos minutos, observando a figura feminina a pouco mais de cem metros de distancia, se perguntando o que fazer. Se interviesse na situação, Sangô se casaria com o homem de sua vida, com sua alma gêmea, coisa que Rin talvez nunca fizesse e, se permitisse que a mulher partisse, Rin teria uma chance de ser feliz com Bankotsu.

Baixou sua cabeça e pressionou as mãos fortemente contra a pálida face. Por que se perguntava tais coisas? Aquele não era o seu dia, os seus questionamentos, mas a felicidade de seus considerados irmãos, de seus melhores amigos. Se ficasse ali, parada, traria infelicidade para mais duas pessoas, o que não era em nada justo. Que seus questionamentos ficassem para o dia seguinte. Suspirou longamente e caminhou até a mulher.

- Vamos. – Falou calmamente.

- Não... – Sussurrou em resposta. – Eu não posso. É o Miroku, Rin. Eu passei anos inteiros esperando esse momento, sabendo que ele nunca iria acontecer e agora... tudo isso... Eu não posso, simplesmente não posso. – Deu mais um trago no cigarro.

- Você pode e você vai. – Riu, tomou o cigarro da mão de Sangô e deu um trago.

- Rin, você não fuma.

- Nem você. – Sorriu calmamente. – Mas quando extremamente nervosa, você foge e magicamente os cigarros aparecem. Quando eu te vejo nervosa, também fico nervosa e compartilho seu cigarro.

- Eu sempre estou nervosa e mesmo assim não fumo.

- Sangô, a questão aqui não é fumar ou não. – Jogou o cigarro na neve e segurou a amiga pelos ombros. – Mas é sobre Miroku ou não. Você o ama?

-Você sabe que sim. – A voz de Sangô se elevou em frustrada raiva. – Porém não é isso o que me incomoda!

- Te incomoda o fato de ele ser Miroku, de ser o depravado de sempre. Você ama Miroku ou o que quer que Miroku seja?

- Rin... – Se afastou bruscamente, a raiva visível em seus olhos. – Amo Miroku pelo o que ele é, pelo que sempre foi.

- Então por que as duvidas? Por que fugir? – A raiva também começou a transparecer em seu timbre. - Sangô, não percebe a besteira que está fazendo? Se você sair por esses portões ele nunca vai te perdoar, não terá volta ou segundas chances.

- E só eu devo conceder segundas, terceiras, quartas chances?

- Você vai ter quebrado o coração dele! – Gritou exasperada. – Ele te ama mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Ele tem as gigantescas faltas dele, porém ele nunca te deixaria esperando em um altar, perante todas as pessoas que você conhece. Se tem duvidas quanto a se casar, ao menos seja mulher o bastante e fale para ele, não fuja, não seja covarde.

- Eu... eu não sei o que fazer. – O corpo da mulher se tornou tremulo, sem força, a torrente de lágrimas estava prestes a cair. – E se ele me deixar?

- Ele nunca faria isso, minha querida. – Segurou Sangô gentilmente. – Ele nunca te deixaria. Agora podemos parar com o drama pré-casamento e realizar logo a cerimônia? Só assim a gente sai desse frio horrível.

- Vamos... – Se apoiou na pequenina morena. – Um dia você também terá duvidas e eu espero estar aqui para gritar com você e te dar um pouco de razão.

- Ah sim, e depois de uns anos eu vou me lembrar dessas duvidas como culpa dos hormônios e dos nervos excitados.

Ao ouvir a franca risada da noiva, tudo pareceu no devido lugar. Todas as noivas devem surtar antes de seus casamentos para perceber a escolha feita.

A escolha certa.

* * *

- O que aconteceu? – Bankotsu perguntou enquanto Rin voltava a se acomodar em seu banco.

- O que sempre acontece. – Sorriu. – O nervosismo pré-casamento não é algo só dos filmes.

- E o que a fez voltar? – Ele sussurrou.

As feições de Rin se tornaram rígidas por detrás do sorriso. Mas respondeu, afinal. – A realidade.

Antes de Bankotsu ter a chance de perguntar mais alguma coisa, a música a salvou. Miroku andou lentamente por entre o corredor na neve, ninguém emanava tanta felicidade e realização como ele, os olhos azuis – muito escuros – brilhavam de forma inigualável. Os cabelos cortados e soltos emolduravam seu rosto de maneira que sua beleza ficasse ainda mais inacreditável, o terno negro se constratava com a neve, assim como o cobertor vinho de Sangô há tantos minutos antes. Parou a lenta caminhada no antigo coreto, as fracas luzes apenas contribuíam ao ressaltar todo o estranho brilho nos olhos do noivo. Assim que ele parou, um casal se encaminhou pelo mesmo corredor. O negro cabelo solto de Kagome se misturava com o escuro vestido esverdeado, sob a luz do coreto os claros olhos azuis de Kagome adquiriram uma tonalidade verde. Segurando o braço da mulher, estava o hanyou, com os longos cabelos prateados presos e o impecável terno contra a tez pálida. Diferente dos olhos brilhando de felicidade, os olhos âmbar dele escondiam o sentimento, porém um divertido sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Quando os convivas perceberam, já estavam de pé, olhando para o final do corredor, encarando a esguia figura da noiva.

Na família, existiam as tradições: casamento tradicional e a festa após. Ambos os eventos eram obrigatórios, porém, Sangô e Miroku queriam algo de diferente. O baile de mascaras depois retrataria o século XV, decidiram que o casamento seria parte da interpretação do baile, então um típico casamento católico, porém tiveram que adaptar para a atualidade. Então, vestido branco, buques, ternos, mas as palavras proferidas seriam segundo o casamento budista, menos uma parte. A única coisa deixada intacta foram os votos.

Rin notou os olhos castanhos de Sangô durante a caminhada, não restavam duvidas e medos, apenas a mesma felicidade de Miroku. Sentiu uma súbita falta de ar, poderia ter estragado tudo aquilo, poderia ter feito Sangô correr para as montanhas por suas próprias incertezas, teria roubado todo aquele sentimento de plenitude, de perfeição. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas pela culpa e pelo pessimismo de sua própria vida, porém deixou transparecer como o estado emocionado pela estranha cerimônia. E, nos lentos passos, Sangô parecia muito mais bonita. O vestido branco se confundia com a neve no caminho e os detalhes em verde claro era como a vida em meio a todo o inverno, a chegada da primavera e do calor, do recomeço após as catástrofes diárias. Os noivos mereciam um recomeço, mereciam toda aquela felicidade, mesmo que a felicidade fosse apenas uma palavra, um sentimento passageiro.

Os convivas voltaram a se sentar, e o monge no coreto iniciou o ritual. Rin não se atreveu a desviar o olhar do casal para saber o que se passava na mente de Sess – Bankotsu, Bankotsu droga. A necessidade de olhar para o 'irmão' era pelo questionamento que a atormentava por tantos meses: felicidade. No dia anterior a volta dele, havia se questionado sobre tudo aquilo, estava deitada na cama do – até então – amor da sua vida, o abraçando enquanto dormia, antes do aniversario de morte de sua mãe. Havia associado à tristeza, as incertezas, pela data, mas agora tendia a associar com a súbita chegada de Sesshoumaru. De alguma forma sabia que ele voltaria? Que sua ' felicidade' acabaria no momento em que seus olhos se encontrassem com os dele? Baixou a cabeça e pressionou as têmporas com os finos dedos, precisava parar de pensar naquelas coisas. Quando levantou sua cabeça novamente, Sangô se preparava para falar.

- Uma grande amiga minha me disse que esta seria, provavelmente, a pior escolha que eu faria em toda a minha vida e eu respondi que não era escolha amar você, se fosse eu não a teria feito. Você é desajeitado, mulherengo, tenta sempre ser a pessoa mais engraçada do lugar e quase nunca consegue, tem péssimos hábitos e, ainda assim, é melhor amigo. O conheço a mais tempo do que sou capaz de me lembrar e te amo pelo mesmo tempo. Você é parte de mim, apenas posso prometer cuidar de ti, da mesma forma que cuido de mim mesma, de estar ao seu lado e te apoiar, sempre.

- E você acha que você é fácil? – Miroku riu. – Você é mandona, nervosa e incapaz de entender o ponto de vista dos outros e, ainda assim, é tão generosa e sentimental. Nunca me achei merecedor do seu amor e, por tantos anos, tentei ignorar isso, mas acredito que me tornei homem o bastante para merecer uma mulher como você. E, se ainda não me tornei esse homem, eu prometo que me tornarei, por que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. – Tomou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, um gesto tão simples, mas que dizia tantas coisas. - Eu nunca vou te abandonar.

Bankotsu tomou a mão de Rin, visivelmente feliz por estar ali, com ela, porém, quando ela levantou o olhar para o namorado, seu olhar cruzou com o de Sesshoumaru. Tantas palavras não ditas, tantos sentimentos a serem explicados, e tudo em um compacto olhar. Logo, Rin desviava seu olhar para os olhos castanhos do homem ao seu lado. Ele sussurrou um "eu te amo" e a beijou levemente, mas nem isso espantaria a lembrança dos lábios de Sesshoumaru junto aos seus. Precisava falar para Bankotsu, era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Certo?

* * *

Não, não era certo, ao menos não ali, não naquele momento. Ficariam presos por três horas no trem que os levariam para a pequenina cidade no interior e mais uma hora e meia para subir a colina onde a casa de campo da família ficava, tudo para estarem bem para a festa no dia seguinte. Teria que passar pelo fim de semana se torturando pela péssima pessoa que havia se tornado. Quando havia se tornado uma patética adultera? O ar faltou em seus pulmões, as lágrimas tentavam se tornar visíveis, mas a revolta contra si mesma era mais forte que isso.

Saiu do carro e pisou firme no terminal, demoraria ainda um tempo para o trem chegar e todas as pessoas que participariam do baile também chegarem. Precisava comprar os remédios para a viagem, afinal, muitas horas em um objeto em movimento tinha inúmeros efeitos em seu frágil estomago, mas não se Rin estivesse apagada em um banco. E ainda assim, era tudo tão abismalmente simples e rápido. Remédios, viagens, desconforto. Precisava sair daquilo, precisava escapar, fugir. Ficar ao lado de Bankotsu parecia não bastar mais, principalmente quando Sesshoumaru a encarava com aquele olhar frio, sério, cirúrgico.

- Eu... Eu já volto, okay? – Falou, soltando os dedos que permaneciam entrelaçados com os dele.

- Você esta bem, Rin? Parece meio pálida. – Ele se aproximou, visivelmente preocupado.

- Estou ótima, só um pouco emocionada pelo casamento. – Ensaiou um sorriso. – Só vou até a farmácia. Se eu demorar e todos já estiverem aqui, acompanhe o Inuyasha até o trem, assim você não se perde.

- Mas...

- Eu te encontro lá, okay? – Foi se afastando rapidamente. – Eu só preciso... só preciso... - Não terminou a frase, simplesmente desapareceu na multidão.

Deixou-se consumir pelo mar de gente que ia e vinha, pelos embarques e desembarques no gigantesco salão. Precisava ficar só e que melhor lugar do que o vazio entre as frias e superficiais relações que ali predominavam? Não julgava os sentimentos que as pessoas sentiam por outros como pequenos, de forma alguma, mas que relação mais profunda do que a consigo mesmo? Afinal, nunca se conhece alguém por inteiro, como amá-lo por inteiro? Apenas se conhece a si mesmo e não é o suficiente na maioria das vezes, o medo interfere, os preconceitos e a moral obstruem a visão de si. Então por que se jogar em um relacionamento com outra pessoa, que passa pelos mesmos conflitos internos? Por que se meter em toda essa confusão de sentimentos, impondo objetivos em relação a outros que nunca vão ser alcançados.

Oh, precisava respirar, precisava se afastar daquela destruidora divagação. Precisava de tantas coisas, porém... não. Chega de poréns, chega de pensar em Sesshoumaru ou Bankotsu. Aquele era o fim de semana de Sangô e Miroku, seus irmãos, o casal feliz, o equilíbrio em meio ao caos do mundo. Sentou-se em um banco, a dor, a falta de ar, o enjôo, tudo. Onde estava sua mãe? Por que diabos não estava ali para aconselhá-la? Para ajudá-la a entender o deturpado mundo em que vivia? Para responder a pergunta primordial: por que sentia o mundo engoli-la no mar de questionamentos em relação a um homem que mal conhecia? Que estava ali a quase um ano... e o que é um ano para se conhecer alguém? Para se apegar? Para se amar de forma tão desesperadora que a fazia querer sumir para não sofrer mais?

Aonde ela estava?

* * *

Bom, a história agora vai dar um pequenino salto no tempo. Ao invés de descrever a viagem, a chegada, os comentários alheios em relação a casa, eu vou simplesmente para a hora de troca de roupas e o baile em si, porque? Bom, Rin vai dopada a viagem inteira e, por todos estarem cansados, eles olham e vão descansar, ao menos é o que eu faço.

Ah sim, todas as divagações no texto, por mais que sejam em terceira pessoa, são as divagações da Rin, acho que isso tá meio obvio, mas nesse ultimo trecho parece que não. Não sei se foi por que eu demorei tanto pra voltar a escrever esse pequeno trecho, mas ao escrever eu penso que me perdi um pouco nas divagações... porém é um dos meus trechos favoritos da fic, então vou me perder mais vezes.

O único agradecimento que eu tenho é direcionado a Debs.

.

Se não fosse você, eu não teria motivos para mostrar meus textos. Mesmo que seja apenas uma fanfic, é minha forma de expressão. Divago junto com a Rin e tento entender as coisas e você está ai, comentando, me incentivando a continuar mostrando o que sinto e penso. Se não fosse você, eu já teria desistido à muito tempo.

.

Erros a parte, o último comentário que preciso fazer é em relação a Renegade, que eu to escrevendo, mas parece que aquela Rin esta sendo substituída por outra. Acho que foi por que eu cresci muito do momento em que postei ela aqui até agora, então o meu receio é o segundo capitulo ser tão diferente (ou nada diferente) que vocês joguem pedras em mim.

Enfim, até o próximo capitulo!

Beijos.


	12. Masquerade II

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**Masquerade II**

Estava sentada na varanda. Os olhos pairavam sobre tudo sem realmente ver algo, era o olhar vago, desamparado, distante. Ao chegar de viagem, após a breve ressaca dos medicamentos, tentou se ocupar o máximo possível com os preparativos para o baile do dia seguinte. Havia visitado todos os quartos para fazer a vistoria da limpeza, checar se todas as roupas e bagagens haviam chegado, até mesmo havia ajudado a decorar o jardim de inverno que ficava ligado, por um belíssimo corredor, ao grande salão. Precisava se distanciar dos pensamentos e da presença de Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru, precisava respirar.

Porém, os preparativos já haviam se acabado. Já era o dia seguinte, tudo estava pronto, e apenas faltava colocar a máscara sobre sua face e encarar todos os convivas no andar debaixo. A sorte era o fato de todos estarem irreconhecíveis, mesmo Taishou, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha com seus cabelos totalmente diferentes. Os únicos reconhecíveis aquela noite, seriam Sangô e Miroku, afinal, aquele baile era em homenagem a eles, certo?

Respirou fundo e se levantou do divã. Passou febrilmente as mãos no vestido que mesclava beje com verde – nada de amarelo aquela noite – e fechou a porta da sacada. Andou pelo quarto por alguns minutos, tentando se acostumar com a idéia de enfrentar a multidão, de sair de seu torpor. Parou em frente a um espelho e encarou-se. O vestido era muito justo no tronco, era de um verde claro muito próximo dos detalhes no vestido da noiva. O tecido era encoberto por um espartilho no mesmo tom, porém os fios nas costas eram alaranjados. A manga começava em um tom verde mais escurecido e em um tecido mais grosso, mas este só ficava em torno dos ombros, a verdadeira manga era de seda, beje, que deixava as pálidas mãos da jovem expostas, negara-se a usar luvas. A 'saia' do vestido se dividia em duas partes, a cauda (onde a parte superior era do mesmo tecido grosso e escuro da manga, com detalhes dourados mais delicados e a parte inferior e mais alongada era um tecido maleável e claro, como o corpete.) e o real vestido, na seda beje e macia que cobria seus sapatos esverdeados.*

Apenas escolheu o vestido pela tonalidade clara e delicada do corpete e da saia, porém o tecido grosso não se mostrava áspero como demonstrava, mas estranhamente confortante. Pegou a máscara sobre a cama, era dourada e continha uma singular pena de pavão. Tudo tão chamativo, ainda assim sabia que vestes mais chamativas haviam sido alugadas de forma mais rápidas do que qualquer outra. Terminou de amarrar a máscara e deixou os fios que a mantinha se esconder por entre seus negros cabelos. Tocou a maçaneta e saiu.

Parou no parapeito da escada. A visão era tão diferente que mais parecia saída de um filme de época ou de um romance há muito perdido. O salão era iluminado por inúmeras velas, casais dançavam alegremente, um conjunto de cordas tocava no canto do salão e, de frente para tudo e todos, o casal de branco e preto. Usavam máscaras mas não precisavam realmente, afinal, todos sabiam de quem se tratava. Um espasmo involuntário a segurou por mais alguns segundos no topo da escada, por mais maravilhoso que fosse, era inquietante. Ajeitou sua própria máscara, sorriu ligeiramente e desceu. E o tempo não parou, a música não cessou e nenhum olhar se direcionou para a pálida figura descendo levemente os inúmeros degraus. Porém, em seu mundo interior o tempo, a música, realmente pararam e dois olhares se voltaram para onde estavam. Através das mascaras, percebeu orbes douradas e castanhas. Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu. Há metros de distancia um do outro, mas em completa sincronia se voltaram para a morena que dava o último passo para o salão.

E agora?

* * *

Sentou-se no divã escondido por entre as folhagens. Não fora fácil, mas havia conseguido. Afinal, pequenina como era, atravessara facilmente a multidão e se refugiou no jardim de inverno, que permanecia sombriamente vazio. Talvez toda aquela paz silenciosa esperava por ela, ansiava por sua perturbada presença. O som da música, das altas conversas dos convivas ainda ecoava por toda a mansão, mas naquele lugar parecia perder o poder, o hipnótico chamado para uma vida vazia cessava.

Estranhamente, sua respiração parecia abalada, como se tivesse corrido por quilômetros, atravessado distancias inimagináveis. Pelos deuses, precisava de ar! Se levantou do esconderijo e, vacilante, se aproximou da porta que levava a uma varanda a beira de um lago imenso. Lutou silenciosamente contra a fechadura da porta por longos segundos, vencendo, sentiu o frio ar daquela melancólica noite. Em devaneios romancistas, se sentou na bancada, fechando os olhos e – inconscientemente – esperando o príncipe encantado finalmente a tirar daquela odiosa situação.

Seria tão fraca assim? Ao ponto de beirar o patético? Mais parecia que toda a sua história, toda a sua vida, simplesmente perdeu o sentido em frente a uma estúpida escolha. Era, então, tão carente assim? Tão necessitada de alguém por perto que, quando duas pessoas apareciam, ficava tão perdida assim? Não, não, não, não, não, era apenas uma pessoa. Bankotsu. Apenas ele. Sesshoumaru era um bom amigo e, acima de tudo, irmão de consideração. Irmãos! Tudo bem, o beijara algumas vezes, porém havia se decidido em tantos momentos que ficaria com Bankotsu, por que então se torturava com aquilo? Por que sentia que havia feito a escolha errada?

- É por causa do casamento... – Sussurrou sem perceber.

Sim, o casamento e a felicidade estampada dos noivos a fazia se questionar, encher sua vazia mente de delírios românticos, a tornava um tanto tola e sensível. Foi por que Sangô escolheu Miroku, aquele em que depositou toda a sua confiança, todo o seu amor e que a fazia feliz. Não poderia dizer que Bankotsu não a fazia feliz, pois era claramente uma mentira, porém, em um relacionamento com todas as possíveis qualidades e toda o potencial de ter um futuro não se abalaria com a chegada de uma pessoa. Sangô e Miroku – antes de ficarem juntos – namoraram inúmeras pessoas, porém era uma negativa se seus próprios sentimentos, eram infelizes. E, quando juntos, nada os separou, nada os abalou. Nada. Então como uma pessoa vista apenas como irmão, poderia fazer um mundo entrar em colapso?

- O que tem o casamento?

Por causa da voz.

- Como? – Se virou para a porta.

Por causa do olhar.

- Você deve estar com frio. – Mudou de assunto.

Por causa do meio sorriso.

- Ah... na-não, tava precisando de ar mesmo. – Sorriu sem graça.

Por tudo.

* * *

Com ele tudo era um caótico bailado. Era um toque um tanto quanto puritano e cheio de incondicionada malicia. Talvez pelos poucos toques e muitos olhares. Talvez pelas conversas em assuntos delicados. Talvez pelo fato de que era simples assim, sem motivos aparentes. E, no fim de tudo, era uma coisa boa.

- Você tem fugido. – A voz dele cortou o silencio que havia residido entre ambos por longos minutos. O olhar de ambos permaneciam virados para o lago e nem a voz dele pode distrair aquele olhar.

- Impressão sua. – Sussurrou.

- Rin. – Ele se virou para ela calmamente. Uma de suas mãos tocou carinhosamente o rosto dela e o puxou levemente para encará-lo.

- Sesshoumaru, você sabe o porquê eu tenho feito isso. – Falou de forma pausada, como se explicasse um problema matemático para uma criança teimosa. – Toda vez que ficamos a sós parece que o ar fica comprimido por uma estranha tensão, sem falar que você me confunde. Os seus beijos tiram toda e qualquer sanidade que tenho. O que eu disse há dois meses, não mudou. Continua impresso em tudo o que eu faço, penso e todas as vezes que eu olho pra você, eu tenho mais certeza de que é verdade. Que eu-

-Eu sei. – Desviou o olhar.

- Se sabe, então por que pergunta o porquê estou fugindo?

- Porque, por um instante, pensei que estivesse me evitando por não sentir mais nada. – Confessou calmamente.

- Oh. – Continuou a encará-lo boquiaberta. Porém, um doce sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Desviou o olhar para o lago de forma demorada. – Eu escolhi estar com Bankotsu, pois eu o amo também, e não posso deixar de tentar só por que você voltou. Isso seria baixo da minha parte e seria jogar todo o esforço e tudo o que passei, para estar com ele, no lixo.

- Então por que não esta com ele agora? A meu ver, evitá-lo também é uma forma de 'jogar tudo no lixo'. – Se levantou, sem encará-la. – Seja honesta com ele, da mesma forma que é comigo. É o mínimo que você deve a ele.

Rin logo se viu sozinha. Se viu com uma inflamada raiva de Sesshoumaru, por que ele tinha razão. Ficava filosofando sobre felicidade, amor e escolhas, enquanto prendia as pessoas ao seu redor pela falta de honestidade. Bankotsu não merece ficar ao lado de alguém sem saber toda a verdade, o mínimo de um relacionamento é a comunicação, o respeito, e Rin falhou nos dois. Ou ao menos começou a falhar quando viu Sesshoumaru na porta da doceria há tantos dias atrás. Não era raiva de Sesshoumaru, mas raiva de si mesma por ser tão hipócrita ao falar sobre tudo e todos e não olhar para si, para o que fazia de errado. Não era a toa que sofria, que não era feliz, que não conseguia entender as coisas mais puras e mais simples. Tentava tanto se ver como uma boa pessoa, uma pessoa feliz, que acabava escondendo todas as suas fraquezas e imperfeições, pois não aceitava ser apenas um ser humano, que falha, como não aceitava que outras pessoas a vissem assim.

E foi como se um peso saísse de seu peito, e todas as feridas causadas por seus próprios temores tinham começado a se cicatrizar. Não era fácil entender a verdade, porém aquilo tornava o fardo muito mais leve para se carregar. Ainda teria que aceitar a si mesma, mas já estava em um bom caminho, certo? Rin se levantou e, calmamente, voltou ao salão e a todas aquelas pessoas mascaradas, alegres, bêbadas e dançantes. Colocou o sorriso em seus lábios, decidida a conversar com Bankotsu no dia seguinte, afinal, não poderia estragar aquela noite.

Poderia?

* * *

Se aproximou do casal de branco e preto. Suspirou profundamente enquanto se desviava das pessoas do grandioso salão. Deixou todas as suas preocupações de lado e se colocou em sua mente o quão egoísta estava sendo, afinal, era o segundo dia do especial Miroku & Sangô. Assim que uma senhora se afastou do casal, a pequenina em seu vestido verde e beje se jogou nos braços do moreno de profundos olhos azuis.

- Estou orgulhosa. – Falou depois de alguns minutos. Se afastou, ainda o segurando pelos ombros e sentindo as grossas mãos dele em sua cintura. – Meu Miroku mulherengo criou jeito e finalmente se acalmou...

- Caramba Rin, da forma que você fala até parece que eu era o pior canalha do universo. – O noivo riu, afinal, mesmo com máscara, o gênio impulsivo de Rin não se escondia.

- Nunca falei isso, mas sabe como são as coisas. – Riu juntamente com ele e o puxou para um novo abraço. Sem se afastar, sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Espero, um dia, ter o mesmo olhar que você ao ver a pessoa que eu amo. Ter essa certeza e felicidade simplesmente ao vê-lo. – Tentou se afastar para abraçar a noiva, porém ele a segurou por mais um tempo.

- Tenha paciência, esse dia vai chegar. – Ele sussurrou em resposta, a libertando para abraçar Sangô.

- Demorou muito tempo com o meu homem, devo me sentir enciumada? – Brincou a única mulher de branco no salão.

- Olha... eu me sentiria muito enciumada. Até tentei, mas acho que não tem mais jeito. – Riu e, naquele momento, sentiu-se verdadeiramente feliz. Um momento Kodak da vida. – Só não entendi aquele surto, você parecia tão feliz andando pelo corredor... gostaria de um dia ter a mesma expressão que a sua e sem ter tentado jogar tudo fora.

- Mas você vai passar por isso e, quando passar, vai entender. – A morena sorriu e puxou a pequenina cozinheira para um novo abraço. – Obrigado por ter me feito voltar. – Sussurrou.

Rin sorriu e saiu, dando espaço para congratulações de terceiros. E seus lábios voltaram a normalidade, sua expressão suavizou e não voltou a ficar paralisada pela falsidade de sentimentos não existentes. Aproximou-se de um garçom e pegou uma taça de vinho tinto e passou pelos convivas animados, conversando, a procura de seus familiares, fossem eles Inuyasha, Kagome, Taishou e, até mesmo, Bankotsu, que deveria ser sua primeira opção. Com a mão livre, esfregou suas têmporas, tentando se concentrar no mundo a sua volta e não na ressaca dos medicamentos do dia anterior. Afastou as mechas que caiam em seu rosto e tomou um pouco do vinho.

- Ai esta você! Fiquei te procurando e, sinto dizer, dancei com a maioria das baixinhas aqui pensando que era você. – Um moreno alto, belamente vestido, se aproximou a passos largos da figura confusa da cozinheira.

- Como me reconheceu? – Perguntou surpresa ao sentir os braços dele a tirarem do chão em um confortável abraço.

- Antigamente você tinha essa mesma expressão serena. – Ele sorriu e a colocou no chão. – E eu te reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Alias, onde esteve?

- Estava lá fora. - Sorriu e terminou o vinho. – Ainda estava de ressaca pelos medicamentos

-E ainda assim está bebendo? Se esta de ressaca pelos remédios, não deveria beber.

Conversavam calmamente enquanto iam para Jardim de Inverno, não perceberam um calmo olhar que os acompanhava. Era como se Sesshoumaru nunca tivesse voltado e Rin se sentia inteira, completa, antes de todo esses perturbadores pensamentos e sentimentos, antes de sentir o prazer de cair do abismo. Mas não era isso que importava, absolutamente. O que importava, era que estava com Bankotsu, em um jardim que parecia iluminado por vaga-lumes, era romântico e parecia mais uma cena de livros de romance ou filme, era – enfim – prazeroso. Como uma caricia há muito tempo perdida e que apenas voltava para um ultimo adeus. Num mundo de mascaras o drama se faz necessário.

- Dês da minha viagem e dos nossos planos de morar juntos eu pensei bastante e planejei... isso é mais difícil do que eu esperava. – Já haviam sentado em um dos bancos e Bankotsu segurava levemente as mãos enluvadas da pequenina. Um sorriso sincero transformava as feições do moreno.

- Relaxe Bankotsu, eu sei que as coisas não tem sido exatamente perfeitas entre nós, ma-

- É por isso. As coisas estão estranhas e eu sei que você tem duvidas, mas eu não as tenho mais. Eu te amo, Rin. – Agilmente, Bankotsu se colocou ajoelhado ao lado do banco, ainda a segurar as mãos de Rin. – Eu quero ficar com você até estar bem velinho e senil, quero poder dormir com você todas as noites e-

Algo caiu.

* * *

Por sorte, não fora Rin e nem o anel de noivado de Bankotsu, mas fora a prataria no salão ao lado, fazendo com que o quarteto parasse de tocar e vozes fossem fortemente ouvidas. Sem dar tempo de deixar o moreno terminar, a cozinheira se desculpou e saiu correndo para a festa a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo e de fugir da única pergunta que sabia a resposta e, ainda assim, tinha medo de dá-la. O tão temível não. As coisas estavam confusas o suficiente, não precisava de uma total esfriada no relacionamento com Bankotsu, pois se não escolheria o caminho mais fácil e, talvez, o errado.

Gostava de Bankotsu, gostava de Sesshoumaru e sua vida já estava bastante complicada sem um noivado no meio. Que descobrisse a saída daquela confusão para poder entrar em outra, seja ela com o namorado ou com o pseudo-irmão. A resposta para isso apenas saberia no dia seguinte, afinal, havia convencido a si mesma (com uma certa ajuda de Sesshoumaru) a deixar tudo em pratos limpos com Bankotsu, que contaria a verdade, mesmo que isso acabasse por estragar tudo.

Voltou a focar sua mente no salão e na bagunça em que ele se encontrava. Uma mulher de preto tentava atacar uma mulher em violeta, estranhamente, reconheceu as duas em um piscar de olhos. Kikyou e Kagome. Agora, porque o vestido de Kagome estava rasgado? Como Kikyou entrou na festa? E porque diabos o chão parecia um rio de vinho?

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou se aproximando da roda que havia se formado.

- Kikyou simplesmente não entende. – Por sorte, havia parado ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Vamos logo, temos que fazer alguma coisa! – Rin o empurrou para o meio do salão, onde uma ruidosa briga ocorria.

Rin puxou Kagome pela cintura, afinal, a segunda não estava tão descontrolada quanto Kikyou. Inuyasha teve a tarefa mais difícil, que fora afastar a ex-namorada da atual namorada e não poder estar ao lado da mesma. Sangô e Miroku se aproximaram rapidamente da amiga e, agora, madrinha de casamento, juntamente com Taishou, Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu.

- Fiquem tranqüilos. – A pequena cozinheira se colocou no meio do salão. – Vou pedir para passarem um pano de chão aqui, tirar essa louca da casa e poderemos voltar a apreciar nossa belíssima festa e homenagear o mais novo casal.

Ela sempre tinha o controle.

* * *

Bom galera, a festa não terminou ai, mas os capítulos sobre a mesma sim. Não é dificil imaginar o que acontece na sequencia: Rin evita ficar a sós com Bankotsu, a festa volta a seu ritmo normal, Kagome troca de roupa e fica grudada com Inuyasha o resto da noite, Kikyou é colocada em um trem de volta para a cidade grande. Agora, as conseqüências e explicações do porque tudo isso vão ser explicados no capitulo seguinte, que eu espero postar assim que minhas provas acabarem!

Peço desculpas pela demora!

E muuuuito obrigada a Debs e a Nami-chan pelas reviews!


	13. Snow

**Yellow.**

_By: Jubs.

* * *

_

**Snow**

Durante o inverno, os campos que rodeavam a mansão de campo da família, tudo se enchia do branco. Da pureza da neve. E era um tanto quanto estranho pensar que pessoas tão impuras desfrutaram daquela sensação quente de estarem deitadas – ou sentadas – contemplando tudo aquilo enquanto observavam o inquietante céu muito branco daqueles dias. Eram ainda 7 horas daquela manhã de domingo, todos estavam muito bem acomodados, dormindo, curando suas ressacas, mas após todos aqueles acontecimentos da noite anterior, uma jovem não conseguiu dormir e, assim que pode escutar o silencio da casa, saiu sorrateiramente pela porta dos fundos. Vestia um sobretudo vinho, um cachecol, botas e luvas negras. Em suas pequeninas mãos jazia um cobertor negro. Não era fã de sujar ou molhar seu cobertor preferido, porém no inverno, um simples lençol não seria muito efetivo em mantê-la distante da neve e de sua frieza.

Estirou o cobertor sobre a fofa neve próxima ao lago. O balcão em que conversou com Sesshoumaru na noite passada ficava a metros do lugar em que escolheu, porém tinha uma vista perfeita para quem quer que aparecesse por lá. No entanto, Rin não queria observar a movimentação da casa, queria ficar em paz com a visão do lago, da neve e do céu. Queria entrar em contato com seus mais profundos pensamentos e resolver – por uma vez de todas – o que queria de sua vida.

Pela primeira vez, percebeu que não tinha passado um ano da volta de Sesshoumaru, mas míseros 6 meses. Ele voltara no dia seguinte do aniversário de morte de Izayoi, participou da tradição do fim do verão e, agora, todos passariam a virada do ano juntos. Ao menos do ano cristão. E, relembrando esses rápidos – e ainda tão lentos – 6 meses e em todas as ocasiões importantes, era Sesshoumaru que estava presente, que a puxava para uma tranqüilidade que só ele conseguia formar. Naquele mesmo tempo, Bankotsu ficou fora por quase dois meses, havia se recusado a ir morar na casa do namorado por Sesshoumaru e negou o pedido de Bankotsu para acompanhá-la no cemitério. Era obvio que havia escolhido Sesshoumaru, então porque continuava a se segurar em Bankotsu?

Deitou encarando aquele céu tão branco, tentando refletir do porque não conseguia deixar Bankotsu, pois o amava, porém não tanto quanto amava Sesshoumaru. E quando a luz foi barrada por uma sombra, a luz entrou em sua mente. Era a confiança. Rin confiava inteiramente em Bankotsu, além de ele ser seu melhor amigo e ouvi-la, ele permanecia ao lado dela, mesmo quando seu pior lado era revelado. Quando voltou a piscar os olhos, encontrou o olhar tranqüilo do namorado e, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Bom dia, imaginei que você não teria conseguido dormir. – Ele se sentou ao lado da namorada no cobertor.

- Nem tinha como, Kagome e Kikyou, a briga do século finalmente aconteceu. – Se ergueu e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Bankotsu, ele a envolveu com o seu braço.

- Mas o que Kikyou estava fazendo aqui, afinal de contas?

- Pelo que Kagome me contou, Inuyasha foi antes do casamento entregar as coisas dela – finalmente – e ela sabia que viríamos para o campo, ela já sabe de todas as nossas tradições. Então, acredito eu, que ela não aceitou muito bem a Kagome conhecendo a casa e o resto dos familiares, uma honra que ela nunca teve por assim dizer. Tirando que Kagome faz Inuyasha realmente feliz e isso só aumentou à ira de Kikyou.

- Resumindo, Inuyasha é o cara e é tão bom que uma louca psicótica teve um surto e não suportou perde-lo.

- Basicamente isso. – Rin riu e foi acompanhada por Bankotsu.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, contemplando a paisagem e organizando pensamentos. Rin precisava contar a Bankotsu o que ele provavelmente já sabia, enquanto ele podia sentir o peso de uma caixinha no bolso de sua calça, uma pergunta precisava ser feita a Rin. Estavam sentados sobre o cobertor, admirando aquele céu de extrema palidez. Como deveriam começar? Deveriam ser diretos ou enrolar, contextualizar a situação? Não, precisavam acabar logo com aquela tortura, precisavam sair das meias palavras e tomar uma decisão imediata.

- Bankotsu, precisamos conversar... – Rin começou incerta, sua voz estava tremula.

- Que bom que percebeu, Rin. – Ele sorriu. – Ontem eu precisava te f-

- Não, querido, apenas me escute, okay? – Não conseguia encará-lo. Sentiu o rapaz ficando tenso ao seu lado. – Faz seis meses que eu não reconheço a nossa relação, que eu não me reconheço. Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? E que o que eu mais quero na minha vida é ficar com você, só que...

- Sesshoumaru apareceu. – A voz dele era uma fria navalha.

- Eu tentei me convencer que ele era apenas meu meio-irmão, mas... dês de pequena eu sempre tive uma ligação estranha com ele. Parece que o mundo inteiro sabia disso, menos eu. O motivo da mudança dele fui eu. Nunca aconteceu nada, nós éramos crianças e simplesmente não nos separávamos. Não sei, a mãe dele, ou até mesmo Taishou, percebeu alguma coisa e nos afastamos.

- E agora que ele voltou, essa ligação tem transparecido mais...

- Sim! Então você entende! – Rin se virou com um dos sorrisos mais maravilhados que existe, encontrou uma expressão acinzentada de Bankotsu. Ele se levantou rapidamente e se afastou dela.

- Rin, isso é uma forma educada de falar que esta apaixonada pelo cara! Que o ama! – Finalmente a encarou e o ódio nos olhos do rapaz fez com que a cozinheira se arrependesse de suas palavras. – Nós passamos por tantas coisas, íamos morar juntos e você atrasou tudo por causa de um cara que você nem mesmo conhece! Eu te disse isso meses atrás e minha opinião continua a mesma! – Ele riu amargamente. – Eu ia te pedir em casamento! No que eu estava pensando? No que eu pensei em aceitar sair com você em primeiro lugar, em não voltar com uma grande paixão minha por sua causa. Se eu soubesse que você me usaria até ele voltar, eu teria seguido a minha vida em paz, sem esses dramas e infantilidades desnecessárias! E sabe o que é o pior de tudo? O pior do que saber sobre os seus sentimentos por ele, de saber que vocês provavelmente já fizeram mais do que simples conversas, é saber que eu ainda continuo aqui. Continuo com essa droga de aliança no bolso, de ter esses sonhos em que você é minha esposa, de que eu vou ser o suficiente pra você. O pior de tudo é te amar dessa maneira.

- Eu... eu...

Rompeu em lágrimas.

* * *

O tempo passou e a pequenina mulher permaneceu em um estado catatônico em meio à neve. Se 70 % de nosso corpo é água, apenas restaria 30% de Rin. Nas longas horas que transcorreram após a conversa, inúmeras pessoas tentaram confortá-la, mas ela não percebeu. A única sensação que restava era o ar se movimentando Quando ele levantou, o frio de não tê-lo ao seu lado, sentia o cheiro de seu namorado, ou ex, no vento, escutava os passos dele pela neve, se afastando lentamente, e, por fim, via a expressão desapontada e irada nos olhos dele. Estava completamente perdida.

Apenas despertou quando Taishou sentou ao seu lado. De primeiro momento, acreditou ser Sesshoumaru, que ele veio confortá-la como vinha fazendo nos últimos meses, porém, após o baile, achava que seria difícil o homem se aproximar novamente. O padrasto a abraçou carinhosa e delicadamente, secou as lágrimas quase congeladas em sua face e sorriu.

- Você me lembra Izayoi. – O sorriso era doce.

- Ela também enganava, mentia e traia? Porque se ela fazia tudo isso, não é da minha mãe que estamos falando. – Aquele tom indiferente de anos atrás estava voltando.

- Você não se lembra, mas quando Izayoi se sentia mal, deprimida ou depois que tínhamos uma discussão, ela pegava um lençol ou cobertor, dependendo do tempo, e se sentava aqui. A visão do lago a acalmava, eu acho. Ela passava horas encarando o lago, provavelmente procurando por respostas

- Realmente, não me lembro de nada disso...

- Você provavelmente estava correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru no outro lado da casa, enquanto Kaede observava Inuyasha. – Ele desviou o olhar da menina e se voltou para o lago. – Era uma boa época. Quando Sesshoumaru se mudou, nós mal vínhamos aqui e, quando vínhamos, Izayoi passava dias inteiros aqui.

- Porque isso?

- Ela me culpava pela mudança dele. O incrível é que ela tinha razão... – Sentiu o olhar da 'filha' sobre si, mas concentrou seu próprio olhar no lago. – Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer e foi melhor assim.

- Não me recordo de nada disso. – Sua voz cortou aquele momento sincero. – Porque esta me contando tudo isso?

- É uma forma de te pedir desculpas. Se eu não tivesse conversado com a mãe de Sesshoumaru, se ele nunca tivesse se mudado, talvez você não estivesse nessa situação.

- Eu arranjaria uma forma de estragar tudo. – O olhou pelo canto dos olhos e sorriu, fez com que ele abrisse um sorriso também.

- E vim te avisar que Sesshoumaru estava tomando chá com Inuyasha e Kagome até que Bankotsu o avistou. A sorte é que ele se perdeu um pouco dentro da casa, o que te dá tempo pra tentar interromper uma provável briga.

Correu.

* * *

Bankotsu não era um homem burro, era um tanto quanto frio quando necessário e tinha uma paciência infinita. Porém toda aquela história, toda aquela pressão e os malditos sentimentos o torturando, fez tudo se quebrar. Após a discussão com Rin, subira para o quarto a fim de fazer suas malas e sair de lá o mais rápido possível, nem mesmo viu o caminho que tomou e o tempo que levou, apenas sentia o coração batendo pesadamente e de forma descompassada. Porém, ao olhar pela sacada, viu um trio conversando alegremente: Kagome, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

"_- Eu não vou desistir dela. _

_- Pois bem, seremos dois então."_

Aquela conversa com Sesshoumaru parecia ter sido há séculos atrás, mas agora ardia em sua mente de forma insuportável. Precisava falar que ele havia ganho. Que ele havia quebrado o melhor relacionamento que ele tivera, que ele o afastou da única mulher que ele realmente amava. Que em menos de um ano, ele corrompeu tudo o que demorou tanto a se construir. Jogaria a aliança de noivado para ele, afinal, Sesshoumaru já havia tirado tudo, porque não mais aquilo?

Mas essa histeria momentânea não convinha com sua personalidade. Foda-se. Que tudo fosse para o espaço, aquele homem trouxe desprazeres para todos naquela casa, até mesmo levou Kagura para ver Rin. O homem não era normal! De fato, alguém precisava ensinar algumas coisas para ele e, mesmo tendo decidido, não sairia dali sem ver o youkai jogado no chão. Afinal, não era assim que o orgulho de Bankotsu estava? Estourado na sarjeta, sangrando sem ninguém se importar? O único problema era: aquela casa era imensa.

Por onde começar?

* * *

Taishou despejou seu conhecimento em Rin, porém a única coisa que passava em sua mente era Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu. Ela se despediu do padrasto rapidamente e saiu em direção ao jardim. Esperava – rezava – que chegasse antes de Bankotsu e impedir aquela loucura, mas conhecendo sua sorte, isso era muito improvável. Mas tinha uma vantagem sobre o namorado – ou seria ex? – conhecia aquela casa como a palma de sua mão e não existia brincadeiras como: "oh, uma nova linha em minha palma!".

Escutou o riso de Kagome e alguns comentários grosseiros de Inuyasha, como sempre, estavam atiçando o rapaz. Conseguiu até mesmo vislumbrar um meio sorriso de Sesshoumaru, mas dessa vez o sorriso não se formou em seus lábios. Afinal, Rin parecia saída de um livro de terror, a face deformada em uma careta de desespero, estava pálida com os olhos injetados, vermelhos, seus lábios tremiam com a angústia. Seria mais um drama da pequenina?

Ao verem o estranho retrato de Rin se aproximando, o riso cessou. Talvez fosse sim um drama, mas para uma mente abalada, confusa, dividida, qualquer pequeno problema pode se transformar em uma catástrofe. Chegou a tempo de ver Bankotsu saindo por uma das portas, parecia sereno, mas algo em seu olhar era extremamente inquietante. Por um instante, Rin pensou ter visto um brilho de entendimento no olhar de Sesshoumaru.

- Kagome, Inuyasha, com licença. – Polidamente, Sesshoumaru se levantou. Passou por Bankotsu e pareceu sussurrar um simples "não aqui.".

Rin seguiu com olhar os dois homens se afastando daquela movimentada área e, sem pensar duas vezes, os seguiu. Estava cabisbaixa, calada, como os dois homens a sua frente. Os três pareciam imersos em seus mais profundos pensamentos. Quando chegaram naquela situação? Quando aqueles dois caminhos se cruzaram de forma que nunca mais se soltariam? Não foi no retorno de Sesshoumaru, não, pareciam ter se cruzado há décadas atrás, antes mesmo do nascimento deles. Sesshoumaru acabou parando em uma clareira e se virou para Bankotsu, sem se espantar com a miúda presença de Rin.

- Bank-

- Você venceu. – O moreno o cortou serenamente. – Eu desisto.

- Isso não é uma competição. – O youkai respondeu igualmente a seu interlocutor.

- Não, não é, mas ainda assim, você ganhou. – Ele riu. – Sabe, eu fiquei pensando no que faria quando te encontrasse. Na verdade nem pensei, estava tão cego de raiva, que a única coisa que seria possível fazer seria esmagar você da mesma forma que você fez. Porém não seria com palavras, mas em uma possível briga. Foi quando eu percebi, se eu fizesse isso eu estaria me rebaixando. Eu realmente espero que você esteja feliz agora, pois vou lhe dizer a mesma coisa que disse para Rin. – Ele a olhou momentaneamente, porém não parou em consideração as lágrimas dela. – Não sei como aceitei tudo isso até agora, talvez porque eu realmente a ame, só que não entendo como ela ama um cara que conseguiu estragar a vida de todos. Não entendo como ela ama um cara que não merece confiança. Eu ia pedi-la em casamento, nós íamos morar juntos, nós tínhamos um futuro. E porque o fim de tudo isso? Tudo por um cara que pode sumir a qualquer instante.

- Não foi culpa dele o afastamento da família... – Rin sussurrou.

- Talvez não tenha sido, mas foi culpa dele ter permitido e não ter mantido contato. E desculpas nunca vão ser boas o bastante. – Bankotsu ia se virar, mas parou. – Eu espero que a faça feliz. Por mais que eu a ame e não suporte te ver com ela, eu não posso forçar uma pessoa a ficar comigo. E se você a magoar, não importa como, eu vou fazer você se arrepender.

Sesshoumaru viu a sinceridade naquele olhar, sabia que Bankotsu cumpriria com sua palavra. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e viu o moreno se afastar, só então se deu conta do cheiro de lágrimas e da falta de ar de Rin. Se virou para ela lentamente e se aproximou, pousou suas pesadas mãos nos ombros dela de forma gentil e abriu um meio sorriso.

- Se você sofre tanto ao vê-lo partir é porque também o ama. Eu entenderei se você for atrás dele agora, porque se não for, talvez nunca mais consiga reconquistá-lo.

- Mas... e nós?

- Rin, não pode existir um nós enquanto a situação não mudar. – Ela o abraçou de forma infantil e terna. Ele sentia as lágrimas dela queimando seu tórax. – Eu a amo, mas quero que você tenha a certeza do que quer, do que realmente deseja. E estarei sempre aqui, mesmo que tomemos caminhos separados, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

Não esperava a sinceridade, o carinho dele. Se afastou e o encarou. De fato o amava, não importava a distancia, não importava os problemas, apenas sabia que o amava e continuaria o amando eternamente. Selou os lábios dele e, em um curto e dolorido sussurro, pediu desculpas.

Não olhou para trás.

* * *

É, demorei cerca de 4 meses, mas finalmente saiu.

Explicações: no fim do ano eu tive as provas finais, comecei a trabalhar, comecei a ver um carinha (quase namoro) e agora a faculdade voltou...

Mas escrevi esse capitulo com todo o carinho possível, até pensei em colocar um fim pra dar um sustinho, mas acho que isso iria irritar ainda mais, bem mais do que a demora... Mas é, estamos na reta final da história, as coisas começam a ficar mais complicadas, e eu espero que de tudo certo no final.

Vou postar mais rápido – espero – e os capítulos vão começar a ficar mais longos e intensos – espero -, diferente deste... Pra quem esta esperando capitulo novo da Renegade, esperem mais um pouco porque to escrevendo... to na metade do capitulo já!

Erros de português, concordância, a parte, espero que tenham gostado.

Até o próximo!


	14. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

A neve, o sol branco, as complicadas conversas, os problemas, tudo foi inundado por remédios. Correu, é verdade, correu de Sesshoumaru, Taishou, Bankotsu, casamento, decisões. Porém não tinha um local para se esconder. Não tinha seu lugar no mundo, talvez nunca tivesse... pois convenhamos, a confeitaria não era sua, seria sempre de Izayoi. O apartamento de Sangô e Kagome estaria vazio, mas não estava com a chave e, provavelmente, quando todos voltassem, Inuyasha não fosse mais sair de lá.

Então estava no trem, só com seus pensamentos e levemente tonta pelos medicamentos. Tentava se focar na paisagem do lado de fora, porém tudo parecia correr com ela. Fechou os olhos e suspirou fracamente. Perdeu Bankotsu, e esse era um fato inegável. Nunca teria Sesshoumaru, e este era outro fato esmagador. Seus dois melhores amigos estavam em lua de mel, não conseguiria encarar Taishou agora e Kagome e Inuyasha estavam muito ocupados um com o outro.

Estava realmente só. Aumentou o som, até os fones de ouvido vibrarem, precisava apagar toda aquela solidão, preencher o vazio. Estremeceu e se voltou para a porta, ela havia sido aberta por um belo rapaz. A boca dele se mexia, mas Rin não conseguia identificar o que ele falava pelo alto som. Tirou um dos fones e sorriu sem graça.

- Me desculpe, o som estava muito alto... – Baixou o olhar momentaneamente e o encarou. – Mas em que posso te ajudar?

- Ah. – O rapaz enrubesceu. – Todos os vagões estão lotados e esse era o mais vazio que encontrei...

- Fica a vontade. – Tentou sorrir, mas foi inútil.

Enquanto o rapaz se acomodava no banco a sua frente, Rin o analisou seriamente. Ele era alto, não tão alto quanto Sesshoumaru, porém se aproximava da estatura de Bankotsu, tinha curtos cabelos castanhos, uma ligeira barba por fazer. Mantinha uma expressão cansada, porém seus olhar para o lado de fora do trem parecia gentil, mas inseguro. Balançou sua cabeça energicamente e voltou seu próprio olhar para a paisagem que corria, não era hora de se enganar com outro rapaz, já tinha problemas suficientes para resolver. Colocou novamente o fone na orelha, diminuiu um pouco o som, o medicamente continuava com seu efeito inebriante.

Adormeceu.

* * *

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente, seu olhar confuso se focou nos olhos castanhos a sua frente, eles mantinham uma genuína expressão preocupada. Tentou falar, porém um sorriso tranqulizante do rapaz a sua frente a calou. Ele se afastou ligeiramente e a ajudou a se sentar melhor no banco do vagão, o mesmo permanecia parado em uma estação de trem belíssima, antiga, e a cozinheira reconheceu a estação de sua cidade, mas estava mesmo em casa?

- Você teve um sono agitado durante a viagem, tentei te arrumar no banco e você finalmente se acalmou. – A voz dele era calma, baixa. – Não queria te acordar, mas o trem faz uma parada aqui de meia-hora e, como eu já vou ficar por aqui, achei melhor deixá-la acordada... assim você não perde a sua estação.

- Muito obrigada. – Sussurrou enquanto arrumava seus cabelos. – E foi sorte eu ter encontrado com o senho-

- Kohaku. – Estendeu a mão.

- Rin. – Sorriu e apertou a mão dele. – Enfim, foi sorte eu ter encontrado com você, Kohaku, se não realmente teria perdido a minha estação.

- E a senhorita vai ficar em que cidade? – Perguntou enquanto se levantava para pegar sua mala.

- Nessa mesmo. – Um sorriso divertido brincou em seus lábios. Se levantou também e pegou suas coisas, tentou ver pelo reflexo do vidro o seu estado, mas nada parecia fora do normal. – Bom, obrigada de novo e teria sido um prazer se eu não tivesse dormido.

- Bom, se quiser me compensar, podemos tomar um café. – Perguntou animadamente, notando que ela havia parado no batente da porta.

A jovem, mesmo perdida e não querendo mais problemas para sua cabeça, voltou seu rosto para o rapaz e sorriu. Estava cansada e abatida, porém se sentia um tanto quanto renovada ao lado de Kohaku, ele parecia sempre tão calmo, gentil e, mesmo com olhares inseguros, transmitia confiança.

- Você é sempre calada assim ou é tímida? – Perguntou ele divertido.

- Só estou cansada... odeio viagens longas e acabo tomando um monte de remédios pra dormir e não sentir a viagem... – Comentou, não querendo expor o que aqueles remédios também a fazia esquecer.

- Entendo, mas toma cuidado com o que você toma, pode acabar se viciando... – Respondeu seriamente enquanto se sentava em um café.

- Sim senhor, doutor Kohaku. – Atravessaram a rua e se sentaram em um pequeno café de esquina. Abriu um menu e ficou o analisando por alguns minutos, assim como o moreno a sua frente.

Uma garçonete se aproximou da mesa e anotou os pedidos, um silencio um pouco sufocante se mostrou presente na mesa. Rin sorriu para o moreno enquanto tentava pensar em um assunto para conversar, mas rapidamente os pedidos chegaram e a cozinheira se entregou ao trabalho de deixar bem doce o seu expresso duplo. Kohaku se divertia vendo a pequena menina se estufando de açúcar, ainda sorrindo, adoçou seu café.

- Então, Rin? Você trabalha com o que? – Perguntou sutilmente.

- Eu? – Levantou os olhos castanhos, percebendo o açúcar espalhado em volta da xícara. – Eu sou uma cozinheira... herdei a doceria da minha mãe e, ao mesmo tempo que cozinho, administro o lugar. E você?

- Fui convidado para fazer a minha residência no hospital publico daqui. – Tomou um gole do café.

- Então realmente é um médico? – Riu. – Agora entendo toda a preocupação por causa dos remédios...

A conversa fluiu confortante e, logo, uma amizade se estabeleceu. Rin passou o número do celular e o endereço da doceria, se despediu rapidamente e se afastou. Ainda não sabia para onde iria, mas ao menos se sentia mais leve, como se tivesse algo a apoiando, algo além sua família, além de seus amigos de infância, além de si mesma. Parou em uma pequena praça e se sentou em um banco.

Para onde poderia ir?

* * *

Sentou-se no mesmo parque em que Sangô e Miroku se casaram, o lugar ainda se pintava de branco, porém sem toda aquela multidão vestida ricamente. Sua mala de rodinhas não avançava pela neve, logo a pequenina mulher, ainda um pouco tonta pelos remédios, a levantou. Cambaleou pelo parque até se aproximar de uma frondosa arvore, tirou de sua mala um cobertor e se sentou sobre ele. Suspirou livremente, quando a palavra 'livre' ecoou em sua mente, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

Bankotsu a libertou das responsabilidades de um relacionamento, a libertou para viver sua confusão de sentimentos e talvez ela nunca mais fosse ficar presa aos braços dele novamente. Sesshoumaru sempre manteve a liberdade dela, sempre a manteve livre e nunca fez um movimento de prende-la a si, sempre a empurrando para os braços de Bankotsu. O que faria com sua liberdade? Agora que estava livre, não sabia o que fazer, qual caminho escolher. Estava perdida.

Olhou para o sol sendo filtrado pelas folhas e galhos da arvore e tentou compreender. Passou em sua mente todos os momentos que vivera até ali, dá chegada de Sesshoumaru na doceria até aquele fim solitário. Em sua mente passava todas as brigas com Bankotsu, dá grande discussão em que finalmente disse "eu te amo", seus grandes questionamentos sobre a vida, os sentidos da vida e a felicidade. Estava há um ano e meio com o rapaz e aquilo tinha acabado assim? Passou os momentos de simplicidade e calmaria com Sesshoumaru, o dia em que a depressão apareceu novamente e ela o beijara, de suas conversas no gramado, os fogos de artifício sobre o telhado. Aquele jogo de vôlei e do medo de perder o irmão. A noite anterior do aniversário de morte de Izayoi. O fatídico jantar em que Kagura apareceu. O casamento, o surto de Sangô e, logo depois, sua felicidade com o mesmo, o baile, a conversa com Sesshoumaru e os quase pedidos de casamento de Bankotsu. O lago, Taishou, a quase briga entre Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru.

E tudo acabou.

Estava ali, sozinha, nem mesmo sentia as lágrimas cortando seu rosto. Não sentia nada, absolutamente nada, e era a mesma sensação de quando sua mãe morreu. Pelos deuses, como sentia a falta dela, como sentia a falta da normalidade e das decisões fáceis da sua vida. Como sentia a falta da relação tranqüila e terapêutica com Bankotsu, sentia falta de si mesma. Mas não podia voltar, não podia implorar, medingar, o amor de Bankotsu quando sabia – pelos deuses, ela sabia – que não o faria feliz. Que apenas aumentaria o ciúmes dele e que a relação continuaria aquele inferno de brigas e reconciliações, como também sabia que não podia ficar com Sesshoumaru. Ficaria sozinha? Pegou sua mala e saiu daquele topor que a dominava, andou até a doceria.

Abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes. Naquele mar de lembranças desagradáveis e prazerosas, se lembrou da chegada de Sesshoumaru, da ressaca de Kagome e do quartinho no fundo da loja. Poderia ficar lá alguns dias, até se estabilizar, certo? Taishou entenderia, ou ao menos assim esperava. Precisava mudar sua vida, precisava sair daquela desesperadora indecisão e precisava ficar sozinha, se conhecer novamente. Se Izayoi estivesse ali, provavelmente falaria que Rin não podia continuar daquele jeito, que precisava ficar só para finalmente se entender, mas mais do que tudo, falaria que Rin precisava respirar e de uma boa noite de sono.

Ligou para Kaede levar algumas roupas velhas para a doceria. Precisava fazer alguma coisa e não ficar olhando para as cadeiras sobre as mesas, para o balcão vazio, para toda aquela morbidez. Tinha que se manter ativa, afastar de sua mente toda a torturante culpa em relação à Bankotsu, o tinha perdido e tudo tinha acabado, não era assim? Riu, e seu riso ecoou pelas paredes, há seis meses atrás ia morar com o amor da sua vida, agora ia morar sozinha em um quartinho no fundo de uma loja. Kaede chegou e, ignorando suas perguntas, Rin simplesmente pegou as roupas e se despediu da governanta. Precisava da solidão.

Fora para a dispensa e pegou inúmeros produtos de limpeza, baldes, vassouras, rodos e panos. Se tornou uma necessidade a limpeza, a atividade, o que mais necessitava era sua própria limpeza interna. Ligou o radio e aumentou o volume até não ouvir seus pensamentos.

Limpou.

* * *

- _Quando pretende voltar para casa? – _Ouviu a voz de Inuyasha e olhou pelas janelas.

Muitas pessoas conversavam sentadas nas mesinhas no salão, estava muito frio para ficarem no jardinzinho do lado de fora. O movimento estava muito grande para uma simplória quarta-feira. Ficou refletindo sobre a pergunta do irmão, mas a verdade é que não sabia. Não sabia se realmente voltaria um dia. Voltou para a cozinha e tirou uma fornada de brownies, as colocando em alguns pratos.

-Não sei... mas fale para Taishou que estou bem. – Sorriu vagamente. – Não estou sentava morbidamente comendo sorvete e pensando nas facas de cozinha que tenho aqui...

- _Não está fácil aqui, Rin... _– O ouviu suspirar. – _Sesshoumaru esta procurando se mudar para longe, otou-san esta bem mal... e Bankotsu... Rin, deixa eu contar pra ele onde você está. Ele tá preocupado e vem aqui quase todos os dias..._

- Ah... Bom, avise que hoje eu vou jantar ai, e peça para otou-san e Sesshoumaru estarem ai...

_- E Bankotsu?_

- Achei que depois do casamento ele não queria mais me ver e, se realmente quisesse, sabe onde trabalho e o horário que estou aqui. Enfim, hoje, só eu, você, otou-san e Sesshoumaru, okay?

- _Se acha melhor... Avisarei todo mundo._

_- _Obrigada.

Desligou o telefone e se voltou para a ajudante de cozinheira que contratou, pediu que tomasse conta da cozinha e foi para seu quartinho. Havia se passado duas semanas que estava ali e, em nenhum momento, fora para casa. Se encontrou com Taishou e Inuyasha varias vezes, mas ela evitava Sesshoumaru e vise-e-versa, Bankotsu então, nem se falavam. Kagome tentava dissuadi-la a ir falar com o moreno, mas depois das incessantes brigas, Rin não tinha mais forças. E, como disse para Inuyasha, se ele realmente queria vê-la, poderia muito bem ir à doceria.

- Inuyasha te convenceu a voltar para casa? Ou ao menos a conversar com Bankotsu? – Ouviu a voz de Kagome, não havia percebido que ela já tinha entrado no quarto e se sentado na cama.

- Respondi como sempre, preciso de tempo, K-chan.

- Esta pronta para me contar o que aconteceu?

- É... – Encarou os límpidos olhos azuis de Kagome e não conseguiu se segurar. Tinha que contar para alguém o que a torturou por tantos meses. – Eu ia morar com Bankotsu...

- Sim, eu lembro. – Ela sorriu tranqüila.

- Mas Sesshoumaru apareceu e mudou tudo. – Baixou a cabeça. – Desde pequena eu tenho uma atração bizarra por ele, tanto que foi por isso que ele sumiu por tantos anos, ou foi o que otou-san me contou. Quando eu o vi aqui, eu não consegui me soltar mais, estava presa... e todas as brigas com Bankotsu começaram e, ao mesmo tempo, Sesshoumaru permanecia do meu lado, conversando comigo e dando sentido aos meus pensamentos.

- Então por que não esta com Sesshoumaru agora?

- Porque não é justo. Não é justo com ele, comigo e com Bankotsu. Ele ia me pedir em casamento!

- Já estava assim com Sesshoumaru?

- Não! – Rin levantou o rosto e riu. – Bankotsu, Bankotsu que iria me pedir em casamento e eu estraguei tudo! Preciso de um tempo, ter certeza do que realmente quero... e eu sei que se escolher Bankotsu eu vou ficar sozinha... ele realmente me deixou.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, né? – Aquele doce sorriso continuava nos lábios de Kagome. – Ele vai todos os dias no meu apartamento, liga para Sangô e Miroku na lua de mel, vai na casa de Taishou...

- Então por que ele simplesmente não vem aqui?

- Ele veio... mas eu não te falei, você disse que queria um tempo pra refletir e foi o que eu falei pra ele.

- Por que todo esse desespero ?

- Ele quer noticias suas, saber aonde você esta morando, se esta saindo com alguém... até discutiu com aquele médico que vem aqui de vez em quando.

- Bankotsu discutiu com Kohaku? – Riu. – Mas ele é só um amigo...

- Foi o que todos falaram, mas ele realmente está com medo de mais um cara aparecer...

- Imagino...

- Aconteceu algo mais do que só conversas com Sesshoumaru? – As feições de Kagome se tornaram sérias.

- Nada de mais... por impulso de clarear os pensamentos eu beijei ele, mas isso só piorou as coisas...

- Só um beijo?

- Er... não, mas não era nada demais, era só por causa do momento e tal... – Rin escondeu o rosto vermelho.

- Sabe que Bankotsu esta certo pelo nervosismo e ciúmes, não é?

- Sei, por isso estou evitando vê-lo... tenho que decidir o que quero e não consigo fazer isso ficando com ele...

- Rin! – Apareceu à ajudante. – Pediram uns cupcakes e mais algumas coisas e eu não estou dando conta... tem como você vir me ajudar?

As amigas se entreolharam, mas logo Rin saiu. Esperava que Kagome explodisse, jogasse na sua cara que havia traído Bankotsu com seu 'irmão' e falaria sobre o verdadeiro amor e felicidade e todas aquelas coisas que Rin sabia, mas não queria encarar, porém não havia percebido o quanto a amiga tinha crescido. Não imaginava que iria receber palavras calmas e o tom carinhoso depois de sua confissão. Não teve tempo de pensar nisso.

Se jogou no trabalho.

* * *

Alisou o vestido esverdeado pela milésima vez. Pela semana que passou Rin não havia se preocupado com as roupas, usava roupas velhas que Kaede trouxe para passar os dias na cozinha, levava as roupas sujas em uma pequena lavanderia da rua do lado. Mas uma roupa para o jantar familiar? Não podia usar calça de moletom e uma camiseta antiga do Inuyasha, logo, comprou um simples e bonito vestido verde cor do mar.

Estava bonita, os longos cabelos soltos, um sapato verde escuro com um curto salto, mas se sentia extremamente nervosa e em nada pronta para aquele jantar. O que podia fazer? Simplesmente fugir daquele compromisso que claramente marcou e assumiu. Então, simplesmente abriu a porta. A sala continuava a mesma, parecia que não via aquele local há anos. Entrou silenciosamente e viu Inuyasha e Taishou discutindo. Riu.

Os dois homens se voltaram para ela. Jogou a bolsa e seu próprio corpo no sofá e desatou a rir. Era quarta-feira e quase todas as quartas, Inuyasha chegava irritado, tratava todos rispidamente e como Taishou, cansado do trabalho, respondia da mesma forma ríspida e iniciava-se uma discussão. Sem motivo, sem sentido. Tinha esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe. Quando a briga estava muito acalorada, Rin descia das escadas, fazia algum comentário divertido e reconciliava os dois. Como eles ainda não tinham se matado?

- Porque está rindo tanto? – Inuyasha perguntou furioso.

- Hoje é quarta-feira. – Respondeu entre as lágrimas de felicidade.

- E o que tem de tão engraçado nas quartas-feiras? – Taishou respondeu tentando segurar a irritação.

- Vocês dois! – Continuou rindo. – Todas as quartas-feiras é a mesma coisa! O que impediu vocês de se matarem na semana passada?

- Kagome dormiu aqui na quarta-feira... – A bondosa voz de Kaede se fez ouvir. – Bom, o jantar está pronto.

- Então, vamos? – Taishou visivelmente tinha se acalmado.

- Não vamos esperar Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou engolindo o riso.

- Ele... – Inuyasha se interrompeu e olhou para Taishou, que fechou o rosto novamente. – Ele vai chegar mais tarde, pediu para começarmos a jantar sem ele.

Nesse meio tempo, Kaede foi discretamente para a cozinha com o coração oprimido. Era uma situação difícil na casa, Taishou estava amargurado pela separação com a adorada filha, Inuyasha estava mais irritado sem ter a irmã mais velha para o acalmar e, mesmo com Kagome, não era a mesma coisa e, Sesshoumaru, bem, esse voltara a evitar a família. Os três se sentaram na mesa em um triste silencio. Rin sentia-se cada vez mais culpada por ter sumido sem nem ao menos avisá-los ou dar um aviso prévio.

- Eu queria uma chance para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e finalmente explicar os meus motivos... – Rin começou em um sussurro fraco e tremulo.

- Não precisamos de explicações, se você achou que era o melhor a fazer, então era o melhor a fazer. – Taishou a cortou serenamente, mas um olhar melancólico vagava nas orbes âmbar.

- Pode até ser que eu não precise me explicar, mas eu quero. – Finalmente a pequenina cozinheira dominou sua voz e, remexendo o arroz, tomou mais um pouco de ar. – Bom, eu sei que causei muitos problemas para vocês e nunca vou cansar de pedir o perdão de vocês. E eu sei que a minha decisão de ir morar com Bankotsu desagradou vocês, mas eu precisava me afastar um pouco das lembranças da okaa-san, porque ainda dói muito, mas as coisas nunca saem como o planejado, né?

Levantou os olhos marejados para o pai e sorriu fracamente. E a memória que sempre tentava evitar voltou a sua mente naquele curto momento. Voltava do trabalho conversando com Izayoi e já estavam na frente de casa, só faltava atravessar a rua... Cobriu o rosto com as pequeninas mãos e tentou se controlar. Inuyasha e Taishou esperavam a tempestade de sentimentos passar para continuar ouvindo a menina, não se atreveriam a interromper.

- Em todo o caso... – Rin tentava se recuperar. – Sesshoumaru voltou e, bem, isso me confundiu bastante. – Se apoiou na mesa, tentando esconder o quão envergonhada estava. – Eu sei que ele é supostamente meu irmão, mas... Eu e Bankotsu começamos a nos distanciar mais e, tentando apaziguar as coisas, tentando me manter com ele, eu fui tirando pequenos pedacinhos de mim, sabendo que os pedacinhos que eu não conseguia dar era, apenas, por causa de Sesshoumaru. Até que eu me vi completamente só, sim, eu tinha – tenho – vocês, mas eu ainda assim me sentia – sinto – sozinha... precisava de um tempo longe de tudo para, novamente, descobrir o que eu queria. Se eu ficasse aqui e encontrasse com ele todos os dias, eu não ia conseguir...

Suspirou e levantou o rosto para a pálida figura de Inuyasha, Taishou permanecia tranqüilo, já esperava por aquilo depois de todos aqueles anos. Ela sorriu fracamente, mas todas as lágrimas que guardou naquela dura semana e meia, vazaram e inundaram seu jantar. Os dois homens, surpresos com toda aquela explosão de sentimentos, se levantaram da mesa e a fecharam em um singelo abraço. Sabiam que Sesshoumaru tinha chego no momento em que Rin começou toda a sua explicação, mas não se permitiram interrompe-la e talvez fosse bom que ele tivesse ouvido, quem sabe se as coisas não melhorariam depois daquilo.

Pois podia melhorar.

* * *

Depois da tempestuosa cena, os três se sentaram na sala e conversaram sobre o que havia ocorrido na cena. Sesshoumaru escutou até o ponto em que Rin se acabou em um sofrido choro, saiu para o jardim e se demorou por lá, ao escutar Taishou a convencendo a dormir na casa, pelo menos aquela noite, entrou na casa, fingindo que acabava de chegar em casa. Rin levantou os olhos muito vermelhos, mas sorriu.

- Lord Sesshoumaru decidiu aparecer? – Brincou.

- Desculpe. – Aquele tom frio congelou o sorriso da pequenina. – Fiquei preso em um jantar de negócios.

Ele passou por ela sem realmente a vê-la. Nunca deixou transparecer o que sentia e, naquele momento de desespero e insegurança de Rin, tinha que se manter afastado, afinal, era o que ela queria. Se serviu uma dose de whisky e ficou olhando pela janela, tentou não se virar quando ouviu um baixo pedido de desculpas, o som de um pequeno corpo se levantando e saindo apressadamente para o jardim. Suspirou pesadamente e virou o copo, encontrou os olhares irados de Taishou e Inuyasha.

- Vá atrás dela. – Sibilou o mais velho.

Constrangido, Sesshoumaru colocou o copo sob a mesinha de café e se dirigiu ao jardim. Se sua mãe não tivesse adoecido, poderia ter vivido uma vida perfeitamente normal, longe daqueles que ainda o tratavam com reservar e vivendo com aquele torturante relacionamento que o atraia e o afastava de Rin. Encontrou a mesma sentada no balanço, como no primeiro jantar em família, já não tinha mais lágrimas, então ela permanecia olhando para o chão. Era o mesmo olhar vazio do dia em que a viu em estado depressivo.

Por longos segundos, apenas a admirou. Parecia uma cativante fada que acabara de perder tudo, tão pálida, os negros cabelos soltos e ao vento, o vestido que acompanhava delicadamente todos os seus movimentos. E ela o amava. Verdadeiramente o amava, e ele a amava também, sempre a amou. Então porque tudo era tão abismalmente complicado? Se aproximou e levantou o rosto de Rin, e deu um meio sorriso.

- Me desculpe.

- Relaxa, Sesshoumaru. – Sorriu vagamente. – Eu... eu só esperava explicar tudo para os três de uma vez só, mas você estava trabalhando, então eu não tenho o que desculpar...

- Eu não estava trabalhando.

- Ah... – Uma expressão teimosa surgiu em seu rosto. - Bom, podemos remarcar o jantar familiar para um outro dia...

- Você não esta entendendo, eu escolhi não estar aqui. – Se ajoelhou na frente dela. – Eu estou procurando um apartamento perto da sede da empresa e manterei contato, mas não tanto assim.

- Sesshoumaru, você prometeu. – Respondeu rispidamente. – Você prometeu que não sumiria, que não se tornaria um estranho, mas agindo assim, você estará quebrando a sua promessa. E se você quebrar essa promessa... – Tentou segurar, mas novas lágrimas se formaram. – eu nunca, nunca, vou te perdoar.

- Bom, - O meio sorriso dele continuava. – você tem que prometer algo pra mim em troca. Foi o nosso acordo.

- O que você quer? – Rin estava visivelmente irritada, o que só divertia o homem a sua frente.

- Que você fique na casa de Taishou. Eu não me mudo e você não se muda até estarmos bem, decididos e prontos. Eu te darei o tempo que você quiser, quando quiser conversar comigo é apenas bater na porta do meu quarto. Promete ficar?

- Sesshoumaru...

- Rin. Prometa.

- Eu prometo.

O abraçou fortemente.

* * *

Não sei se ficou bom, aconteceu muita coisa...

Enfim, o Kohaku ta na história \o/

Mas relaxem, não vou colocar mais drama na história, afinal, ela já está na reta final ;D

Debs, obrigada pela fé que você tem em mim e por continuar lendo e comentando, me incentivando.

Renegade já to escrevendo, posto durante as férias e, provavelmente, posto mais um capitulo de Yellow nas férias!

Enfim, até a próxima!


	15. She Moves In Her Own Way

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**She Moves In Her Own Way**

Era sexta-feira. Uma fria sexta-feira e também faltavam poucos dias para o natal, tudo estava esclarecido, acertado e, logo pela manhã, Rin levava sua pouca bagagem para dentro de casa. Demorou dois dias para ajeitar tudo com Taishou e Inuyasha, que impuseram novas regras para o regresso da jovem, tudo seria discutido entre a família, **tudo**, não mentir e não esconder, pode-se fugir para pensar e tudo o mais, mas sem abandonar a família. Aceitou as regras que eram extremamente justas. Mais ainda não tinha resolvido tudo em sua vida. Faltava Bankotsu.

Não era estranho o desejo de deixar tudo em pratos limpos, mas era estranha a necessidade de vê-lo, de ouvir a voz dele. Ao voltar para casa, ao deitar em sua cama, percebeu que não estava avançando em sua vida. Continuava morando na casa dos pais, não tinha a perspectiva que a maioria de seus amigos. Sangô e Miroku estavam casados, Kagome e Inuyasha faziam planos para o futuro e ela? Estava de volta a casa paterna e se sentia como se estivesse sendo deixada para trás.

Após o longo dia de trabalho, se permitiu cair na cama, cansada dos questionamentos. Ouviu batidas na porta do quarto e sussurrou um 'entre' fracamente. Ao menos deixou o pensamento de felicidade para trás, agora era a melancolia por não planejar o futuro. Viu os olhos âmbares, frios, de Sesshoumaru e se sentou na cama, sorriu.

- Bem vinda. – Falou calmamente enquanto entrava na bagunça do quarto de Rin.

- Obrigada. – O sorriso aumentou. – Senta aqui. – Apontou um lugar ao seu lado na cama.

Sesshoumaru nunca esteve no quarto de Rin, ficou impressionado em como aquele grande quarto ficara pequeno diante da bagunça de roupas espalhadas. Mas sentou-se ao lado dela, falou que se manteria afastado, porém ao menos podiam conversar, certo? Como irmão?

- Como você consegue estar bem ao continuar na casa de otou-san? – Rin perguntou francamente, encarando aqueles olhos calmos.

- Eu estou aqui por sua causa agora. – Respondeu sem desviar o olhar. – Não gostou de voltar para cá?

- Gostei, mas estou perdendo um pouco de perspectiva. Todo mundo esta seguindo em frente e eu não... – Suspirou. – Eu continuo sozinha, trabalhando na doceria da okaa-san e morando na casa de otou-san...

- E para seguir em frente você tem que abandonar tudo isso? Se casar? – A voz tranqüila dele a acalmou.

- É isso o que a sociedade prega, não é?

- E só por isso você tem que fazer a mesma coisa? – Se levantou da cama e a beijou na testa. – Como disse, bem vinda.

Com aquele meio sorriso, ele saiu do quarto e a deixou com seus pensamentos. Colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto e gritou. Se sentia como uma adolescente confusa, mas que trabalhava o dia inteiro. Estava cansada e a ponto de dormir, mas o toque do celular a despertou.

- E o que o brilhante médico vai fazer na sexta-feira?

Rin podia achar estranho ter formado tão facilmente uma amizade com Kohaku, mas precisava de alguém fora daquela família. Tinha Bankotsu, mas, no momento, ele estava longe e com Kohaku era bom. Ele não estava inserido na loucura que era a sua família, ou a sua casa, ele não a conhecia tão bem, logo, era uma coisa ótima.

_- Provavelmente dormir em uma maca pelo hospital... – _Ouviu a voz cansada, mas animada dele.

- Plantão de novo? – Suspirou.

_- Residentes não tem vida. _– Riram juntos. – _Mas amanhã vai ser a minha folga, quer ir no parque?_

- Jogar xadrez com os velhinhos?

_- Tomar um café e dar pão para os pombos..._

- Mas perderemos os pedacinhos de pão na neve!

_- Okay, então xadrez com os velhinhos! –_ A animada voz dele a deixava melhor. _– Agora tenho que correr, emergência!_

Desligou o celular e o deixou de lado. Sim, era bom seu relacionamento com Kohaku, mas não tinha a coragem de deixá-lo conhecer os dramas de sua alma e isso não era tão bom. Não tinha com quem compartilhar, apenas Sesshoumaru, que detinha todo o conhecimento do frágil caráter de Rin, Bankotsu saberia de tudo, porém era mais difícil e ela tinha o afastado, temia as novas e turbulentas discussões, temia magoá-lo novamente, temia realmente o amá-lo.

Adormeceu.

* * *

Não era como a chuva, que a tudo lavava, até mesmo as dores e os temores. Mas a neve deixava tudo branco, simples, mas todas as cores misturadas era uma complicação fácil de assistir. Se sentou na mureta da entrada do parque, levava uma cesta de vime com alguns lanches. Seus pés não tocavam no chão, logo, ela balançava as pernas tal qual uma criança pequena. Vestia um xale colorido sobre o sobretudo negro, era a única peça colorida de seu vestuário, era o único sinal para mostrar que estava feliz.

- Rin-chan! – Ouviu a voz alegre de Kohaku e sorriu. Pulou da mureta e esperou a bela figura do rapaz se aproximar.

- Conseguiu controlar a emergência de ontem? – Enlaçou um dos braços dele e entrou no parque.

- Se você fosse um residente, aquele seria um dos melhores casos que você esperaria.

- Não me conte nada que envolva sangue. – Apertou um pouco o braço do rapaz, que riu.

Se sentaram no mesmo banco sob a árvore em que Rin havia ocupado duas semanas atrás, onde pensara sobre a vida e o local para morar. Agora se sentava ali com quase tudo convencido, suspirou. Olhou para o mesmo céu esbranquiçado e sentiu o rapaz ao seu lado fazendo o mesmo, sorriu. Ainda faltava sua perspectiva de vida, mas os sentimentos se acalmaram e isso a deixava feliz, muito feliz, principalmente porque tinha com quem compartilhar aquela felicidade.

- Esta cansado, Kohaku-kun?

- Um pouco, virei a noite tratando daquela emergência que você não quer saber, o rapaz está na UTI agora e vão me bipar caso tenha alguma mudança no quadro dele. – Abriu o sorriso. – Mas achei que íamos jogar xadrez com os velinhos! – A risada dela o contagiou.

- Primeiro coma. – Sua risada foi cessando aos poucos. – Fiz uns lanchinhos, muffins, cup-cakes, suco, tem café e chá, dependendo do que você gosta. Podemos jogar migalhas para os pombos e depois jogar xadrez.

- Você me mima muito... – Abriu a cesta e tirou um lanche. – Logo logo vou ficar extremamente obeso.

- Duvido muito, do jeito que você está sempre correndo por aquele hospital.

A tarde passou rapidamente, realmente desperdiçaram suas migalhas no lago congelado e jogaram xadrez. Rin e Kohaku sempre riam quando um dos velinhos quando eles insinuaram que estavam juntos e quando seria o casamento. Kohaku contou de uma residente que o interessou. Ela contou sobre Bankotsu, nada demais, apenas que planejavam morar juntos e ele ia pedi-la em casamento, mas que não deu certo, não contou o que os impedia de tudo. Não estava pronta.

Kohaku a aconselhou a não esperar mais, se ainda se sentia mal com aquela situação, se não tinha esclarecido tudo, era hora de finalizar. Ou não. Nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer, talvez pudessem se resolver, talvez os empecilhos pudessem ser transpassados. Se despediram tarde naquele sábado, Kokahu a deixou na doceria, tinha vergonha de mostrar a mansão em que morava, sentia-se envergonhada por quem realmente era. Apertou o sobretudo e saiu andando pela cidade, quando percebeu, estava na frente do prédio de Bankotsu.

O que fazer?

* * *

Como era estúpida! Agora seu sapato, calça e barra do sobretudo estavam sujos com a neve que havia derretido sobre terra, porque entrou naquele beco escuro e fedorento mesmo? Fechou os olhos e se recostou na parede, não conseguiu segurar o doloroso suspiro. Tinha ficado mais de meia hora na frente do prédio de Bankotsu, não conseguindo se decidir se entrava ou não, o que falaria para ele? Quando estava finalmente se decidindo, ouviu uma alta risada feminina e a voz forte de um homem, não entendia o que ele falava, mas parecia estar se divertindo.

Era a voz de Bankotsu, quando percebeu que eles se aproximavam da porta e que ele poderia vê-la, correu e entrou no beco. Tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas foi praticamente impossível, as risadas da moça estavam mais altas, tentou tapar a boca, para os soluços não chamarem atenção, porém foi impossível. Conseguiu ouvir a risada cessando e os murmúrios, e, nas luzes artificiais da rua, uma figura se delineou na entrada do beco, Rin sabia que era Bankotsu. Se aproximou da entrada na rua, tentava secar as lágrimas quase congeladas em seu rosto.

- Rin? – A voz tremula de Bankotsu a machucou.

- Desculpa. – As palavras jorraram de sua boca. – Não queria estragar o seu encontro, mas eu estava passando por aqui e... eu não sabia se subia para falar com você ou não, mas quando percebi que você estava em um encontro eu tentei me esconder para não atrapalhar tudo, mas não, sou tão idiota. Bankotsu, apenas cont-

- Respire. – O sorriso no rosto dele a acalmou. – Isso não é um encontro, essa é a minha irmã, Kimiko, ela veio passar um fim de semana comigo e nós estávamos indo jantar.

- Ah... – As lágrimas cessaram e estava retomando o controle de suas emoções. Se aproximou e estendeu a mão. – Me desculpe, mas é um prazer te conhecer, Kimiko. Bankotsu sempre falava muito de você.

Kimiko era uma moça belíssima. Um pouco mais alta que Rin, os cabelos eram de um estranho tom mel e os olhos eram castanhos claros. O sorriso era igual ao de Bankotsu, e seu olhar tinha um brilho enérgico e animado, talvez não compartilhavam tanto a aparência, porém as expressões eram idênticas. Apertou sua mão e sorriu, a voz dela era suave e, instantaneamente, Rin gostou dela.

- É um prazer conhecer a famosa Rin. – Riu baixamente, uma expressão séria se formou em seus lábios. – Você e Bankotsu tem muito o que conversar.

- Eu sei. – Sua face se tornou extremamente vermelhas. – Mas não vou estragar o jantar de vocês.

- Bom, - Bankotsu interrompeu. – amanhã vou levar Kimiko na estação de trem, posso passar na sua casa depois?

- Amanhã eu vou estar na doceria... – Sussurrou sem graça.

- Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas amanhã é domingo, não é?

- Eu decidi abrir a doceria todos os dias, mas te explico isso amanhã. – Apertou novamente a mão de Kimiko. – Bom jantar.

Correu.

* * *

Chegou em casa suja, suada, e com sua própria tormenta interna. Não ligou para Taishou e Sesshoumaru conversando na sala, simplesmente correu para o banheiro, sujando todo o piso de madeira. Jogou as roupas na pia e se afundou na banheira, estava mais calma com a água quente a sua volta. Estava tudo bem, tinha feito um papel dramático na frente de Bankotsu e sua irmã, mas ganhou a chance de se explicar, de resolver tudo e, quem sabe, ter – ao menos – uma amizade com Bankotsu.

Aquilo era a única coisa que se permitia desejar, amizade. Amizade de Sesshoumaru, de Bankotsu, era mais simples do que ficar na eterna duvida deixando os dois presos. O resto do banho foi mais tranqüilo, estava finalmente em paz consigo mesmo, não era mais a vil pessoa que acorrentava dois homens por seus temores, mas era a pessoa que tentava concertar os próprios erros. Era finalmente uma pessoa melhor.

Secou os cabelos e colocou uma roupa simples e desceu saltitante pelas escadas. O pai e o meio-irmão ainda se encontravam na sala, conversavam sobre os negócios enquanto esperavam Inuyasha e o jantar ficar pronto. Graciosamente Rin se sentou no braço da poltrona do pai e olhou para Sesshoumaru, sua expressão era séria e compenetrada, mas parecia que tinha um pequeno brilho feliz no olhar, ou era apenas sua imaginação?

- O que foi fazer com Kohaku hoje? – Taishou encerrou o assunto e abraçou a cozinheira.

- Fomos jogar xadrez com os velinhos no parque. – O sorriso aumentou.

Sesshoumaru apenas assistia a cena, como sempre, a algum tempo Rin já tinha desviado o olhar dele e encarava Taishou, mas sentia que o olhar dele não a abandonava. Mas sabia que naqueles momentos tentar integrá-lo não faria diferença, era a hora de sua conversa com o pai e ele sabia e respeitava isso. E também, ele parecia se divertir com o jeito sapeca e meio criança de Rin.

- Mas não foi tão divertido. – Continuou e fez beicinho. – Os velinhos são mais experientes e ganharam...

Taishou riu e, por alguns segundos, Rin não se diferenciava da menina que fora morar naquela casa há tantos anos atrás. Seus olhos encontraram os de Sesshoumaru, realmente, as coisas pareciam não ter mudado tanto assim, apenas faltava Izayoi. Barrou as tristes memórias e se voltou ao relato da pequenina mulher.

- Se foram embora tão cedo, porque chegou esse horário? – Perguntou ele um pouco sério. – Chegou parecida com aquelas mulheres de filme de terror, como se alguma coisa tivesse te perseguido até o caminho de casa...

- Ah... – Desviou o olhar. – Precisei tentar resolver algumas coisas, mas foi meio desastroso. Amanhã acertarei tudo e também já estou bem mais calma. – Sorriu sinceramente.

- Fico feliz que já esteja melhor e você vai ver... mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo se ajeita. – Sorriu calmamente. – Foi o que aconteceu comigo a muitos anos atrás.

- Duvido muito que o senhor esteve em uma situação como a minha. – Rin desviou o olhar e observou Sesshoumaru se servindo de mais uma dose de wisky.

- Não... não uma situação como a sua... – O olhar dele também se prendeu em Sesshoumaru, que fingia ignorar a conversa. – Foi bem mais complicado. Entenda, eu estava em meio a um divorcio, com um filho e a mulher pela qual me apaixonei tinha um relacionamento extremamente perigoso e tinha uma filha. Foram anos de erros e acertos, mas no fim, tudo deu certo, como tem que dar.

O silencio se instalou na sala. Rin se sentia angustiada por imaginar o que estaria passando na mente de Sesshoumaru, Taishou se divorciou da mãe dele e encontrou outra família e o youkai acabou se afastando de todos. De certa forma, se sentia culpada pelo que tinha acontecida, mas era apenas um sentimento de impotência perante escolhas que não fizera – e nem poderia ter feito – e das magoas que ele carregava. Taishou sorriu.

- Mesmo depois de muitos e muitos anos, eu estou tentando arrumar tudo, não sei se estou conseguindo, mas fiz o melhor que podia naquela época e estou fazendo o melhor que posso agora.

Sesshoumaru voltou a se sentar no sofá e olhou para Taishou, que sorria. Rin não sabia o que fazer, apenas sorriu. O olhar que Sesshoumaru mantinha tinha seu tom indiferente, mas será que via um brilho aliviado naquelas orbes âmbares? Esperava, acreditava, que sim. Começou a rir, depois de tanto tempo, tinha que rir. Se Taishou nunca tivesse se apaixonado por Izayoi, Rin nunca teria tido todas aquelas experiências, talvez nem mesmo chegasse a conhecer Sesshoumaru, mas se sentia feliz com tudo aquilo. Todos os momentos ruins e bons a levaram até ele, até sua família.

- Porque ri tanto? – O senhor se virou para a garota sentada no braço da poltrona, confuso.

- Espero que eu não demore tanto para arrumar toda a bagunça, - Apenas deixou o sorriso ficar. – se bem que as experiências tem sido ótimas.

- Bom, - Taishou se levantou da poltrona e a beijou na testa. – Vou ver se Kaede já esta terminando o jantar.

Taishou saiu calmamente da sala, deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru preso em seus pensamentos. Pareciam horas em que se manteve sentada, com aqueles pensamentos contraditórios de se sentar ao lado dele e tentar confortá-lo ou simplesmente deixá-lo em paz com seus demônios, mas sua natureza pura falou bem mais alto. Logo, estava se aproximando lentamente e se sentando ao lado dele, recostou a cabeça no ombro dele, se permitiu ficar calada por alguns instantes, apreciando aquela proximidade que havia renegado.

- Eu peço desculpas. – Começou com um curto sussurro incerto.

- E porque pediria? – Aquele tom frio a fez corar.

- Se Taishou não tivesse se divorciado da sua mãe... bem, você teria uma vida melhor. – Se sentou melhor e o encarou.

- Talvez. – A encarou. – Mas não teríamos nos conhecido.

Abriu um largo sorriso, quantas vezes ele precisaria provar que a amava até ela aceitar? Aos poucos o sorriso foi morrendo, sim, ele a amava e era correspondido, então porque não estavam juntos? Porque tudo havia se complicado tanto?

- Sou eu quem peço perdão. – O olhar dele era tão sereno...

- Perdão? – A pequena cozinheira se surpreendeu. – Não é nossa culpa o que aconteceu a tanto tempo atrás...

- O que esta no passado deve ficar no passado. Peço perdão por ter estragado sua vida.

Não esperava por aquilo, nunca teria imaginado que ele falaria algo daquele tipo. Estragado sua vida? Fora ele que a presenteou com suas sabias e curtas palavras, ele que a fazia sorrir, ele até mesmo fazia com que ela se esquecesse de Bank-

- Você não estragou a minha vida. – Sorriu. – Se não fosse por você, talvez eu tivesse me casado e não seria por amor, apenas por gratidão, como você me disse um dia.

- Se eu não tivesse voltado, talvez fosse por amor.

- Não acredito nisso. – Aquela cara de emburrada fez com que o sorriso quase imperceptível dele se mostrasse. – Acho que estava fadada a ter minhas duvidas e perceber o que minha relação era, mesmo sem a sua ajuda. Pra falar a verdade, eu sempre tive esperanças qu-

- O jantar está servido! – Anunciou Taishou alegremente.

Antes que Rin finalmente entregasse todos os seus mais profundos sentimentos para o youkai, fora interrompida. Mas ele sabia, ele sempre soube de tudo aquilo, então porque Rin fazia questão de falar? Talvez fosse para provar que era real, que tudo aquilo não era fruto da sua imaginação. E fora boa a interrupção, pois precisaria fazer aquilo quando tudo estivesse finalmente resolvido e as magoas e problemas estivessem no passado.

Foram jantar.

* * *

A calmaria continuou no domingo. Acordou cedo, na escuridão do quarto, procurou uma roupa confortável na bagunça do quarto. Pegou o mp3 sobre a cômoda e o colocou em um volume mediano, não pretendia acordar ninguém em um dia de descanso. Era a mesma rotina, mas tudo estava tão diferente. Abriu as cortinas e encarou a neve, não estava tão alta, daria para pegar um ônibus. Talvez Taishou e Inuyasha fossem comprar os presentes de natal, faltava uma semana e ninguém havia se organizado.

Sorriu. A exatamente seis meses atrás, no verão, estava acordando nos braços de Bankotsu e foi para o cemitério. As coisas haviam mudado tanto assim? Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e saiu. As ruas estavam silenciosas, o ônibus vazio, mas no centro da cidade, algumas crianças brincavam enquanto as mães faziam compras. Se apertou dentro do sobretudo e abriu a loja, Kagome apareceu correndo pelo final da rua e, antes que pudesse mudar a plaquinha para 'aberto', a morena já brigava com ela.

- Poxa Rin, a gente ia vir juntas! Não dormi na sua casa por nada! – A voz e expressão irritada apenas faziam a pequena cozinheira rir.

- Você dormiu lá por outros motivos. – Riu. – Mas vamos, temos trabalho a fazer.

Foi para a cozinha e vestiu o avental, tirava algumas formas do armário, sentindo sempre o olhar de Kagome sobre si. Pegou alguns ingredientes da dispensa e, calmamente preparou um chá. Deixou uma xícara sobre a bancada e começou a preparar algum doce, não importava, nada tiraria a serenidade que havia se apossado sobre ela.

- Se for pra ficar parada me encarando, não prefere me ajudar? – Falou divertida enquanto quebrava alguns ovos.

- O que aconteceu? – Kagome sentou sobre a bancada e bebia o chá.

- Nada, por que pergunta?

- Faz tempo que não te vejo assim. Na verdade, a última vez que te vi calma assim foi antes de Sesshoumaru voltar. Nesse meio tempo eu te vi rindo como nunca, depressiva, irada... mas não assim. – A voz era calma e cortada por alguns goles de chá. – Desde que ele voltou você nunca esteve serena assim.

- Acho que tudo faz sentido agora. No casamento da Sangô eu tive uma estranha conversa com otou-san... e entendi o que aconteceu quando eu era pequena e o que acontece agora, coisas do destino. – Suspirou. – E, desde que ele voltou, bem, ele me fez pensar muito... em tudo.

- E Bankotsu?

- Pretendo explicar tudo, conversar, mas acho que não existe mais a possibilidade de ficarmos juntos. – Baixou a cabeça e se voltou para outra parte da bancada, terminando de preparar os doces. – Mas tudo bem.

O sorriso animado de Rin fez com que Kagome sentisse toda a calmaria que existia na cozinheira. Era bom sentir aquilo, sentir que o fim de algo não era realmente assustador, era apenas uma passagem. Sentia orgulho da amiga, depois da morte de Izayoi e toda aquela confusão, ela tinha realmente crescido, aquilo a surpreendia. Kagome achava que Rin se recuperaria daquilo muito mais rapidamente e de forma fácil, mas não. Demorou 7 anos e meio, demorou uma profunda depressão, a entrada em um mundo sombrio. Apenas no ultimo ano e meio ela voltou a sorrir, estava apaixonada, mas não havia superado. Seis meses com Sesshoumaru por perto, o sorriso dela mudou.

- Pretende me ajudar ou não, Kagome-chan? – Falou impaciente.

- Nah, sou um desastre na cozinha. – Se virou para a porta. – Vou arrumar o lugar e esperar por clientes.

Saiu.

* * *

- Decepcionada, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou enquanto secava alguns copos.

- Pelo que? – Guardou algumas formas. – Porque imaginei que hoje resolveria tudo? – Jogou os ingredientes na dispensa. – Mas não, esta Rin tem que estar envolvida com algo que não dá certo.

- Posso te fazer um pedido?

- O que é? – Se voltou irritada para a garota.

- Não desperdice os ingredientes e nem amasse ou quebre os utensílios de cozinha.

Uma estranha aura emanava de Rin. A arrumação terminou em um incomodo silencio, mesmo Kagome rindo eternamente. A cada meia hora do expediente, Rin saia da cozinha e esperava encontrar Bankotsu, mas nada. Taishou veio tomar um chá com Inuyasha e Kaede, mas nada de Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru fora encontrar a secretaria para discutir sobre alguns negócios, mas nada de Bankotsu. Ficou meia hora no telefone com Sangô e Miroku, sabendo das novidades da lua-de-mel, mas nada de Bankotsu.

- Bom, Rin, eu já vou. – A jovem de olhos azuis beijou o rosto da cozinheira. – Ligue para Taishou vir te buscar, se continuar irritada assim vai acabar provocando uma briga no ponto de ônibus.

- Sim senhora. – A raiva diminuir. – Até amanhã.

Quando a moça foi embora, Rin sentou na bancada e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Aquela confusão poderia ter acabado ali e, finalmente, seria livre para se cuidar sozinha. Não perturbaria Bankotsu ou Sesshoumaru com suas duvidas e preocupações, mas aquilo não parecia importar para o moreno. Até que levantou o rosto e encontrou o calmo olhar dele.

- Desculpe não ter aparecido hoje. – Ele falou serenamente. – O trem de Kimiko atrasou e eu fiquei esperando com ela.

- Ah. – Corou. – Não tem problema.

- Então, abrindo a doceria de domingo?

- Sim, tem bastante movimento... as pessoas estão de folga, vão andar pelo centro e acabam parando aqui para tomar um chá ou café, mas sempre estava fechado...

- E a folga de vocês? – Ele sentou na bancada.

- Segunda, ou quando eu to afim de descansar. – Sorriu.

O silencio finalmente se fez presente no recinto. Ambos sorriam, relaxados, como se aquele final implícito não fosse tão doloroso. Será que ele realmente entendia? Entendia os movimentos que ela precisava fazer na vida, do porque chegaram naquele ponto? Por outro lado, ela também entendia? Mesmo que não entendessem, aquele ponto era essencial, aquele final era esperado. Talvez por isso sorrissem. Forças do destino se assim poderia se dizer.

- Vou terminar meus negócios aqui e voltar para minha cidade. – A voz dele era límpida. – Acredito que seja o melhor a fazer, mudar de ares e coisa e tal.

- E eu vou continuar aqui... na mesma.

- Você vai continuar no lugar que te pertence, eu apenas vou voltar para o lugar do qual eu nunca deveria ter saído.

- Me odeia por tudo o que aconteceu? – A voz dela tremeu na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas.

Ele se levantou da bancada e se aproximou, Rin mantinha a cabeça baixa, sentia-se envergonhada pelos últimos meses, por tudo o que aconteceu. Mas Sesshoumaru tinha razão, precisava ser sincera com o moreno e aceitar as conseqüências. Sentiu a macia mão dele levantando sua cabeça, viu o doce sorriso dele manchado de tristeza. O abraçou.

- Eu não tenho motivos para te odiar. – Sussurrou. – Eu te amo, mas as vezes você pode amar muito uma pessoa e simplesmente não dar certo. Você fez suas escolhas e eu fiz as minhas, a gente se machucou bastante, mas, ainda assim, eu não te odeio.

- Jura? – As lágrimas molhavam a roupa dele.

- Tudo o que você fez pela sua família, pelo Sesshoumaru... eu deveria ter entendido, mas não quis te largar. Eu também te machuquei muito e acredito que você não me odeie. – Se afastou e a olhou durante longos segundos. – Quem sabe um dia a gente se reencontre e mantemos uma amizade, né?

Acenou positivamente, sorrindo por entre as lágrimas. Antes de tentar secar as bochechas quentes e molhadas, ele a beijou. Foi um beijo salgado, curto, como no fim do primeiro real encontro deles, mas também fora como aquele calmo habito de quando de está a anos juntos e, no fim, fora apenas um beijo de despedida de antigos amantes. Se despediram calmamente e desejaram boa-sorte, mas Rin permaneceu sentada na bancada, olhando o seu império que era a cozinha.

Estava só no final.

* * *

15 capitulos, seis meses, só pra arranjar confusão e concertar algumas.

Todos prontos para a reta final?

Quero agradecer as 3 reviews que recebi, Debs-chan sempre me entusiasmando à escrever, Bella Taishou e a Hinata-chan. Consegui só responder a Debs e a Bella, mas Hinata-chan:

_"Tudo isso pelo que a Rin passa, são próximos aos sentimentos que eu tenho. Essa constante dualidade, questionamentos, as vezes até o romanceado dos pensamentos... é realmente uma história terapêutica. Ela me ajuda e eu, sinceramente, espero que ajudem vocês que lêem, é bom tomar um tempo para refletir sobre nossos sentimentos e sobre a nossa realidade... como também é necessário um pouco de confusão no meio da nossa história. Enfim, muito obrigada pela review!"_

Booom, sobre a Renegade, to no meio do capitulo e espero termina-la e posta-la antes de quarta-feira, pois prometi que as postaria (tanto a Yellow quanto a Renegade) durante minhas férias e elas já estão chegando no fim. Ando bem inspirada e acho que vou conseguir cumprir com a minha palavra.

Até!


	16. Signs

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**Signs**

Liberdade. O que significava liberdade neste mundo capitalista? Será que o significado fora perdido juntamente com o sentido de felicidade? Rin ainda ficou por uma hora, sentada na bancada, sem se mover, sem abrir os olhos, tentando – buscando – encontrar aqueles sentimentos há tão esquecidos. Mas não encontraria, ao menos não ali, onde o passado se mostrava tão presente. Abriu os olhos e se levantou da bancada, estava na hora de acabar aquele torturante domingo.

Ligou para Taishou, esperando que ele fosse buscá-la, mas a ligação caiu na caixa de mensagens. Tentou ligar para Sesshoumaru, mas o mesmo ocorreu, não sabia para quem ligar. Poderia ligar para Kohaku, mas ele poderia estar no trabalho e, se ligasse para Inuyasha, ele brigaria com ela e acabaria não indo. Mesmo sem esperanças, ligou para Inuyasha.

- Inu-kun! – Precisava parecer despreocupada, como uma irmã legal. – Tudo certo com você? O que você anda fazendo?

- O que você quer, Rin? – Sempre aquele tom mal-humorado.

- Ah... tem como você vir me buscar? – Falou já arrependida de ter ligado para ele.

- Por que não pega o ônibus? - Odiava quando a respondiam com uma outra pergunta, mas ouviu um som de tapa e a voz irritada de Kagome, aquilo a fez sorrir. – Já estou indo...

Esperou por cerca de uma hora, mas não percebeu. Voltou a arrumar a cozinha já arrumada, limpou novamente à bancada, voltando seus pensamentos para o ultimo beijo com Bankotsu e viu toda a sua história com ele. Sesshoumaru estava lá, como parte importante da história deles, e então se lembrou do primeiro beijo com Sesshoumaru. Fora longo, singelo, simples, confuso. Fora tudo e nada, ao mesmo tempo, era um beijo memorável.

E o que faria quando o visse? Falaria, gritaria, que estava livre? Mas como podia se sentir livre quando se sentia presa, mesmo que sua prisão fosse Sesshoumaru, seu passado? Não saberia o que fazer, não saberia o que dizer e não podia esperar, mas talvez – e somente talvez – ele soubesse quando a encontrasse.

- Podemos ir, Rin? – Ouviu a voz irritada de Inuyasha em suas costas.

Sim, podiam ir.

Inuyasha não sabia onde Taishou e Sesshoumaru estavam, Rin tinha os visto na doceria mais cedo, naquela mesma tarde, logo, não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido, como eles poderiam ter desaparecido tão rapidamente? Despediu-se de Kagome e Inuyasha, que dormiriam no apartamento da garota, e se esgueirou para o jardim no fundo da casa. Sentiu, finalmente, o frio daquele rigoroso inverno.

Abriu caminho por entre a neve e se sentou no balanço, ainda se sentindo confusa. Sentir-se livre era sentir-se só? Abandonada a própria sorte? Tendo que se decidir entre criar setenta gatos pelo resto da vida, ou admitir que apenas um homem a faria feliz e que este homem sempre foi, sempre seria, Sesshoumaru, seu irmão de criação. Deuses, por que se torturava assim se a felicidade estava logo a sua frente? Era tão masoquista assim ou simplesmente tinha medo de ser feliz? Sua vida era um filme sem grandes emoções, nada de aventuras, apenas confusões dotadas de uma aura escura, dramática, da qual não interessava a ninguém, nem mesmo a interessava.

Não conseguia sentir o frio que ressoava em seus ossos, ou o vento que cortava seu rosto, nem mesmo sentia a neve derretendo em suas botas rasgadas. Tinha a poesia em sua alma, e sua poesia não permitia dores físicas, porém permitia a tortura emocional. Ao levantar os olhos, não encontrou Sesshoumaru, apenas encontrou uma casa vazia, escura. Passaria o resto da vida assim? Escura, vazia, com setenta gatos?

Finalmente fora retirada de seus pensamentos com algo pequeno vibrando no bolso de seu sobretudo. A tecnologia podia ser uma benção ou uma maldição, naquele momento em particular, era ambos.

- _Rin, ainda não chegou em casa? –_ Ouvir a voz dele fez seu coração se contrair de uma indesejada dor. Seus pulmões falharam.

- Acabei de chegar... – Se ouviu mentindo e se odiou por tal ato.

_- Entendo. _– Ouviu um suspiro fraco. – _Preciso que você venha me encontrar..._

Foi a ultima frase sensata que ouviu. Quando percebeu, estava dentro de um taxi, cruzando a cidade e indo em direção a um hospital. A vida é algo tão engraçado. Uma hora estamos trabalhando, como qualquer outro dia, e, em apenas um segundo, tudo muda. Uma paixão repentina, um beijo, uma briga, um acidente. Sua vida tomou diversos sentidos após todos esses grandes eventos. Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Taishou e, por fim, sua própria mãe. Não estava preparada para novas emoções...

Estava?

* * *

O natal era uma das épocas do ano que Rin mais gostava, arrumar a árvore, comprar e embrulhar os presentes, fazer cookies com Izayoi (hoje em dia com Taishou ou Kaede), ter uma ceia de natal com a família – ou com a família que aprendeu a ter – que parecia completa na época, em fim, era uma época feliz. Mas, naquele ano... não arrumou a árvore, quem a fez foi Kaede, sozinha. Cada um comprou os presentes separadamente, mas fora sem a empolgação dos anos anteriores, ainda não tinham embrulhado os presentes, ao menos fariam aquilo juntos, apenas esperavam Miroku e Sangô voltarem da lua-de-mel. Três dias para o natal, tudo já estaria pronto, então porque estava a caminho do hospital?

Chegou cansada, desarrumada, completamente confusa. Sesshoumaru não tinha dito o motivo de sua visita ao hospital, mas não parecia que ele estava com problemas, afinal, sua voz era fria, como sempre, mas, aquele suspiro... Teve medo, pela primeira vez naquele dia. Encontrou o youkai sentado na sala de espera do hospital, parecia igualmente cansado. Nem mesmo passou por sua mente o futuro dos dois, só conseguia pensar no que faziam ali.

- O que aconteceu? – Ouviu sua voz tremula em um sussurro.

- Taishou. – Ele se levantou.

Ao ouvir o nome do pai, Rin apenas o abraçou. Não conseguiu sentir as lágrimas que marcavam sua face, não entendia realmente, não queria entender mais nada. Não sabia se ele estava morto, mas rezava para que não, rezava para que ele não a deixasse, não aguentaria mais perdas, ao menos não agora. Se libertou do abraço apertado e buscou por algum sinal, alguma coisa que revelasse o estado de Taishou, apenas encontrou um semblante cansado.

- Ele foi terminar as compras de natal e tentaram o assaltar. – Ele passava as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos dela. – Ele levou alguns tiros.

- Mas...

- Ele está em cirurgia agora, avisei Inuyasha e Miroku. – Suspirou novamente. – Inuyasha vai ficar na casa de Kagome, ele não tem forças para vir aqui e Miroku vai pegar o primeiro vôo com Sangô, mas não vai mudar muita coisa.

Imaginava o porquê Inuyasha não queria estar lá, provavelmente estava dando problemas para Kagome, enchendo a cara, a garota provavelmente estaria extremamente preocupada no momento. A situação de Sangô e Miroku não mudaria muito, afinal, eles voltariam para o natal de qualquer forma. Comemorariam o natal ainda? Fariam a briga com bolas de neve e tudo o que deveria ser feito naquela época? Duvidava.

Sentou-se, com Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Todas aquelas emoções contraditórias em um só dia, terminar com Bankotsu, aqueles novos pensamentos pessimistas e, agora, Taishou baleado? Não aguentaria. Não suportaria aquela dor. Não sobreviveria se ele a deixasse também. Porém, de alguma forma, as mãos de Sesshoumaru em seus cabelos a acalmavam.

Acabou por dormir.

* * *

Acordou com passos se aproximando, sentindo que Sesshoumaru ainda lhe afagava os cabelos carinhosamente. Seus problemas românticos pareciam tão menores entre as paredes brancas do hospital. Se ajeitou e sorriu para o homem, este lhe respondeu com um olhar cansado, logo ambos levantaram os olhos para a médica que havia entrado no corredor.

- São os filhos de Taishou-sama? – Ela perguntou tranquilamente, fazendo os dois se encararem de forma desconfortável.

- Como esta otou-san? – Rin tentou ignorar aquele peso que oprimia seu peito, tentando se focar no estado de Taishou.

- Bom, a cirurgia foi um sucesso. As balas não atingiram nenhum órgão vital e ele só vai precisar de repouso por alguns dias. – Ela sorriu. – Taishou-sama teve muita sorte.

- Podemos vê-lo? – Sesshoumaru se pronunciou indiferente como sempre.

- Antes disso, vão para casa, tomem um banho e descansem. Ele está dormindo agora e só vai acordar em algumas horas, vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo.

- Mas eu quero ficar aqui, não podemos abandonar otou-san. – Olhou suplicante para Sesshoumaru.

- Ele apenas vai acordar amanhã. – A enfermeira respondeu. – Mas a decisão é de vocês.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas sentiu Rin se aconchegando novamente contra seu corpo, adormecendo rapidamente. Era bom tê-la tão próxima, mas extremamente torturante pensar que ela era sua irmã, mesmo que de criação. Era torturante saber em quantas e nas diversas formas aquilo era errado, começando pelo ser inconveniente que era Bankotsu, mas ficar ao lado dela era tudo o que precisava, era tudo o que queria. E, naquela situação de desamparo, uma ideia surgiu em sua mente.

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru acariciava os negros cabelos da garota, era a única forma de caminho que se permitia expressar. Porém, não conseguiu reprimir o arrepio ao sentir o corpo quente dela se mover contra o seu.

- Sesshy? – Sussurrou, ainda sonolenta, tentando adaptar seu olhar contra a luz fraca do corredor. – Já é de manhã? Como está otou-san?

- Ele esta bem. – Sentiu-se novamente aliviado ao vê-la sorrindo para ele. – Mas não é de manhã e ele ainda está dormindo.

- Então porque me acordou?

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Sorriu imperceptivelmente para os olhos castanhos e começaram a brilhar de curiosidade.

- O que, o que? – Quase gritava no corredor, parecendo como uma criança altamente animada.

- Apenas venha comigo...

Ela o seguiu.

* * *

Taishou abriu os olhos quase dois dias depois, relembrando do incidente na avenida da cidade. Sentia-se cansado, como se finalmente sentisse a real idade que tinha, sentiu – principalmente – a dor. Quando seus olhos voltaram a se acostumar com a falta de luz do quarto, percebeu luzes coloridas piscando no canto do quarto. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao ver uma pequena arvore de natal, com um amontoado de presentes a rodeando. Remexeu-se na cama e percebeu um sofá no quarto, onde Rin estava adormecida.

- Bom dia. – Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto, com três copos descartáveis de café. – Como está se sentindo?

- Velho, cansado. – Suspirou, desviando o olhar da garota para encarar seu filho mais velho. – Estão aqui há quanto tempo?

- Algumas horas. – Estendeu um dos copos para o youkai e bebeu um pouco de seus próprio café. – Rin tentou ficar acordada, mas estava exausta emocionalmente.

- Não estou exausta. – A garota sussurrou. – Trouxe o café?

Sesshoumaru abriu um pequeno sorriso, o que chamou a atenção de Taishou. Rin se ajeitou no sofá para dar espaço para Sesshoumaru se sentar, logo pegando o ultimo copo de café. Taishou encarou a simplista cena e sorriu tristemente, se recordando do seu próprio iniciou de relacionamento com Izayoi e de como eles eram parecidos.

- Obrigada por trazer o natal para mim, Rin-chan. – Finalmente conseguiu se pronunciar novamente.

- A ideia foi de Sesshoumaru. – A garota respondeu com um doce sorriso.

Taishou olhos surpreso para o filho, percebendo que o mesmo parecia desinteressado no assunto. Antes de conseguir formular um agradecimento, a porta foi novamente aberta, revelando Inuyasha, Kagome e, os bronzeados, Miroku e Sangô.

- Finalmente decidiu aparecer, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru alfinetou.

- Não "apareci" ontem porque fui buscar eles – Apontou para o casal. – no aeroporto.

- Ótima desculpa, irmãozinho. – O youkai sussurrou.

- Parem, por favor. – Rin falou calma, tocando levemente o braço de Sesshoumaru e sorrindo. – Otou-san acabou de acordar e ainda está cansado.

- Obrigada, querida. – Taishou sorriu, finalmente se voltando para o casal recém-casado. – Como foi a lua de mel?

- Foi muito boa, - Sangô se sentou ao pé da cama. – tirando Miroku tendo ataques quando via as moças de biquíni, era como se a mão amaldiçoada voltasse dos mortos.

- Eu pedi desculpas, Sangozinha. – Suspirou.

- Em todo caso, - A mulher continuou, ignorando o marido. – a volta foi turbulenta, então Kagome nos levou para casa. Só assim poderíamos descansar, mas ainda me sinto extremamente mal por não termos vindo antes.

- Não se preocupe, eu estava dormindo de qualquer forma. – Ele sorriu para a mulher.

- Mas eu ligava a toda hora para saber do seu estado. – Kagome finalmente se pronunciou. – Nós estávamos muito preocupados e o senhor sabe como Inuyasha odeia hospitais. – Ela sussurrou a frase final, recebendo um olhar assassino do namorado.

Rin sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Taishou na cama, abrindo espaço para que Miroku e Sangô se sentassem no sofá, eles pareciam cansados ainda. Voltou seu olhar para Sesshoumaru e piscou para ele, que por sua vez abriu um novo sorriso. A jovem sentiu as mãos geladas e o coração batendo mais forte, ignorava a conversa que se estabeleceu no quarto, não conseguia desviar seu olhar das orbes âmbares de Sesshoumaru. Balançou a cabeça, tentando se afastar de seus instintos egoístas e tentando voltar a atenção para o pai de criação.

- Como todos já estão aqui e é dia 25, podemos abrir os presentes! – Finalmente se pronunciou, ansiosa como uma criança.

- Só se for agora. – Miroku falou igualmente animado, abraçando a esposa.

Rin correu para os presentes.

* * *

Após as entregas dos presentes, se despediram de Taishou (apenas foram embora por reclamações da enfermeira) com os corações mais aliviados. Fizeram Inuyasha permanecer para fazer companhia ao enfermo, mas o rapaz os ajudou a colocar os presentes desembrulhados nos dois carros. Marcaram de se encontrar na casa da família, Rin voltando com Sangô e Miroku – para matar a saudade – e Kagome com Sesshoumaru – para não deixa-lo sozinho -, mas a volta durou poucos minutos.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome chegaram mais cedo, ela tentou confabular com o homem, mas ele parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela se questionava se ele pensava em Rin, mas parecia mais preocupado, será que ela ainda não havia cotado que terminou com Bankotsu? Sesshoumaru desceu do carro, sendo seguido por Kagome, porém ela deixou-se ficar na sala ao perceber que ele se dirigia para o jardim dos fundos.

O carro de Inuyasha, sendo dirigido por Miroku, parou na entrada da casa poucos minutos depois. Kagome, ao ouvir o carro, pegou as chaves do carro de Sesshoumaru e foi de encontro aos amigos. Sangô e Miroku estavam em uma animada discussão sobre o par de pernas de uma enfermeira, enquanto Rin sorria desconfortável.

- Finalmente, Kagome-chan! – A pequena a abraçou, como se fizessem anos que não se viam. – Eles estão discutindo desde que saímos do hospital, só lembravam de mim quando pediam opiniões para aumentar a discussão. – Sussurrou lamuriosa.

- Bom, Sesshoumaru não abriu a boca para falar comigo. – A amiga sussurrou de volta. – E ele nem pegou os embrulhos dentro do carro.

- Ele só não quer mostrar, mas está muito preocupado com otou-san. – Rin se afastou e abriu o porta-malas de Sesshoumaru.

- O que? – Miroku e Sangô falaram em uníssono, encerrando a discussão.

- Claro que ele está preocupado. – Rin falou em um tom mais elevado, ficando irritada com a imagem que os amigos tinham de Sesshoumaru, sendo que eles não fizeram questão de se aproximar dele. – Tanto que a ideia de realizar as tradições natalinas no hospital foi dele.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Miroku sussurrou perplexo.

- Mas... ele passou todos esses anos longe. – Sangô falava mais consigo mesma do que com os amigos. – Achei que ele simplesmente não se importava.

- Bem, - Kagome encarou Rin, que permanecia parada, tremendo de raiva (ou seria tristeza?). Sorriu e tocou a pequena cozinheira no ombro. – as pessoas mudam, certo?

- Certo. – Rin suspirou. – Podemos descarregar os carros agora? – Recebeu como resposta um, ainda surpreso, aceno de cabeça do casal e um sorriso ainda maior de Kagome.

Descarregaram a grande carga de presentes na sala, mas o grupo permaneceu silencioso, a casa parecia um tanto quanto morta sem Taishou lá. Rin parecia ansiosa, buscando saber aonde Sesshoumaru se escondia, ou tentava ouvir algum barulho que podia denuncia-lo. Ele tinha prometido não abandoná-la, mas então porque se escondia? Sentou-se no sofá e encarou os amigos, eles também estavam perdidos em pensamentos, mas Kagome levantou seu olhar e compreendeu a preocupação estampada na face da cozinheira.

- Ele foi para o jardim. – Revelou novamente um sorriso.

- Obrigada, K-chan. – Se levantou e beijou o rosto da amiga. – E, por favor, tentem se aproximar mais dele, ele também é da família.

- Tentaremos, Rin-chan. – Sangô também sorriu, mas logo voltou a atenção para o kit de maquiagem que havia ganho.

- Se ele tiver o mesmo gênio agressivo de Inuyasha, vai ser difícil até mesmo tentar. – Miroku sentiu uma cotovelada de Kagome e sorriu em meio à dor. – Por mais difícil, eu vou tentar, okay?

Sorrindo, Rin nem ao menos deu uma desculpa para o trio, simplesmente saio da sala. Mesmo com o medo pelo ocorrido com Taishou, estava feliz, o pai de criação ficaria bem e era natal afinal, uma época em que se permitia se sentir daquela forma, mesmo com as adversidades. Subiu rapidamente para seu quarto e pegou um ultimo embrulho escondido em seu guarda-roupa, olhou-se no espelho e ajeitou os cabelos antes de descer as escadas e quase correr para o jardim.

Parou perante as portas de vidro, respirando com dificuldade, contaria para Sesshoumaru sobre Bankotsu? Não, ainda não era o momento certo, com Taishou no hospital e com a distancia que ainda se mantinha entre ele e aqueles que considerava da família, teria que resolver o que podia para finalmente dizer que era livre, que era dele. Apertou o embrulho nervosamente, sentia as mãos suadas pelo nervosismo, mas suspirou uma ultima vez antes de abrir as portas.

Era hora de recomeçar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no balanço, olhando o céu estrelado de uma noite de inverno. Rin sentiu o corpo gelar ao contempla-lo, não estava pronta para aquilo, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, afinal, muitas coisas haviam acontecido e muitas coisas haviam mudado. Sentia-se tola com aquele embrulho, já amarelado, em suas mãos.

- Rin? – Ouviu a voz dele, tão distante.

Já estava ali, então o que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria, pois o universo tinha suas formas de acertar tudo. Desviou o olhar do embrulho e forçou um novo sorriso, não estava preparada, mas talvez nunca ficaria preparada para aquilo. Controlou-se para não correr para os braços dele, mantendo passos lentos e leves por entre a neve, seu sorriso se tornou real. Percebeu o brilho calmo nos olhos dele e aquela calmaria era o bastante, por ora.

- Quando nós éramos pequenos e você ainda morava aqui, - Começou. – você tinha um videogame, que acabou quebrando. Eu lembro que você ficou irado, então falei que Inuyasha o tinha quebrado, sem querer.

- Eu me lembro disso. Você me evitou por alguns dias e eu fiquei sem falar com Inuyasha, mesmo ele sendo tão pequeno. – Ele também sorriu.

- Nunca te pedi desculpas por isso e eu até ia te dar um novo de natal, eu enchi muito o saco de okaa-san para ela me ajudar a comprar um novo. – Buscou ar para continuar, não conseguindo mais encara-lo, baixou os olhos para o, já velho, presente. – Mas você foi embora antes que eu conseguisse te dizer alguma coisa... enfim, me perdoe Sesshoumaru, eu cai em cima do seu videogame e ele quebrou. – Ela ainda parecia aquela menina envergonhada, mas ao voltar a fixar nos olhos dele, Sesshoumaru percebeu que, realmente, muitas coisas haviam se transformado. – Feliz natal. – Rin sorriu e estendeu o embrulho.

- Você guardou isso por todos esses anos? – Ele segurou o embrulho, sem conseguir afastar seu olhar do dela.

- Eu tinha esperanças que você voltaria.

- Obrigada. – Ele sussurrou, puxando-a para um abraço. – Eu nunca mais vou deixá-la.

Rin sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao tê-lo tão próximo, ao perceber a respiração dele contra o seu pescoço. Entre aqueles braços estava livre, estava feliz. Mesmo com tudo o que ainda estava acontecendo, sentia-se aliviada. Havia terminado com Bankotsu em bons termos, Taishou se recuperava, seus amigos estavam bem e unidos e, mesmo com a perda de Izayoi tantos anos antes, a família estava completa.

Estavam, finalmente, felizes.

* * *

Sim, sim, sim. Eu demorei MUITO. Mas eu voltei de viagem há umas duas semanas e estava colocando minha vida no lugar, cheguei atrasada até para aula (quase três semanas de atraso), porém, o capitulo já estava pronto. Fiz algumas modificações, adicionei alguns fatores, e mesmo estando tão longe (como os americanos diriam: em outro continente!) eu continuei a escrever, o natal e o ano novo da Yellow eu escrevi lá, mas o próximo capitulo também vai sofrer algumas modificações e tenho algumas coisas pra resolver ainda, então talvez demore umas duas semanas para que eu poste.  
Bom, também trabalhei na Renegade e na Fuckin' Perfect enquanto estava lá, mas não finalizei capítulos, então essas vão demorar um pouquinho mais para sair, mas vão sair. O fato é que eu me empolguei na Yellow e em um novo projeto, que logo logo posto por aqui também.

Espero que gostem do capitulo, porque mesmo em uma época feliz, eu tendo a sempre adicionar dramas, mas nada que realmente influencie na história, isso apenas atrasa a "revelação" da Rin, mas pelo o que podemos ver, é como se o Sesshoumaru já soubesse, ou desconfiasse. Momentos bem fofos nesse capitulo, então dá pra perceber que a história está realmente em seus momentos finais, não é? Só que algumas cosias ainda vão acontecer para eles finalmente ficarem felizes para sempre, nada na vida é tão fácil.

Obrigada por quem se dignar a deixar uma review depois de tanto tempo, nem que seja para brigar comigo pela demora!

Me vou, trabalhar nos outros projetos. Espero que vocês leiam uma nova nota, em algum capitulo logo, pois vai significar que eu estou trabalhando mais rápido e deixando vocês felizes.

Beijos!


	17. Obvious

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**Obvious**

Passou um batom avermelhado, passou a mão em sua franja em uma tentativa de arruma-la. Sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho, nunca tinha reparado naquele brilho feliz em seu olhar, conseguia escutar as pessoas conversando no andar de baixo, uma música suave preenchia o salão. Ajeitou o vestido longo verde-mar, no qual mais parecia uma sereia, e saiu do quarto, Taishou estava andando em direção á escada quando a viu, abriu um sorriso calmo.

- Como está se sentindo, otou-san? – Ela perguntou enquanto entrelaçava seu braço no dele.

- Ainda dói, mas eu não podia perder a festa de ano novo.

- Não deveria ter saído do hospital tão cedo. – Falou irritada, mas parou ao pé da escada, observando as pessoas conversando no andar de baixo.

Sua mente voltou para o casamento de Sangô e Miroku, o casamento não tivera tantas pessoas quanto aquela festa de ano novo, todas tão ricamente vestidas. Diferente do casamento, foi os olhares que atraíram, a maioria das pessoas ali trabalhavam com Taishou, todos sabiam de seu 'acidente' e da teimosia em sair do hospital para comparecer a festa. Todos anos ele dava aquela festa, aquele ano não seria diferente. Rin sorriu sem graça e começou a descer as escadas com o pai, procurou por Sesshoumaru, mas não conseguia encontra-lo.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sangô e Miroku conversavam próximos das portas de vidro, tinham mais convidados no jardim, talvez ele estivesse lá. Não tinha o visto direito depois do natal, mas eles precisavam de um tempo, certo? Se desprendeu de Taishou e vagueou por entre os convidados, era simpática e cumprimentava a todos, apenas vinte minutos depois conseguiu se aproximar dos amigos. Sangô parecia irritada e ignorava os pedidos de desculpas de Miroku, enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha estavam em uma briga silenciosa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Seu tom saiu temeroso.

- O Bozo está aqui. – Inuyasha olhou com reprovação para a namorada.

- Não fui eu que o convidei! – A garota respondeu com uma voz estridente.

- Ele está na lista de convidados, Inuyasha. – Rin sorriu. – Ele vem nesta festa todo ano, e o nome dele é Houjo.

- E eu sou obrigado a ficar olhando para a cara dele a noite inteira?

- Inuyasha, a casa é grande o bastante para você se manter afastado. – Rin falava calmamente com o irmão mais novo.

- Kagome! – Ouviram uma voz e o rosto de Inuyasha se fechou ainda mais.

- Vamos. – O rapaz puxou a namorada para longe de Houjo, que se aproximava animado.

- E qual é o problema de vocês dois? – Rin se voltou para o casal restante.

- Nós fomos buscar Taishou no hospital hoje e eu escorreguei. – Miroku respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

- Escorregou? – Sangô se voltou para o marido com uma sobrancelha erguida e com uma voz visivelmente transtornada. – Você se jogou na enfermeira. E, como se isso não bastasse, você veio contando para Taishou **todos** os detalhes de **todas **as garotas de biquíni da nossa viagem de lua-de-mel.

- Você não muda mesmo. – O sorriso de Rin se alargou. – E, também, Sangô, você escolheu se casar com ele independente dessa... qualidade.

- Eu achei, que depois de casados, ele ia tentar esconder esse lado. – Sangô virou o rosto e fechou os olhos sutilmente.

- Mas eu só falei aquelas coisas pra melhorar o animo de Taishou-sama. - Miroku encostou sua cabeça no ombro da esposa.

- Se jogar na enfermeira foi para melhorar o seu animo, Houshi?

- Já disse que tropecei, Sangô. – O moreno falou em um tom mais elevado, chamando a atenção das duas mulheres.

- Se eu fosse você, eu deixava isso quieto, Sangô. – Rin falou com um sorriso tremulo nos lábios.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ela voltou a encarar o marido. – Mas tente reprimir esse seu lado e controle sua mão amaldiçoada.

- Vou tentar. – Miroku sorriu felizmente. – E você, Rin? Está procurando por alguém em especial?

A mulher sentiu suas bochechas esquentando e ficando coradas, não tinha notado que olhava para todos os lados procurando um rosto tão conhecido. Sorriu sem graça e olhou por entre as portas de vidro. Estava tão obvio assim? Aquilo era tão claro para todos, porque não era claro para Sesshoumaru? Desde que terminou com Bankotsu, não conseguiu encontrar um momento adequado para contar para o homem o que havia acontecido. Suas feições se transformaram para uma preocupação e tristeza nítidas. Foi quando o viu, belíssimo.

Ele acompanhava outra.

* * *

Rin sentiu seu coração parar ao encarar o casal que entrava na sala. Sesshoumaru usava um terno preto e sua face permanecia impassível como sempre, mas a mulher que enlaçava seu braço... Ela era estonteante. Seus lábios se curvavam em um sensual sorriso, seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma atraente, quase beirava ao febril. A cozinheira sentiu-se desconfortável, como se o vestido verde – em comparação com o finíssimo vestido brando da outra – fosse impróprio para a ocasião.

- Rin? – A voz de Sangô a puxou para a realidade. – Você está bem?

- Sim. – Respondeu maquinalmente e forçou um sorriso.

Voltou seu olhar para a figura enigmática de Sesshoumaru e tentou manter a falsa expressão de felicidade, mas não conseguiu, principalmente quando ele a encarou. Não compreendia o olhar dele. Sentiu seus pulmões se contraindo, falhando, não conseguia mais respirar. Ouviu as vozes confusas de Miroku e Sangô, mas não deu atenção, apenas correu para o quintal. Poucas pessoas se encontravam do lado de fora, o frio prendia as pessoas dentro da grandiosa casa e o frio também machucava seus pulmões quando tentava respirar. Sentiu algo quente deslizando por seus ombros, levantou o olhar e encontrou as orbes douradas de Taishou.

- Dói? – Ele perguntou serenamente.

- Muito. – Rin sorriu tristemente.

- Você me lembra tanto a sua mãe. – Ele a tocou delicadamente no rosto.

- Eu pensei que... – Suspirou. – Agora que está tudo resolvido... deveria ser mais fácil, não deveria?

- Seja paciente.

Taishou a beijou na testa e voltou para dentro da casa, voltou para a festa e a deixou sozinha com seus confusos pensamentos. Andou por entre as pessoas, tentava sorrir, mas deixou-se cair em uma cadeira, longe da pequena multidão que seguia para a sala, para o quente. Pela primeira vez, após o termino com Bankotsu, sentia-se sozinha, como se tudo o que havia passado com Sesshoumaru estivesse apenas em sua mente. Escondeu o rosto por entre as mãos, por sorte, não tinha mais como chorar, sentia-se aliviada e oprimida ao saber que era tudo em sua imaginação.

Seu corpo tremia por nervosismo e pelo vento gelado, mas sorriu. Pelo menos aquela ilusão a fez perceber que não era feliz a muito tempo e que seu relacionamento com Bankotsu era baseado em gratidão. Afinal, se realmente o amasse, uma ilusão não teria destruído tudo, certo? A nova liberdade que sentia trazia uma ansiedade por não saber o que o futuro a reservava e aquilo era assustador. Levantou-se, sentindo suas extremidades adormecerem, seguiu para dentro da casa junto com os convidados restantes.

Dentro do salão era fácil se esconder, mas mesmo com os olhos fechados, a imagem do sorriso da acompanhante de Sesshoumaru não se apagava, aquilo era tortura. Tentou se aproximar sorrateiramente da porta da cozinha, mas se chocou contra Taishou, que conversava com Sesshoumaru e a moça, que mantinha ferozmente seu braço enroscado com o do youkai. O olhar dele caiu sobre si e sentiu seu rosto aquecendo.

- Boa noite, Rin. – A voz dele era calma, mas seus olhos brilhavam de forma incomum.

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru. – Manteve um sorriso sem graça nos lábios. – Otou-san, vim te devolver o terno. – Estendeu a peça de roupa para o homem mais velho.

- Obrigada, querida. – Tomou o terno e a beijou na testa, como uma desculpa para se aproximar e sussurrar. – Tem certeza que não estava fugindo para a cozinha.

- Que gracinha, Sesshoumaru. – A voz dela chamou a atenção de Rin, matando seu riso logo que se iniciou. – Você não me contou que tinha uma irmã mais nova.

- Mas Rin não é... – Sesshoumaru tentou falar, mas a cozinheira o cortou.

- Taishou é meu pai de criação. – Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguia mais. – Me desculpe, não ouvi o seu nome.

- Hime, Sara Hime. – A mulher estendeu a mão para Rin, mas antes que ela conseguisse terminar sua apresentação, Sesshoumaru se pronunciou.

- Sara é uma ativista da empresa, ela veio dos EUA para conhecer as instalações e acabou ficando para o ano novo. – Ele não conseguia desviar seu olhar dos magoados olhos castanhos de Rin. Arrependeu-se do que falou em seguida, mas precisava de uma comprovação. – Bankotsu não está te acompanhando hoje?

- Ele foi embora... – Suspirou. – Pediu transferência e voltou para a cidade dele.

- Vocês... – Por que ele ainda insistia?

- Nós terminamos. – Olhou para ele, que parecia desconfortável, tristemente. – Com licença.

Se afastou das três figuras estáticas e da entrada da cozinha. Realmente, estava tudo em sua mente, a pequena esperança que tinha, que falava – gritava – que ele sabia do término e que estava esperando um certo tempo para ficar com ela, se calou perante a figura sedutora de Sara. Esbarrou em Kohaku, já nem mesmo conseguia forçar seus lábios a se curvarem.

- O que aconteceu? – O rapaz perguntou.

- Kohaku! – Sentiu seu mundo desabando, queria tanto mantê-lo afastado, o que ele fazia ali? Mas ele sorriu tranquilizador.

- Não está feliz em me ver? – O tom dele era de gracejo. – Passei na doceria para te ver e Kagome me convidou, achou que ia te deixar feliz.

- Eu só estou abalada...

- Precisa tomar um ar?

Acenou positivamente, permitindo que ele a guiasse para o jardim, Kohaku a cobriu com seu terno antes de saírem em meio à neve, em um quintal agora vazio. Todos os seus momentos com Sesshoumaru, ali, foram idealizados? Sentou-se em frente a mesinha de chá, com o rapaz ao seu lado, ele encarava o céu serenamente.

- Era por isso que você mantinha uma certa distância de mim? – Ele perguntou sem desviar o olhar das estrelas. Rin sentiu seu rosto se aquecendo novamente.

- Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu era só mais uma garotinha rica e mimada.

- Nunca conheci uma garotinha rica e mimada como você. – Fixou seu olhar no dela e viu um sorriso se formando.

- Como você é doce. – Ele riu e envolveu os ombros dela com seu braço.

- Você tinha vergonha de me mostrar tudo isso?

- De certa forma, eu pensei que se você me conhecesse melhor, você iria se afastar.

- Não me afastei até agora. – Os olhos de Rin brilharam suavemente, efeito das lágrimas que se aproximavam. – A sua casa, sua família, seus amigos, a doceria, tudo faz parte de quem você é. Eu não estaria aqui se eu não quisesse te conhecer melhor.

- Minha vida é uma confusão. – Seu sorriso se afastou perante as lágrimas que deslizavam por sua face. – Eu sou uma confusão.

- Isso só te dá um charme a mais. – Rin conseguiu rir e o abraçou.

Ela precisava de um amigo fora daqueles problemas, mas não sabia que o que mais necessitava era alguém para se apoiar. Kagome, Sangô, Miroku, Inuyasha e Taishou tinham seus problemas à resolver e a única pessoa com quem Rin podia contar era Kohaku, assim como ele sempre contara com ela. Ele a tranquilizava, ele se tornou seu porto seguro. Afastou-se de Kohaku e sorriu maliciosamente.

- E como vai sua companheira do crime, a misteriosa residente que você está apaixonado?

- Ela está no hospital hoje, mas estamos bem, principalmente porque estamos dividindo um apartamento.

- Já estão morando juntos? – Kohaku voltou a rir.

- Não, dividimos o apartamento com mais duas pessoas.

- Entendi... – Olhou para o relógio de pulso e se levantou.

- O que foi?

- É quase meia noite... vamos?

Kohaku se levantou e a tomou pela mão, cruzaram o jardim em um reconfortante silencio, ambos tinham os lábios curvados em uma simplista expressão de felicidade. Os convidados estavam em volta da grandiosa escada, onde Taishou, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se encontravam. O mais velho sinalizou para Rin se aproximar, antes que o fizesse, a jovem passou as mãos nervosamente sobre o vestido verde e ajeitou o coque que segurava seus cabelos.

Atravessou a multidão e sentiu os olhares sobre si, os olhares de seus amigos, dos trabalhadores da empresa, o invejoso olhar de Sara e, por fim, das três figuras – tão parecidas e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo – no meio da escada. Subiu as mesmas lentamente, recebendo uma taça de champanhe de Taishou, o youkai a colocou em sua frente, apertando levemente o ombro de Rin, manteve Sesshoumaru ao seu lado esquerdo e Inuyasha em seu lado direito.

- Todos devem estar pensando: "de novo, é o mesmo discurso todo ano", mas este ano, eu prometo que vai ser diferente. – Taishou iniciou, sua voz e seu sorriso eram hipnóticos. – Como todos sabem, eu iniciei o projeto de nossa empresa com quinze anos, os fundadores da Shinkon no Tama eram meus melhores amigos e infelizmente eles não estão mais conosco.

"A empresa sempre pediu muito esforço, dedicação e consideração, para vocês a Shinkon no Tama demandou algumas horas extras de trabalho, mas a empresa terminou meu primeiro casamento. Voltei a me casar, mas sofri novas perdas, como o falecimento de meus amigos até o afastamento de meu filho mais velho. Izayoi sempre me falou que não podemos ter tudo. – A voz dele se tornou tremula. – Fazem cinco anos que não tenho Izayoi.

" Ela me ensinou muitas coisas, como: aceitar e tentar entender o que é diferente de mim, como se um bom pai e, acima de tudo, me ensinou a nunca desistir. Há dezessete anos, meu filho de 10 anos decidiu morar com a mãe, me deixando com uma garotinha de oito anos e um garotinho de cinco anos. A partir disso, perdi muitas coisas, mas ganhei outras. Depois de todos estes anos sem minha mulher, eu recebi um novo presente. Meu filho voltou para mim.

Ouviu os aplausos que se seguiram, levantou os olhos para o pai e percebeu que ele continha as lágrimas que se formavam, a imagem de Izayoi ainda era tão viva na mente dele. Sorriu e apertou a mão que se mantinha em seu ombro, controlou-se para não voltar seu olhar para Sesshoumaru.

- Eu considero todos vocês como parte da minha família. – Taishou voltou a falar assim que os aplausos acabaram. – E, eu espero que vocês, como eu, o recebam de braços abertos. – Ergueu a taça, como todos os convidados. – Um brinde a um novo ano e que continuemos próximos como este ano que passou.

Os convidados ergueram as taças e brindaram a um novo ano.

Era meia noite.

* * *

Rin abraçou Taishou, Inuyasha e, em seguida, de maneira desconfortável, abraçou Sesshoumaru. Ele a segurou por um momento a mais e desfez o abraço com certa relutância, desviou o olhar e voltou a descer as escadas. Abraçou em seguida seus amigos, brindou com alguns conhecidos da empresa e passou para uma sala ao lado, encontrou Kaede cuidando das crianças de alguns trabalhadores da Shinkon no Tama.

- Feliz ano novo, Kaede-san. – Falou docemente e abraçou a senhora.

- Feliz ano novo. – A senhora sorriu para a pequena. – Está se escondendo de alguma coisa?

- Você me conhece tão bem... – Sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou a observar as crianças. – Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar mas a casa está lotada...

- Sei como é. – A senhora sorriu e segurou a mão de Rin.

Ficou por meia hora conversando futilidades com Kaede, era inspirador observar as crianças, se defrontar com a simplicidade da infância, queria voltar para a época sem responsabilidades e complicações. Voltar para a época em que era feliz, completa, sem grandes cicatrizes ou traumas. Deparou-se com um outro desejo: se casar e ter filhos, desejo que nunca se permitiu pensar.

O que mais lhe doía era ter a imagem da família perfeita com Sesshoumaru e talvez ele não sentisse o mesmo. Mas quando ele teve tempo de conhecer uma mulher dos EUA? Sara apenas estava ali para ficar com ele? Afinal, ela podia continuar investindo do próprio país dela... Não era justo! Rin estava finalmente pronta para um relacionamento com Sesshoumaru e isso ocorria?

- Rin? – Ouviu uma voz grossa. Levantou o olhar e encontrou a figura de Inuyasha.

- Sim?

- Otou-san pediu para chamá-la. – Ele parecia desconfortável. – Sabe, a valsa que ele nos obriga a dançar todos os anos…?

A jovem se levantou e tomou o braço do rapaz, entraram no salão, este estando iluminado fracamente, dando uma aura fantasiosa à decoração. Uma roda preenchia a sala, casais estavam formados e uma suave música preenchia a sala, casais estavam formados e uma suave música enchia o ambiente. Inuyasha a encarava seriamente, visivelmente preocupado, desviou o olhar e viu Taishou com Kagome, Miroku com Sangô e Kohaku com uma jovem. A valsa logo começou, dançava delicadamente com o irmão e, quando o mesmo decidiu falar alguma coisa, foi obrigado a roda-la pelo salão. Houve uma troca de parceiros, Rin tentou não olhar para cima, assim podia evitar encontrar os olhos âmbares de Sesshoumaru.

- Me desculpa. – Sussurrou para ele e se afastou, subiu as escadas correndo.

Precisava ficar só.

* * *

Demorei mais do que duas semanas, mas retoques finais foram dados!

Dei que vocês vão me odiar pelo o que aconteceu neste capitulo, mas não tava afim de acabar com a fic ainda... sim, estamos na reta final, mas o que é um ultimo drama?

As outras fics estão sendo finalizadas, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco, tenham paciência!

Debs, obrigada pela review! Mas eu quero maaaais!

Até a próxima!


	18. Stormy Weather

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**Stormy Weather**

Era o primeiro dia do ano e, ao invés de acordar animada e cheia de planos, abriu os olhos lentamente, encarou o relógio – que parecia gritar as horas -, gemeu angustiada, fechou os olhos nervosamente e cobriu a cabeça com a grossa coberta. Nada a motivaria a se levantar, nem mesmo o fato do aquecedor estar desligado ou uma vaga discussão no corredor, nada. As vozes de Kagome e Inuyasha começaram a ficar exaltadas, fazendo com que seu plano de se esconder sob as cobertas fosse atirado pela janela.

Ouviu duros passos se afastando da porta e um praguejar de Inuyasha. Acreditou que tudo tinha se acalmado, até as incessantes batidas na porta do fim do corredor começarem. Qual era o problema daquelas pessoas? Era cedo! Puxou o relógio novamente e se surpreendeu, eram duas e quarenta da tarde. Afastou as cobertas, pegou seu roupão e prendeu os cabelos, abriu a porta com agressividade e encarou a patética cena que se passava no corredor. Inuyasha espancava a entrada do banheiro enquanto resmungava o nome da namorada, sendo que dentro do banheiro todas as torneiras e o chuveiro pareciam ligados.

- Que diabos esta acontecendo? – Falou irritada, chamando a atenção do meio-irmão.

- Kagome enlouqueceu de vez! – O rapaz fritou para a porta trancada.

- O que você fez para a garota?

- Nada! – Desta vez gritou com Rin, mas ficou calado por alguns segundos, tentando se lembrar de algo. – Bom, pode ser... – Mais um momento de reflexão. – Eu falei que ela estava meio inchada hoje de manhã...

Rin olhou surpresa para Inuyasha, aquela era a regra número um de qualquer relacionamento: nunca fale que sua companheira esta gorda. Sua atenção se voltou para o banheiro, tudo fora desligado. Logo, Kagome saia tranquilamente do aposento, suas feições eram o reflexo da serenidade, mas seus olhos brilhavam demoniacamente. Sorriu para Inuyasha, que se afastou alguns centímetros.

- Vou passar uns tempos na casa da minha mãe.

- Mas... Kagome... – Inuyasha ficou estática vendo a garota se afastar.

- Vá atrás dela. – Rin sorriu ao ver o irmão correndo.

Ficou a observar o casal que se afastava, eles ainda discutiam, mas isso não abalou o sorriso da cozinheira, mesmo ela ainda estando confusa, machucada e – sentiu seu estomago reclamando – com fome. Voltou a se mover, seu objetivo era a copa, mas se arriscou a das uma espiada na porta de Sesshoumaru. A porta estava aberta e, mesmo encoberto pelas sombras, Rin pode ver o semblante do youkai, os olhos âmbares a encaravam.

- Rin... – Ele sussurrou saindo das sombras.

- Agora não. – Desviou o olhar e desceu as escadas.

Não estava pronta.

* * *

Desceu lentamente as escadas se esforçando para controlar as emoções que tentavam tomar o controle de sua sanidade. Tinha que acreditar que tudo iria se resolver, que tudo pelo que passou tinha um significado. As palavras de Taishou – que estavam marcadas em sua mente – confirmavam aquela quase certeza. Seu 'destino' era ficar com Sesshoumaru, mas por que era tão difícil?

Estava tão inundada por seus pensamentos que não percebeu a presença de Taishou e Sara conversando na sala. Ao ver a mulher, sentiu-se paralisar, sua respiração falhou, mas sentiu uma mão em sua cintura e lábios próximos a sua orelha. Sentiu-se corar ao perceber que era Sesshoumaru. Aquela proximidade a torturava, algo que antes a enchia de uma certeza e felicidade, por que ele continuava com aquilo? Será que não percebia o quanto doía?

- Sei que não quer conversar comigo. – Os sussurros dele lhe davam arrepios. – Mas tentei te avisar.

O vermelho em sua face agora era fruto da raiva. Ele tentou avisa-la? Tentou lhe dizer que estava com outra pessoa? E então enxergou o que não queria ver: tudo o que passaram, tudo o que conversaram... ele a tratava como irmã. Inconscientemente, tocou os próprios lábios, tentou conter o tremor que se apossou de seu corpo. Ainda sentia a mão dele, quente, contra sua cintura.

- Rin... – Novamente o sussurro dele a enchendo de calafrios.

Se afastou dele, ouvindo um suspirar contrariado, mas não se importou. Cumprimentou fracamente as pessoas na sala, sentando-se no braço da poltrona onde Taishou se encontrava, mas estava distante. Os marcantes beijos de Sesshoumaru foram permitidos porque ele sentia pena dela? Deuses, se ele a via como irmã, o que ele pensava dela após os acontecimentos dos últimos seis meses? Estava enlouquecendo com aqueles pensamentos incessantes, mas sua face apenas demonstrava um fraco sorriso e um olhar vago.

- Rin, querida? – A voz de Taishou a trouxe para a realidade.

- Sim, otou-san? – Seus olhos voltaram a brilhar ao encarar o youkai.

- O lanche da tarde esta pronto. – Ele sorriu divertido. – Está com fome?

- Morrendo. – Se levantou e viu a estonteante mulher da noite passada fazer o mesmo, se viu obrigada a ser educada. – Então, Sara, o que tem achado de nossa cidade?

- Ainda não tive a chance de explorar muito a cidade, mas estou adorando minha estadia. – Ela sorriu. – Vocês são muito hospitaleiros.

- Ah, obrigada. – Desviou o olhar rapidamente para Sesshoumaru, que abria a porta da copa. – E como veio a conhecer a empresa?

- Como conheci? – Ela riu divertida e enlaçou seu braço ao de Sesshoumaru. – Tudo o que sei nesta vida, aprendi com este homem maravilhoso!

- Então já conhecia Sesshoumaru-sama? – Perguntou tentando não encarar o youkai, que lutava para se desprender da mulher.

- Ele nunca falou de mim? – Ela perguntou soltando-se de Sesshoumaru e se sentando em uma das cadeiras. Parecia ignorar a presença de Taishou e Sesshoumaru.

- Ninguém está interessado nestas histórias antigas, Sara. – O youkai se pronunciou irritado.

- Sua irmãzinha parece estar. – A mulher sorriu para a cozinheira, que sorriu de volta.

- Divirtam-se. – Ele tentou conter a irritação, mas, ao não conseguir, simplesmente saiu da copa.

Rin ficou a observar o corredor vazio, por onde Sesshoumaru havia saído, sentiu algo novo morrer em sua alma. Qual o motivo de tanto nervosismo por parte dele? Desviou o olhar e encontrou a desconfortável figura de Taishou, que parecia questiona-la sobre o objetivo de tal conversa. Balançou a cabeça e se voltou para Sara, que sorria enigmaticamente.

- Bom, - Sorriu. – como conheceu meu irmão? – A palavra ainda a machucava.

- Sesshoumaru morou nos Estados unidos por alguns anos com a mãe, estudamos juntos por cinco anos e fui a única amiga dele nos tempos de colégio. – Rin invejou o doce sorriso de Sara. – Ele foi meu primeiro namorado e, antes que eu pudesse falar que o amava, Sesshoumaru voltou para o Japão.

- Você nunca pensou em procura-lo?

- Eu tinha dezoito anos e não sabia como ele reagiria. – Rin se viu sentindo compaixão pelos tristes olhos de Sara. – Mas voltamos a nos falar, porém sempre com uma fria distancia.

- E, ao reencontra-lo depois de tanto tempo, como você se sentiu? – Sara sorriu ao final da pergunta da cozinheira.

- Como se eu tivesse dezoito anos de novo. – Rin sorriu de volta, mas ouviu o celular tocar.

- Preciso ir.

Correu.

* * *

Estava no mesmo parque em que Miroku e Sangô haviam se casado, o frio logo teria fim, mas a neve ainda tomava conta do chão. Sentou-se no muro, encarando o céu esbranquiçado de janeiro e não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de Sara, era terrível saber que Sesshoumaru tinha um passado. Porém, sorriu ao avistar Sangô se aproximando calmamente.

- Boa tarde!

- Boa tarde, Rin-chan! – A mulher respondeu animadamente.

- Onde está Miroku?

- Dormindo, de ressaca, no sofá.

- Ele não muda. – Pulou do muro. – Kagome não quis vir?

- Inuyasha não te contou? – Passaram a andar pelo parque.

- Ele saiu de casa com Kagome e ainda não tinha voltado quando eu sai.

- Não sei por que eles brigaram, mas K-chan foi passar uns dias na casa da mãe, ela parecia bem chateada.

- Juro que não a entendo, sempre sonhou em ficar com Inuyasha e, agora, não quer mais? – Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não faz sentido...

- Inuyasha não é a pessoa mais fácil de lidar. – Sangô complementou enquanto sentava-se em um banco.

Ficaram em um momento de silencio, Rin não sabia sobre o que Sangô precisava conversar com tanta urgência, não sabia o que poderia ser tão sério. Voltou a encarar o céu sem nuvens e pediu aquela simplicidade para sua vida. Suspirou e se voltou para Sangô, que também encarava o céu e sorria serenamente.

- Então, sobre o que queria conversar? – Se arriscou.

- Sobre você. – O sorriso no rosto de Sangô se transformou em uma séria expressão enquanto observava à amiga.

- Tudo bem... – Sua voz saiu tremula. – O que quer saber?

- Quero saber o porquê você abandonou sua felicidade e futuro com Bankotsu, por que você depende de todos menos de você mesma.

- E isso não podia esperar? – Seu tom tremulo se transformou pela raiva.

- E eu já não esperei o suficiente?

- O que Kagome te contou?

- Kagome não me contou nada, mas você acha que eu não percebo? – Sangô se levantou exaltada. – Nos conhecemos há quantos anos, Rin?

- Mais de vinte anos... – Trouxe as penas para cima do banco e as abraçou.

- E somos melhores amigas pelo mesmo tempo! – Suspirou nervosamente. – Quando Izayoi-sama morreu, você se afastou, tentou sofrer em silencio e coisas horríveis aconteceram. Você superou, encontrou Bankotsu e tudo estava voltando a ficar bem, até que Sesshoumaru voltou. Foi ele pisar na doceria para que você voltasse a se autodestruir e eu cansei de ficar no canto esperando você acordar e se afastar.

- Não vou me afastar dele e espero que você não se afaste de mim. – Levantou os olhos marejados para Sangô e sorriu. – Não estou piorando de novo ou sofrendo em silencio, mas Sesshoumaru me fez perceber varias coisas da minha vida, coisas que eu nunca tinha parado para pensar.

- Como por exemplo?

- Eu sei que você não vai gostar, mas eu nunca amei Bankotsu. – Sangô abriu a boca para falar, mas Rin a impediu. – Eu queria ama-lo, eu sempre gostei muito dele, mas era gratidão. Ele era o que eu mais precisava no momento, estável, carinhoso, companheiro e ele me ajudou em um momento difícil.

Foi quando Sangô percebeu, sua incontrolável ira abriu espaço para uma crescente compaixão. Sentou-se ao lado de Rin, que havia parado de falar ao ver o surpreso olhar de Sangô, a mulher tomou as mãos da cozinheira e a observou longamente. O rosto de Rin começou a avermelhar e esquentar pela raiva da situação. Primeiro Sara e Sesshoumaru, agora aquele surto da amiga? Tirando o 'acidente' de Taishou, a partida inevitável de Kagome.

- Você está apaixonada por ele. – Afirmou em um murmúrio.

- Essa não é a questão! – Desviou o olhar.

- Esta enganada. – A morena soltou as mãos de Rin. – Mas ele é seu irmão!

- De criação, Sangô! – Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais corado.

- Sim, mas não é estranho? Já imaginou beijar seu irmão de criação?

- Não preciso imaginar... – Sussurrou.

- Mentira! Então vocês estão juntos?

- Não, Sangô! – A pequenina se levantou irritada. – Você não entende!

- Então me explique.

- É complicado...

- Rin, não temos o que fazer hoje e, se você realmente está apaixonada por ele, não vai querer voltar para casa... Afinal, ele não está lá com Sara?

- Sara... – Falou para si mesma, mas voltou a se sentar ao lado da amiga. – Tudo bem, você venceu.

- Então vai me contar a história?

- Somos amigas há mais de vinte anos, não é? – Sorriu. – Nunca conseguiria te esconder algo por muito tempo...

- Desta vez você bateu o recorde. – Sangô sorriu em resposta.

- Bom, eu sempre quis que Sesshoumaru voltasse ou desse algum sinal de vida, me preocupava. Em todo o caso, se lembra do primeiro jantar com ele? Quando você me perguntou como foi vê-lo depois de tantos anos?

- Sim, você falou que foi estranho e desconfortável, que você tinha se sentido mal e oprimida, certo?

- Na hora, eu não tinha entendido o porque eu me sentia daquela forma e, ao mesmo tempo, me sentia tão feliz, quase realizada enquanto o sentimento de mal-estar e opressão, não era por ele, mas por meu próprio medo. Por todos os anos que ele passou afastado eu me senti abandonada...

- E você não queria ser abandonada de novo...

- Enfim, decidi não morar com Bankotsu para ficar mais próxima de Sesshoumaru e era incrível, confortável, nossas conversas eram tão diversas e intensas, e eu me sentia tão bem apenas em ficar em silencio com ele. Ele fez com que eu percebesse que não amava Bankotsu, mesmo que eu negasse. O fato era que eu nunca tinha dito a Bankotsu que o amava e então ele foi viajar.

"Pensei que ficaria triste e com saudade, mesmo ao telefone eu falava que queria ele de volta, mas, na verdade, eu estava bem com a situação. Eu tinha os dois, de certa forma. " – Riu sem graça. – " Tinha Bankotsu e toda a simplicidade de um relacionamento baseado em companheirismo e não em amor, tinha Sesshoumaru, com toda a complexidade, mistério e aventura."

Rin se voltou para seus próprios pés, tentando retomar o fôlego e dominar os sentimentos contraditórios, não estava gostando de relatar o que havia se passado em sua mente no ultimo dia. Uma coisa era ver sua história com Sesshoumaru todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, outra – bem diferente – era contar à Sangô e estar sob seu julgamento.

- A mãe de Sesshoumaru faleceu e, para anima-lo, Taishou deixou como sugestão ele me acompanhar no trabalho. Ele passou o dia na doceria comigo, - Riu baixo ao se lembrar. – começamos uma tola briga de comida. Foi quando Bankotsu chegou, tentando fazer uma surpresa, tentando me deixar feliz. Ele tinha ciúmes de Sesshoumaru, então começamos a discutir, ele simplesmente foi embora. Sesshoumaru acabou me levando pra casa e me ajudou, mesmo não falando nada, sendo que eu deveria estar o animando...

"Em todo o caso, acabei brigando muito com Bankotsu e, em uma dessas brigas, falei que o amava, mas nem isso diminuiu as discussões. Acabei voltando, momentaneamente, ao meu estado depressivo, quando isso aconteceu, eu acabei beijando Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez. Acho que surtei, pois voltei pra Bankotsu, mesmo sem a certeza de que era aquilo que eu queria... Mas tudo voltou ao normal, até eu ver Kagura de novo."

- Calma, tudo isso aconteceu antes daquele jantar?

- Sim...

- Como você conseguiu guardar tudo isso por tanto tempo?

- Não foi tanto tempo assim, fazem o que? Quase 7 meses que o Sesshoumaru voltou? Porém, o fato era que eu e Sesshoumaru nos beijamos de novo naquela noite, eu contei toda a história da okaa-san e do meu relacionamento com Bankotsu e nos beijamos. Depois veio o seu casamento...

- Teve drama até no meu casamento? – Sangô tocou o ombro de Rin delicadamente. – Isto é, tirando a briga de Kagome e Kikyou...

- Não foi bem um drama, mas Bankotsu tentou me pedir em casamento, mas a briga de Kagome começou a chamar a atenção e eu fugi da pergunta. No dia seguinte nós conversamos e eu contei tudo o que estava acontecendo comido, minha estranha ligação com Sesshoumaru. Brigamos novamente, ele foi atrás de Sesshoumaru e discutiu com ele e, depois de tudo isso, ele foi embora.

" Me senti horrível, culpada, acabei voltando mais cedo também. Precisava de um tempo sozinha, até estava dormindo na doceria para não encontrar com a família. Conversei com otou-san, voltei para casa, fui atrás de Bankotsu e terminamos tudo, oficialmente. Parecia que tudo daria certo desta vez, mas otou-san foi parar no hospital e Sara apareceu e... não sei, acho que criei todo esse relacionamento na minha cabeça."

- Não acredito nisso, ele te falou que está com Sara?

- Ainda não conversei com ele, quero evitar confusões por um tempo... – Levantou o olhar para Sangô. – Ela ainda gosta dele e acho que só está aqui para reconquista-lo. Eles tem toda uma história, quem sou eu pra ficar no caminho?

- Rin, depois de tudo isso você vai mesmo desistir?

- Talvez, não sei... Não. – Sorriu para Sangô. – Ainda está brava comigo?

- Um pouco, porque você não me contou tudo isso antes.

- Não queria te preocupar durante os preparativos do casamento e na lua de mel.

- Eu sei. – Sangô novamente tomou as mãos de Rin e se levantou. – Está frio e eu estou com fome.

- Já anoiteceu! – A cozinheira exclamou, se levantando também. – Otou-san deve estar preocupado!

- Então vamos!

Seguiram juntas para casa, de mãos dadas, à passos lentos. Uma tempestade continuava a acontecer em sua mente, mas estava sendo acalmada pelo apoio de Sangô. Entendia as razões e preocupações da morena, mas queria lidar com aquilo sozinha. Olhou para a amiga e seu sorriso se alargou, nunca precisava lidar com nada sozinha, contanto que mantivesse os bons companheiros. Levantou o olhar para o céu estrelado de inverno e suspirou.

Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

Bom, mais um capitulo para vocês! Não me matem ou coisas do tipo, juro que tudo vai ficar bem (quer dizer, eu espero). Vou começar a revisar todas as minhas histórias, corrigindo os erros que as pessoas indicaram nos comentários.

Para quem está no aguardo das outras fics, juro que estou me empenhando, mas as vezes a criatividade some ou eu não sei como ligar duas partes do capitulo e coisas do tipo, mas estou me esforçando. Minha semana de provas está se aproximando, mas vou ter uma semana de folga, logo, vou tentar terminar os capítulos e postá-los para a felicidade de vocês!

Em um outro assunto, fiquem atentas. Logo mais estarei postando uma nova fic, assim que decidir o curso total da história e encerrar o primeiro capitulo!

Para quem deixou review (Graziela e Debs): muito obrigado pelo apoio! Espero sempre encontrar comentários de vocês! Pra quem sumiu das reviews, vocês não foram esquecidas e eu agradeço pelo apoio que vocês me deram, espero que voltem a comentar!

Bom, por hoje é só!

Beijos e boa semana!


	19. Skip a heartbeat

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**Skip a heartbeat **

Passou-se um mês de puro e torturante frio, a primavera parecia que mantinha-se distante por algum motivo, como se não quisesse curar todas aquelas novas feridas. O frio, que deveria vir apenas do inverno, veio de um homem, tudo por uma intrusa naquela casa, uma intrusa naquela vida. A chuva nunca mais se fez presente, era como se tudo houvesse secado pelo ar rarefeito. O mundo era cinza, deprimente e cheio de tristeza. Uma cozinheira, naquela manhã nublada, não se levantava da cama.

Era sábado e não precisaria trabalhar, a falta e a energia lhe faltavam, e por mais ferida que estivesse, não podia demonstrar. Seu sofrimento era em silencio, escondido em sorrisos, seu choro se transformava em risadas humoradas e seus olhos brilhavam, pela tortura, apenas demonstrando felicidade. Por mais que não quisesse, devia esconder toda aquela tormenta, não podia deixar que Taishou percebesse, que ele sofresse com a apatia dela, ele não merecia aquilo.

- Rin? – Não ouviu a porta se abrindo, seus devaneios foram impedidos por uma macia voz.

- Eu? – Falou em um sussurro, tentando disfarçar a tristeza por um tom sonolento.

- Ta na hora do almoço. – Inuyasha bufou irritado.

- Mas já? – Se sentou na cama e olhou o irmão mais novo. – Alguma noticia de Kagome?

- Ela disse que voltaria hoje... – Ele se encostou no batente da porta e cruzou os braços. – Não entendo vocês... ela falou que ia ficar uma semana fora e passa um mês? Qual é o problema dela? O que eu fiz de tão errado pra ela me largar assim?

- Não conversaram sobre isso?

- Não... ela falou que precisava conversar comigo pessoalmente. – Rin se levantou ao ouvir as deprimidas palavras do irmão, enlaçou o braço dele. – Acho que ela não quer mais estar comigo...

- Deixe de ser idiota. – A jovem sorriu suavemente. – Ainda acho que você deveria ter ido atrás dela assim que ela partiu. Mas ela não seria louca de terminar com você, afinal, ela esperou tanto tempo para isso.

- É, mas e se eu a decepcionei?

- Não fique se torturando, espere e converse com ela, vai que você se surpreende... – O puxou para o corredor, não queria admitir, mas sentia uma fome absurda.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa? Ela te contou algo?

- Inuyasha, acalme-se. Eu não sei de nada, nós conversamos sobre como ela estava, o que andava fazendo por lá, como estava a mãe dela... mas nada relacionado a você. Eu apenas falei que você estava sofrendo muito com tudo isso...

- Você fez o que? – Ele estancou no meio da escada. – Agora ela vai achar que eu sou um fraco! Você é a pior irmã do mundo!

Mesmo com todas as dores, os sofrimentos, Rin ainda ria. Depositou um beijo no rosto do irmão e desenlaçou seu braço do dele e continuou a descer as escadas. Na sala, Sesshoumaru, Taishou e Sara conversavam... já deveria estar acostumada, mas era tão estranho, irreal. Porém, fazia sentido, Sara era do passado de Sesshoumaru, era bem mais bonita e atraente do que Rin e muito menos complicada, então deveria sentir-se feliz por Sesshoumaru estar com alguém que o fazia bem. Os olhos dele se ergueram e a encararam, ele não sorria, não mais. Rin manteve o sorriso no rosto e se aproximou despreocupada, ignorando as dores que sentia por tê-lo perdido.

- Bom dia! – Falou alegremente, sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Taishou. – Vocês acordaram cedo.

- Estávamos falando sobre negócios dês das oito horas da manhã. – O mais velho falou cansado.

- Todos os fins de semana? – Inuyasha questionou irritado, sentando-se no sofá.

- Um dia você vai trabalhar e ver que certas coisas são necessárias. – Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente, sem nem mesmo encarar o irmão.

- Já vão começar a discutir? – A pequenina cozinheira falou nervosa, se levantou do braço da poltrona. – Não podemos aproveitar um sábado em paz?

- Dormiu mal, Rin? – Sara finalmente se pronunciou, suave, doce.

- Não. – Sentiu suas bochechas aquecendo de vergonha. – Mas Inuyasha esta bem chateado com Kagome distante, vocês acordaram cedo para lidar com trabalho, nós podíamos tentar não discutir, certo ?

- Sim. – Sara sorriu e enlaçou um dos braços de Rin. – O que acha de almoçarmos tranquilamente?

- Seria bom. – Rin sorriu, sabendo que seu rosto corado era pela raiva no momento.

Seguiram para a copa, o rosto de Rin voltava ao normal lentamente, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos. Sabia que Taishou, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha seguiam logo atrás, mas já não tinha a certeza de que seu 'irmão' mais velho estaria preocupado com seus sentimentos ou se ao menos ele continuava a procurar saber o que se passava com ela e aquela era a pior tortura de todas. Tentou se lembrar que fora ela que tinha o afastado, porém ele não tentou se aproximar.

Sentou-se ao lado de Sara, tendo a sua frente Sesshoumaru, o que era extremamente desconcertante, desviou seu olhar para que o youkai não percebesse a ira que se apossou de seus castanhos olhos. Kaede rapidamente entrou na copa para servir a refeição, Rin sentiu falta das brincadeiras que realizava com Taishou para incluir a governanta. Como tudo mudou em apenas sete meses?

Aqueles tempos realmente tinham acabado?

* * *

Após o silencioso almoço, todos se reuniram novamente na sala para tomar café. Rin – como sempre – sentava-se no braço da poltrona de Taishou, fingia ler uma revista apenas para melhor observar Sesshoumaru e Sara. Ela falava animadamente, porém – como sempre – ele permanecia impassível, mas os olhos âmbares diziam algo e Rin apenas presenciou aquele olhar quando Sesshoumaru conversava com ela, agora ele tinha o mesmo olhar com Sara? Sentiu seu coração parar por um momento.

Não podia acreditar ou aceitar aquilo e novamente a raiva se fez presente, foi quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru a encarava enigmaticamente. Fechou a revista e saiu para o quintal, pegando automaticamente o casaco, cachecol e luvas. O vento frio marcava seu rosto enquanto se controlava para não chorar, até que sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro e soube instantaneamente que era Sesshoumaru.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Ouviu o sussurro dele próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Você e Sara estão juntos? – Perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Rin...

- Por favor, Sesshoumaru, me responda. – O clima se tornava cada vez mais pesado e eles continuavam ali, distantes, mesmo lado a lado. E a coragem de se olharem permanecia soterrada.

- É complicado...

- Não é, só existem duas opções: sim ou não.

- Estamos tentando de novo, sim. – Ele se moveu ligeiramente e segurou as mãos da pequenina mulher.

- Entendo. – Suspirou e manteve seu olhar focado no branco da neve.

- Não, você não entende. – Finalmente Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto de Rin, forçando ela a encarar os olhos âmbares que estavam longe da frieza costumeira. Encararam-se longamente. – Você tinha uma escolha para fazer e escolheu Bankotsu.

- E você disse que me esperaria...

- Eu falei que estaria com você, mesmo se nossos caminhos se separassem.

- Mas eu tenho certeza agora, Sesshoumaru. É você, sempre foi você.

- Talvez você diga isso agora, que está sozinha. Se você realmente se sentisse desta forma, não tinha que escolher, mas mesmo assim... você escolheu ele e ainda dói. – Ele a beijou na testa e saiu.

Quanto realmente doía?

* * *

A escolha não existia. Ficara com Bankotsu, o "escolheu", por medo, medo de dar errado com Sesshoumaru, medo de dividir a família novamente, mas, acima de tudo, medo de ser feliz. Mesmo quando estava com Bankotsu e estando tão próxima de Sesshoumaru, não estava mais em um relacionamento, vivia em uma mentira, tudo por seus temores infantis. Agora observava sua chance de felicidade se afastar novamente e tudo por sua própria culpa.

Mas não chorava, não mais, reuniu sua coragem, vestiu o falso sorriso e entrou. Sesshoumaru estava sentado ao lado de Sara e, mesmo assim, o sorriso de Rin se tornou verdadeiro ao avistar um movimento no corredor. Observou a figura feminina caminhando no corredor, se aproximando, e seu sorriso apenas aumentava.

- Kagome-chan! – Exclamou alegremente, atraindo a atenção de todos na sala para a recém-chegada.

- Boa tarde a todos. – Ela sorriu sem graça, todos a responderam, exceto Inuyasha.

O rapaz apenas a olhou magoadamente e saiu da sala, a jovem de olhos azuis observou tristemente o caminho que ele fizera. Rin a fitou nervosamente e fez sinais para que ela o seguisse. Kagome largou suas malas e desapareceu pelo mesmo caminho que Inuyasha havia tomado. Rin sorriu e sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Taishou.

- Consegue escuta-los? – Perguntou curiosa.

- É melhor sairmos. – O mais velho sorriu. – Será uma longa conversa e podemos aproveitar para ter um passeio pela cidade.

- Sim senhor. – Sorriu alegremente e se levantou. Olhou para o casal no sofá e a alegria a abandonou, mas o sorriso permanecia. – Vão nos acompanhar?

Desejou uma resposta negativa, mas Sara se animou, ignorando a visível tristeza nos olhos castanhos de Rin. Arrumaram-se rapidamente e logo estavam andando por meio da pouca neve do lado de fora, enlaçou seu braço com o de Taishou e percebeu que Sesshoumaru e Sara andavam de mãos dadas, aquilo transformou a tristeza em raiva. Sesshoumaru olhou para trás por alguns segundos, mas a tristeza em seu olhar era imperceptível. Taishou notou, ele parecia saber de tudo o que ocorria.

Rin baixou a cabeça, tentando conter a raiva que fazia seu corpo tremer, porém Taishou apertou levemente a mão da filha e sorriu levemente. Estranhamente, aquele sorriso acalmou o coração desenfreado da jovem, apertou a mão do pai em resposta. Levantou novamente os olhos castanhos para a frente, vendo a silhueta do casal, mas agora com a raiva extremamente contida, não sorriu, ainda não conseguia. O dia estava ensolarado e estranhamente quente para um dia de inverno, mas era a constante aproximação da primavera, o que era bom. Afinal, logo, o pesadelo que viveu no inverno se afastaria e poderia ser esquecido.

- Não acredito! – Ouviu Sesshoumaru falando, mas não parecia falar com Sara, mas com outra figura. A luz a cegava. – Hakudoushi?

Taishou soltou sua mão, olhando para a pessoa que se aproximava, a passos largos, de Sesshoumaru, que sorria. Finalmente conseguiu ver os cabelos prateados, quase brancos, e um par de olhos violetas. Ele também sorria. Por que diabos o mundo parecia tão feliz e com um movimento tão constante quando o que ela mais queria era se esconder em sua ira e tristeza e permanecer parada, estagnada, em sua cama? O universo não era justo.

- Sesshoumaru, Taishou. – Ouviu a voz do estranho, incrivelmente era uma voz animada, mas com algo a mais... algo parecia escondido.

- Hakudoushi, esta é Sara. – Sesshoumaru apresentou a _namorada_. – E minha _irmã de criação_, Rin.

Fez uma reverencia, escondendo a expressão magoada ao ouvir Sesshoumaru. Como ainda doía? Como ainda se permitia sentir a dor de um fato real, imutável? Sabia agora, seria para sempre apenas a _irmã _do homem de seus sonhos, talvez aquela fosse a sua punição por ter escolhido quando a resposta era obvia. Manteve sua cabeça baixa, esperando que a conversa girasse em torno de Sesshoumaru e Sara ou em torno de Taishou.

- Finalmente conheço a famosa Rin. – Ouviu um timbre mais sedutor na voz do recém-chegado. Sua face ficou vermelha instantaneamente, encarando o rapaz chocada.

- Sinto que não posso dizer o mesmo. – Falou rapidamente, se recompondo.

- Mas dirá. – Ele apenas sorriu.

- Quando chegou à cidade? – Sesshoumaru perguntou friamente. Rin percebia o quanto Sara sentia-se desconfortável em não ser o centro das atenções, o que deu um sabor de deleite nos lábios de Rin.

- Ontem, queria surpreende-los, mas não fui rápido o suficiente. – Suspirou. – Me hospedei em um hotel no centro da cidade e não pretendo ficar por muito tempo.

- Não precisa ficar em um hotel, sabe que pode ficar conosco o tempo que precisar. Nunca negaria um teto para o meu sobrinho favorito. – Taishou falou calmamente, sorriu. – Estamos indo para a doceria de Rin, tomar um chá, e você está mais do que convidado.

- Será um prazer. – Sorriu especialmente para Rin.

Sesshoumaru olhou friamente para o primo, como sempre fazia, mas Rin conseguia perceber um pequeno e quase insignificante brilho de ciúmes nos olhos do meio-irmão. A raiva voltou. Poderia estar apenas imaginando, mas se aquele ciúmes fosse real, todo aquele drama era para nada. Suspirou profundamente, tentando esquecer visões que sua imaginação criava. Logo, Hakudoushi acompanhava o grupo ao seu lado, perguntando sobre a doceria de forma gentil.

Ele realmente era sedutor.

* * *

Juntaram duas mesas pequenas e sentaram-se no aconchegante calor que fazia dentro da doceria. Rin prontificou-se a fazer bebidas quentes e algo para comerem, negando qualquer ajuda, queria ficar sozinha. Mas nem tudo é como desejamos. A cozinheira já estava pronta para colocar alguns doces no forno, quando uma figura se encostou no batente da porta e, diferente de Sesshoumaru, a figura sorria. Encarou Hakudoushi e sorriu sem jeito.

- A conversa não estava boa? – Voltou-se para o forno, mantendo-se de costas para o homem.

- Eles começaram a me pressionar, queriam saber o que eu estava fazendo e essas coisas, decidi escapar.

- E por onde tem andado? – Perguntou divertida.

- Por ai... explorando o mundo. – Ele se afastou do batente e se aproximou da figura esguia de Rin. – Precisa de ajuda?

- Como eu disse à quinze minutos atrás, não. – Fechou a porta do forno e se afastou dele, indo preparar café e chá.

- Mas eu sou um ótimo cozinheiro.

- Não duvido, podemos cozinhar juntos uma próxima vez, mas não hoje. – Sua voz era calma, não queria admitir que sua raiva estava se dissipando.

- Prefere ficar sozinha... já entendi. – Hakudoushi sussurrou muito próximo ao seu ouvido, assustando a cozinheira.

- E o que você acha que entendeu? – Sussurrou de volta.

- Mais do que você imagina... conversaremos depois, quando ninguém conseguir ouvir.

- O que você está escondendo?

- Eu sei o que você está escondendo e, quem sabe, eu te digo o que eu escondo. – Ele sorriu sedutoramente e saiu da cozinha.

O que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo? Mesmo com a curiosidade se infiltrando na mente de Rin, ela deu de ombros e continuou a preparar as bebidas quentes. Vinte minutos se passaram até que a pequena mulher conseguiu equilibrar tudo o que havia feito em uma bandeja e foi sentar-se com sua '_família'_. A conversa se estendeu para inúmeros assuntos, mas Rin simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar, olhava para as mãos entrelaçadas por cima da mesa e sentia a crescente raiva, olhava para o sorriso de Hakudoushi e sentia-se desconfortável, seu único porto seguro era Taishou.

- Acho que já podemos voltar, não é? – Taishou falou, sorrindo docemente para Rin.

- E é até melhor, está anoitecendo. – Rin respondeu se levantando da mesa. – Lavo tudo isso amanhã.

- Hakudoushi, vá pegar suas coisas no hotel e nos encontre em casa, não quero que passe a noite lá. – O mais velho falou calmamente, se levantando também.

A volta para casa fora animada entre Rin e Taishou, na tentativa de afastar a imagem das mãos de Sesshoumaru e Sara se tocando. Taishou contou algumas histórias sobre Hakudoushi, de como ele trabalhava no setor de pesquisa da empresa e estava sempre viajando. Daquela forma era mais fácil, a ilusão da felicidade se apagava mais suavemente, até o sorriso conseguiu aparecer mais rapidamente. Taishou, seu pai, era realmente seu porto seguro e protetor, a protegia até mesmo de seus piores sentimentos.

Ao entrarem na sala, escutaram a risada de Kagome vindo da cozinha e um resmungo, provavelmente de Inuyasha. Não falaram nada, apenas se sentaram na sala, Taishou em sua poltrona com Rin no braço da mesma, Sesshoumaru e Sara sentados próximos no sofá. Esperaram calados que o casal percebesse que estavam lá, que estavam lá por eles quando estivessem prontos, afinal, aquilo era estar em uma família, não é?

Aquilo não era felicidade. Estranhamente, sentia-se na mesma posição em que estava há sete meses atrás. Lembrou-se do ultima vez que havia visitado Izayoi, naquele domingo ensolarado em que havia se despedido de Bankotsu com um singelo beijo. Sim, aquilo estava no passado e já tinha mudado tanto, tantas coisas já haviam acontecido. Mas o sentimento era o mesmo. Aquela doce tortura que vem depois dos risos e lembranças, o sentimento de inadequação que surge depois de tanta dor.

Baixou a cabeça, não conseguiria encarar o casal à sua frente. Sara mantinha sua mão sobre a perna de Sesshoumaru, enquanto o braço dele envolvendo os ombros dela. Queria estar assim com ele, ou estar assim com uma pessoa que amasse. Queria se sentir amada e apreciada, invejava Sara. Ouviram a porta se abrindo e todos olharam o casal que entrava. O sorriso nos lábios vermelhos de Sangô era tranquilizador.

- Por que estão todos tão sérios? – Miroku perguntou se jogando em outra poltrona.

- Kagome voltou. – Rin sussurrou e só então percebeu que havia se esquecido de algo. Esquecera-se de avisa-los. – Eu ia avisar vocês! Mas Kagome e Inuyasha foram conversar e tivemos que sair, nisso um primo, sei lá, de Taishou apareceu e... me desculpem.

- Não se preocupe, Rin-chan. – Miroku sorriu divertido. – Não iríamos passar aqui hoje, mas Kagome nos mandou uma mensagem.

- Já que estão todos aqui, - Ouviu a voz séria de Inuyasha. – acho que podemos explicar o que aconteceu. – Kagome se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru no sofá, enquanto Inuyasha se manteve de pé atrás dela, tocando-a gentilmente nos ombros. Ao notar que a situação era séria, Sangô se sentou no chão, encostando a cabeça nas pernas de Miroku. – Kagome precisou ir para a casa por que eu fiz alguns comentários e ela estava muito sensível.

- Com a minha mãe eu descobri uma coisa... – Kagome respirou profundamente e baixou a cabeça. – Eu estava atrasada dois meses... fiz alguns testes, fui em um médico... e, bem...

- Você esta grávida. – Miroku falou em choque.

- Sim... – Kagome sussurrou e voltou a olhar para as pessoas na sala.

- Deuses... – Rin também falou surpresa.

- Eu estou muito feliz. – Ela sorriu. – Conversei com Inuyasha e se ele quiser participar e estar comigo, isso é uma decisão dele, não vou obrigar ele a nada. Mas eu estou feliz. – Lagrimas surgiram nos límpidos olhos azuis de Kagome. – Quando eu soube eu fiquei triste, chorei muito, porém, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu sempre planejei me casar e depois de alguns anos ter um filho e eu sempre sonhei em estar com Inuyasha, as coisas não aconteceram como eu planejei, mas mesmo assim...

- Não sei se vocês vão me apoiar ou não, mas eu vou enfrentar tudo isso com Kagome. – Era estranho ver Inuyasha tão maduro daquela forma.

- Parabéns. – Taishou falou solenemente, se levantou e abraçou Kagome. – Para celebrar, vamos passar uma semana na casa de campo!

Aquilo era felicidade.

* * *

Desculpem a demora absurda novamente!

Mas ai está, capitulo novo, coisas nova, ano novo chegando ai! E vamo que vamo! A Fuckin' Perfect ta nas pinceladas finais, prometo!

Não vou prometer postagens mais rápidas, não tenho como fazer isso, mas espero que todas sempre voltem para ler. A inspiração estava escassa, mas esta voltando... lentamente, mas esta voltando. Obrigada por todas as reviews, obrigada pelas pessoas que apenas leram, simplesmente obrigada.

Espero postar algo logo.

Beijos!


	20. Only for a Night

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**Only for a Night**

Os preparativos estavam prontos, malas prontas, passagens de trens compradas, só faltava dizer adeus. Foram duas semanas corridas, esperando arrumarem e limparem a casa de campo, os cuidados excessivos com Kagome e conversas sérias com Inuyasha. Sim, foram corridas, mas as semanas que seguiram não trouxeram o caos e confusões costumeiras, com os preparativos, Rin não tivera a oportunidade de conversar com Sesshoumaru. Conseguiu ocupar sua mente.

A única coisa ruim durante aquele tempo era ouvir as pessoas tentando a convencer de ir viajar com a família, mas precisava trabalhar e precisava da distancia. Era difícil, mas o que podia fazer? Não podia se dar ao luxo de fechar a doceria novamente e não queria se torturar vendo Sara e Sesshoumaru juntos, estava muito machucada para aquilo.

- No que esta pensando?

Rin, que estava deitada em sua cama, levantou os olhos e encarou o rapaz encostado no batente da porta. Havia se esquecido de Hakudoushi. Sorriu para ele, ao menos ele parecia fazer bem a ela. Rin se sentou na cama preguiçosamente e colocou o caderno, que segurava, no chão, estava revisando as contas da doceria daquele mês, ao menos os números estavam bem.

- Nas contas deste mês, só...

- Sei... – Ele sorriu e se sentou na cama. – Pretende me contar a verdade agora?

- Só se você me contar o que você esta escondendo.

- Contarei quando estivermos a sós. – Aquele sorriso sedutor era um tanto tentador. – Vou viajar com Taishou hoje, mas vou voltar mais cedo, tenho trabalho a fazer...

- E não pode fazer ele de lá, como otou-san e Sesshoumaru?

- Meu trabalho é diferente.

- Seu objetivo na vida é permanecer nesse mistério constante?

- Talvez... Mas você vai saber de tudo. – E ele sorriu descontraído fazendo com que ela também sorrisse. – Sinto que posso confiar em você.

- Fico feliz por isso.

- Bom, só vamos pegar o trem daqui à uma hora, posso te ajudar nas contas. – Ele pegou o caderno do chão e se aproximou dela. Ao abrir o caderno, percebeu alguns desenhos ao redor dos números e anotações. – Você desenha bem.

- É a minha terapia.

- Funciona?

- Às vezes...

- O objetivo é terapêutico, mas eu gostaria que me desenhasse.

- Seria um prazer.

Sorriram um para o outro. Rin não percebeu que Sesshoumaru os observava do corredor, mas Hakudoushi provavelmente sabia e talvez estivesse tentando instigar o ciúmes do youkai. Conversaram sobre as contas da doceria por cerca de meia hora, nisso a presença de Sesshoumaru no corredor havia sumido, com o resto do tempo usaram para começar o desenho. O sorriso dele era um misto entre a sedução e a tranquilidade, por vezes faziam alguns comentários, mas Rin estava concentrada em sua tarefa.

Mas era um tempo curto para terminar o desenho, então, ao mostra-lo para Hakudoushi, tudo o que ele podia ver era um esboço. Entendia o por que Sesshoumaru se sentia atraído por aquela mulher, apenas não fazia sentido o porque ele insistia no erro que era Sara. Pegou o caderno de desenhos e o analisou calmamente, enxergava que ela tinha potencial e que o desenho ficaria bom. Sorriu para ela.

- Se importa se eu ver os outros desenhos?

- Não, claro que não. – Rin sorriu docemente.

Enquanto ele via os desenhos, a cozinheira se levantou para guardar o caderno de contas, não percebeu que a sombra de Sesshoumaru havia voltado para o corredor. Aproveitou para separar seu pijama, assim que eles fossem viajar, tomaria um longo, quente e relaxante banho de banheira. Nem mesmo pensava nos desenhos do caderno, eles eram – em sua maioria – paisagens, não se lembrava daquela tarde no jardim, do retrato que havia feito de seu... como ele havia dito? _Irmão de criação._

- Você tem talento. – Ele falou suavemente. – Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro retrato que você fez?

- Sesshoumaru? – A surpresa em sua voz era palpável.

- Sim. – Hakudoushi sorriu divertido. – Você o desenhou lendo um livro...

- Isso já faz tempo... – Rin sorriu envergonhada.

- Na época em que conversavam? Quando Sara não estava aqui?

- Hakudoushi...

- Me desculpe... – Ele falou colocando o caderno sobre a cama. – Não deveria me intrometer.

- Acontece. – Pegou o caderno e olhou o retrato, Hakudoushi percebeu que ela olhava os traços carinhosamente.

- Não... – Começou, mas fora interrompido por batidas na porta.

- Já esta na hora. – O timbre frio de Sesshoumaru fez com que o constrangimento entre Rin e Hakudoushi se encerrasse. – Vamos.

Rin não conseguiu levantar seu olhar para o _irmão_, apenas o seguiu cabisbaixa enquanto o pesquisador ao seu lado sorria enigmaticamente. Desta vez o silencio não era reconfortante, era devastador, a pequenina mulher ainda não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Sesshoumaru, o olhar dele e, se colocasse algum esforço para relembrar, ainda podia sentir os lábios dele contra sua testa. Balançou a cabeça e olhou para o hall de entrada, sem nem mesmo lembrar de ter andado até lá, abarrotado de malas.

- Espero que façam uma boa viagem. – Ela falou tentando parecer animada.

- Te ligarei assim que chegarmos. – Taishou a respondeu docemente, terminando de arrumar seu sobretudo. – Apenas não se mate de trabalhar, okay?

- Sim senhor. – Deixou que ele a beijasse na testa e o abraçou fortemente.

Se despediu calorosamente de Inuyasha, Kagome, Sangô, Miroku, Hakudoushi e Kaede, que também iria para manter a casa de campo organizada. Queria fazer parte daquela comemoração, mas simplesmente não podia ficar próxima de Sara e Sesshoumaru no momento, por mais feliz que estivesse pela gravidez inesperada de Kagome. Sua despedida com Sara fora fria, porem educada, assim como fizera com Sesshoumaru. Fora tarde demais quando percebeu que o youkai também se despedia de todos.

- Os verei amanhã. – Ele falou simplesmente.

Ficariam sozinhos naquela noite?

* * *

Após ver os dois taxis partirem, entrou revoltada na casa. Não podia encarar Sesshoumaru no momento, simplesmente subiu para seu quarto nervosamente e bateu a porta. Escorou-se na porta e respirou profundamente, tomaria um banho, comeria alguma besteira na cozinha e iria dormir, não precisava falar com ele. Acordaria no dia seguinte, passaria o dia na doceria e, quando voltasse, ele não estaria mais ali. Queria paz e necessitava de um pouco de distancia dele, por que ele não podia facilitar?

Se afastou da porta e encheu a banheira, ligou seu radio e deixou o volume o bastante para não ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. A água estava quente o bastante para lavar sua raiva, jogou sua roupa no chão do banheiro e fechou os olhos calmamente, não percebeu que chorava. Como estava perfeitamente bem à meia hora atrás?

- Rin? – Ouviu o grito e abriu os olhos instantaneamente.

O choque estava estampado no olhar de ambos. Sesshoumaru se virou rapidamente e ela pode ver que seu rosto estava levemente corado, enquanto Rin pegava uma toalha e abaixava o som. Tinha se esquecido das bolhas e espumas, por que não tinha colocado elas para ao menos esconder seu corpo? Ou trancar a porta? Mas o que diabos ele queria agora? Estragar novamente seu momento de paz? Não se importou com a água escorrendo pelo chão.

- O que quer agora? – Não pode conter a irritação em sua voz.

- Não sabia que estava tomando banho. – Ele continuava de costas para ela.

- Por que não bateu na porta?

- Bati inúmeras vezes. – Finalmente ele se virou e a encarou, ela nunca esteve mais adorável. Os cabelos negros molhados, o rosto vermelho, aquele brilho intenso nos olhos castanhos.

- Peço desculpas pelo som. – O tom de voz ia se acalmando. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Queria conversar.

- Você deixou tudo muito claro. – Um sorriso triste se formou momentaneamente nos lábios avermelhados dela. – Posso terminar de tomar o meu banho?

- Claro. – A aparência desconcertada dele era preocupante.

Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro antes que ela pudesse falar algo novamente. Não conseguiria relaxar agora, não mais. Precisava comer, ler um livro ou ver TV, qualquer coisa que afastasse seus pensamentos daquele homem. Tomou um banho rápido, esvaziou a banheira e vestiu seu pijama, que consistia em uma calça com listras laranja e branca e uma regata branca com o desenho de uma girafa. Suspirou cansadamente e penteou os negros cabelos, os prendeu logo em seguida, colocou um roupão de seda negra e desceu para a cozinha.

A casa parecia deserta, o que acalmava Rin, mas também mal iluminada e fria. Sim, estava mais tranquila, porém a tristeza parecia crescer, sentia-se excessivamente só, sem ninguém para conversar ou contar como se sentia. Perdeu a fome, perdeu a vontade de qualquer coisa, principalmente de existir, porém, já estava na cozinha. Abriu o congelador e pegou o pote de sorvete, procurou por granulado, caldas e outros doces na despensa. Nem mesmo pegou uma vasilha, apenas jogou os 'complementos' dentro do pote e pegou uma colher. Ligou o radio da cozinha, mas manteve o volume baixo, sentou-se na bancada e, em sua primeira colherada de sorvete, apreciou sua solidão.

- Como você esta? – Um sussurro de Sesshoumaru chamou sua atenção.

- Bem, na medida do possível. – Voltou a encarar o sorvete.

- Não gosto desta situação.

- Eu também não gosto. Mas você tinha uma escolha a fazer.

- Sim.

- Isso é algum tipo de punição? – Perguntou serenamente, fazendo a sobrancelha de Sesshoumaru arquear.

- Punição?

- Você acha que eu fiz a escolha errada, mas eu não concordo. – Percebeu que ele se sentava na bancada, de frente para si.

- Então me diga o porque não concorda.

- Sesshoumaru... – Não sabia por onde começar, então comeu mais um pouco do sorvete. – Ele ia me pedir em casamento, ele tentou me pedir em casamento e eu não podia simplesmente abandonar tudo aquilo. No casamento de Sangô e Miroku, tivemos uma conversa parecida e você tinha razão, eu estava colocando tudo a perder. Bankotsu me salvou, talvez eu não estivesse aqui hoje se não fosse por ele e eu não podia simplesmente abandonar tudo por um cara que havia acabado de chegar. Talvez eu realmente tenha insistido no erro, mas eu não me vejo tomando uma decisão diferente. – Levantou o olhar para ele, sabendo que as orbes castanhas estavam marejadas de lagrimas. – Eu amo você, sempre amei e sempre amarei, só não acho justo que você – sabendo da situação – diga que foi a escolha errada.

- Sim, eu entendo, mas isso não significa que não dói.

- Eu sei, também dói em mim. Por que, querendo ou não, você fez a mesma escolha que eu. Nós dois insistimos em algo que seja mais fácil e seguro, algo que conhecemos.

- Me liberte da promessa. – Sesshoumaru falou subitamente.

- Como?

- Você fez com que eu prometesse permanecer aqui, diga que eu não preciso cumpri-la.

- Por que?

- Deuses, Rin. – A voz dele era exasperada e ele simplesmente se levantou. – Olhar para você me enlouquece, eu tento ficar normal, agir como se não me importasse, mas não dá. Não dá pra tentar ficar com Sara se todas as vezes que olho para frente você esta lá.

- Peço desculpas por fazer com que você se sinta desta forma...

- Isso é difícil... você era minha melhor amiga. – Ele sussurrou, abandonando-a novamente com seus pensamentos e sentimentos torturantes.

O que deveria fazer?

* * *

Terminou com o sorvete no pote enquanto conversava com Taishou pelo telefone. Já não tinha mais apetite, as palavras de Sesshoumaru haviam descido amargas e embrulhado seu estomago, mas não podia desperdiçar, então permitiu que o doce lhe desse coragem. Colocou o pote e colher na pia, poderia lavar no dia seguinte, e subiu as escadas. Percebeu a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru fechada e sem nenhuma luz tentando fugir pelas frestas, mas isso não a impediu de bater na porta, precisava por um fim naquela relação desgastante. Bateu na porta e chamou por ele, que logo abriu a porta.

- Não quero deixar as coisas como estão. – Falou ela calmamente, ignorando o fato de que ele apenas usava uma calça de moletom.

- Entre. – Ele respondeu friamente, mas abrindo passagem para que Rin pudesse entrar.

- Sabe... – Começou ela, se sentando em uma poltrona de frente para a cama, esperando que ele sentasse na mesma. – Você também era meu melhor amigo.

- Você não precisa falar sobre isso.

- Mas eu quero. – Novamente um sorriso triste se formou nos lábios dela. – Você mudou a minha vida.

- Da melhor forma possível. – Ironizou ele.

- Sim, da melhor forma possível. – Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, mas voltou a encara-lo. – Você fez com que eu percebesse muitas coisas.

- Já conversamos sobre isso antes.

- Acho que precisamos falar sobre isso de novo. Acho que depois que minha okaa-san morreu eu fiquei nessa luta desesperada para encontrar um sentido na vida, fiz muitas coisas erradas, o propósito era encontrar a felicidade. Só encontrei a felicidade nos momentos que estive com você.

- Somos muito diferentes.

- Eu sei...

- Achei melhor me afastar de tudo e que uma vida solitária era melhor, mas depois do que aconteceu com minha okaa-san... eu precisava de algo a mais. Eu me sentia em paz ao seu lado, Rin. E não estou querendo te punir, apenas não quero ficar em constante sofrimento.

- Sara te faz feliz?

- Não, mas ela não me faz mal.

- Como eu faço...

- Você só me faz mal porque um dia já me fez bem. – Ele sorriu imperceptivelmente.

- Quer mesmo que eu o liberte da promessa? – A voz de Rin não passava de um sussurro tremulo.

- Não sei... – Segurou a mão dela. – Sara tem ciúmes e ela tem razão, não consigo de tratar como apenas uma _irmã de criação_ e não consigo olhar para você sem me sentir sufocado. É inevitável sentir raiva de você ao vê-la tão feliz com Kohaku ou Hakudoushi e inveja-los por fazer você rir.

Amava aqueles momentos de sinceridade com Sesshoumaru, mesmo que a situação e as palavras dele a machucassem. Tinha que fazer a coisa certa, ao menos uma vez. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser egoísta e prende-lo em uma situação que o fazia tão mal. O triste sorriso não se afastava de seus lábios, porém, afastou sua mão da dele e se levantou. Cambaleou fracamente até a porta e suspirou profundamente.

- Você esta livre. – Murmurou. – Não posso mais fazê-lo sofrer.

- Rin... – A voz dele era quase inaudível.

A pequenina mulher se movimentou para o corredor, mas Sesshoumaru segurou o seu braço. Estava livre, mas realmente queria se livrar daquela beldade? Rin se virou para ele, porém não teve tempo para responde-lo ou falar alguma coisa, os lábios dele já estavam contra o seu, apenas conseguiu sorrir em meio ao beijo e fechar os olhos. O youkai a puxou de volta para o quarto e fechou a porta, mesmo não tendo necessidade para tal.

Rin simplesmente se entregou.

* * *

A casa que antes estava deserta e fria, simplesmente se iluminou de forma ardente e apaixonada, talvez não toda a casa, mas um quarto em particular. Ambos não pensavam, apenas deixavam que o sentimento de incrível felicidade os invadissem. Não se lembravam de Sara, dos problemas no passado, na situação instável, era como se apenas existissem os momentos bons que passaram juntos. Se antes Rin apenas podia se lembrar dos beijos rápidos e simples, bom, as coisas haviam mudado.

Inúmeras horas haviam se passado e, finalmente, eles apenas estavam abraçados na cama do youkai. Um fino lençol cobria os corpos desnudos, mas o sorriso nos lábios de ambos era perceptível. Ele acariciava os cabelos dela serenamente, enquanto ela apenas fechava os olhos, sua cabeça apoiada no peitoral de Sesshoumaru e sua mão envolvendo a cintura dele. Era aquilo o que ambos procuravam, o momento perfeito, mas aquilo tinha que acabar, infelizmente.

- Vou para o meu quarto. – Ela praticamente ronronou.

- Fique. Você pode dormir aqui. – Sesshoumaru beijou a testa de Rin delicadamente.

- Não... – Se afastou dele rapidamente, não percebendo a surpresa do youkai. – Oh deuses. Você dorme com Sara aqui. Não, não, não, não, não...

- Respire.

- Como você pode estar tão calmo com isso? – Rin se levantou em busca de seu pijama. Quase gritava. – Você traiu a sua namorada. E você quer ficar com ela... Isso tudo foi um erro.

- Você sabe que isso não é um erro. – Sesshoumaru estava sério, sentado na cama e observando a garota.

- Acabamos de discutir sobre isso. Você quer ficar com ela e eu não posso mais fazer você sofrer. Oh, deuses...

- Eu... – Ele tentou falar, mas logo fora cortado por ela.

- Eu amo você e não posso continuar fazendo isso, não posso ser egoísta a este ponto. Isso nunca aconteceu, ta bom?

- Mas...

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru. – Pegou seu pijama e correu para fora do quarto.

Aquilo era loucura, completa loucura. Entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta, podia ouvi-lo bater e chamar pelo seu nome, mas, se abrisse a porta, colocaria o relacionamento dele em risco. Estava tentada, logicamente, quem sabe assim ficariam juntos afinal. Era errado, não podiam ficar juntos daquela forma, era injusto com Sara. Vestiu seu pijama e se jogou na cama, tentando bloquear os sons que vinham do corredor. Ele parecia desesperado e queria tanto abrir a porta, abraçá-lo e dizer que sim, que dormiria com ele aquela noite e todas as outras, mas não podia. Lagrimas manchavam o seu rosto, o ultimo som vindo de Sesshoumaru fora uma única frase.

- Isso não foi um erro.

* * *

Respirem fundo e não me matem, okay? Tudo nessa vida tem um propósito, assim como essa pequena tempestade. Mas eu precisava fazer isso, sabem? Deixar que eles dormissem juntos e que fosse na pior situação possível, eu gosto desses draminhas. Não farei com que eles sofram por muito tempo!

Capitulo que vem vão ter momentos entre Rin e Hakudoushi, só que como bons amigos. E algumas coisas meio decepcionantes, mas tudo vai ficar bem... quer dizer... eu espero que fique tudo bem. As vezes tenho vontade de finalizar uma fic e deixar eles separados, isso é meio sádico.

Bom, estou trabalhando na Renegade também e acho que ela sai em breve... aconteceram uns problemas na minha faculdade e to com umas férias mais longas (se tudo der certo isso acaba semana que vem) e, na minha amada madrugada, eu tenho tido MUITA inspiração... para quem lê a Modern Love já ta sabendo que estou trabalhando em três fics novas (leiam meu perfil se tiverem maiores duvidas), mas as postarei depois de finalizar algumas coisas...

Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo com essas cenas mais tristes e revoltantes. E acho que esse capitulo ficou um pouco mais curto do que os outros, mas pouca coisa... bom...

Até a próxima!


	21. Sinking

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**Sinking**

Nevava novamente, Rin podia ouvir ao longo da madrugada o som do vento batendo e sentiu-se mais só do que nunca. Havia cometido o maior erro de sua curta vida. Após tantos meses se apegando às lembranças dos lábios de Sesshoumaru contra os seus, agora sentia a totalidade do corpo quente dele contra o seu, as caricias doces e gentis, tão intimas que podia senti-las em sua alma. Não conseguia dormir.

Apenas conseguia pensar em Sara e Bankotsu, sua estranha ligação com Sesshoumaru agora machucaria Sara, outra inocente vitima, e ela merecia uma chance com o youkai. Ela havia atravessado o mundo para ficar com ele... não era justo. Eles estavam retomando um relacionamento que, egoisticamente, Rin tentava sabotar, mesmo que inconscientemente. Rin sabia que ficaria com Sesshoumaru eventualmente, mas não daquela forma, não machucando outras pessoas e a si mesmos, precisavam de um tempo afastados, solteiros, para deixar as feridas cicatrizarem.

Fora um erro procura-lo, sabia o que poderia acontecer e agiu assim mesmo. Queriam ficar juntos, isso agora era obvio, mas por que não podiam? Conheciam-se há poucos meses e se machucaram tanto durante este tempo, realmente fora sofrido, mas entre todas as brigas, os desencontros, ela vivera bons momentos, momentos de paz, simplicidade e felicidade. Sim, a felicidade que durava pouco tempo, porém era tão real, era a coisa mais real em sua vida. Se esqueceu dos órgãos feridos por seus sentimentos negativos e se permitiu sorrir.

E mesmo assim precisavam de um tempo afastados. Rin sabia o que queria, mas precisava de espaço para as feridas cicatrizarem e, mesmo que ele falasse que a amava, que não era um erro, ele ainda estava com Sara, ele havia feito uma escolha. Mas o mais importante é que ele também estava machucado com tudo aquilo e Rin era a causadora do sofrimento de Sesshoumaru. Precisavam começar do zero e fazer com que ninguém sofresse desta vez e talvez aquilo fosse demorar, mas ela esperaria o tempo que fosse.

Olhou para o relógio e constatou que era hora de ir para o trabalho, se arrumou rapidamente, rezando para que o encontro inevitável com Sesshoumaru fosse amigável, pelo menos. Ao abrir a porta de seu quarto, se deparou com o olhar cansado dele, sorriu fracamente.

- Me desculpe por ontem. – O sussurro de Rin mais parecia com um grito naquele desconfortável silencio. – Não achei certo dormir com você na cama que você divide com ela...

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru começou, mas ela logo o cortou.

- E eu precisava pensar também, sabe?

- Qual foi o resultado de tantos pensamentos?

- Precisamos de um tempo afastados. Nos machucamos muito durante todo esse tempo, ao menos eu me machuquei. Se apressarmos as coisas agora, nós ainda estaríamos magoados e não acho que isso nos faria bem. Não me faria bem, entende?

- Entendo, mas não vamos conseguir esse espaço morando juntos.

- Achei que, pelo o que falou ontem, você fosse se mudar.

- Muita coisa mudou ontem, Rin. – Ela baixou a cabeça e suspirou, nem percebeu que Sesshoumaru havia se aproximado, sentiu as mãos dele em seu rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Não posso mais me afastar de você.

Rin conseguiu sorrir suavemente, logo sentindo os lábios dele contra sua testa. Fechou os olhos e não sentiu as lagrimar que marcavam seu rosto. Aquilo doía tanto, se afastar, mas se não o fizesse todas as caricias apenas a machucariam mais. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir por entre as lágrimas, ele não se afastaria, poderia ela se afastar novamente? Sem machucar mais ninguém? Levantou o rosto e se afastou, lentamente.

Preparou rapidamente o café da manhã, a culpa pesava em sua consciência. Não sabia o que fazer. Todos a aconselhariam a simplesmente se jogar nos braços dele e esquecer tudo, mas não conseguiria, suspirou pesadamente. Levantou o olhar e encarou Sesshoumaru, que havia acabado de entrar, agora vestindo um caríssimo terno. Sorriu para ele, ficar aquela semana longe faria bem para ela.

- Fiz café. – Falou calmamente.

- Obrigada. – Ele se sentou no balcão, ao lado dela. – Quer que eu te leve para o trabalho hoje?

- Pode ser. – Estavam sendo educados, tentando superar todo aquele nervosismo. Mas parecia impossível em vista de que haviam dormido juntos na noite passada.

Sorriram tristemente.

* * *

- Então... – Estavam em frente a doceria. Rin ajeitou o gorro preto enquanto Sesshoumaru ajeitava o sobretudo. – Boa viagem.

- Te vejo quando voltar de viagem? – Ele perguntou se aproximando da pequenina cozinheira.

- Não sei. – Baixou o rosto.

- Já disse, Rin, não consigo me afastar.

- Eu sei. – Não podia chorar, não agora. – Vou pensar em tudo.

Sesshoumaru a beijou ternamente nos lábios e se afastou. Rin se virou rapidamente e entrou na doceria, nem mesmo percebeu que a porta estava destrancada. Tirou o gorro e cachecol e jogou sobre o balcão, quando uma cabeleira ruiva surgiu do outro lado, fazendo com que Rin se jogasse para trás.

- Ayame! – Gritou tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Cheguei mais cedo. – Ela sorriu sem graça. – Aquele era o seu namorado?

- Ahm... é complicado. – Rin devolveu o mesmo sorriso sem graça. – Mas chegou cedo? Algum motivo especial?

- Eu estava sempre atrasada e como Kagome foi viajar, achei que você precisaria de ajuda, então me organizei para vir cedo. – Ayame pegou o sobretudo e gorro de Rin. – Vou guardar lá na salinha, e já limpei as mesas, só falta organizar com os talheres e etc.

- Okay, muito obrigada. – Tirou o cachecol negro e chamou novamente à amiga. – Leva pra mim também? Vou no banheiro antes de arrumar a cozinha.

Entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si. Não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto, sentia-se afundando e se afogando com todos os sentimentos que nutria por Sesshoumaru, o amava de uma forma quase que desesperada. Mas a dor que tudo isso a fazia sentir era pior, era o que a puxava para a profundeza e escuridão de seus próprios medos e inseguranças. Precisava de um tempo para se curar, para se reerguer e cicatrizar. Lavou o rosto e sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho, tentou não reparar na profundidade de seus olhos.

- Bom Aya-chan. – Rin saiu do banheiro. – Me ajuda na cozinha? Você poderia ir fazendo o café enquanto eu preparo alguns salgados para vendermos de manhã.

Ayame não perguntou sobre a perceptível tristeza de Rin, apenas sorriu docemente para sua 'chefe' e a seguiu para a cozinha. Rin ligou o som da cozinha e tentou se animar, até mesmo dançou com a ruiva enquanto preparavam tudo para abrirem a doceria. A cozinheira finalizou alguns salgados e colocou sobre o balcão, finalmente virando a placa de fechado para aberto, sentindo certo conforto de ter alguém que não conhecia todos os dramas de sua vida ao seu lado.

Começou a fazer os doces.

* * *

Saiu no meio da tarde, já havia deixado todos os doces prontos, Ayame conseguiria controlar tudo em sua ausência. Andou pelas ruas cabisbaixa, ainda sem saber como fazer para acalmar seu coração e suas feridas, Sesshoumaru a enlouquecia e precisava se controlar, as vezes se tornava difícil respirar ao estar longe dele. Comprou algumas flores e, quando percebeu, estava na entrada do cemitério da cidade. Precisava de um acolhimento.

Ajeitou as flores sobre o tumulo de Izayoi e se ajoelhou em frente ao mesmo. Ficou alguns segundos em silencio, mas não conseguia mais segurar, chorou novamente, sentindo como se estivesse se afogando em meio a tantas lagrimas. Nem mesmo conseguia falar, apenas se deixou cair na profundeza de sua dor.

- Okaa-san. – Um sussurro saiu entrecortado pelos soluços. – Me sinto tão perdida.

E sentiu o vento acariciando seus negros cabelos, como se sua mãe estivesse ali, a acalmando. Sabia que era apenas o vento da primavera, mas, de certa forma, aquele pensamento a confortava. E contou tudo, despejou suas palavras e lágrimas sobre o tumulo, esperava uma resposta, nem que fosse do vento. Mas apenas recebeu o silencio em troca de todo o seu sofrimento. Recebeu a paz e a tranquilidade em meio a um lugar triste.

Aos poucos, as lagrimas cessaram. Recontar a história fora diferente desta vez. Quando contou tudo a Sangô, acreditava firmemente que era sua imaginação lhe pregando peças - ele estava com Sara - e estava à mercê do julgamento da amiga, mas a situação agora era outra. Sabia que não era sua imaginação, afinal, Sesshoumaru que a puxou para um novo beijo, estavam juntos e em sincronia durante a transa mais intima de sua vida, haviam se unido, aquilo não era uma fantasia, era um fato concreto.

Rin não saberia dizer por quantas horas ficou ajoelhada em frente ao tumulo, de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o vento e a paz que o silencio lhe trazia. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, o céu já estava escuro e o vento se tornou muito gelado. Uma fina neve de fim de inverno caia, mas Rin não se importou, pela primeira vez se sentia bem. Não sabia o que faria, mas toda sua angustia já não a afogava mais, não a fazia de aprofundar na escuridão que a tristeza lhe trazia.

A casa estava vazia e silenciosa quando voltou, mas não a sentia sem vida, afinal, ela estava lá. Se moveu lentamente para uma pequena sala escondida na casa, era onde guardavam todos os álbuns de fotos e vídeos caseiros. Se jogou em um pufe colorido e abriu o primeiro álbum que viu, as fotos mostravam cenas do casamento e recepção de Taishou e Izayoi, Rin e Sesshoumaru faziam parte da cerimônia. Não se lembrava completamente daqueles tempos, mas percebia que sentia-se extremamente feliz pelo sorriso em seus corados lábios.

Não percebeu seu corpo já cansado pedindo para dormir. Com a luz acesa, entre tantos álbuns e tantas memórias de tempos mais simples e felizes, adormeceu. Acordou na manhã seguinte por conta do sol que invadia o aposento pelas grandes janelas, tentou puxar o cobertor para cessar com aquele constante contato com a luz, mas percebeu que não estava em sua cama, ninguém fora resgatá-la. Estava completamente sozinha, mas em paz consigo mesma.

Se levantou com dificuldade, porém, tomou um banho quente que trouxe de volta todas as suas energias. Pela primeira vez em semanas, trabalhou feliz, sorridente, cantando as músicas do radio que ressoavam pela cozinha da doceria. Ayame estranhou o comportamento da cozinheira, mas estava alegre por ver Rin melhor. O dia passou rápida e agradavelmente e, ao chegar em casa, viu seus passos retornando para a pequenina sala, tão cheia de lembranças.

Aquilo era bom.

* * *

- Rin? – Ouviu alguém a chamar, mas a voz parecia estar muito longe. Achou que era apenas a sua mente, mas novamente ouviu. – Rin!

Se levantou lentamente e saiu da sala, sem apagar a luz. Sentia-se pesada ao caminhar para o hall de entrada, temendo que fosse Sesshoumaru que decidiu voltar. Em sua mente, imagens dele terminando com Sara e correndo ao seu encontro se formaram, mais ilusões. Por mais que precisasse ficar só, era nele em que pensava, em todas as dores e sofrimentos, em todos os sorrisos e alegrias verdadeiras. Aquilo era tortura.

- Hakudoushi? – Perguntou surpresa ao ver o rapaz tirando o casaco no hall.

- Se esqueceu que eu iria voltar mais cedo? – O sorrido dele travesso fez com que todas aquelas imagens em sua mente fosse afastadas.

- Não, apenas achei que ficaria mais um dia lá.

- Entendo, te atrapalhei?

- Ahm, não... eu estava pensando em pedir comida, está com fomo? – Perguntou se dirigindo a cozinha, sendo seguida por ele.

- Pode ser, não consegui comer nada no trem. – Ele se sentou numa cadeira em frente a bancada que Rin havia acabado de se sentar.

- Então vou pedir uma pizza.

E não se sentiu tão só. Tinha um amigo ali, ainda que seu relacionamento com Hakudoushi fosse recente e ainda confuso, sabia que podia confiar nele. Pediu a pizza e, enquanto esperavam, viram TV, não conversando sobre como estavam todos ou o dos eventos na casa de campo, por mais que Rin estivesse morrendo para saber, apenas quando a pizza chegou e eles se sentaram no chão da sala, a conversa retornou.

- Kagome esta bem?

- Sim, um pouco enjoada apenas. – Rin baixou a cabeça perante o sorriso sedutor de Hakudoushi.

- Otou-san ficou chateado por eu não ter ido?

- Um pouco, mas ele entende seus motivos... todos entendem, Rin. – Ele morde um pedaço e fica em silencio por alguns minutos. – Todos se preocupam muito com você... Quando nós fomos e Sesshoumaru ficou, o clima ficou meio pesado, por conta de Sara. Ela sabe que tem algo estranho entre vocês, mas ficou muito evidente quando Sesshoumaru inventou uma desculpa para ficar... quando ele voltou...

- Eu não quero saber. – Rin falou calmamente. – Eu preciso de um tempo longe de toda essa ideia de Sesshoumaru. Mas então, você prometeu que me contaria o que esta escondendo!

- Quer mesmo saber? – Ele riu. – Achei que já teria esquecido.

- Nunca! Pode ir falando!

- Não é nada demais. – A risada de Hakudoushi era algo gostoso, que fazia Rin sorrir. – Eu realmente sou um pesquisador, mas minhas pesquisas são diferentes.

- Diferentes como?

- Já ouviu falar sobre espionagem empresarial?

- Já, mas isso é coisas de filmes...

- Quem disse? – Novamente aquele sorriso misterioso. – Por isso quase ninguém da família me conhece, eu tenho que ficar abaixo do radar de todos.

- E que empresa você esta investigando agora?

- Nenhuma, to investigando uma pessoa em especial.

- Quem?

- Ai já é pedir demais, não acha?

- Se eu falar que não, você me conta?

- Alguém já te negou alguma coisa?

- Não. – Rin sorriu vitoriosa, o fazendo rir novamente.

- Sara Hime.

Sara Hime? Por que? Era apenas uma investigação de cunho pessoal para proteger seu primo ou tinha algo escondido nos belíssimos sorrisos de Sara? O choque estava estampado em sua face, como aquilo era possível? Sesshoumaru sabia? Por que?

- Taishou pediu, ele esta com algumas suspeitas, mas não tenho nada concreto. – Ele se levantou.

- Você me contaria se tivesse descoberto alguma coisa?

- Talvez... mas só porque confio em você e você é a filha de Taishou. Mas estou cansado da viagem, conversaremos amanhã.

Hakudoushi beijou a testa de Rin e subiu para o quarto que estava ocupando, deixando a pequenina com inúmeras questões que talvez nunca fossem respondidas, ao menos aquilo havia tirado Sesshoumaru de seus pensamentos. Poucos minutos depois, suspirou resignada e subiu para seu quarto para dormir também. Adormeceu com as perguntas e prováveis respostas gritando em sua cabeça, estava ficando com dor de cabeça. Antes de dormir, olhou para o celular que estava tocando, Ayame precisava visitar a avó no hospital e não poderia trabalhar e, como não teria ninguém para ajudá-la, tiraria um dia de folga também.

Mas não conseguiu descansar.

* * *

Não fez nada o dia inteiro além de tomar sorvete e desenhar no extenso jardim. Finalmente apreciava a calmaria do vazio, sentindo seu próprio corpo afundando na neve e em seus sentimentos. Sorria livremente enquanto pintava as arvores e o balanço ao fundo. Se perguntava ainda sobre Sara, mas aquilo não tinha nada a ver com ela, era da empresa de seu pai, provavelmente. Não precisava se torturar novamente com a imagem de Sara, principalmente por que sempre que pensava nela, voltava a pensar em Sesshoumaru.

A vida estava seguindo seu rumo e logo Rin encontraria o seu, já não se preocupava com a perfeição ou felicidade, apenas apreciava os pequenos momentos. Nem havia se dado conta que Hakudoushi a admirava pelas portas de vidro. Fechou os olhos e respirou o ar mais quente do fim do inverno. Logo as coisas mudariam de uma forma que não esperava. Finalizou o desenho e entrou, mal sentindo suas extremidades pelo frio que ainda existia.

- Já chegou? – Perguntou ao entrar na sala, vendo Hakudoushi sentado na poltrona que ficava ao lado da que Taishou sempre se sentava.

- Sim, você parecia tão concentrada que eu não queria incomodar.

- Não se preocupe... como foram suas 'pesquisas' hoje?

- Entediantes. – Ele sorriu. – Mas falei com Taishou hoje e tenho que viajar no fim desta semana.

- Para onde?

- Alemanha. Acho que em um mês consigo o que preciso.

- Deve ser bom isso, viajar e conhecer outros lugares.

- Fugir dos problemas também? – O rapaz perguntou, fazendo Rin corar.

- Sim... fugir dos problemas também.

- Mas tem o lado negativo também. Nunca se estabilizar, ter um relacionamento duradouro, manter boas amizades. É uma vida solitária.

- Você gosta?

- De certa forma, gosto de conhecer coisas novas e tenho muita liberdade para isso.

- Entendo... e as 'pesquisas' sobre Sara?

- Posso continuar de lá, isso é bem mais fácil.

- Uhm... – Rin ficou sem jeito para perguntar qualquer outra coisa, não queria mais saber de Sara. – Posso terminar o seu desenho?

- Claro.

E Rin voltou a pegar o lápis, já tendo separado o desenho. Ignorou a tendinite que queria dominar seu punho e braço, desenhar acalmou seu coração desenfreado. Hakudoushi voltou a sorrir com aquela mistura de sedução e tranquilidade, ajudando a cozinheira a terminar o desenho que havia começado dias antes. Aquela realmente era sua terapia, uma forma de fugir de seus próprios pensamentos. Preferiu ignorar o olhar analítico de Hakudoushi.

- Você poderia fugir também. – Ele sussurrou.

- O que? – Perguntou confusa.

- Eu sei da sua situação com Sesshoumaru e acabei pesquisando algumas coisas do lugar que vou ficar na Alemanha, vai ter um curso de confeitaria que dura um mês.

- E?

- É uma forma de fugir, de pensar, se afastar da dor...

- Eu nem mesmo sei o idioma.

- O professor é alemão, mas o curso vai ser ministrado em inglês.

- Hakudoushi...

- É apenas uma alternativa, Rin. Você tem dois dias para pensar sobre isso.

Não respondeu, apenas se focou no desenho. Mas as palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente, era o que precisava, o que tinha falado para Sesshoumaru. Se afastar um tempo, curar suas feridas emocionais que permaneciam abertas. Mas teria coragem? E a doceria? Se bem que era apenas um mês e Hakudoushi estaria ali, apoiando ela... Taishou aceitaria, entenderia... Por que não? Não percebeu o sorriso triste que havia se formado em seus lábios enquanto terminava de desenhar.

- Eu... vou.

* * *

A semana passou rapidamente enquanto preparava as malas. Hakudoushi parecia feliz por não ter que viajar completamente sozinho pela primeira vez, mas Rin ainda parecia angustiada, temia ficar muito tempo longe de casa, ainda mais por ficar longe de Kagome durante a gravidez... Mas esse mês passaria rapidamente. O telefone tocou e a cozinheira o atendeu após o segundo toque.

- Rin?

- Otou-san!

- Como estão os preparativos?

- Bem. – Sorriu ao ouvir a voz animada de Taishou. – Ainda não posso acreditar que vou.

- Vai ser bom para você, querida. E nos falaremos todos os dias, Hakudoushi cuidará de você.

- Eu sei... mas vou sentir falta de todos.

- Já esta tudo preparado?

- Sim, Hakudoushi já tinha me inscrito no curso por via das duvidas.

- Sentirei sua falta.

- E eu a sua, otou-san. Mas vai ficar tudo bem.

- Preciso acreditar nisso. – Rin pode ouvir um barulho no fundo de Taishou. – Kagome quer falar com você. Tenha uma boa viagem e me ligue no momento que desembarcar, eu te amo filha.

- Eu também te amo, otou-san.

- Rin! – Logo a cozinheira ouviu a voz irritada de Kagome. – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas como você vai viajar, não vai dar para ser pessoalmente.

- Então pergunte! – Riu.

- Inuyasha e eu gostaríamos de saber se você não gostaria de ser a madrinha do nosso bebê.

- **LÓGICO!** – Gritou de felicidade! – Deuses! Eu gostaria de estar ai com você só para poder te abraçar e abraçar o idiota do meu irmão! Vou planejar o chá de bebê na Alemanha e criar vários doces diferentes pra você.

Rin começou a tagarelar com Kagome, sentia-se tão feliz com aquele simples pedido que nem passou por sua mente em perguntar quem seria o padrinho. Depois de uma hora no telefone com Kagome, conversou com Inuyasha, Sangô e Miroku, se recusava a falar com Sesshoumaru e Sara, sabia que ele entenderia, afinal, aquele era o tempo que ela havia implorado para ter. Foi dormir tarde por conta dos telefonemas e da ansiedade.

Na manhã seguinte, Rin seguiu com Hakudoushi para o aeroporto, uma pequena parte sua gostaria que Sesshoumaru fizesse um grandioso ato romântico, aparecendo antes do embarque e não permitisse que ela fosse embora. Porém a vida não era um filme e, na hora do embarque, ao olhar para trás, não tinha ninguém. Suspirou profundamente.

Já era hora de ir.

* * *

Sim! Fim do capitulo! Mas não me matem, juro que tudo esta caminhando para a felicidade! E desculpem pela demora absurda para entregar um capitulo assim, mas era necessário ligar duas partes importantes da história e me desculpem pela repetição algumas vezes, era apenas para firmar um pensamento!

A fic vai ter mais dois ou três capítulos, e vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo!

Obrigada por vocês lerem e pelas reviews que vocês deixaram, isso me incentiva MUITO! Deixem mais reviews, preciso saber o que vocês estão pensando!

Até o próximo capitulo! Beijos!


	22. So, On a White Blank Page

**Yellow**

_By: Jubs_

* * *

**So, On a White Blank Page**

- Aconteceu alguma coisa quando Sesshoumaru ficou para trás. – Sangô falou pensativamente.

- Já aconteceu algo para que ele ficasse. – Miroku sorriu para a esposa, enquanto acariciava as pernas dela que repousavam sobre o seu colo.

- É um tanto quanto obvio. – Taishou falou confortavelmente de sua poltrona.

- Rin...

Estavam todos acomodados em uma sala da casa de campo. A lareira crepitava com a lenha queimando, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam deitados sobre pufes em frente à lareira, Taishou permanecia sentado em uma poltrona de couro marrom, enquanto Sangô e Miroku dividiam o sofá. O silencio e o ar estavam pesados desde que Rin havia ligado para dar a noticia de que estava pensando em ir com Hakudoushi para a Alemanha, até então, Sesshoumaru e Sara ainda faziam parte do grupo.

- Será que eles nunca vão se acertar? – Kagome sussurrou.

- Acredito que tenham feito isso, de certa forma. – O mais velho fechou os olhos. – Eles são apenas teimosos demais, vivem insistindo em cometer erros quando tudo é tão simples.

- Não sei se você tem tanta razão Taishou. – Sangô sorriu. – Eu a entendo, deve estar sendo muito difícil tudo isso.

- Muitas coisas aconteceram para chegar a esse ponto. – Kagome sorriu em resposta à Sangô. – Acho que precisava chegar em um ponto em que tudo estivesse complicado e impossível para que eles tomassem uma ação. Foi assim comigo e com o Inuyasha.

- Não foi não. – Finalmente Inuyasha se pronunciava. – Nós nos entendemos rápido.

- Ah ta! – Miroku falou, controlando a risada. – Você ficou um tempão sofrendo com a Kikyou enquanto a Kagome fingia que nada estava acontecendo, o relacionamento inteiro de vocês foi complicado. Assim como o meu e o da Sangô.

- Assim como o meu e o de Izayoi. – Taishou abriu novamente os olhos, sorrindo suavemente.

A sala novamente fora preenchida pelo silencio, pelo mergulhar nas próprias lembranças, fossem elas doces ou amargas. Sim, tudo fora realmente complicado e dramático, mas eles estavam – ou estiveram – juntos e estavam felizes, por que todos não poderiam ser felizes juntos? Rin e Sesshoumaru eram tolos por tentarem ser racionais com relação a tudo. Porém, tudo havia mudado de forma que não se reconheciam ao lembrar-se de 7 meses atrás.

Sangô e Miroku se casaram, Kagome e Inuyasha finalmente ficaram juntos e já esperavam um filho, Taishou lidava com o aniversário de morte de Izayoi e agora tinha sua família completamente reunida. Todos foram acordados de suas lembranças quando Sesshoumaru entrou na sala, andava cabisbaixo e seu silencio era dotado de algo ameaçador. Antes que ele pudesse falar algo o telefone tocou, Taishou rapidamente o atendeu, colocando-o no viva-voz.

_- Oooi! – _A voz animada de Rin ecoou pela sala. – _To cansada pela viagem, mas queria ligar para todos primeiro. Sinto muito ter sido de ultima hora, mas precisava ser assim. Alias, quem ta ai?_

- Eu, Inuyasha, Kagome e o bebê, Sangô, Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

- _Ah! Como estão todos? – _Todos responderam um 'bem' em uníssono. – _Meu voo foi de quase treze horas, tivemos várias turbulências. Ah, Hakudoushi ta mandando um oi pra todo mundo! E então, Sangô, temos que planejar o chá de bebê! E não resmungue K-chan, eu e Sangô vamos resolver tudo! Mas preciso do telefone da sua mãe._

- Vemos isso depois, Rin-chan. – Kagome respondeu cansada.

- _Veremos isso assim que eu descansar!_ – O tom animado de Rin havia mudado completamente para algo triste. – _Estou com saudade de todos. Sei que foi tudo muito repentino e eu nem mesmo consegui me despedir pessoalmente, mas acho que vai ficar tudo bem. – _Escutaram apenas a voz de Hakudoushi ao fundo e logo Rin voltava a falar animadamente. _– Tenho que desligar agora, estamos saindo do aeroporto, só liguei para avisar que está tudo bem e que estou viva! Amo vocês!_

Rin logo desligou e a sala novamente caiu em silencio. Todos olharam curiosamente para a sombria figura de Sesshoumaru, que permanecia de pé, próximo a porta. Taishou se levantou e encarou seriamente o filho, que nem mesmo se dignou a levantar o olhar. O mais velho se moveu para fora da sala, mas antes de sair se pronunciou.

- Você tem que contar a ela.

Contar a Rin? Não. Precisava de tempo, precisava tentar respirar sem sentir dor, ficar sozinho seria bom, por mais doloroso que fosse. E ela estava longe, a presença dela não o torturaria pelo próximo mês, o que o ajudaria. Nada daquilo era normal, nunca fora e aquilo o enlouquecia. Deitou-se na cama de seu quarto, ouvindo o vento farfalhar contra as arvores e se sentiu em paz, algo que não sentia há meses. Sua mente e seu corpo necessitavam de descanso.

E, ainda assim, não conseguia dormir. O sorriso dela, aquele retrato sincero em sua memória, não permitiam que ele dormisse, pois quando o fazia, sonhava com as lágrimas dela. E acordava com raiva! Raiva de um ser tão bom, mas que havia escolhido Bankotsu, um homem que ela nem mesmo amava. E então tentou com Sara, mas não completamente, pois Rin ainda estava lá, do outro lado do corredor, na sala com Sangô, na cozinha com Kaede, no jardim, morrendo de frio apenas para não vê-lo com Sara. A verdade, a cruel verdade, é que Rin havia o machucado e ele tentou machuca-la, apenas para não sofrer sozinho.

Em algum momento, havia amado Sara, quando era jovem e sua família estava distante. Por mais que não transparecesse, Sesshoumaru fora feliz ao lado de Sara, mas teve que partir e colocou um ponto final no relacionamento por não querer lidar com a distancia, não queria criar falsas esperanças. Simplesmente partiu e nunca havia questionado tal decisão, existiam outras coisas a se fazer e lugares novos para conhecer. Até mesmo trabalhou no 'setor de pesquisa' com Hakudoushi e viajou pelo mundo, tentando esquecer alguns fatos do passado, algumas coisas de si mesmo.

Mas voltou, tinha que voltar, não podia simplesmente abandonar sua mãe. E ver Rin, naquele primeiro dia, com os olhos castanhos assustados, vendo a mágoa ressurgir e sua única reação foi ser frio e indiferente. Pois ainda o machucava, depois de todos aqueles anos, Rin havia se tornado o símbolo de que seu pai o abandonou, porém, quando Rin correu para o carro enquanto a chuva molhava seus cabelos negros, a forma como ele a ignorou no carro, percebeu que ela não tinha culpa. Ela fora sua amiga e companheira durante poucos anos na infância.

As lembranças daquela primeira noite ainda o faziam sorrir. Até mesmo a reação seca, porém enérgica dela, lhe traziam boas memórias. O que não se permitia dizer, nem para si mesmo, é que, enquanto a observava pelo lado de fora da doceria, enquanto ela quase adormecia em uma cadeira, fora quando se apaixonou. Não dá forma que aconteceu com Sara, era algo mais sutil, que fora tomando conta dele aos poucos, até chegar ao ponto de que ao ouvir a simples palavra 'irmão' o machucava.

Sempre havia a amado, apenas não se dignava a perceber. Ficar em meio ao dilema amoroso dela fora mais devastador que o seu adeus a Sara. Nada lhe doeu mais do que quando ela correu para Bankotsu e o deixou para trás. Agora ela fazia o mesmo. E era culpa de Sesshoumaru, ele pediu por vingança e ela já não aguentava mais sofrer. Acabou adormecendo pelo cansaço de tantos pensamentos, mas sonhou. Sonhou que, a única noite que passou com Rin, ela tivesse aberto a porta e deixasse ele entrar.

Que ela dizia que o amava também.

* * *

**Semana****Passada**

Sesshoumaru havia ficado sentado por horas no trem, tentando repassar toda a noite passada em sua mente, no que poderia ter feito de errado para que Rin o rejeitasse depois. Não queria admitir que sentia raiva de si mesmo, de ter complicado ainda mais sua situação com a garota, de não ter dito abertamente que ela era a única pessoa que o fazia feliz. Haviam se conectado em todos os níveis, o que era tão tranquilizante, mas agora estava voltando para Sara e Rin estaria arrumando suas coisas para a viagem.

Até chegar a casa de campo, tentou criar algo para falar com Sara, como explicar tudo, mas o sentimento de culpa simplesmente o fechava. Iria magoa-la, estava a magoando durante aquele tempo. Fingia não perceber que ela sabia sobre ele e Rin, tentava se enganar para não enfrentar um novo termino com Sara, pois a primeira vez foi tão difícil, não sabia se conseguiria fazer novamente. Ao abrir a porta da casa, ela estava o esperando e Sesshoumaru sabia que aquilo seria pior do que a primeira vez.

- Sara, me desculpe ter chego só agora de tarde.

- Resolveu suas coisas no trabalho?

- Sim. – Seguiu para seu quarto, com Sara atrás de si.

Deixou a mala de viagem em cima da cama, nem mesmo olhou para trás quando Sara fechou a porta do quarto. Percebeu que ela havia chorado na noite anterior, na mesma noite em que ele e Rin pareciam finalmente estarem no caminho certo para ficarem juntos. Sentiu-se mal por estar fazendo tudo aquilo com Sara, não era justo com ela. Finalmente se sentou em frente a ela e Sara sorria tristemente.

- Você a ama.

- Eu posso explicar...

- Não foi uma pergunta, Sesshoumaru. – E ela se sentou ao lado dele. – Você a ama mais do que um dia me amou.

- É diferente.

- Sim, eu sei. – Sara segurou a mão dele. – Quando você foi embora, eu me prendi ao fato de que nós não terminamos por que o amor tinha acabado, mas por causa da distancia. Tentei de todas as formas me segurar no sentimento e, mesmo não me sentindo mais da mesma forma, é mais fácil viver na ilusão.

- Nunca quis isso para você.

- Eu sei, eu fiz isso comigo mesma. Mas no ano novo, quando você viu a Rin... você nunca me olhou daquela forma. Mas ignorei e tentei competir com ela, percebi que ela se afastava de você e você continuava a correr atrás dela, algo que você nunca fez comigo.

- Você veio para cá e eu tentei Sara, tentei me sentir como antes, mas...

- Tentou, mas não conseguiu e eu entendo...

- Como ficamos agora?

- Agora eu vou embora, concertar alguns erros.

- Erros?

- Eu fiz de tudo para chamar a sua atenção, apenas não me odeie quando descobrir. – Sara se levantou.

Mas Sesshoumaru a seguiu. Ela não lhe falou mais sobre os erros que cometera, mas ele ficou ao lado dela. Viajou novamente, era justo leva-la até o aeroporto. Durante a viagem, conversaram e lembraram do passado, Sara finalmente chorou e Sesshoumaru secou suas lágrimas. Realmente haviam tentado, mas não era possível forçar algo que já não era mais natural e era injusto com os dois. Sara precisava se aventurar mais no mundo e se desprender de um sentimento inexistente, o que era difícil. Ela se foi, mas ele ficou vagando pela cidade por alguns dias, dormindo em hotéis.

Apenas voltou no dia da partida de Rin. Gostaria de tê-la impedido, de ter feito com que ela percebesse que ele estava ali, entre a multidão. No momento em que ela olhou para trás, Sesshoumaru se escondeu, com medo de impedi-la também de seguir sua vida. Mas se mostraria presente quando ela voltasse e pediria perdão por todo o sofrimento que havia causado nela. Voltou para a casa de campo, chegando alguns minutos antes da ligação de Rin.

Ela estava bem, logo, ele estaria também.

* * *

**Presente**

- Sesshoumaru! – Kagome batia na porta e o chamava.

Já havia amanhecido? Haviam tantas coisas que nublavam sua mente, que nem mesmo conseguia distinguir o que fora sonho e o que fora pensamento, porém, a voz de Kagome era real e extremamente irritante. Acreditou por um segundo que se ignorasse, ela iria parar, mas estava redondamente enganado. Se levantou e trocou de roupa rapidamente, assim falaria com a cunhada e desceria para comer alguma coisa, não queria admitir, mas estava com fome.

- Sim?

- Eu e Inuyasha precisamos conversar com você. – Ela sorriu docemente.

- Vou comer alguma coisa, podemos conversar na cozinha.

Kagome o seguiu para cozinha, sempre sorridente. Sesshoumaru ainda não estava acostumado a ser parte da família, mas eles estavam se empenhando para incluí-lo, mesmo sendo difícil. Inuyasha já estava comendo alguns lanches que estavam no centro da mesa e mal olhou para o meio-irmão. O mais velho serviu um copo com suco para si mesmo e sentou-se de frente ao casal. O irmão mais novo parecia sério, enquanto Kagome continuava com o sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Nós queríamos te pedir uma coisa. – A moça de olhos azuis começou. – Faz pouco tempo que você voltou, mas você é da família.

- Ainda tem que compensar em muitas coisas. – Inuyasha a interrompeu irritado. – Afinal, você foi embora e nunca mais falou com a gente...

- Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu, logo se voltando a Sesshoumaru. – Bom, nós chamamos a Rin para ser a madrinha da nossa criança, mas não sabemos quem chamar para ser o padrinho...

- Querem que eu ajude vocês a escolher? – Toda aquela enrolação estava irritando Sesshoumaru.

- Não, babaca. – Inuyasha revirou os olhos. – Queremos que você seja o padrinho.

- Que lindo, irmãozinho. – Ironizou.

- Meio-irmão.

- Enfim, o que acha? – Kagome falou séria, mas com um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios.

- Eu aceito, Kagome. Me sinto honrado com o pedido. – Sesshoumaru sorriu imperceptivelmente.

Não estava acostumado com nada daquilo, não era a pessoa mais sociável ou familiar e realmente se sentia honrado com aquele pedido, pois era uma forma de se aproximar de todos, não só de Rin. Kagome ainda sorria para ele, mas não sabia mais o que falar, para encerrar aquele estranho clima, Sesshoumaru comeu alguns dos lanches de Inuyasha, afinal, estava morrendo de fome. Logo, Sangô, Miroku e Taishou se juntaram ao grupo, apenas pelo olhar de seu pai, sabia que teriam uma longa conversa.

Acabou sendo convidado para um passeio na parte da tarde, os passeios que faziam durante a infância. Foi quando percebeu que sem Rin, suas interações com a família era extremamente difícil, ela facilitava muito as coisas, mas precisava aprender. Se retirou da cozinha, falando que os encontraria mais tarde, antes do passeio, sabendo que Taishou o seguiria. Caminhou, parando em meio a neve em frente ao lado, no mesmo local que Rin havia conversado com Taishou depois do casamento de Sangô e Miroku.

- O frio esta indo embora. – Taishou falou serenamente.

- A neve já esta derretendo.

- Quando Rin voltar a primavera já estará reinando.

- Sim... – Inconscientemente, Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos ao sentir a brisa passar, a saudade que sentia dela era terrível.

- O que pretende fazer quando ela voltar?

- Acertar os erros. – Olhou para Taishou, que sorria. – Já a machuquei muito.

- Ela também te machucou, mas já esta na hora de mudanças. – Taishou se voltou para o lago. – E Sara?

- Voltou para os Estados Unidos, acho que assim seria melhor.

- E você ficou.

- Não tenho para onde ir e, se tivesse, ainda assim gostaria de ficar.

- Por ela. Sempre foi ela, não?

- Rin é diferente de tudo o que já conheci, ela me surpreende todos os dias.

- Ela é especial. Fico feliz por você finalmente parar de negar seus sentimentos.

- Eu também, é libertador de uma certa forma. – E Sesshoumaru sorriu. – Mas não é só por ela, é também pela família. Neguei tudo isso por tanto tempo, que é algo novo e bom para mim.

- Que bom que percebeu antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Também acho.

- Tenho uma confissão a fazer. – Taishou falou seriamente, vendo o rosto de Sesshoumaru se transformar novamente na expressão indiferente já tão conhecida. – Pedi para Hakudoushi investigar Sara, acho que nunca realmente confiei nela.

- Eu sei.

- Não se importa?

- Não mais, sei que fez isso para o meu bem.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Você é um bom pai, otou-san.

Deixou Taishou pensativo, mas o mais velho sorria orgulhoso.

* * *

Miroku estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Sangô. Eles conversavam em sussurros, achando graça em alguma coisa, pois riam de forma descontraída. Sesshoumaru, mesmo por trás de toda a sua figura de frieza e impassividade desejava ter momentos como aqueles com Rin. Desta vez seria diferente, pois, mesmo se ela voltasse com alguém, ele a esperaria. A verdade, é que esperaria por Rin até o seu ultimo dia. Não queria estragar o momento do casal, mas eles haviam o percebido e sorriam.

- Vamos? – Miroku perguntou se levantando do sofá.

- Sim.

Estava, finalmente, pronto.

* * *

Capitulo curtinho, mas acho que valeu a pena, né? E sei que a demora foi grande, mas expliquei tudo na nota do ultimo capitulo de Modern Love, por isso peço que me perdoem!

Renegade logo logo sai, já estou escrevendo o capitulo! E Fuckin Perfect espero que saia logo também, os capítulos dela são bem maiores e demandam um maior tempo para preparo, infelizmente tive pouca inspiração para a fic, por isso a demora esta muito maior, mas não desisti, afinal, de um presente nós não podemos desistir.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e deixem reviews!

Até o próximo! Beijoos!


End file.
